Il s'en passent des choses dans une vie !
by supergirl971
Summary: Recueil de One Shot sur la suite des aventures de Katniss et Peeta. Il est préférable d'avoir lu "Qu'en est-il de nous ?" auparavant. Vos auteurs dévouées : Véronique2 et Supergirl971 (Hunger Games et ses personnages ne nous appartiennent pas, nous ne faisons que nous amuser avec).
1. La famille s'agrandie

_**Hey oui, vous ne rêvez pas ! Revoilà vos auteurs préférées : Véronique2 et Supergirl971 !  
Nous vous avions promis une surprise, et bien la voilà, ou devrais-je dire, les voilà ! **_

_**Nous avons décidés d'écrire la suite de "Qu'en est-il de nous?", mais plus sous forme de chapitres ordonnés comme vous aviez l'habitude, mais sous forme de One Shot centrés sur des moments précis de la vie de notre couple.  
D'une part, ce sera plus simple pour nous, plus fun à écrire aussi et plus facile à suivre pour vous.  
**_

_**1 Chapitre = 1 OS **_

_**Vous n'avez donc qu'à ajouter l'histoire en alerte story pour être avertie, car nous pensons poster un OS par semaine et nous avons déjà tout un tas d'idées. Vous connaissez nos esprits fertiles ! ^^ **_

_**Nous attendons donc vos avis avec impatience, alors surtout, n'oubliez pas de cliquer en bas pour laisser un petit commentaire, ça nous fera plaisir.**_

_**Sur ce, bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine pour le prochain OS ! ;-)**_

* * *

**_Chérie, je suis rentré !** s'écria Peeta en franchissant la porte, les bras chargés et le sourire aux lèvres.

Ca faisait cinq maintenant que Peeta et Katniss étaient mariés et elle adorait toujours autant entendre le son de sa voix quand il rentrait d'une longue journée d'absence passée à la boulangerie.

**_Je suis dans la cuisine, j'ai fait ta soupe préférée.** dit-elle en remuant celle ci dans la casserole.

**_Super ! Hum... Est-ce que tu as terminé ? J'ai ramené une petite surprise que j'aimerais te montrer, elle se trouve dans le salon...** dit-il sans pouvoir cacher sa joie.

Katniss nota qu'il avait un ton particulièrement guilleret.

_«Une petite surprise»_, pensa-t-elle.

Décidément son mari la gâtait énormément. Elle était ravie et se demandait ce que Peeta avait pour elle.

**_J'arrive.** dit-elle d'un ton enjouée en éteignant le feu.

**_D'abord, ferme les yeux.** lui ordonna-t-il, trépignant d'impatience de voir sa réaction.

Katniss ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir un large sourire. Une fois proche de l'entrée du salon, elle ferma les yeux. Dieu qu'elle aimait son époux, il était si attentionné. Elle avança a tâtons, les yeux clos et le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Entre temps, Peeta alla jusqu'au canapé où il avait posé la boîte en carton qui contenait sa surprise. Il l'ouvrit et en sortit son présent.

**_C'est bon, tu peux regarder !** claironna-t-il fièrement.

Katniss ouvrit les yeux, ajusta sa vue à la lumière et vit Peeta qui tenait dans ses bras un chiot. Elle cligna des yeux deux fois pour être sur de sa vision. Elle regarda Peeta qui avait un sourire énorme sur le visage et les yeux pétillants de joie. Elle ne trouvait pas ses mots, se demandant encore ou était sa surprise pour finir par dire :

**_C'est quoi ?**

**_Pas quoi, mais qui ! C'est un labrador et elle se nomme Cupcake !** l'informa Peeta, tout content de sa trouvaille.

Katniss écarquilla les yeux, puis les reporta vers la boule de poils couleur crème qui s'agitait, la langue pendante.

Elle soupira.

**_Un de tes employés à encore réussi à obtenir que tu lui rendes service... Tu es trop gentil Peeta, tu ne sais pas dire non. Et on le garde jusqu'à quand ?** demanda-t-elle.

**_On ne la garde pas pour quelqu'un Katniss, elle est à nous ! Je l'ai acheté à l'animalerie, il y en avait trois autres, mais je me suis dit que tu n'apprécierais pas que je les prenne tous. Elle est magnifique, tu ne trouves pas ?** s'extasia-t-il en caressant sa petite truffe.

Katniss émit un petit rire nerveux. Elle fixa Peeta, toujours sur son nuage et la petite chienne.

**_Comment ça ? Tu... Tu l'as acheté... Pour nous ?** dit-elle, le temps que l'information soit bien intégrée.

**_Je me suis dit que ça manquait un peu d'animation ici et puis j'ai pas pu résister en la voyant dans la vitrine. Sans parler que c'est préférable à des oies.**

Katniss n'arrivait pas à partager l'enthousiasme de son époux.

**_On n'a jamais parlé d'avoir un chien, Peeta !**

**_Non, c'est vrai et je m'en étonne d'ailleurs. Ca va être super, tu verras ma petite chérie...** conclut-il à l'attention de Cupcake en lui déposant un bisous entre les oreilles.

**_On n'a pas besoin d'un chien. Je suis désolée, mais il va falloir que tu le rapportes au magasin.** dit-elle soudain.

Après tout, ils avaient déjà Buttercup, même si il était plutôt du genre a vadrouiller qu'à rester à la maison plus d'une heure.

Peeta releva la tête brusquement.

**_Quoi ? Mais... Non ! Je lui ai déjà donné un nom et puis... Enfin regarde la, Katniss... Elle est jolie comme tout et elle a besoin d'un foyer !** protesta-t-il en serrant Cupcake un peu plus contre lui, comme pour la protéger.

Katniss qui malgré les années, n'avait en rien perdu de son coté pragmatique rétorqua aussitôt.

**_Et à quoi servira-t-elle ? Tu te rends compte de la charge de travail que c'est ?**

Un sentiment de déjà vu s'empara d'elle. Elle avait dit les mêmes mots à Prim qui voulait garder Buttercup. Son coeur se serra à cette pensée.

**_Je sais et je m'en occuperai de A à Z, c'est juré ! S'il te plait Katniss... Je l'aime déjà, ça me briserait le coeur de la ramener là bas...** l'implora-t-il en plongeant son regard triste dans le sien.

Katniss détourna les yeux, bien déterminée à ne pas se laisser faire comme la dernière fois. Même si Buttercup au final s'était rendu utile à chasser les souris. Mais un chien c'était complètement différent.

**_Justement, il faut que tu la rapportes avant que tu t'attaches trop. Tu sais que les animaux ne vivent pas longtemps...** rappela-t-elle.

Après toutes ses années, elle n'avait pas trop changée. Elle avait toujours peur de s'attacher et de perdre ceux à qui elle tenait. Et ne voulait pas ramasser Peeta en morceau, s'il arrivait malheur à la chienne. Elle pourrait s'enfuir, se perdre, se faire renverser par les voitures électriques qui commençaient à envahir les rues depuis ces deux dernières années.

**_J'y suis déjà attaché, Katniss et le fait qu'elle ne vive pas longtemps n'est pas une raison pour s'en débarrasser !** rétorqua-t-il.** Et puis, tu m'as déjà refusé les enfants, tu peux bien m'accorder un animal de compagnie, non ?**

Les dernière paroles de Peeta furent comme un coup de poing en pleine de figure pour elle. Au point même qu'elle du s'asseoir sur le fauteuil. Elle ne trouvait plus ses mots.

Peeta s'en voulut aussitôt d'avoir utiliser cet argument, mais c'était la vérité. Elle ne voulait toujours pas d'enfants et ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé. Un chien lui permettrait d'oublier un peu ce à quoi il avait dû renoncer.

Il soupira et vint s'asseoir à ses côtés, Cucake toujours dans ses bras. Puis, de sa main libre, il prit la sienne et la caressa du bout du pouce.

**_Katniss... J'adore notre vie telle qu'elle est, me réveiller tous les jours à tes côtés et un chien ne changera rien à ça... Mais ça me ferait vraiment plaisir de pouvoir m'occuper d'un animal...**

Elle frissonna au touché de Peeta. Ses paroles la rassurèrent aussi.

**_Très bien... On peut la garder, mais je ne m'en occupe pas !**

Elle soupira. Décidément, elle était faible. Elle regarda son mari et son sourire la fit fondre sur place. Elle se rendait à l'évidence. Elle aurait fini par céder même sans l'argument de choc de son mari.

**_Merci, merci ! Tu es la meilleure !** s'exclama-t-il en l'embrassant à plusieurs reprises avant de se tourner vers leur chienne.** Tu entends ça Cupcake ? Tu fais est officiellement une Mellark !**

Katniss ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Peeta était fou de joie et ça la rendait heureuse elle aussi.

**_Cupcake... Mais quelle idée tu as eu là ?**

**_Tu adores mes cupcakes et l'une de mes demandes en mariage était notée sur un cupcake, je me suis dit pourquoi pas ?**

Katniss secoua la tête. Elle était adorable malgré tout. Elle décida de faire plaisir à Peeta et caressa un peu la tête de Cupcake.

**_Tu aurais pu choisir un chien de chasse...** le réprimanda-t-elle.

**_J'ai déjà une chasseuse, ça me suffit amplement. Celle là n'ira pas plus loin que les environs. Et puis, il n'y a rien de mieux qu'un labrador. C'est fidèle, joueur, obéissant, tout ce que j'attends d'un bon chien.**

**_Mouais, enfin afin d'arriver à ce chien parfait, il va falloir le dresser et j'ai un peu peur que tu sois trop... Gentil et pas assez sévère avec elle.** Elle se leva soudain. **C'est pas tout mais j'ai faim.**

**_Suis-je bête ! Tu dois avoir faim toi aussi. Je vais te préparer ton biberon ma belle, ne bouge pas.** dit-il à Cupcake en la reposant dans sa boîte.

Katniss elle, alla en cuisine, pour réchauffer la soupe. Elle regarda Peeta s'occuper du petit chiot et pensa qu'il ferait définitivement un bon père, mais chassa bien vite cette pensée. Peeta avait raison, ils n'auraient jamais d'enfants alors pourquoi pas un chien ? Elle se demandait tout de même comment leur vie allait tourner maintenant avec la présence de ce canin. Toute la soirée Peeta joua avec la petite Cupcake, mais il se faisait tard.

**_Bon, il serait peut être temps qu'on aille se coucher Peeta. Il se fait tard et j'aimerai moi aussi être câliner par mon bel époux à qui je viens de concéder d'avoir un chien...** dit-elle d'une voix séductrice.

**_Penses-tu à la même chose que moi ?** sourit Peeta en l'enlaçant avant de prendre possession de ses lèvres.

**_Tu as intérêt à me sortir le grand jeu ce soir...** le mit-elle au défit une fois le baiser rompu.

Elle commença a déboutonner la chemise de Peeta et lui retira laissant découvrir ce torse parfait, tout en laissant tomber le vêtement de celui-ci sur le sol. A ce moment, la petite Cupcake s'empara de la chemise.

Peeta qui s'apprêtait à replonger sur ses lèvres, s'en aperçut et fut tout ému de voir le chiot se rouler en boule dans son vêtement.

**_Oh, regarde la !** s'exclama-t-il, oubliant tout à coup ce que Katniss et lui s'apprêtait à faire.

Katniss soupira. Elle était toute émoustillée, prête à dévorer le torse de Peeta et que Cupcake se roule dans la chemise de son mari était tout sauf mignon pour elle.

Alors que Peeta jouait de nouveau avec Cupcake, elle se pencha et l'embrassa sur son dos dénudé.

**_Peeta, couche la et rejoins moi... J'ai envie de toi, maintenant... Je te veux en moi...** dit-elle, espérant bien lui rappeler ce qui était plus important qu'un chien qui se roulant dans une chemise.

Peeta tourna tout à coup la tête vers elle, totalement pris de court par l'érotisme de la demande de sa femme, à tel point qu'il en resta bouche bée quelques secondes. Cupcake qui s'amusait toujours avec sa main, lui mordilla un peu plus fort le doigt, comme pour lui rappeler sa présence.

**_Aïe !** s'écria-t-il.

Katniss mit la main aux fesses de son homme et lança.

**_Je t'attends dans notre chambre...**

Peeta la regarda monté puis reporta son regard sur Cupcake. Il était tiraillé, il fallait l'avouer. Laisser sa petite chienne seule au rez-de-chaussée dans cette boîte en carton, aussi confortable soit-elle, ne l'emballait pas, mais d'un autre côté, il était sûr de passer un moment très très chaud avec sa compagne à l'étage...

**_Désolé ma petite puce, mais papa a des choses à faire et puis, il est tard. Il faut que tu fasses un bon gros dodo.** conclut-il en la mettant dans sa boîte et la recouvrant de sa petite couette.

Katniss était elle, déjà nue sur le lit, offerte. Elle vit Peeta ouvrir la porte et se caressa sensuellement.

**_J'ai failli attendre...**

Peeta se figea et déglutit en la dévorant du regard. Puis, se reprenant un peu, il s'éclaircit la voix et dit en s'avançant vers le lit tout en s'attaquant à la ceinture de son pantalon :

**_Désolé d'avoir été si long...**

A ce moment, un couinement lointain et triste retentit.

Le jeune arrêta son geste et lança un regard vers la porte.

**_C'est Cupcake...**

**_Peeta...** dit Katniss lassivement, tout en tentant de ne pas perdre son calme car l'ambiance commençait un peu à être gachée. Malheureusement, le même son déchirant se fit entendre une nouvelle fois, plus fort et plus triste.

**_Elle doit avoir peur toute seule... Je vais la ramener ici. Je reviens, ne bouge pas !** dit-il en se précipitant au rez-de-chaussée sans laisser le temps à Katniss de réagir.

**_Quoi ?** fit Katniss incrédule et choquée.

Mais il ne l'avait pas attendu. Il s'était précipité vers le salon. Elle se rhabilla vite fait et l'attendait les bras croisés. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce qui venait de se passer.

Une fois en bas, Peeta alla directement prendre le chiot dans ses bras pour la réconforter.

**_Ca va, Papa est la ma petite puce. Excuse moi de t'avoir laissée toute seule ici dans le noir. C'est vrai que c'est ta première nuit et puis, tu es encore trop petite pour dormir sans nous... On va aller en haut et puis tu feras un gros dodo pendant que maman et moi poursuivons ce que nous avons commencés.** dit-il en remontant les marches avec Cupcake dans un bras et sa boîte en carton de l'autre.

Katniss était debout, vêtue de son pyjama. Elle avait mis le haut et le bas pour faire bien comprendre que tout activité nocturne était annulée. Quand elle vit arrivée Peeta, elle arbora son célèbre froncement de sourcils.

**_Elle ne va pas dormir ici !** dit-elle de suite.

**_Katniss, elle a peur. Elle est encore trop petite pour rester seule toute la nuit, sans compter que c'est encore un endroit méconnu pour elle. Je vais installer sa boîte aux pieds du lit et on pourra reprendre où on s'était arrêté.** dit-il avant de noter sa tenue en fronçant les sourcils à son tour. **Pourquoi tu t'es rhabillée ?**

**_Parce que tu m'as complètement refroidie. Et il est hors de question qu'on fasse quoi que ce soit si elle est là.**

Elle espérait que cet argument ferait Peeta changer d'avis, mais elle avait peu d'espoir vu la façon dont il tenait Cupcake contre lui. Le pire étant qu'elle avait du mal à résister au bonheur et à l'inquiétude touchante de son mari, mais elle savait aussi que ce n'était pas bien de laisser le chien dormir dans leur chambre. Pourquoi était-elle si faible avec lui ?

**_Pourquoi ? Cupcake sera dans sa boîte, elle ne verra rien et même si elle voyait, que veux-tu qu'elle dise ?** protesta Peeta qui avait toujours très envie de sa femme.

Katniss se mit à croiser ses bras.

**_C'est un animal vivant, qui a des oreilles !** fit-elle, puis elle finit par jouer le jeu de Peeta.** Et ce n'est pas de son age d'entendre ça.**

Peeta fit la moue en regardant Cupcake.

**_Tu as raison. Mieux vaut ne pas la perturber. Tant pis, on remettra ça.** conclut-il en allant s'allonger avec sa petite chienne dans les bras.

Katniss en resta bouche bée. Elle n'en revenait tout bonnement pas. Elle alla se coucher frustrée et atterrée. Leur petit cocon brisé par un intrus à quatre pattes. Et elle ne croyait pas si bien dire quand elle sentit la petite bête grimper sur le lit. Elle n'avait pas osé ?

**_Tu seras bien là, entre nous.** sourit Peeta en caressant le chiot.

**_Peeeta...** grogna Katniss, pertubée de voir son époux prendre la petite boule de poil dans ses bras, blottie à coté de lui et elle reléguée, au bord du lit.

**_Mmhh ?** répondit-il distraitement, trop absorbé par sa petite Cupcake.

Elle n'était plus d'humeur à discuter. Elle en parlerait demain, et puis si ça pouvait faire plaisir à Peeta pour une fois.

Le hic, fut que le lendemain soir, la petite Cupcake était toujours au milieu du lit entre eux dans les bras de Peeta.

**_C'est la dernière soirée.** déclara Katniss.

**_Mais regarde la, elle est si bien avec nous... On est sa famille, chérie...**

Deux semaines plus tard, Katniss débarqua chez Haymitch contrariée avec une bonne bouteille de whisky pour l'amadouer.

**_Haymitch, comment vas tu ? Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé chez l'épicier. Du premier choix.**

Haymitch fixa Katniss en plissant les yeux, pas dupe, mais récupéra son précieux présent.

**_Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ? Peeta et toi ne faites plus l'amour aussi souvent que tu le voudrais ?** lança-t-il en se servant un verre.

**_Si ce n'était que ça...** se lamenta-t-elle.

Deux semaines qu'ils ne s'étaient pas donnés l'un a l'autre. Elle commençait à bouillir de l'intérieur, mais en plus ce maudit chiot passait avant elle.

**_Tu sais, demain, il va devoir laisser Cupcake à la maison pendant qu'il ira à la boulangerie. Je me disais que tu pourrais décider d'adopter ce chiot. Je te l'apporterai, puis on expliquerait à Peeta qu'en fait, tu as toi aussi craqué pour la boule de poils et...**

**_Non.**

**_Comment ça non ?** dit elle en fronçant les sourcils. **Tes oies sont dehors la plupart du temps et tu en as moins qu'avant...**

**_Je refuse de prendre ce chiot pour la bonne raison qu'il est à Peeta, pas à toi. Même s'il adorerait que tu le considères comme votre chiot, à tous les deux.** dit-il en appuyant bien sur le mot "votre".

Katniss se mordit les lèvres.

**_Ca ne risque pas d'être «notre» chiot vu qu'il est toujours derrière elle à lui passer tous ses caprices et qu'il ne fait rien pour la dresser. Il passe son temps avec elle, a jouer à la ba-balle. Quand elle a ruiné le tapis, il a trouvé ça " adorable" et que c'est elle qu'il cajole la nuit ! Je ne suis plus qu'un meuble décoratif ! Et ce matin, j'ai marché sur un crotte en me levant !**

Haymitch éclata de rire. Katniss avait toujours le don de le faire rire alors qu'elle était terriblement sérieuse.

**_Katniss, t'es-tu déjà demandé pourquoi il est aussi gaga devant cet animal ?**

**_Je sais très bien où tu veux en venir et je ne me laisserai pas piéger sur le terrain de la culpabilité une seconde fois.**

**_Peeta déborde littéralement d'amour, à tel point qu'il pourrait en donner à l'humanité entière si c'était possible. Ce petit chien est une sorte d'alternative pour lui et il s'en occupe comme il s'occuperait de votre enfant si vous en aviez un et tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir pour ça, Katniss.** poursuivit-il malgré tout.

**_Je comprends très bien ce que tu me dis et c'est aussi pour ça que j'ai accepté qu'on la garde, mais il y a des limites que Peeta ne veut pas comprendre ! J'ai osé gronder Cupcake la semaine dernière et j'ai cru qu'il allait pour la première fois depuis longtemps me refaire une crise. Je t'assure un instant, il a du me revoir comme une mutation du capitole ! Seulement, il faut dresser ce chien ou ça va devenir infernal et ce ne serait bon pour personne.** Elle s'installa sur la canapé et prit un verre. **J'existe aussi... Mais c'est comme si qu'il n'y avait plus que ce chien... Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que je cède à chaque fois parce que je vois combien ça lui apporte du bonheur, mais je veux mon mari tout à moi aussi...** soupira-t-elle.

**_Lui as-tu déjà exprimé tes sentiments ? Et quand je dis exprimer, je parle d'être assis avec lui et de parler calmement entre quatre yeux.**

**_A peine je commence que Cupcake veut jouer...**

Haymitch soupira. Il savait à quel point Peeta pouvait se laisser avoir par la petite Cupcake pour les avoir déjà vu à l'oeuvre quand il était venu la lui présenter.

**_Bon, tu sais quoi ? Envoie moi ton mari ce soir, je lui parlerai.**

**_Oh, merci Haymitch.** Elle se leva. **Tu sais quoi ? Je vais lui faire une jolie niche à ce chien. Ca fait un moment que ça me trotte dans la tête, peut être qu'il acceptera qu'elle couche dedans.**

**_Bonne idée. Allez file et laisse moi siroter en paix ce délicieux breuvage.** conclut son ancien mentor.

Katniss avait travaillé toute la journée sur une niche à l'intérieur confortable. Elle ne l'avait pas peinte, elle avait juste posé une plaque avec le nom du chiot sur le devant. Elle laisserait Peeta la décorer.

Lorsque celui-ci revint avec le chiot du studio où il travaillait, recemment, il s'était mis à bosser sur un projet de dessin animé avec quelques amis qu'ils avaient rencontrés plusieurs mois auparavant et qui travaillaient pour Plutarch, elle lui dit qu'Haymitch voulait le voir absolument. Elle leva les yeux au ciel lorsque celui-ci, décida d'emmener Cupcake avec lui.

**_Haymitch, tu es là ?** s'enquit-il en entrant après avoir frappé.

**_Toujours.** répondit le mentor en se demandant comment il allait tirer son épingle du jeu.

Il vit Peeta entrer avec son chien a bras.

**_Et tu as amené Cupcake. T'aurais du la laisser avec Katniss, qu'elles fassent connaissance...** dit-il, espérant qu'il comprenne un petit peu.

**_Oh... C'est vrai, tu n'as pas tort...** reconnut-il avant de hausser les épaules.** Tu voulais me voir ?**

**_Oui. Passe moi le chien.** demanda-t-il d'abord, pour éviter que l'attention de Peeta ne soit retenue par la capricieuse boule de poils.

Peeta hésita un peu, mais finit par lui tendre Cupcake.

Haymitch caressa la petite qui essayait de lui mordre le doigt et puis pour tester Peeta. Il la déposa par terre en lui lançant un pot de yaourt vide qui trainait sur la table pour l'éloigner.

Peeta eu envie de dire quelque chose, mais il se ravisa sans pour autant lâcher Cupcake des yeux.

**_Je t'écoute. De quoi voulais-tu me parler ?**

**_De cupcake et de ta femme... Peeta tu peux me regarder quand je te parle. Elle ne va pas s'enfuir.**

**_Je sais.** dit Peeta en faisant l'effort de regarder Haymitch, mais sans pouvoir s'empêcher de lancer des coups d'oeil à sa chienne qui léchait avidement le pot de yaourt. **Pourquoi veux-tu parler d'elles ?**

Haymitch se leva et alla chercher Cupcake pour l'enfermer dans la cuisine.

**_Bien, on sera plus tranquille comme ça.**

Bien sur, à peine arrivé sur le canapé, le chiot se mit a gratter à la porte avec des petits cris aiguës.

**_Pourquoi tu l'enfermes ?** protesta Peeta en se levant.** Elle a peur et elle est trop petite pour rester seule...**

Haymitch qui était beaucoup moins tendre que Katniss, lui bloqua le chemin, en lui prenant le bras.

**_On n'a pas encore commencé a discuter.**

**_Mais entend la, je peux pas la laisser comme ça !**

Haymitch le poussa un peu et avec sa force l'obligea à s'asseoir alors que la petite Cupcake ne ménageait pas ses efforts pour qu'on vienne lui ouvrir.

**_Non. On doit parler et il n'y a pas de danger dans ma cuisine, elle peut y rester seule, elle ne va pas en mourir.** dit-il un peu plus sèchement.

Peeta lança un regard en direction de la porte derrière son mentor, puis se rassit les bras croisés en le foudroyant du regard.

**_C'est bien, elle va finir par se lasser... Espérons-le. Ecoute, je comprends que tu aimes ton chien mais là, tu n'as pas l'impression d'être un peu excessif ?**

**_Je ne vois pas en quoi je suis excessif.**

**_Un chien, ce n'est pas un enfant, Peeta. Et quand bien même, un enfant doit aussi être éduquer et on doit lui poser des limites.**

**_J'y compte bien, seulement, elle est encore trop jeune pour rester seule !**

**_Un chien grandit vite et c'est très jeune qu'il faut l'éduquer, sinon ça sera trop tard. Et Katniss... Tu lui manques, tu sais... Il faut que tu fasses la part des choses Peeta. Sans quoi, elle va finir par prendre Cupcake en grippe...**

Peeta sembla tout à coup plus ouvert à la discussion à la mention de sa femme.

**_Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Elle t'a dit quelque chose ?**

**_Oh, juste qu'elle avait l'impression de n'être plus qu'un meuble décoratif et que tu n'avais d'yeux que pour Cupcake et que tu laisse le chien faire tout ce qu'il veut y compris des bêtises...**

**_Un meuble décoratif ? Ce sont ses mots ?** demanda Peeta, étonné.

**_Oui.**

Peeta s'appuya dans le fauteuil, atterré par cette nouvelle.

**_J'avais pas réalisé... Je pensais pas qu'elle se sentait délaissée...**

**_Sérieusement ? Tu es gaga de Cupcake, si bien que tu en oublies ta femme. Et puis tu sais, si tu veux des enfants un jour... Ca serait bien de lui montrer aussi que tu peux faire autre chose avec ce chien que lui passer tous ses caprices. Quelque part, je me dis que ça ne doit pas envoyer le bon message à Katniss, elle qui est déjà opposée à en avoir. Mais j'imagine, qu'elle doit s'y voir encore moins, si tu n'arrives pas à poser des limites et à faire la part des choses avec un chiot. Que tu sois euphoriques quelques jours, ça se comprends, mais là...**

Peeta hocha honteusement la tête.

**_J'avais pas pensé à tout ça...** admit-il.

**_Bon, maintenant tu récupères ton chien, tu poses des limites et tu vas faire l'amour à ta femme.** fit Haymitch en signalant que la discussion était close, qui n'en pouvait plus d'entendre les couinement de Cupcake.

Pendant ce temps, Katniss, qui espérait que la conversation avec Haymitch ait mis du plomb dans la tête de son mari, avait installé la petite niche dans le salon. En espérant qu'elle n'ai pas un rejet catégorique de la part de son époux.

**_Je suis de retour.** annonça-t-il quelques instants plus tard en franchissant la porte.

**_Ah parfait, j'ai quelque chose à te montrer...**

**_D'accord...** dit-il en posant Cupcake par terre.

Il avait décidé de commencer à mettre en pratique les conseils de son mentor en prenant un peu de distance avec sa chienne.

**_Je lui ai fait une niche... Pour qu'elle est son endroit à elle. Tu pourrais la décorer ? Qu'en penses tu ?**

**_Oh ! Euh... Oui, bonne idée. C'est très gentil de ta part...** reconnut-il en souriant, agréablement surpris par son initiative.

Il comprit aussi que c'était une manière gentille de lui suggérer de remettre les choses à leur place.

**_C'est vrai ?** dit-elle un peu anxieuse et pleine d'espoir.

**_Oui. C'est bien mieux qu'une misérable boîte en carton. Tu as bien fait. Tu as vu ça Cupcake ? Katniss t'a fait une jolie niche où tu pourras dormir dorénavant...** dit-il en s'agenouillant pour caresser le chiot.

Katnisss sourirait, mais elle savait bien que rien n'était gagné pour autant. Ce soir, la chienne qui était habituée a dormir sur le lit, ne se laisserait pas faire.

Et elle eu raison de penser ça. Les premières nuits, ce ne fut facile ni pour la petite Cupcake, ni pour Peeta qui s'était habitué à l'avoir auprès de lui, mais il ne céda pas malgré ses gémissements. Au fur et à mesure, la chienne se fit une raison, tout comme son maître et comprit que sa place était au rez-de-chaussée, dans sa jolie niche joliment décorée de différentes couleurs et formes qui rappelait le glaçage des gâteaux de Peeta.

Katniss retrouva également la place qu'elle occupait auparavant, c'est à dire le centre des préoccupations de Peeta et les "amants maudits" recommencèrent à passer des nuits très... Chaudes. Heureuse de retrouver une vie à peu près "normale", grâce au dressage de Peeta, à peu près car Cupcake leur réservait encore parfois de mauvaises surprises au réveil : coussins déchirés, tapis en lambeau, pipi dans un coin du salon, ou pire..., Katniss permit à Cupcake de les accompagner pour des balades en forêt ou des baignades au lac. Décision qui fut acclamé d'aboiements joyeux et de léchages en bonne et due forme de la part de la chienne et de baisers enflammés de la part de Peeta, car il fallait l'avouer, malgré tout, Katniss aussi était tombée sous le charme de la petite Cupcake Mellark.


	2. Changements en vue

Nous revoilà avec un nouvel OS ! Nous explorons tout un tas de possibilités et nous espérons que toutes nos histoires vous plairont. En tout cas, nous nous amusons beaucoup à les écrire et essayons de rester réalistes tout en étant originales.

Merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé un mot pour le premier OS, **Tentaculegirl67, Darling, Sha-ad79, Tellest, Kakitamariko, Fan de Twilight, D-dey, Titounette, Joshpeeta** et **NellielK**. Ca nous a fait chaud au coeur de vous retrouver pour certains et de voir que vous nous suivez avec toujours autant d'engouement.  
D'ailleurs pour répondre à certaines interrogations, il y aura bien la question des enfants dans un voire plusieurs OS. Il a tout de même fallut 15 ans à Katniss pour accepter d'en faire, alors Peeta a dû bien galérer pour la convaincre lol  
Les OS ne seront pas forcément liés entre eux. Disons qu'il y aura une certaine continuité, mais ce sont vraiment des OS, pas des chapitres.

Nous avions une question pour vous en passant. Est-ce que ça vous dérange si les OS sont longs, genre plus de 15 pages ? Car parfois, nous avons vraiment du mal à faire court...

Merci de nous dire votre avis sur cette question et sur ce que vous avez pensé de l'histoire en elle-même !

A la semaine prochaine ;-)

* * *

Katniss était assise au bureau de Peeta, dans son tout nouveau studio d'animation. Elle regardait les dessins et la présentation de l'histoire et des personnages que lui faisait Peeta accompagné de ses amis animateurs. Son époux se faisait une joie de pouvoir même montrer ne serait-ce que quelques minutes du premier épisode.

**_Bon, je te résume tout avant que tu ne vois notre travail...** commença Peeta en se tournant vers sa femme. **Le titre du dessin animé, c'est "Magical Girl". C'est l'histoire d'une petite fille dont les parents sont boulanger, qui a le pouvoir de se transformer en ado et qui va devoir user de sa voix pour charmer une créature magique. Son talent de chanteuse ne passera pas inaperçu et elle va être engagée par une grosse maison de disque qui va la rendre célèbre.**

**_C'est original. Elle est fille de boulanger tu dis ?** fit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

Peeta rougit.

**_Oui, va savoir qui a eu cette idée...**

**_Donc la petite fille blonde aux yeux coiffées de deux tresses, c'est elle qui se transforme, en cette superbe jeune fille ? Elle va devenir chanteuse et en même temps continuer à aider ses parents à la boulangerie, c'est ça ? Et il ne faut que personne ne le sache ?**

**_Exact. Mais bien sûr, son lourd secret ne sera pas toujours simple à dissimuler et on va suivre toutes ses aventures pas à pas.** expliqua Peeta. **Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?**

**_Ca m'a l'air très bien. Ca va plaire aux enfants, je suis sure que Prim aurait aimé.**

Elle soupira douloureusement. Chaque fois qu'elle mentionnait Prim, elle se sentait triste, mais il lui fallait aller de l'avant, pour sa soeur.

**_Et si on appelait la petite fille Primrose ? A moins que vous ayez déjà choisi le prénom, toi et ton équipe ?**

**_Non, pas encore, mais je suis d'accord.** sourit-il en lui prenant la main. **Qu'est-ce que vous en dites les gars ? Primrose ça vous va aussi ?** demanda tout de même Peeta en se tournant vers le reste de son équipe. Les autres n'y virent aucun inconvénient.

Peeta montra alors les premières minutes d'un épisode qui était doublé, mais au passage de la chanson de la jeune fille, il n'y avait plus de son.

**_Y'a un soucis ?** demanda Katniss.

**_Non, non, c'est juste qu'on n'a pas encore enregistré la voix sur ce passage. C'est censé être une chanson, tu sais...** commença-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

**_Ah oui. En tout cas c'est super beau ce que vous avez fait**, fit Katniss à milles lieues de s'imaginer ce que Peeta lui avait préparé.

**_Chérie, je ne sais pas si je te l'ai déjà dit, mais c'est ta voix qui m'a d'abord charmé ce jour là, à l'école...** poursuivit-il en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens.

Katniss se sentait toute chose, lorsqu'il faisait ça. Et bien sur, elle était aussi embarrassée de rougir devant les collègues de son mari.

**_Peeta...** dit-elle d'une petite voix pour lui rappeler qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls.

Ce dernier, pas du tout gêné, sourit un peu plus en entrelaçant leurs doigts.

**_Sérieusement, tu m'a littéralement ensorcelé ce jour là. Tu aurais pu me faire faire n'importe quoi, c'est simple, j'étais à ta merci.**

**_Tu avais cinq ans, Peeta...**

Elle détourna les yeux. Après toutes ses années, elle avait encore du mal avec le fait d'exhiber son bonheur et les gestes amoureux devant les étrangers. Une peur lattante que tout témoignage de son amour puisse donner l'idée à quelqu'un de tout lui enlever. Comme Snow avait fait lorsqu'il avait compris avant elle même, qu'elle aimait Peeta.

**_Peut-être, mais tu avais déjà fait mouche. La preuve, nous sommes mari et femme aujourd'hui.** dit-il en embrassant son annulaire gauche où elle portait la magnifique bague de fiançailles ainsi que l'alliance qu'il lui avait offertes quelques années plus tôt.

Katniss appréciait la tendresse de son époux, mais était incroyablement inconfortable, surtout qu'elle savait que les collègues de Peeta avaient les yeux rivés sur elle.

**_Bon, Peeta.** fit-elle en essayant de reprendre le contrôle.** Tu t'éloignes du sujet.**

**_Tu as raison, on reprendra ça plus tard.** dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'oeil à son tour.** Là où je voulais en venir, c'est que tu as une voix magnifique et je me demandais si tu ne voudrais pas chanter pour moi dans ce dessin animé...**

La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux. Elle faillit dire non de suite, mais elle se reprit. Elle avait cette manie d'objecter dès qu'on lui demandait quelque chose, mais elle faisait des efforts, depuis qu'elle était mariée avec Peeta, pour essayer d'être plus ouverte.

**_ Je ne sais pas... Je chante comme ça... Pas professionnellement... Et puis, je ne veux pas être reconnue, tu sais que j'ai assez donné avec ça.**

**_Justement, ça pourrait être anonyme. Tu enregistrerais dans le studio et à part l'équipe et moi, personne ne saurait qu'il s'agit de toi. Et puis, c'est gâché un si beau talent que de chanter seulement en foret ou pour moi à la maison, tu ne crois pas ?**

Elle grimaça.

**_Mais, je ne sais pas composer, ni écrire de chansons...** Elle s'approcha de Peeta pour lui murmurer à l'oreille. **J'avais eu besoin d'aide pour... Tu sais... Quand je t'ai demandé en mariage...**

**_Oh, mais ne t'en fait pas, si ce n'est que ça, on engagera quelqu'un qui s'en chargera. Toi, tu n'auras plus qu'à y mettre ta voix. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? Tu veux bien chanter pour moi ?** reprit-il en la regardant, plein d'espoir.

Depuis qu'elle était mariée, Katniss se rendait à une évidence : son coeur était devenu un gros artichaut et il lui était impossible de résister au sourire et au regard de Peeta.

**_D'accord. Je ferai un essai... Pour commencer.**

**_Yes ! Merci ma puce, tu es la meilleure !** s'exclama-t-il en s'emparant de ses lèvres.

Soudain un bruit retentit suivi d'un aboiement. Katniss en profita pour rompre le baiser aussitôt et voir ce qui c'était passé.

**_Cupcake.** dit l'un des collègues de ce dernier.

La chienne avait réagi à la joie de son maitre et sans faire exprès, avait renversée quelques pots d'eau colorés de peintures sur elle.

**_Oh non, Cupcake...** fit Katniss, en s'approchant d'elle.** Nous voilà avec une chienne au pelage arc en ciel.**

**_Je la trouve très jolie comme ça, moi.** dit Peeta en sortant son appareil photo.

Depuis qu'il l'avait acheté peu après l'adoption de Cupcake, il ne s'en séparait plus afin d'immortaliser tous les moments qu'ils passaient avec sa femme et la petite chienne. Il ajusta la prise afin d'avoir également Katniss qui s'efforçait déjà d'éponger la peinture et appela sa compagne afin qu'elle regarde l'objectif. Dès qu'elle tourna la tête, il captura l'image, fier de son effet de surprise.

**_Peeta, tu aurais pu me prévenir ! Si ça t'amuse tant, je te la laisse pour la nettoyer si tu veux ?**

**_Chérie, tu sais bien que ce sont les meilleures, celles où on ne s'y attend pas...** tenta-t-il de se justifier.

Une semaine plus tard, Peeta avait une grande nouvelle pour Katniss. La jeune femme jouait à la balle avec Cupcake lorsque celui-ci vint les interrompre.

**_Ca y est !** dit-il pour commencer, trépignant d'impatience.

**_De quoi ?**

Elle aimait quand il était tout enthousiaste comme ça. Leur vie avait vraiment changée depuis quelques temps.

**_Il est arrivé !**

**_Peeta, de quoi tu parles ?**

Il avait le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Cupcake elle, était revenue entre temps pour rapporter la balle et attendait sagement.

**_Le compositeur ! Il est arrivé ce matin par le premier train ! Les gars l'ont emmenés au studio pour lui montrer ce qu'on a déjà fait.**

Katniss se mit soudain à stresser et ce n'était pas parce qu'elle devrait chanter devant un inconnu. Non, la raison était tout autre. A chaque fois, qu'il fallait faire connaissance avec quelqu'un de nouveau, elle stressait. Tout simplement parce qu'elle et Peeta étaient des légendes vivantes. Parce qu'elle était «le geai moqueur», «la fille du feu» et qu'il allait encore falloir passer par des questions qui la mènerait à encore passer des nuits entières à revivre les arènes.

**_Ah...**

Peeta fronça les sourcils.

**_Ah ? C'est tout ce que ça te fait ?**

**_Que veux tu que je dise ? Je ne sais même pas qui sait et... Peeta, je ne suis pas sure d'être prête à répondre à ses questions... Tu sais...**

Les larmes lui montaient déjà. Le jeune homme comprit alors ce qui la tracassait et il l'attira aussitôt contre lui.

**_Ne t'en fait pas, si c'est parler du passé qui t'angoisse, je lui dirai d'éviter ce sujet, promis.** la rassura-t-il.

Elle se laissa lover contre lui.

**_Merci... Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de m'angoisser...**

**_Donne lui au moins une chance, je suis sûr qu'il sera sympa. Et s'il ne l'est pas, je me chargerai de lui remettre les pendules à l'heure.**

Elle l'embrassa dans le cou.

**_Je t'aime...** lui murmura-t-elle en le serrant très fort.

Peeta ferma les yeux et un sourire niais pris naissance sur son visage.

**_Moi aussi je t'aime.** répondit-il en enfouissant un peu plus sa tête au creux de son cou et en humant à plein poumon son parfum.

Le soir arriva et Peeta avait invité le compositeur à venir diner. Katniss était tendue et hostile à l'arrivée de l'inconnu. La sonnerie retentit et Cupcake se mit à aboyer. Peeta alla ouvrir et le fit entrer.

Il était grand, la trentaine passée, très élégant, mais rien d'extravagant. La peau blanche, les yeux verts et les cheveux noir de geai. Il avait de l'allure et du charisme.

**_Katniss, c'est bien ça ?** sourit-il poliment en lui tendant la main pour la saluer.

**_Comme si vous ne le saviez pas.** rétorqua t-elle sèchement.

**_C'est vrai, tu as raison.** admit-il sans s'offusquer le moins du monde avant de poursuivre toujours aussi chaleureusement. **Je m'appelle Sol, comme la note de musique.**

Elle était surprise par la décontraction dont il faisait preuve, mais surtout, il ne la dévisageait pas comme un monstre de foire. Elle le fit entrer dans le salon où la table était dressée. Elle se montrait quelque peu distante tout de même. Quand le repas fut dans les assiettes, elle demanda :

**_Pourquoi avez-vous décidé de travailler pour un dessin animé ?**

**_Parce que quand je lui en ai parlé, mon fils a trouvé ça "cool", pour reprendre ses termes. Et il avait raison, quoi de mieux que de travailler en s'amusant ?** répondit Sol en rigolant.

Les paroles de Sol touchèrent Katniss. Elle sourit et au court de la soirée, elle apprit que l'homme était originaire d'un pays voisin de Panem et que sa femme et lui étaient s'y étaient installés il y a un peu plus d'un an.

Il y avait quelque chose chez Sol que Katniss appréciait sans comprendre ce qu'il en était réellement. Il était simple, ouvert n'avait pas de préjugés. Il lui rappelait un peu Cinna, trouva-t-elle soudain, bien que la comparaison s'arrêtait là.

La soirée fut agréable et très vite, elle sentit une connexion similaire avec ce dernier. Ils avaient la même sensibilité artistique en matière de musique et le fait qu'il ne la traite pas comme le geai moqueur faisait une grande différence. A la fin de la soirée, à peine Sol parti, qu'elle déclara à Peeta.

**_Je sens qu'on va faire une très bonne bande son à ton projet mon chéri. J'ai hâte d'être à demain pour faire les premiers essais.**

**_Ah oui ? Pourtant je te croyais réticente à l'idée de travailler avec Sol...** avoua-t-il, étonné par ce soudain optimisme.

**_Je sais, mais je le sens bien.** dit-elle confiante.

Elle monta dans sa chambre et eu soudain l'envie d'aller voir les tenues de Cinna. Elle ne pouvait plus les porter, car elle avait pris quelques centimètres de hauteur et elle était bien moins mince qu'avant.

Elle repensait à son ami et quelque part, elle se demandait si ce n'était pas lui qui avait mis Sol sur son chemin. Elle referma le placard, émue. Elle se promit de ne pas pleurer de ne penser qu'aux bons moments partagés avec lui et non pas à sa fin tragique.

Le lendemain après-midi, Katniss et Sol étaient au studio de musique. Peeta devait y passer lui aussi pour écouter la première chanson. Les idées affluaient, les essais étaient concluant. Les deux nouveaux partenaires de travail s'entendaient comme larrons en foire et ce fut un grand éclat de rire que Peeta entendit lorsque quelques heures plus tard, il entra dans le studio.

**_On a l'air de beaucoup s'amuser ici...** constat-t-il, mi septique, mi heureux de voir sa femme rire ainsi.

**_Oh oui, c'est parce que j'ai fait quelques lapsus en répétant la chanson.** dit Katniss en se précipitant vers son époux.

Elle lui prit la main. Elle était heureuse, parce que ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas chanté ainsi, mais aussi amélioré son chant et apporté quelque chose de nouveau à la musique.

**_Tu vas adorer mon chéri. Les paroles sont simples, mais poétiques. Sol est un génie.**

**_Ah oui ?** dit Peeta en regardant l'intéressé.

**_Katniss exagère...** sourit Sol, touché malgré tout par le compliment.

**_Installe toi.**

Sol se mit au piano. Katniss n'avait pas pris autant de plaisir avec la musique depuis des années. Travailler avec Sol était une révélation. Elle éprouvaient de l'inspiration, de l'enthousiasme et un optimiste qu'elle pensait ne jamais avoir pour une activité professionnelle.

Sol se mit à jouer et Katniss à chanter. Il y avait le clip du passage animé qui passait sous l'écran de fond et Katniss reproduisait même certaines mimiques, en échangeant des regards complices avec Sol de temps à autres.

Peeta la regarda faire subjugué de la voir aussi métamorphosée. Dès qu'elle chantait, c'était une autre Katniss. Elle semblait libérée, comme si elle n'avait jamais vécue toutes ces horribles choses, comme si elle redevenait la petite fille dont il était tombé amoureux quand il avait cinq ans.

Il nota également l'alchimie qui s'était créée entre elle et Sol et sentit une pointe de jalousie au fond de lui. Mais voir sa femme aussi heureuse et épanouie valait bien ce petit désagrément.

La chanson finie, Katniss se précipita vers son mari.

**_Alors ? Tu en penses quoi ?**

**_C'était... Wow ! Tu étais magnifique et cette voix... J'adore !** dit-il sincèrement en lui souriant.

Katniss eut un large sourire et se tourna vers Sol.

**_Le boss approuve.**

Sol souriait.

**_Bien, je pense qu'on pourra finir les autres chansons dans les délais. Il remit sa veste noire. Il faut que je vous laisse. C'est l'anniversaire de mon fils et je lui ai promis une conversation video. Il a du recevoir mon cadeau et je voudrais savoir si ça lui à plu.**

Il serra la main de Peeta et fit une bise sur la joue de Katniss

**_Je compte sur toi pour réfléchir à ma proposition Kat.** lança t-il à Katniss avec un clin d'oeil complice.

**_Quelle proposition ?** demanda Peeta en essayant de digérer le baiser sur la joue auquel il venait d'assister et le petit surnom que Sol donnait maintenant à sa femme.

**_Rien d'important.** éluda rapidement Katniss.

Elle s'installa sur ses genoux. Elle le regardait dans les yeux, heureuse et la discussion qu'elle avait eu avec Sol lui trottait encore dans la tête.

**_Dis moi, Peeta... Ca fait combien de temps maintenant ? Dans quelques mois, ce sera nos 6 ans de mariage et si on compte nos années maudites... Presque 9 ans... Nous deux...** Elle hésita. **Est ce qu'il y a quelque chose, hormis les enfants, que tu aimerais voir changer ?**

Sol lui avait montré des photos de sa femme. Elle était belle, élégante et féminine. De fil en aiguille, ils en étaient venus à parler de leur conjoints, comme des gens normaux. Du moins, sans jamais aborder le fait qu'elle fut le geai moqueur et qu'elle et Peeta était liés par d'horribles évènements. Une conversation simple, normale, qu'elle n'avait jamais eu avec personne d'autre. Sol, ne prêtait pas à considération son passé. Peut être parce qu'il n'avait pas été un témoin de cet époque, même s'il avait du voir des vidéos ou tout du moins avait du connaitre leur histoire.

Il lui avait fait remarquer une chose, qu'elle devait devenir un peu plus femme pour son époux. Qu'un mari aime avoir une belle femme à son bras. Une femme qui prend soin d'elle et il l'avait taquiné en pointant du doigt sa tenue pas très glamour et toujours un peu adolescente.

Elle lui avait bien sur rétorqué que Peeta ne faisait pas attention à ce genre de détails, mais il lui avait fait remarquer que Peeta était plutôt bien habillé et toujours élégant. Chose qu'elle avait bien sur noté, mais qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment prise en considération.

Et puis, il avait sorti une phrase choc sans s'en apercevoir :

_«Tu as toujours l'allure d'une adolescente. De quoi as tu peur Katniss ?»_, lui avait-il dit.

Sa respiration s'était arrêté à ce moment là. Sol avait mis le doigt sur quelque chose dont elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir connaitre la réponse.

**_Alors, Peeta ?** reprit-elle face à un Peeta lui aussi un peu perplexe devant sa question.

Peeta avait sentit son coeur louper un battement à sa question. Non seulement, elle n'avait pas répondu au sujet de cette fameuse proposition que lui avait fait Sol, mais en plus elle lui parlait de changement.

Tout cela ne le rassurait pas du tout, surtout qu'il voyait bien combien elle s'entendait avec lui. Et puis, cette peur lattante de perdre Katniss pour une raison ou une autre, trottait toujours au fond de lui, même après toutes ces années de mariage.

Sol était bel homme, sympa, intelligent et talentueux. Bon, certes il était marié et père d'un petit garçon, mais était-ce vraiment un obstacle pour l'empêcher de séduire sa Katniss ? S'intéressait-il à elle autrement qu'en amitié ?

Il secoua la tête pour chasser ces questions ridicules.

**_Euh... Des changements à quel sujet ? Notre vie ? Nous deux ?** s'enquit-il quelque peu anxieux.

**_Non, à propos de moi...** Elle hésitait. **Comment tu me trouves ?**

Peeta s'attendait à tout sauf à ça.

**_Tu es magnifique, Katniss... Pourquoi cette question ? On t'a dit quelque chose ?**

**_Non, je me demandais juste si après tout ce temps... Tu... Je ne sais pas... Peut être la routine, le fait que tout soit toujours pareil...**

Ce qu'elle pouvait être mauvaise avec les mots. Elle était cependant réconfortée par les mots de son époux.

**_Je suis belle ?** demanda-t-elle sans avoir conscience de l'ambiguité de son discours.

Peeta lui saisit délicatement le visage et plongea son regard dans le sien en lui souriant tendrement.

**_Ma chérie, tu es la plus belle femme que je connaisse et ce ne sont pas quelques années de mariage qui changeront quoi que ce soit pour moi. Je t'aime telle que tu es.** lui assura-t-il sincèrement.

Katniss sourit à son tour. Elle passa alors la main dans les cheveux de Peeta et l'embrassa tendrement.

Malgré tout, le lendemain, après avoir fait quelques arrangements musicaux et des essais pour une autre chanson, Sol n'en avait pas fini avec elle. Il ne comprenait pas comment une si jolie femme pouvait encore avoir un look d'adolescente, toujours en pantalon, bottes de chasse et t-shirt monotone.

**_J'ai bien réfléchi. Peeta me trouve parfaite comme je suis...** dit-elle.

**_Evidemment qu'il te trouve parfaite, il t'a connu comme ça, il ne te dira jamais le contraire, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il n'apprécierait pas de te voir plus féminine et sexy. Crois moi, les hommes apprécient toujours ce genre de petits changements, ça fait mouche à chaque fois et je sais de quoi je parle.** rétorqua Sol.

_«Il t'a toujours connu comme ça...»_

Cette phrase trotta dans la tête de la jeune femme.

**_Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il apprécie le changement...**

Elle n'était pas sur du contraire non plus, c'était plutôt un argument qui la concernait, elle.

**_Katniss... Toi-même tu me l'as dit. Il avait cinq ans quand il t'a remarqué pour la première fois, puis seize quand vous vous êtes vraiment parlés et avez appris à vous connaître. Maintenant vous êtes mariés depuis presque six ans et tu as toujours le même look. Certes ce sera surprenant, mais tu crois sincèrement qu'un peu de changement ne lui plaira pas ?**

**_Il me trouve magnifique et mes vêtements sont très confortables et pratiques.** dit-elle en touchant sa tresse qui, elle n'ont plus, n'avait pas changée.

**_Ca crève les yeux que Peeta est fou de toi, mais ce que je suis entrain de te dire, c'est que t'affirmer un peu plus en tant que femme, paraître plus sexy ne fera que renforcer cette dévotion qu'il a pour toi. Ca pimentera votre couple et après ça, il aura tout le temps envie de te sauter dessus. Si je te dis tout ça Kat', c'est parce que j'en ai moi-même fait l'expérience. Ca fait dix ans que Camélia et moi sommes mariés et crois moi, même avec tout l'amour du monde, dix ans ça peut paraître long si tu ne fais rien pour alimenter la passion des débuts.**

**_Je comprends, mais c'est différent entre Peeta et moi.**

Plus la conversation avançait, moins elle se sentait à l'aise. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, elle était aussi butée sur le sujet et ne voulait pas changer son apparence.

Sol le comprit aisément. Il sourit et posa une main sur la sienne afin qu'elle le regarde.

**_Dis moi ce qui te fait si peur ?**

**_Mais rien. Si on continuait de travailler ?**

Sol la lâcha et se redressa au fond de son siège en croisant les bras, un petit sourire en coin sur le visage.

**_Bien. Dans ce cas si tu n'as peur de rien, tu ne verras aucun inconvénient à t'habiller en vraie femme je suppose ?**

Elle se sentait mise au défi. Bien sur qu'elle le pouvait, pour faire un essai et puis comme ça, il la laisserai tranquille avec ce sujet.

**_Bien entendu que je peux m'habiller en femme sans que ça ne pose problème ! Et puis tu verras combien je suis bien mieux dans mes habits vestimentaires habituels et toi aussi tu comprendras.**

Elle avait décidément beaucoup de patience avec lui. Sans doute parce qu'elle le respectait beaucoup en tant que musicien et compositeur et qu'il avait cette attitude décontracté et sérieuse qui lui rappelait Cinna.

**_Parfait ! J'ai hâte de voir le résultat !** claironna-t-il, heureux de cette petite victoire.

Une heure plus tard, elle n'en revenait pas elle-même, mais Katniss était dans une cabine d'essayage d'un magasin de prêt à porter accompagnée de Sol. Elle avait déjà fait les magasins avec Peeta, uniquement pour acheter ses affaires à lui. Mais l'inverse était peu vrai, parce qu'elle choisissait toujours si rapidement sans essayer de toute manière que c'était vite expédié.

Ce que Katniss ignorait c'est qu'une certaine meilleure amie de Peeta l'avait vu rentrer dans ce magasin avec Sol. Loin de se douter que Delly marchait déjà en direction du studio de Peeta, elle sortit de la cabine d'essayage ou Sol l'attendait accompagné d'une vendeuse.

C'était une robe simple, droite, très adulte. Rien de sexy, juste différent ce qu'elle portait d'habitude. Sol lui avait choisi des chaussures à petits talons assortis.

**_Que vous êtes jolie, Madame Mellark...** fit la vendeuse, pleine d'admiration.

**_N'est-ce pas ? Là, on voit vraiment la femme qui est en toi !** approuva Sol tout fier.

Katniss se regarda dans le miroir. Certes, elle avait déjà mis des robes, mais rien d'aussi adulte. Les robes du Capitole, que Cinna avaient dessinés pour elle était splendides, mais elles étaient aussi là pour accentués un coté «innocent et rose bonbon» pour tromper Snow et le public. Les autres étaient des robes de soirées assez sophistiqués, avec un coté un peu plus provocateur, plus «dangereux». Oui, Cinna savait ce qu'il faisait à cet époque. Chaque tenue avait un message bien précis.

Ce qui n'était pas le cas de cette robe. Le seul message qu'elle envoyait c'était : Vous êtes une femme de bientôt 24 ans et je vous vais à ravir !

Elle ne savait que penser, puis la vendeuse s'approcha.

**_Vous permettez ?**

Katniss ne sachant pas ce qu'elle voulait, lui donna son accord. Y avait-il une retouche à faire ?

En fait, la jeune vendeuse, se saisit de sa mythique tresse pour la soulever.

**_La tresse fait un peu anachronique et ce n'est plus à la mode, même au district 12, de nos jours. Regardez, les cheveux plus courts comme ça, vous êtes une autre femme.**

**_Je suis d'accord, sans compter toutes ces fourches que tu as au niveau des pointes. Quand t'es-tu rendu chez le coiffeur pour la dernière fois ?** demanda Sol en observant de plus près sa tignasse.

Le coiffeur ? Personne lui avait touché les cheveux depuis son équipe de préparation, avant les jeux de l'expiation. Certes, elles les avaient coupé un peu elle même, pour toujours garder la même longueur. Une fois, Effie lui avait suggérée une bonne coupe pour qu'ils reprennent de leur vigueur. Il y avait toujours des irrégularités laissées par l'acide de la brume des jeux.

Elle se regardait dans la glace et soudain, vêtue de la sorte , les cheveux comme coupés, elle ne se reconnue plus. Une crise d'angoisse et de panique l'envahit alors. A tel point que, brusquement, elle sortit en larmes sans payer. Heureusement, elle était connue et la vendeuse se disait qu'elle enverrait la facture si sa cliente ne revenait pas.

Sol la rattrapa rapidement après s'être excusé auprès de la vendeuse.

**_Katniss, attends !**

Katniss s'était réfugiée dans une ruelle. En pleurs, assise sur le sol, les genoux contre elle.

Sol s'approcha doucement d'elle avant de se mettre à sa hauteur.

**_Les changements font peur, n'est-ce pas ?** reconnut-il avec un sourire compatissant.

**_Je n'ai pas le droit...** sanglota t-elle. **Je n'ai pas le droit...**

**_Pas le droit de quoi ?**

**_De changer... Ce n'est pas juste...**

**_Pourquoi ce ne serait pas juste ? Tout le monde change, Katniss... C'est la vie, il faut parfois se renouveler de temps à autre. Si tout le monde restait tel qu'elle, ce serait l'ennui total, tu ne crois pas ?**

**_Non, je ne peux pas... Ma petite soeur elle, elle ne changera jamais, elle aura toujours 14 ans... Elle aura toujours ses deux petites tresses, sa chemise qui pend... Et Rue... Rue non plus de grandira jamais, ne changera jamais. Finnick, non plus...**

Elle pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps.

Sol comprit qu'elle parlait de ceux qu'elle avait perdu. Il l'attira contre lui et posa sa tête sur le sommet de la sienne.

**_Bien sûr qu'ils ne changeront pas, ils ne le peuvent pas, Katniss. Mais crois-tu que ta petite soeur n'aurait pas changée si elle avait eu la possibilité de grandir ? Crois-tu qu'elle s'habillerait toujours comme la petite fille que tu as connu ? Penses-tu qu'elle aimerait te voir comme elle t'a laissé après toutes ces années ?**

Katniss ne savait plus que penser.

**_Mais elle... Si je fais ça, je les abandonne. Je les trahis...**

Sol s'écarta pour qu'elle puisse le voir.

**_Tu ne trahit personne, parce qu'ils seront toujours là, au fond de toi...** dit-il en posant une main sur son coeur. **Et tu sais ce qu'ils te diraient s'ils en avaient la possibilité ? Sois heureuse, Katniss. Vis ta vie et sois heureuse. Voilà ce qu'ils te diraient.**

Sol avait raison, sans doute. Elle resta silencieuse. Elle n'avait jamais parlé de ça, ou tout du moins n'avait jamais vraiment réalisé la raison pour laquelle son "look" restait ainsi figé dans le temps.

Peut être pourrait-elle changer ? Peut-être que Prim serait contente de la voir changer, mais et Peeta ? pensa t-elle. Elle fondit en larmes de nouveau, réalisant autre chose.

**_Peeta...**

**_Peeta sera heureux des efforts que tu auras fait pour lui plaire et il te verra enfin en tant que femme et pas comme la jeune fille qu'il a épousé...** lui assura-t-il, comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées.

**_Justement... Je ne veux pas qu'il oublie encore plus...** dit-elle entre deux sanglots, elle même un peu confuse.

**_Qu'il oublie quoi ? Je ne comprends pas.**

Bien sur, Sol ne pouvait pas savoir.

**_Peeta... Il...** Elle décida de faire court.** Pendant la guerre, beaucoup de ses souvenirs ont été changés et il y a tellement de choses dont il ne se souvient pas... Même s'il a incroyablement surmonté tout ça et qu'il est revenu... Et si je change, il ne pourra peut être plus se souvenir... Enfin, je veux dire, tu sais, un souvenir qui refait surface parce que je suis...**

Elle secoua la tête c'était si difficile d'en parler. Et bien sur, impossible de parler de cela à Peeta, d'avouer qu'elle était toujours en deuil du Peeta qui avait toute sa mémoire.

**_Tant de choses dont je lui parle ne trouvent plus écho en lui, parce que... C'est perdu...**

**_Et tu crains qu'en changeant trop physiquement, ses souvenirs ne s'effacent un peu plus.** comprit Sol. **Mais malgré tout ce qui lui est arrivé et les quelques souvenirs perdus, il t'aime toujours n'est-ce pas ?**

**_Oui mais, j'espère toujours que des souvenirs lui reviendront... Je ne peux pas lui dire que son ancien lui me manque... Non, en fait ce qui me manque, c'est de ne pas savoir si l'ancien Peeta avait fini par comprendre que j'avais des sentiments pour lui ou s'il a été torturé en pensant que j'arriverai à vivre sans lui, que je pourrais me marier avec Gale... De ne pas savoir, ce qu'il pensait vraiment de nos discussions nocturnes pendant le victory tour, parce qu'il les as oublié aussi... C'est pas logique, parce qu'il est là, heureux, il m'est revenu, mais une partie de lui est toujours...**

Et elle s'effondra en larmes à nouveau.

**_Katniss, tu ne peux pas continuer à vivre en pensant ainsi au passé, à ce qui aurait pu être ou à ce qui n'a pas été. Peeta est là, avec toi et vous êtes mariés à présent... Il te rend heureuse, pas vrai ?**

**_Oui... Je l'aime tellement...**

**_Et lui aussi il t'aime, j'en suis sûr et c'est tout ce qui compte. Le passé est derrière vous maintenant, vous devez avancer et avancer passe parfois par des changements...**

Changer ? Devenir cette femme qu'elle avait vu dans le miroir ? C'était si dur de laisser "partir" l'autre Katniss, mais Sol avait raison. Au fond, d'elle, elle le savait.

Plusieurs heures passèrent et Katniss n'étaient plus qu'à quelques pas de sa maison. Complètement transformée, avec des tonnes de sac de shopping, une toute nouvelle garde robe en main. Une coupe de cheveux qui lui avait value une autre crise d'angoisse, tant la coupe était courte, moderne, mais féminine. La coiffeuse avait été mortifiée par sa réaction.

**_Ca repousse vite.** lui avait-elle assurée.

Et Sol qui avait renchérie

**_Nouvelle coupe, nouveau départ et ils seront bien plus beau après. Ca va leur faire du bien.**

Au final, elle appréciait. De plus, c'était l'été et il faisait une chaleur d'enfer. La coupe courte était un confort appréciable. Par contre, elle se demandait comment Peeta allait prendre la chose. Il aimait sa tresse et ses cheveux longs, même abimés jusqu'à la pointe.

Elle ne se doutait pas non plus que Delly s'était payé une petite visite chez son époux dans l'après midi.

Peeta qui était rentré plus tôt que prévu à la maison, l'attendait en faisant les cent pas. Il se demandait ce qu'elle faisait et surtout pourquoi Sol l'avait accompagné dans ce magasin. Ils étaient censés travailler ensemble, pas faire des sorties.

A quoi cela rimait-il ? Sa femme était-elle entrain de lui échapper ? Il avait pourtant pensé que Sol était quelqu'un de bien et pas un mari volage qui fait copain-copain avec la femme d'un autre.

Katniss ouvrit la porte en stress et dit :

**_Chéri, je suis rentrée !**

Cupcake vint lui faire la fête aussitôt. Au moins, la chienne la reconnaissait. Elle la caressa et très tendue, se dirigea dans le salon où se trouvait Peeta.

**_Katniss, où étais... Tu...** conclut-il dans un souffle, tant il était chamboulé par l'apparence de la femme debout devant lui.

Peeta semblait figée. Elle était mortifiée.

**_Ca te plait pas ? J'aurai pas du...**

**_Non, non, je veux dire, oui c'est... Wow... Je... Je ne m'y attendais pas, c'est tout... Wow...** répéta-t-il en la contemplant, sous le charme.

**_Tu n'es pas fâché ? C'est coupé court... Et la robe...**

Elle montra les nombreux sacs de shopping.

**_Tu es superbe, Katniss. Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi... Femme.** admit-il en souriant.** C'est donc pour ça que tu me posais toutes ces questions hier ? Parce que tu voulais te relooker ?**

**_Bah... Je n'étais pas convaincue. Et puis tu me trouvais bien telle que j'étais... Tu es sûr que ça te plait ? Ca fait un gros changement...**

Peeta s'approcha d'elle et passa une main dans ses cheveux courts.

**_J'avoue que c'est plutôt radical et que ta natte va particulièrement me manquer, mais...** commença-t-il avant de reporter son regard vers ce visage qu'il aimait tant. **Tu es toujours aussi belle à mes yeux, quoi que tu fasses. Et cette nouvelle Katniss ne me déplait pas. D'où t'es venue cette envie de changement ? Est-ce que j'ai fait ou dit quelque chose ?**

**_Non, c'est pas toi. C'est grâce à Sol.** dit elle en affichant un large sourire.

Peeta se raidit un peu.

**_Comment ça, grâce à lui ?**

**_Pendant nos cessions de travail, d'ailleurs, il a encore écrit une super chanson qui sera parfaite pour les enfants, mais sans que ça soit trop niais. Et la musique... J'espère être a la hauteur.** dit-elle emballée. **Enfin voilà, on discuté et il se demandait pourquoi j'avais toujours une allure d'ado à mon âge. C'est parti de là. Il faut que je te montre tous mes achats, j'ai renouvelé toute ma garde robe.**

**_Alors, c'est pour Sol que tu as voulu changer...** conclut Peeta, dont l'humeur s'était ternie.

**_De quoi ?** Elle prit une pause et vu son époux faire la mou. **Qu'est ce que tu es chou quand tu fais la moue... Allons, j'ai juste dit que Sol m'avait donné l'idée.**

Elle s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras.

**_Et tu te sens mieux comme ça ? Plus féminine, les cheveux courts ?** voulut s'assurer Peeta, qui ne souhaitait pas que sa femme regrette ces changements.

**_J'ai beaucoup pleuré...** avoua t-elle. **Mais je suis à l'aise...Tu sais, je ne vois plus le geai moqueur quand je me regarde dans un miroir, mais Madame Mellark et...** Elle ne préféra pas dire ce qu'elle avait confié à Sol. Il n'avait pas besoin de savoir. **Montons dans notre chambre. Je vais te faire un défilé de mode et j'ai eu grosse surprise pour toi... Ca fait partie du changement.**

**_Encore une surprise ? Je suis trop gâté, Madame Mellark !**

Après avoir montré toute sa garde robe à Peeta, Katniss passa à sa surprise. Elle avait ordonné à Peeta de garder les yeux fermés cette fois. En effet, elle avait aussi renouvelé toute sa gammes de dessous. Adieu pyjamas, chemise de nuit d'une autre époque, boxer et t-shirt pour dormir. Bonjour lingerie à dentelles, brodées aux couleurs douces et petites nuisettes légèrement transparentes.

D'ailleurs c'est ce qu'elle portait, laissant apparaitre des dessous très travaillés et stylés.

**_Tu peux ouvrir les yeux**, dit-elle les joues rouges.

Peeta s'exécuta et cligna plusieurs fois les yeux pour s'habituer à la lumière légèrement tamisée qu'elle avait mise pour faire son petit effet, ce qui ne loupa pas. Le coeur de son époux s'emballa brusquement dans sa poitrine en apercevant Katniss si légèrement vêtue. Il balaya son corps de la tête aux pieds, la bouche entre ouverte avant de se rendre compte qu'il était presque entrain de baver. Il s'humecta les lèvres et s'éclaircit la voix pour reprendre contenance.

**_Toi alors... Tu ne fais pas les choses à moitié...** avoua-t-il tout chamboulé par une brusque montée d'hormones.

**_Tu aimes ?** fit-elle en tournant sur elle même. **Bien sur, je ne garderai que la nuisette pour dormir. J'en ai acheté d'autres, mais si tu préfères, je peux remettre mon pyjama...**

**_Non ! Surtout pas ! Je veux dire... J'adore tes... Nouveaux habits. Tous, tes nouveaux habits.** dit-il maladroitement en se levant pour venir à sa hauteur. Il leva une main jusqu'à son visage qu'il caressa avec un petit sourire. **As-tu conscience de l'effet que tu me fais dans cette tenue ?**

Pragmatique, elle baissa la tête pour observer l'entre-jambe de son compagnon.

**_Oh oui, je vois... Je crois que je ne vais pas regretter ces investissements...**

**_Moi non plus...** souffla-t-il en prenant possession de ses lèvres et l'attirant contre lui.

Katniss était ravie de sentir le désir de son époux et elle lui rendit son baiser avec passion.

Le lendemain, Sol se rendit au studio où travaillait Peeta.

**_Je t'ai apporté les deux premières chansons, elles sont terminées. Et il faudrait qu'on parle, parce qu'hier j'ai eu la visite d'une certaine Delly qui est venue m'accuser de vouloir voler la femme de son meilleur ami.**

**_Mince, j'ai complètement oublié de la rassurer. Elle vous a vu hier, toi et Katniss, faire les boutiques. J'avoue que moi aussi je me posais quelques questions sur tes intentions avec ma femme, mais ça c'était avant que je ne vois tous les changements qu'elle a opéré.** sourit Peeta.** Je crois que je te dois des remerciements et des excuses pour avoir douté de toi.**

**_Même sans elle, je serais venu te voir. J'ai remarqué le regard noir que tu m'as lancé quand j'ai fait la bise à Katniss. C'est une coutume dans notre pays, je l'ai fait sans penser à mal.**

**_T'en fait pas pour ça. Sur le coup, c'est vrai que j'ai pas apprécié. Faut dire que tu es le premier mec avec qui elle est proche depuis des années, mais je sais maintenant que c'est l'amitié qui vous unie et rien d'autre.**

**_Et la musique. Elle a un vrai don. J'adore sa voix et cet instinct qu'elle a de savoir où placer la note. En fait, je passe t'avertir aussi que je repars pour deux semaines. Ma femme et mon fils me manquent terriblement. Mais je reviendrais pour finir et j'ai bien l'intention de vous emmener, vous éclater un peu. Vous vivez comme des petits vieux. T'offenses pas...**

**_Ah oui ? Et qu'est-ce que tu as en tête ?**

**_Oh tu verras. Sinon... Comment dire... Ca n'a pas été très simple pour elle de passer de chenille à Papillon. Rassures la.**

**_Je le ferai.** promit Peeta, conscient que Katniss n'était pas naturellement encline aux changements.

**_Tu lui dis pas, mais... Elle a peur que tu ne te souviennes plus d'elle. J'ai pas bien tout compris. Je ne connais pas trop votre histoire, mais elle a vraiment paniqué, quand on lui à coupé ses cheveux. Ca a été un drame sur le coup et elle n'a pas arrêté de dire «maintenant il ne se rappellera plus jamais»... Enfin, on lui a dit que les cheveux ça repoussaient et c'est vrai qu'après elle était contente, mais ça a quand même été un peu difficile a gérer pour la coiffeuse et moi.**

**_Je comprends. Merci pour l'info, je lui parlerai.**

**_Non, ne lui dit rien. Juste n'abandonne pas et fait lui comprendre que tu continues, même si c'est pas vrai.**

Après tout, il ne connaissait pas Peeta.

**_Bon, je dois y aller. J'ai vu Katniss tout à l'heure. Elle allait chasser avec Cupcake et sa nouvelle tenue de chasse. Je lui ai dit qu'on se reverrait dans deux semaines. J'ai fait un impair sur sa vieille jaquette, je ne savais pas que c'était à son père. Evidemment, j'ai compris pourquoi, elle l'a gardé après ça. Enfin, je bavarde et je vais rater le train si ça continue.**

Et sur ces mots, Sol parti. Après leur discussion, Peeta choisit de rentrer préparer un bon repas pour sa femme. Il profita de leur tête à tête pour la féliciter encore une fois pour sa métamorphose et la rassurer sur ses sentiments. Il lui fit également comprendre, sans révéler ce qu'il savait, que même si certains souvenirs ne reviendraient jamais, au fond il serait toujours le Peeta qu'elle a connu, celui qui était tombé fou amoureux d'elle depuis ce fameux jour en classe.

Ces quelques mots apaisèrent grandement Katniss, qui s'empressa de le remercier pour ses petites attention en l'emmenant voir à l'étage une autre de ses tenues sexy. Sol leur avait vraiment rendu un grand service, pensèrent-ils tous deux, en se déshabillant mutuellement ce jour là.


	3. Un voyage plein de surprises

Qui veut lire le nouvel OS ? Qui ?  
Ah, je vois des mains se lever, mais ne criez pas si fort, il y en aura pour tout le monde ! lol  
Bon ok, je me fais mon petit délire en solo, mais c'est parce qu'il est presque une heure du mat, l'heure où on se lâche. ^^

Tout d'abord, les remerciements. Vous êtes toujours aussi fidèles et généreux en reviews et ça, ça fait plaisir.** Tellest, D-dey, Joshpeeta, Lola7879, Fan de twilight, NellielK** et** Titounette**, un grand merci.

Les avis étaient mitigés quant aux changements opérés par Katniss, surtout en ce qui concerne ses cheveux. Mais nous avons fait ce choix, car même elle ne peut pas rester inchangée pendant toutes ces années, même si on l'adore telle qu'elle est. Et puis, elle n'est pas si bornée, y'a qu'à voir, elle disait qu'elle se marierait jamais, ben elle l'a fait et plutôt jeune. Elle disait aussi qu'elle n'aurait jamais d'enfants et elle en a eu 2 ! lol

Bref, nous vous remercions également pour vos avis en ce qui concerne la longueur des OS. Ca nous rassure de voir que vous n'avez pas peur de la lecture et au moins, nous n'aurons pas à nous freiner, c'est cool.

Nous espérons que cet OS aussi vous plaira et nous attendons vos commentaires. A bientôt pour la suite !

**Supergirl971** et **Véronique2**

* * *

Après 9 années de réclusion forcée au district 12, Katniss avait enfin été "graciée" par le nouveau gouvernement et avait retrouvée sa liberté de déplacement à travers tout le pays. Peeta voulait absolument fêter ça avec un voyage. Il avait déjà une destination toute trouvée : Le District 4.

Revoir sa mère, ainsi qu'Annie et son fils Finnick, angoissait Katniss. De plus, il avait fallu laisser la garde de Cupcake à Haymitch, ce qui n'était pas non plus très rassurant en soit. Peeta, qui mourrait d'envie de faire ce voyage, avait tout de même eu des au revoir déchirants avec sa chienne. Quant à Katniss, elle s'inquiétait surtout sur la capacité de son mentor à ne pas oublier de la nourrir et la sortir. Certes, ils s'occupaient de ses oies assez bien, mais Cupcake était différente. Elle se rongea les ongles tout le long du trajet en pensant à ça, mais aussi à ce qui l'attendait.

La première journée fut consacrée à une visite à sa mère. Elle avait vieilli, mais semblait épanouie. Malgré tout, la mère de Katniss ne put s'empêcher de demander à sa fille quand enfin, elle aurait le bonheur d'être grand-mère. Ce à quoi celle-ci avait répondu avant de partir seule faire un tour à la plage :

**_Pourquoi t'en préoccupes-tu ? Tu ne viendrais pas les voir au district 12 de toute manière.**

Le lendemain, était réservé à Annie. Elle parlait beaucoup de son fils, de son passé avec Finnick et du fait qu'il lui demandait sans cesse de l'amener au nouveau parc d'attraction, mais qu'elle refusait parce qu'elle ne supportait pas la foule et le bruit, même si ça l'attristait de ne pouvoir y aller avec lui. Et ce fut à ce moment précis que Peeta intervint, une lueur étrange dans les yeux.

**_On pourrait l'y emmener Katniss et moi ! Et Jo pourrait venir également ! Ca sera l'occasion de nous amuser un peu, nous aussi. Je ne suis jamais allé dans un parc d'attractions.** dit Peeta, en se retenant de sauter comme un petit garçon rien qu'à cette perspective.

**_Oh, ce serait vraiment gentil de votre part.** déclara Annie.

Katniss, elle voyait tout par le négatif d'emblée et ne put s'empêcher de dire :

**_Mais on ne peut pas Peeta, ils vont nous reconnaitre. On va être harcelés par les gens.**

**_Katniss, on ne va s'empêcher de vivre à cause de notre célébrité non désirée ! Et puis, ça m'étonnerait qu'ils te reconnaissent avec ta nouvelle coupe. Pour ma part, je mettrai une casquette et hop, ni vu ni connu !** dit-il plein d'enthousiasme.

La jeune femme avait évidemment remarquée combien son mari était heureux à l'idée d'aller dans ce parc.

**_D'accord...** dit-elle finalement.

Peeta l'embrassa furtivement et se dirigea vers le téléphone pour appeler Johanna tandis que Katniss se demandait pourquoi il voulait qu'elle vienne avec et un parc d'attractions ? Sérieusement ? Elle allait sans doute refuser. Alors quand il revint pour dire qu'elle sauterait dans le premier hovercraft pour être là demain matin, Katniss fut déconcertée. Sans doute que Johanna voulait voir Peeta, ça faisait longtemps et elle ne pouvait nier l'amitié qui l'unissait à son mari depuis qu'ils avaient partagés tortures et cellules au Capitole.

Toute la soirée Peeta s'affaira à préparer son sac, à parler du trajet du parc avec une carte qu'il avait récupéré. Katniss elle, était tendue. La dernière fois qu'elle avait été avec des enfants, Rue ou Prim, ceux-ci étaient morts à cause de son incapacité à les protéger. Cependant, elle ne laissa rien paraitre et dans la chambre d'hôtel et décida même qu'il était temps que Peeta s'occupe d'elle. Rien de tel qu'un câlin passionné pour lui faire oublier toutes ses angoisses pendant un moment.

Le lendemain, Johanna, Peeta, Katniss et le petit Finnick Junior étaient aux portes du parc d'attractions.

**_Ca a l'air immense ! Je veux absolument tout faire !** s'exclama Peeta, comme un enfant le matin de Noël.

**_Moi aussi !** ajouta Finnick Junior.

Katniss, elle était un peu déstabilisée par ce monde imaginaire et la débauche de choses faites pour s'amuser. Johanna elle, était totalement dans son bain.

**_Je suis déjà venue avec un ex. Je vous servirai de guide.**

**_Bon, par quoi on commence ?** demanda l'ancienne fille du feu un peu déboussolée mais attendrit de voir son mari si enthousiaste.

Le petit Finnick ne tenait plus en place non plus. Les yeux et la bouche grands ouverts.

**_Hum... Pourquoi pas ça ?** proposa Peeta en pointant du doigt un manège avec une chenille.

**_Oh oui !** s'écria Finnick junior en sautillant, tirant déjà Peeta par la main.

**_Euh... C'est quoi ?** demanda Katniss en les suivant.

Johanna regardait Katniss.

**_Toujours aussi coincée, hein ? Allez relax le geai moqueur, y'a aucun piège.**

Peeta monta avec Finnick à ses côtés, tandis que les filles se plaçaient derrière eux.

**_Tout le monde est bien installé, ça va ?** demanda Peeta en se tournant vers sa femme sans se départir de son sourire, tant il était heureux d'être là avec ceux qu'il aimait.

**_Oui.** répondirent-il de concert.**  
**

Katniss n'avait jamais vu son mari ainsi. Un vrai gosse tout excité. Avec le petit Finnick à ses cotés, ils faisaient la paire. Le manège commença à tourner et Katniss se demandait l'utilité de tout ça.

**_Peeta est aux anges. La casquette et les lunettes de soleil, le rendent vraiment sexy.** déclara Johanna en rigolant.

**_Au fait Jo', comment cela se fait-il que tes relations ne durent jamais longtemps ?**

Johanna haussa les épaules.

**_Je crois qu'ils ont peur qu'un jour je les finisse à la hache. Mes jeux ont marqué les esprits.**

Le tour fut terminé. Tout le monde descendit et Peeta pointa une attraction faite sur mesure pour lui. Un jeu de force au marteau.

**_Il a rien perdu de sa vigueur...** constata Johanna en donnant un petit coup de coup à Katniss.

Peeta avait encore le droit a deux coups.

**_Bah allez, encourage-le.** conseilla Johanna.

Katniss hésitait. Le coup de maitre que Peeta venait de faire avait attiré les regards et même si elle aussi portait des lunettes de soleil elle aussi et que grâce à sa nouvelle coupe de cheveux, elle était moins reconnaissable, elle n'était pas du genre à s'étaler comme ça en public. Johanna n'attendit pas et siffla Peeta.

**_Wouhou ! Allez bogosse !**

Et elle redonna un coup de coude à Katniiss.

**_Vas-y mon chéri...** dit-elle d'une voix maladroite.

Peeta sourit en leur jetant un coup d'oeil, puis il releva le marteau et l'abattit une nouvelle fois contre le champignon. Son score augmenta de plus belle, au plus grand étonnement de tous. Le gérant du stand le regarda avec étonnement, se demandant d'où lui venait cette force et surtout si son attraction allait tenir face à une troisième "attaque".

**_T'es le meilleur !** cria Johanna.

Katniss était fière malgré le fait qu'elle avait du mal a être surexcitée comme Johanna.

Alors que Peeta se préparait à son troisième coup, deux jeunes femmes qui étaient à coté de Katniss se mirent à bavarder.

**_On le voit pas bien, mais on dirait qu'il a des faux airs de Peeta Mellark.**

**_Grave ! La même paire de fesses bien galbées et rebondit !** dit la deuxième.

**_Je pensais plutôt à la carrure et la forme de ses joues et son manteau...**

**_Aussi, mais j'ai tellement maté les posters que j'avais dans ma chambre à une époque, que je peux te dire que le petit cul de ce gars, il ressemble à Peeta Mellark.**

**_Ah, moi aussi j'avais un super poster, celui où il était torse nu, une main sur ses pectoraux et l'autre entrain de déboutonner son jean.**

**_Grave, je l'avais aussi celui là ! Qu'est ce que je me suis touchée en le regardant...**

Katniss faillit s'étrangler avec sa salive. Elle regarda Johanna perplexe.

**_Ouais, c'est vrai qu'il a un beau cul ton mec. J'avais acheté le poster aussi, trop sexe.**

**_Y'a eu des posters ?** bégaya-t-elle.

**_Qu'est ce que tu crois ? Qu'ils auraient laissé passer un beau morceau, une machine romantique à faire rêver les minous du Capitole ? Tu es bien naïve ma vieille.**

Loin de se douter de ce qui se racontait à son sujet, Peeta laissa s'abattre la masse une troisième et dernière fois et fit encore grimper le score affiché. L'homme du stand, ravi que cette démonstration de force se termine, lui annonça qu'il pouvait choisir n'importe quel cadeau accroché. Peeta s'approcha alors de sa femme et lui prit la main.

**_Viens choisir, toi.**

**_C'est ton cadeau, c'est à toi de choisir. **dit Katniss un peu sous le choc de ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre et n'y tenant plus, elle lui demanda :

**_Tu as posé pour des posters sexy pour le Capitole ?**

**_Non, j'aimerais... Quoi ?** s'interrompit Peeta, pas sûr d'avoir bien compris ce qu'elle venait de dire.

**_Tu as posé pour des posters sexy au Capitole ?** répeta Katniss.

**_Bon, alors vous choisissez quoi ?** questionna l'homme qui tenait le stand avec impatience.

Le regard de Peeta se balada de Katniss à l'homme du stand, totalement pris au dépourvu.

**_Euh... Une minute s'il vous plait...** dit Peeta avant de se tourner à nouveau vers son épouse. **Pourquoi tu me parles de ça tout à coup ?** demanda-t-il, ne comprenant pas le rapport avec tout ça.

**_Johanna vient de me dire qu'elle avait un poster de toi dans une pose...** dit-elle pour faire court.

**_Eh bien, oui c'est vrai, mais c'était il y a longtemps, à l'époque ou on ne se parlait plus, au retour des premiers jeux...** expliqua-t-il.

**_Ils t'ont forcé ?** demanda-t-elle.

**_Non, pas vraiment. Ils m'ont proposé de faire quelques photos pour la bonne cause, j'ai dit oui. Pourquoi toutes ces questions ?**

**_Pour la bonne cause...** Katniss en doutait. **On va prendre la voiture électronique pour Finnick Junior**, dit t-elle en changeant de sujet.

A peine furent-ils servi qu'ils virent Johanna prenant la pause avec des gens et se faire photographier. Quand elle les vit revenir vers elle , elle lança :

**_Allez la séance de photographie et dédicaces gratuites est terminée pour aujourd'hui et n'oubliez pas, je reviens dans la saison 10 de «Panem a incroyable talent».**

Elle se dirigea ensuite vers les deux amoureux avec Finnick Jr.

**_Katniss, tu ne vas pas me faire la tête pour quelques photos ?** demanda tout de même Peeta en marchant aux côtés de sa compagne.

**_Non, c'est juste que... Maintenant, je me dis que si il n'y avait pas eu les jeux de l'expiation, ils auraient pu te demander de faire comme Finnick. Et pourquoi moi, je n'ai jamais été...**

Johanna avait tout entendu.

**_Parce que Snow n'était pas fan des produits dérivés Katniss Everdeen. Il ne voulait sans doute pas que ça donne des mauvaises inspirations aux gens.**

**_Oublions tout ça. On est ici pour s'amuser, non ?** rappela Peeta.

**_Oui.** fit Johanna. **Surtout que tu n'as pas a avoir honte de ses posters, ils sont restés soft, fallait que ça cadre avec l'image romantique... Bon, que faisons-nous maintenant ?**

**_Pourquoi pas le stand de tir ? Ce serait l'occasion pour Katniss de montrer son talent.** proposa Peeta, qui voulait faire oublier à sa femme cette histoire de posters.

**_Oh, pourquoi pas.** fit Katniss.

Le petit Finnick lui commençait à s'ennuyer. Ils voulait jouer et pour l'instant, à part la chenille, il n'avait pas fait de manèges.

**_Je vais chercher à boire.** déclara Johanna. **Ca va être ennuyeux de regarder Katniss.** ajouta-t-elle sans ménagement en tournant les talons.

**_Sympa...** dit Katniss.

Le stand de tir possédait tir à l'arc, mais aussi à la carabine.

**_Je prends la carabine, l'arc c'est trop facile.** déclara-t-elle.

Se défouler, c'était exactement ce qui lui fallait. Peeta s'approcha d'elle et déposa un bref baiser sur sa joue.

**_Pour t'encourager...** souffla-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

**_Beurk !** lança Finnick Jr.

Katniss sentit ses joues devenir rouge et elle tira , mais loupa sa première cible.

**_Mince...**

Ca lui rappela, les évaluations des premiers jeux, Peeta l'avait encouragé aussi juste avant et elle avait aussi raté sa cible. Elle secoua la tête, aucun rapport, bien sur, elle était nerveuse à cause des juges cette fois là, pas parce que Peeta l'avait encouragé.

Le petit Finnick, lui commençait à regarder tout autour de lui, pour voir si il n'y avait pas plus intéressant.

**_Allez ma puce, je sais que tu peux faire mieux.** l'encouragea Peeta.

**_Tais toi, tu me perturbes.** lâcha-t-elle enfin, plus sèchement qu'elle l'aurait voulu.

**_Oh... Désolé...** dit-il, penaud.

Katniss prit quelques minutes pour se concentrer et elle pensa à Snow demandant à Peeta de faire des photos et les tirs ne manquèrent plus leur cible. Dans le silence et la concentration, ils ne virent pas Finnick Jr. s'éloigner d'eux parce qu'ils avait repérer un manège intéressant.

**_Tu as vu ça, Finn...** commença Peeta en tournant la tête vers là où aurait dû se trouver le petit garçon. **Finnick ?** appela Peeta en balayant la zone du regard.

Katniss se tourna vers son époux avec le jouet qu'elle avait choisi pour Finnick Jr. si bien, qu'elle ne réalisa pas tout de suite.

**_Peeta, regarde j'ai pris... Qu'est qu'il y a ?**

**_Finnick n'est plus là. Il était juste à côté de moi y'a même pas deux minutes !** l'informa-t-il en commença légèrement à paniquer.

**_Quoi ?**

Katniss se mit regarder tout autour d'elle aussi. Elle commençait à pâlir.

**_Finnick !** appela-t-elle tandis que son coeur commençait à s'emballer dangereusement.

**_Il doit pas être allé bien loin, on va le retrouver.** dit aussitôt Peeta en serrant la main de sa femme quand il vit à quel point son teint semblait pâle.

**_On a perdu le fils de Finnick !** dit-elle affolée.

A ce moment, johanna revint.

**_Vous avez fini ? Et, mais où est Finnick ?** remarqua t-elle de suite.

Et sur ceux comme en transe, Katniss répéta :

**_On a perdu le fils de Finnick.**

**_On ne l'a pas perdu, il s'est éloigné et on va le retrouver.** rectifia Peeta.

**_Peeta a raison, ça ne sert à rien de paniquer tout de suite. On va se séparer pour le chercher et on se retrouve ici dans 20 minutes pour faire le point, mais je suis sûre qu'on lui aura remis la main dessus d'ici là.** dit Johanna en gardant son calme.

**_On a perdu le fils de Finnick...** répéta encore Katniss, incapable de bouger, figée comme une statue qui allait se briser dans quelques minutes.

Tout à coup, Johanna s'approcha d'elle et la gifla.

**_Mais ça ne va pas la tête ?** s'indigna Peeta en caressant la joue de Katniss.

Katniss sembla revenir à elle. Sa joue lui faisait mal.

**_Je...**

A ce moment là, un message vocale retentit :

«Le petit Finnick Odair, attends ses tata et son tonton à l'espace enfant perdus».

Tous les trois se précipitèrent sans perdre une minute à l'endroit indiqué et soufflèrent de soulagement en serrant tour à tour le petit garçon dans leurs bras.

**_Tu nous a fait une peur bleue !** fit Johanna.

**_Pardon. C'est juste que je m'ennuyais et puis, j'ai vu un manège pas loin...**

**_Pourquoi tu ne nous as rien dit ? On t'y aurais emmené...** demanda Peeta.

**_Ben vous étiez occupés et tata Jo' était allé acheté à boire, je voulais pas déranger.** expliqua Finnick, honteux.

Katniss se sentait honteuse. Encore une preuve pour elle, qu'elle n'était pas faite pour les enfants. Elle ne s'en serait pas remise s'il était arrivé quelque chose à Finnick Junior.

**_C'est un couple qui nous l'a ramené**, expliqua la dame du parc d'attraction. Des qu'ils ont vu un enfant tout seul, ils se sont doutés et nous l'ont amené.

**_Merci beaucoup, Madame. Nous sommes vraiment désolés, nous serons plus prudents.** dit Peeta en lui serrant la main.

**_Oh, ne vous en faites pas pour ça. Les enfants sont si petits et imprévisibles, ça arrive au moins dix fois par jour ici.** lui avoua-t-elle.

Katniss se pencha pour parler à Finnick.

**_On va faire tout ce que tu veux maintenant.**

Elle essayait par là de se faire pardonner.

**_Moi je serais plus d'avis de le punir.** déclara Johanna. **Ta mère ne t'a jamais dit de ne pas t'éloigner comme ça ?** gronda t-elle.

**_Oui, elle me l'a déjà dit...** avoua-t-il en baissant la tête.

**_Jo' ça arrive, laissons lui une chance.** intervint Peeta. **A condition que tu promettes de ne jamais, jamais recommencer.**

**_Je promets.** dit bien vite Finnick Jr.

Johanna croisa les bras. Elle n'en démordrait pas.

**_Ta punition sera que tata Jo', ne t'offrira aucun jouet cette fois.**

**_Bien, si on allait au petits bateaux des contes de fées ?** l'interrompit Katniss.** Tu aimerais ça, les bateaux, Finnick ?**

Il fit oui de la tête à plusieurs reprises, ayant retrouvé son sourire.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le pays des contes de fées et Peeta et katniss installèrent Finnick Junior entre eux deux, laissant Johanna derrière. Les petits bateaux démarrèrent et une voix off retentit :

_«Il était une fois, une petite fille qui avait perdu ses parents et qui mourrait de fin. Elle décida d'aller au château pour demander du travail.»_

Le petit bateau s'arreta devant une animation d'automates très sophistiquée.

_«Mais la Reine qui était cruelle et égoïste, chassa la petite fille.»_

**_Super, encore une histoire de fille en détresse...** soupira Johanna.

Katniss fronça les sourcils et lança un regard noir à Johanna.

**_Shut, moi je ne connais pas.**

Peeta lui, était émerveillé. L'histoire lui semblait quelque peu familière. En fait, ça lui rappelait le moment ou sa mère avait chassée Katniss derrière la boulangerie, ce fameux jour de pluie.

Finnick faisait la grimace.

**_La reine, elle fait peur... Elle est méchante.** se contenta-t-il de dire.

Le petit bateau reprit son chemin jusqu'au prochain panneau.

_"Le petit prince qui avait tout vu, réussi à détourner l'attention de sa mère pour rattraper la petite fille et lui offrit un arc magique et un bout de pain._

__Il te protégera et te donnera à manger, il ne loupe jamais sa cible. dit-il avant de partir aussitôt dès qu'il entendit la voix de sa mère."_

**_Il est gentil le prince...** fit Finnick et Katniss commençait à se rendre compte que l'histoire était étrangement très familière.

**_Oui, je suis sure que la petite fille va tomber amoureuse du prince.** dit t-elle au petit garçon.

**_C'est tellement prévisible !** lança Johanna d'un air blasée.

**_Jo', pourrais-tu nous laisser apprécier tranquillement l'histoire ?** la pria Peeta.

**_Bah qu'est ce que vous avez à être sérieux comme ça soudain pour ce truc ?**

Le petit bateau avança.

_«Pendant les années qui suivirent, le prince et la jeune fille se virent en secrets. La reine l'apprit et folle de rage que son fils s'entiche d'une pauvresse, elle engagea un chasseur pour la tuer.»_

**_Elle va mourir ?** demanda Finnick.

**_Mais non.** fit Katniss, l'arc magique la protége.

Puis en jetant un regard à Peeta, elle ajouta.

**_La reine me fait penser à ta sorcière de Mè...**

Elle s'interrompit.

**_Qu'est ce que tu sais d'elle...** rétorqua Katniss mais en voyant le froncement de sourcils de son mari, elle se tue. La famille de Peeta était un sujet tabou.

Le petit bateau avança encore.

_«Le chasseur se mit en quête de la jeune femme, mais protégée par son arc, il ne put rien lui faire. Puis, il se rallia à sa cause face à la bonté de jeune fille qui partageait sa nourriture avec les plus pauvres. La reine était furieuse et son fils refusait d'épouser la jeune femme qu'elle lui avait désigné. Alors, ne pouvant tuer la gueuse, elle mit en place un plan diabolique. Elle ensorcela son propre fils pour lui faire oublier son amour, mais aussi la haïr au point de la tuer. Sachant que la jeune femme ne soupçonnerait pas le prince d'en vouloir à sa vie. Elle fit croire au prince, qu'elle utilisait l'arc magique pour de mauvaises actions et que celle-ci, le trahissait avec le chasseur.»_

Katniss blêmit à ces mots. Ca lui rappelait de douloureux souvenirs.

Peeta lui lança un regard. Lui aussi avait pensé exactement à la même chose.

**_Ils se seraient pas inspiré de votre histoire pour mettre au point celle là ?** intervint Jo'.

**_Ca doit être une coïncidence.** rétorqua Katniss.** Très peu de personnes ont eu accès à ce genre de détails.**

C'est vrai, qui était au courant ? Gale, sa mère bien sur, Annie, Haymitch, Effie, malgré tout et elle ne les voyait pas raconter ça pour une attraction d'un parc.

Le petit bateau avança.

_"Alors que le prince attaqua la jeune femme pour la tuer, celle ci, n'écoutant que son coeur et persuader que leur amour était plus fort que la malédiction de la reine, embrassa son prince. Un baiser d'amour pur qui le fit revenir à lui."_

**_C'est le comble du n'importe quoi là...** grogna Johanna. **Le baiser qui le fait revenir à lui... Vaut mieux entendre ça que d'être sourd.**

**_Je trouve ça très réaliste au contraire.** rétorqua Katniss.

**_Moi aussi.** dit Peeta en caressant tendrement le visage de Katniss.

Elle se pencha alors pour embrasser Peeta en écrasant un peu le petit Finnick qui avait un gros plan du baiser des époux.

**_Ne me dites pas... Que quand Peeta était...Oh non... Vous êtes graves... Irrécupérables.** fit Johanna

**_Je ne vois pas en quoi.** dit Peeta après avoir rompu le baiser, tout sourire.

**_Beurk, mais c'est dégoutant.** fit Finnick.

Katniss avait un doux sourire. S'ils n'étaient pas coincés dans un bateau, elle arracherait bien sa chemise à Peeta.

Le petit bateau avança à sa dernière destination.

_«Et ils se marièrent et eurent beaucoup d'enfants.»_

Johanna se pencha vers eux.

**_Alors c'est réaliste à quel point ?**

Katniss jeta un regard noir.

**_Laisse tomber, Jo'...** intervint Peeta en détournant le regard.

**_Pourquoi vous n'avez pas beaucoup d'enfants ? Vous êtes mariés pourtant.** demanda Finnick Jr sans ménagement.

**_Parce que.** répondit Katniss à la manière d'une enfant.

**_Parce que quoi ?** renchérit Finnick, qui lui, était un enfant.

**_Oui, parce que quoi ?** continua Johanna. **Hein Peeta, tu en veux toi des enfants, non ?**

**_C'est compliqué.** éluda Peeta, mal à l'aise.

**_Compliqué comment ?** dit Johanna qui insistait.

**_Et toi Johanna pourquoi t'en as pas ?** rétorqua Katniss, fière de sa question.** C'est vrai tu es plus âgée que moi après tout.**

Le visage de Johanna s'assombrit.

**_J'aimerai bien, mais je ne peux pas. Les tortures du Capitole m'ont rendue stérile.** fit-elle la voix pleine de haine.

Un silence de plomb s'abattit sur le petit groupe, jusqu'à ce que Finnick pose une question.

**_C'est quoi stérile ?**

**_C'est quand une personne ne peut pas faire d'enfant.**

**_Oh... Alors tu ne pourras jamais, jamais en avoir tata Jo' ?** demanda l'enfant triste à cette idée.

**_Non... Mais tata compte bien adopter une petite fille, si elle ne tombe pas sur une abrutie d'assistante sociale qui n'arrive pas oublier que plus jeune je jouais avec une hache.**

**_Tu veux adopter ?** s'étonna Peeta.

**_Oui. J'ai envie de changer de vie et rien de tel qu'un enfant pour faire table rase du passé.**

Katniss ne dit rien, trop choquée et perturbée par toutes les annonces de Johanna.

**_Tu sais Peeta, tu devrais faire un test toi aussi. Ils t'avaient salement amochés.**

Le coeur de Katniss fit un bond. Etait-il possible que Peeta ne puisse pas faire d'enfants, qu'il soit été stérile ? Certes, elle ne voulait pas d'enfants, mais son coeur se serra à la pensée que le Capitole avait prit cela à son époux. N'y tenant plus, elle se leva brusquement du bateau.

**_J'ai soif aussi, je vais chercher à boire. Je reviens.**

Peeta n'avait jamais envisagé la possibilité qu'il puisse être stérile lui aussi et pour être franc, cette idée le plongeait dans une profonde tristesse, même si Katniss n'en voulait pas.

**_Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?** s'enquit Finnick.

**_Je vais la voir, t'en fait pas.** annonça Johanna en la suivant.

Katniss fixait un mur qui était peint à l'effigie du prince et de la pauvresse, l'esprit tourmenté et les poings serrés.

**_Ca va ?** demanda Johanna en s'approchant doucement.

**_Comment je pourrais aller après ce qu'ils t'ont fait et... Peeta...** dit-elle sans regarder Johanna.

**_Katniss... Ce qui est fait est fait, on ne peut rien y changer, mais on peut choisir d'avancer. C'est exactement ce que je fais, mais toi, qu'as-tu choisi ?**

**_Tu vas m'aider à les retrouver. Ceux qui ont vous torturés, et s'ils ne sont pas morts ou en prison, je te jure qu'ils vont finir six pieds sous terre. Maintenant que je suis libre, je vais pouvoir les retrouver.** fit-elle pleine de rage.

**_Non.** répondit simplement Johanna.

**_Comment ça non ?**

Elle empoigna Johanna par les bras.

**_J'en ai fini avec tout ça, Katniss. Je ne veux plus penser au passé. Je te l'ai dit, je veux aller de l'avant, je veux adopter et fonder ma propre famille.**

**_Pourquoi faire ? Alors que ces chiens sont peut être encore en vie et qu'ils attendent tapis dans l'ombre le jour ou ils pourront revenir au grand jour !**

**_Tu vis trop dans le passé. Snow et Coin sont morts, les Hunger Games n'existent plus ! Il faut que tu tires un trait sur tout ça et que tu passes à autre chose, Katniss ! Peeta est là, il t'aime, que te faut-il d'autre pour te décider à vivre pleinement ?** s'exaspéra Johanna.

**_Peeta...** Les larmes coulaient maintenant. **Oh Johanna s'il est stérile, il ne s'en remettra pas. Tout est ma faute. Si je ne l'avais pas laissé seul ce jour là, on aurait été secourue à deux.**

Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, Johanna la gifla.

**_Qu'est ce que...** fit Katniss qui n'était pas habituée à un tel traitement.

**_Tu arrêtes de te morfondre ou je t'en met une autre !** prévint Jo' très sérieusement.** Tu sais qui est le plus à plaindre dans tout ça ? C'est Peeta. Pas parce qu'il se peut qu'il soit stérile, mais parce que même s'il apprend qu'il peut concevoir, la femme qu'il aime le plus au monde refuse de lui offrir une progéniture. Il n'aura jamais le plaisir de tenir dans ses bras un petit être dans lequel coule son sang.**

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Katniss de gifler Johanna.

**_Tu n'as pas le droit ! Je n'ai jamais rien promis à Peeta ! Il le savait quand il acceptait de m'épouser !** hurla-t-elle.

**_Parce que tu ne lui as pas laisser le choix ! Et il t'aime tellement, qu'il a préféré abandonner l'idée d'avoir des enfants plutôt que de te perdre ! Tu trouves ça normal toi ?** rétorqua Johanna, à présent en colère contre Katniss.

Ce fut trop pour Katniss qui n'aimait pas entendre la vérité. Elle se rua sur elle, la bousculant, tentant de lui tirer les cheveux. Les deux jeunes femmes tombèrent à terre.

Peeta qui commençait à s'inquiéter en ne les voyant pas revenir, décida d'aller les retrouver avec Finnick. Quand il arriva, il les trouva entrain de se battre à même le sol. D'abord surpris, il se précipita ensuite vers elle et s'interposa pour les séparer.

**_Arrêtez ! Katniss, stop !**

**_C'est pas bien de se bagarrer.** dit Finnick junior.

Katniss se calma légèrement en voyant Peeta.

**_Mais qu'est-ce qui vous a pris ?** demanda Peeta, déboussolé par cette attitude pour le moins inhabituelle.

Elle constata aussi qu'un attroupement c'était formé autour d'eux et bien sur, les lunettes de soleil de Katniss avait valsé. Des flashs crépitèrent. Des gens murmurèrent :

**_C'est Katniss Mellark...**

**_C'est le geai moqueur...**

**_Merde, si ça fait la une, ça va la foutre mal pour ta nouvelle autorisation de liberté. On se tire de là.** fit Johanna.

**_Je crois qu'on ferait carrément mieux de rentrer.** suggéra Peeta.

**_Non !** dit Katniss qui se rendit compte qu'elle venait de tout gacher.

Avec Peeta, la journée qu'il attendait tant, mais aussi pour le Petit Finnick. Elle s'approcha de la foule.

**_Mesdames et Messieurs, j'espère que vous avez apprécié ce petit spectacle improvisé, offert par le parc. Nous sommes les sosies de Katniss Mellark et Johanna Mason. Nous étudions, la possibilité de faire une attraction sur les Hunger Games.** lança-t-elle.

Les gens étaient incrédules. Une attraction sur les hunger games ? La foule ne semblait pas trop apprécié. Une femme fit remarquer. Et ils passèrent dix bonnes minutes à récolter les avis négatifs.

**_Merci**, dit Johanna, **nous en ferons part à la direction.**

**_Je peux savoir ce qui vous a pris maintenant ?** redemanda Peeta une fois qu'ils furent seuls.

**_Rien.** claqua Katniss. Elle prit son mari par le bras. **Tu voulais pas faire quelques boutiques pour acheter des souvenirs ? Tu sais, tu as raison, je crois que je vais m'acheter les fameuses oreilles de lapin que tu avais vu sur le prospectus.**

**_Ne change pas de sujet, Katniss. Pourquoi vous vous battiez comme des chiffonnières ?** insista Peeta.

Katniss fixa Johanna du regard, lui faisant comprendre de se taire.

**_J'ai demandé à Jo' de m'aider à retrouver les gens qui vous ont torturés pour me venger et elle n'était pas d'accord.**

**_Et c'est pour ça que tu lui as sauté dessus ?** dit-il, peu convaincu.

**_Oui, parce qu'elle m'a dit de faire un trait sur le passé, comme si je pouvais accepter ça.**

Après tout c'était une semi vérité. De ce fait son ton était plutôt convaincant.

Peeta lança un regard vers Johanna, puis soupira.

**_Eh bien, c'était complètement stupide. Vous auriez pu vous faire mal, sans parler de nous faire repérer.**

**_Je suis désolée. J'ai pas réfléchi...** fit-elle penaude en se blottissant dans les bras de son époux et en le serrant très fort.

**_Et toi ça va ?**

**_Ca peut aller...** répondit-il, apaisé à son contact.

Katniss était collée à Peeta, lui passant la main dans les cheveux, lui faisant des baisers papillons sur le visage et celui ci semblait tomber dans le panneau. Johanna leva les yeux au ciel et se mit à tousser.

**_Y'a un enfant parmi nous.**

**_C'est vrai. On reprendra ça plus tard...** chuchota-t-il en lui mordillant l'oreille.

Johanna n'en revenait pas. Elle l'avait complètement retourné avec un petit câlin et quelques baisers. Elle haussa les épaules, après tout, elle avait dit ce qu'elle avait eu a dire et le reste n'était plus ses affaires.

Ils firent quelques autres attractions et Johanna remarqua un changement notable chez Katniss. Elle était plus tendre, tenait la main à son mari, elle s'amusait beaucoup plus et se baladait avec les oreilles de lapins qu'elle avait acheté pour le plus grand plaisir de Peeta. Elle était aux petits soins du moindre désidérata de son époux. Katniss aimait plus que tout Peeta et elle faisait de vrais efforts pour le lui montrer et le rendre heureux.

Peeta lui, était aux anges. Ca faisait longtemps que Katniss n'avait pas manifesté autant d'enthousiasme ou ne s'était pas montré aussi câline. Non pas qu'il manquait d'attention, mais il y avait un petit quelque chose en plus aujourd'hui, surtout depuis la dispute qu'elle avait eu avec Johanna. Son comportement avait-il quelque chose à voir avec ce crêpage de chignons ? De quoi les jeunes femmes avaient réellement parlé pour que l'attitude de Katniss change ainsi ? Il se posait la question.

Plus tard, de retour dans leur chambre d'hôtel, après une longue journée. Katniss décida de commencer à masser Peeta.

Avant ça, ils avaient appelé Haymitch, pour s'assurer que Cupcake était toujours en vie et bien traité. Ils avaient même insisté pour que leur mentor fasse aboyer le chien au téléphone.

Alors qu'elle le massait Katniss dit :

**_C'était une bonne idée de venir... Tu sais que je t'aime plus que tout au monde, Peeta...**

Elle l'embrassa sur la nuque. Peeta frissonna en sentant ses lèvres sur sa peau et un sourire étira ses lèvres.

**_C'est vrai ça ?**

**_Oui... Je... J'ai vraiment voulu les retrouver et les tuer tu sais... Pour toi, je repartirai en guerre... J'espère que tu es heureux avec moi, que tu ne regrettes pas. Je ne regrette pas un instant tu sais d'être ta femme.**

Peeta décida de se retourner, il avait besoin de la voir pour lui parler. Il leva une main vers son visage.

**_Je ne regrette rien moi non plus, Katniss... Je t'aime comme un fou et mon plus grand rêve était que tu deviennes ma femme... Je n'ai pas besoin que tu repartes en guerre pour quoi que ce soit. Je veux seulement que tu restes à mes côtés pour le restant de nos jours.**

**_Ca tombe bien, parce que c'est ce que je compte faire. Je vais vieillir avec toi, Peeta. Et j'espère qu'on aura une très longue vie...**

Elle s'empara des lèvres de son mari avec tendresse puis en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

**_Je t'aime à la folie...** déclara t-elle avant de reprendre d'assaut ses lèvres.

Le lendemain, les amoureux rentrèrent dans leur District, soulagés de retrouver leur maison, mais surtout leur chienne Cupcake qui leur avait terriblement manqué.

Cupcake leur fit une sacrée fête à leur arrivée chez Haymitch. Mais Katniss remarqua tout de suite quelque chose.

**_Mon dieu, mais... Je rêve ou il est plus gros que la semaine dernière ?**

Peeta examina leur animal un peu plus attentivement.

**_Oui, je crois bien que tu as raison. Haymitch, que lui as-tu donné à manger ?**

**_Tout ce qu'il voulait bien avaler. C'est qu'il m'a fait la vie, tellement vous lui manquiez et le seul moyen d'avoir le silence c'était qu'il mange.**

**_Tu l'as gavé ?** s'insurgea Peeta.

**_Non, il a compensé son manque par la nourriture.**

**_C'est un chien, Haymitch, pas une oie !**

**_Il va falloir le mettre au régime et lui faire faire de l'exercice.**

Katniss caressa son chien et ils rentrèrent en compagnie de Cupcake qui était toute folle de joie de revoir ses maitres.


	4. Un sujet qui fâche

Bonsoir/Bonjour, selon où vous vous trouvez sur le globe ^^

Nous revoilà avec un nouvel OS. Beaucoup ont apprécié l'intervention de Johanna et sa manière bien à elle, de faire Katniss revenir sur terre lol. Nous nous sommes beaucoup amusés à écrire tout ça à vrai dire.

Vous êtes nombreux à attendre le moment où Katniss changera d'avis pour les enfants. Mais nous avons déjà notre petite idée sur la question et comment nous imaginons que les choses se sont passées, alors pas d'inquiétude, ça viendra.

Petite info exclusive, car vous le méritez bien, nous en sommes déjà à 8 OS et ce n'est pas fini.

Tout ce que nous attendons de vous, ce sont des commentaires ! Nous voulons continuer à savoir ce que vous pensez, alors merci pour ceux qui le font ou pour ceux qui s'y mettront ;-)

Sur ce, enjoy guys !

* * *

Après le séjour au parc d'attractions, Peeta n'avait cessé de penser à la possibilité qu'il soit stérile. Ca le hantait jour et nuit, mais il ne se voyait pas en parler à Katniss, car elle lui aurait sûrement dit que même s'il ne l'était pas, ça ne changerait rien à leur situation puisqu'elle ne voulait pas d'enfants. Mais pour lui, ça changeait tout. Malgré leurs discussions/disputes à ce sujet, une part de lui espérait toujours qu'elle change d'avis un jour et que leur famille s'agrandisse.

Il décida donc de suivre le conseil de Johanna en faisant le test. Quelques jours plus tard, la lettre contenant les résultats arriva. Il monta s'isoler dans leur chambre et l'ouvrit, d'une main fébrile. Qu'adviendrait-il de son grand rêve de famille s'il était négatif ? Il secoua la tête pour chasser cette idée et commença à lire.

_«...Après une analyse minutieuse de l'échantillon de sperme que vous nous avez envoyé, nous avons le plaisir de vous annoncer que vos spermatozoïdes sont bien présents, viables et peuvent permettre une fécondation...»_

Peeta qui avait retenu son souffle jusque là, sentit son coeur faire un bond de joie dans sa poitrine et il dû relire plusieurs fois les conclusions pour se persuader que ce n'était pas un rêve. Il n'était pas stérile ! Il pourrait avoir des enfants avec Katniss ! Cette pensée lui donnait des ailes. Si seulement elle n'était pas si bornée... Mais rien n'était perdu, surtout maintenant qu'il était sûr de pouvoir concevoir.

Il décida qu'il était peut-être temps de revenir sur le sujet avec elle, avec un peu de chance, elle serait plus encline à envisager la possibilité quand elle aurait les résultats de son test entre les mains. Peut-être même voudrait-elle en faire un elle aussi, s'il s'y prenait comme il fallait. C'est donc plein d'espoir qu'il descendit la rejoindre au rez-de-chaussée.

Ignorant tout de ça, Katniss elle, avait autre chose en tête. Le facteur venait de passer et elle avait reçue ce qu'elle avait commandé. Elle était donc dans le salon et s'apprêtait à ouvrir son gros colis.

Peeta hésita un instant avant de s'approcher doucement.

**_Chérie... Hum... Tu as une minute ? J'aimerais qu'on discute...**

Katniss avec le cutter à la main.

**_Ah tu tombes bien ! Tu ne devineras jamais ce qu'il y a dans ce carton !** fit-elle avec enthousiasme.

**_On pourrait voir ça plus tard ? J'aimerais vraiment qu'on discute.** répéta-t-il en s'asseyant près d'elle.

**_Oh, mais je suis sure que tu vas être intéressé...**

Elle était tout au déballage de son carton et retira des tubes en carton de celui ci qu'elle commençait à ouvrir.

**_Katniss, c'est vraiment important. Pourrais-tu déposer ce carton deux minutes, s'il te plait ?**

**_Ah...** Elle posa le carton. **Vas-y vite, je t'écoute.**

Peeta prit une inspiration et lui tendit la lettre du laboratoire.

**_J'ai reçu ça ce matin.**

**_Une lettre ? Et ?**

**_Regarde ce qui est écrit.** l'invita-t-il en souriant.

Elle prit la lettre et la lu. Au bout que quelques secondes, elle dit :

**_Tu avais fait un test ? Tu ne me l'avais pas dit.**

**_J'avais peur du résultat, alors j'ai préféré garder ça pour moi jusqu'à ce que je sois sûr... Qu'il n'y ait pas de problème...** expliqua Peeta avant d'ajouter en regardant sa femme, littéralement soulagé de pouvoir le dire à voix haute. **Je ne suis pas stérile, Katniss.**

Elle le prit dans ses bras et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue.

**_Je suis contente pour toi. Au moins, ils ne t'auront pas pris ça.**

Elle était sincère, mais refusant de penser à plus loin, elle se concentra sur son colis.

**_A moi maintenant de te montrer ce que j'ai reçu.**

Peeta, d'abord soulagé par sa réaction, déchanta bien vite en la voyant changer de sujet, mais il ne lâcherait pas l'affaire cette fois.

**_Katniss... J'aimerais bien qu'on en parle...**

**_De quoi ?**

Et soudain, le tube fut ouvert et elle tira son contenu qu'elle déroula pour révéler un des anciens posters de celui ci.

**_Tadaa ! Ca a couté une petite fortune. Ils sont rares et se vendent chers, mais hors de question qu'ils décorent le mur de plus de femmes...** dit-elle en observant l'image.

Ne s'attendant pas à ça, Peeta regarda lui aussi le poster géant.

_"C'est vrai que je suis plutôt beau là dessus..."_ pensa-t-il un instant.

Puis, reprenant le fil de ses idées, il décida de recentrer la discussion. Il lui prit le poster des mains, l'enroula et le posa sur la table basse du salon avant de se tourner vers sa femme.

**_Sais-tu pour quelle raison j'ai fait ce test, Katniss ?** demanda-t-il de but en blanc.

**_Evidemment.** répondit-elle tout en en déballant un autre. **C'est dingue quand même, on voit que tu étais jeune, non pas que tu fasse vieux maintenant... Enfin, je veux dire, tu fais homme maintenant. Moins adolescent... C'est vrai que tu n'avais que 16 ans et regarde maintenant, tu es un homme, un très bel homme qui plus est... Enfin tu étais un bel adolescent aussi, mignon, mais...**

Elle s'embrouillait toute seule.

**_Pourrais-tu oublier ces posters un instant ?** s'impatienta-t-il.

**_Oh, ça ne te rappelle pas des bons souvenirs... Je comprends. De toute façon, je les ai acheté aussi pour que personne n'exploite plus ton image...**

**_Je me fiche de ces photos. Je t'ai demandé si tu connais la raison pour laquelle j'ai fait ce test ?** lui rappela-t-il.

**_Et je t'ai répondu oui.** dit-elle en se levant. **Que voudrais-tu manger à midi ?**

**_Oui n'est pas une réponse, Katniss ! J'attends que tu me dises la raison de ce test, si tu la connais !** s'exaspéra-t-il en la retenant.

**_Oh, ça va ! Tu voulais savoir si le Capitole t'avais rendu stérile ou non. Je ne suis pas bête tu sais.**

**_Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire. Mais si je voulais connaître la réponse à cette question, c'est surtout parce que j'ai réalisé que je tenais toujours à ce à quoi je croyais avoir renoncé...** avoua-t-il en retrouvant son sang froid.

Le coeur de Katniss se serra et elle se raidit. Elle ne voulait pas avoir cette discussion.

**_Tu as juste eu peur, c'est normal. Cupcake !** appela-t-elle, pour se donner contenance.

La chienne arriva aussitôt. Elle la caressa.

**_C'est un bon chien, ça.**

**_Katniss, regarde moi...**

Elle soupira.

**_Ecoutes, tu connais déjà la réponse. On en a déjà discuté. Alors, on mange quoi à midi ?**

**_Non, on n'en a pas discuté. Tu as pris cette décision sans me laisser le choix. Tu me l'as imposé, Katniss.** lui rappela-t-il.

**_Je ne te l'ai pas imposé. Je t'ai dit que si tu acceptais de m'épouser, on aurait pas d'enfants. Tu as fait un choix.** rétorqua t-elle.

**_C'est bien ce que je dis, tu me l'as imposé ! C'était renoncer aux enfants ou te perdre ! Tu appelles ça un choix, toi ?**

**_Oui. J'ai été clair dés le début et tu étais d'accord. Je ne vois même pas pourquoi tu ramènes ça sur le tapis.**

**_Je n'étais pas d'accord. J'ai juste accepté de taire au fond de moi mon désir d'enfant pour TE faire plaisir, mais avec ce test, j'ai réalisé à quel point je me suis voilé la face. La vérité, c'est que je veux des enfants... Je veux une famille. J'en ai le droit, non ?**

Katniss n'avait qu'une envie, s'enfuir. Eviter la discussion.

**_Tu en as le droit , mais je ne veux pas avoir d'enfants, je n'en ai jamais voulu et je n'en ai jamais fait un secret. J'ai le droit de ne pas en vouloir, non ?**

**_Pourquoi ? Qu'y a-t-il de si terrible dans le fait de fonder une famille ?**

Elle avait besoin de s'occuper les mains et donc se dirigea vers la cuisine, suivi de Peeta. Elle prit des pommes de terre qu'elle commença à éplucher.

**_On est pas bien, tous les deux ? Avec Cupcake ?**

**_Bien sûr que si, mais on a beau aimer Cupcake de tout notre coeur, le fait est qu'elle ne sera jamais notre enfant et tu ne peux pas me reprocher d'avoir envie de plus. J'aimerais te voir le ventre rond, poser ma main sur toi et sentir notre enfant bouger. Je veux tenir ce petit être dans mes bras et le regarder en me disant qu'il est de nous, que notre sang coule dans ses veines...** expliqua Peeta.

Katniss posa la pomme de terre.

**_Je suis désolée Peeta, mais c'est au dessus de mes forces.**

**_Pourquoi ?**

**_Je te l'ai déjà dit. Mettre un enfant au monde pour qu'il souffre après ? Non merci. Je ne prendrai pas cette responsabilité d'amener un être innocent qui n'a rien demandé à subir un monde pareil.**

**_Les Hunger Games ont été supprimés, Snow et Coin sont morts, le monde a changé, Katniss. Tu ne peux plus te cacher derrière ce prétexte.** dit Peeta sans ménagement.

**_Ah oui et quelle garantie tu as que les choses ne changeront pas encore ?**

**_Aucune, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour s'empêcher d'être pleinement heureux. On en a trop bavé pour ne pas profiter de ce que la vie a à nous offrir à présent.**

**_Voila, tu l'as dit. On n'a aucune garantie, donc prendre le risque est trop grand.**

**_C'est pas croyable...** déplora Peeta en secouant la tête, dépité. **Tu n'es qu'une lâche en fin de compte. Tu te caches derrière de faux prétextes, tout ça parce que tu as peur de vivre. Et il m'aura fallut près de six ans de mariage pour comprendre ça.**

Elle serra les poings.

**_Si tu n'es pas content de ton épouse, divorce.** rétorqua-t-elle sans le penser. **C'est pas mal de rejeter la faute sur moi alors que tu m'as délibérément menti en me disant que je te suffirais et que tu n'avais besoin que de moi pour être heureux.**

Peeta recula d'un pas sous l'attaque verbale.

**_Je le pensais à l'époque. Ou du moins j'essayais de m'en persuader. Mais je me suis menti a moi-même en faisant ça, parce que j'ai toujours voulu avoir des enfants. Fonder une famille avec celle que j'aime.**

**_Je ne changerai pas d'avis, Peeta. Alors, je pense que la discussion est close.** dit-elle.

Puis elle essaya de changer de sujet.

**_Il faudra penser à renouveler les vaccins de Cupcake. Je crois qu'elle ne sera bientôt plus à jour.**

**_Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne veux rien entendre que la discussion est close ! Depuis le début, tu m'imposes ta loi, ta vision d'une vie de famille, mais on n'est pas une famille, Katniss ! On est juste un couple avec un chien et tu m'excuseras, mais ça ne me suffit plus !** claqua Peeta, à bout de nerf.

Katniss n'avait pas l'habitude de voir Peeta s'énerver ainsi. Elle était mal à l'aise, mais pas prête a céder pour autant.

**_Alors que fait-on ? Parce que je ne veux pas d'enfants et toi tu en veux. On est dans l'impasse.**

Peeta la dévisagea longuement avant de répondre froidement.

**_En effet. J'ai besoin de prendre l'air, ne m'attend pas pour dîner.** conclut-il en tournant les talons.

Katniss entendit la porte claquer. Elle était dépitée. Elle n'aimait pas faire souffrir son mari, mais il ne comprenait pas que c'était pour son bien, pour lui éviter de souffrir par la suite. Pour éviter d'avoir à vivre la perte d'un enfant.

Peeta ne voulait voir personne. Il avait donc trouvé refuge dans le pré, où il s'était assis pour calmer sa colère. Katniss ne s'en rendait pas compte, mais elle avait un sacré pouvoir sur lui, tant en bien qu'en mal et cette fois, elle l'avait poussé à bout. Comment pouvait-elle aussi adorable qu'exaspérante ? Elle ne voulait même pas envisager la possibilité d'en avoir un. Ne serait-ce qu'un, c'est tout ce qu'il demandait, mais non. Madame préférait vivre une vie ennuyeuse et banale plutôt que d'avoir le bonheur de tenir un petit être rien qu'à eux entre ses bras. Comment ne pouvait-elle pas ressentir elle aussi, ce désir d'être parent ? C'était pourtant la chose la plus naturelle au monde. Peeta ne comprenait pas son attitude.

De son coté, Katniss qui savait que son mari bouderait sans doute dans son coin toute la journée et ne rentrerait pas avant la soirée, se mit en tête de préparer un bon repas pour le soir. Elle s'habillerait d'une belle robe de soirée pour changer. Allumerait des bougies et l'attendrait. Espérant se réconcilier sur l'oreiller.

Peeta était allé passer le reste de la journée à la boulangerie. Celle-ci était censée être fermée, si bien qu'il trouva toute la quiétude dont il avait besoin dans cet espace silencieux. Il s'était mis à préparer des pains de nouvelle forme, il avait aussi innové en matière de pâtisseries, si bien qu'il ne vit pas le temps passé. Quand il se décida enfin à rentrer, la nuit était tombée depuis longtemps.

Katniss se rongeait les ongles. Il n'allait tout de même pas découcher ? Le repas était froid mais elle pourrait le réchauffer et les bougies, elle était en train de les renouveler quand elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir et les aboiements de Cupcake confirmaient le retour de son maitre. Alors, elle finit rapidement d'allumer la dernière bougie et mit une petite musique douce.

Peeta caressa sa chienne après avoir fermé la porte, mais fronça les sourcils en entendant la musique. A quoi jouait-elle ? Il préféra ne pas le savoir et monta directement à l'étage sans prendre la peine, cette fois, d'annoncer son retour. Il prendrait une douche et irait se coucher sans un mot pour sa femme.

Katniss en resta bouche bée, lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'il n'avait même pas prit la peine de passer la voir dans le salon. Mais elle n'était pas femme à renoncer. Elle savait qu'il devait sans doute encore bouder. Elle souffla toutes les bougies, puis monta dans la chambre. Elle entendit l'eau couler, il était sous la douche. Elle ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain et commença à se déshabiller pour le rejoindre.

Peeta se savonnait tranquillement quand il sentit un corps se coller contre son dos et des mains se glisser autour de lui.

**_Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?** demanda-t-il en lui attrapant les poignets pour l'arrêter.

**_Tu m'as manqué et je viens faire la paix...** dit-elle en lui mordillant l'oreille en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds.

**_Je ne suis pas prêt à faire la paix. Tu perds ton temps.** dit-il en se détachant d'elle pour se rincer rapidement.

**_Oh allez, on fera la position que tu voudras.** proposa-t-elle.

**_Je n'en ai pas envie.** mentit-il avec aplomb en sortant de la cabine de douche et en se saisissant d'une serviette.

**_Ah oui ? Alors pourquoi tu es tout dur ?** fit-elle remarquer en passant la tête à travers la porte coulissante de la douche. **Allez viens.**

**_Non. Et c'est juste un vieux réflexe.** dit-il avec détachement tandis qu'il entourait sa taille de sa serviette avant de la laisser seule dans la salle de bain.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

**_C'est ça, oui...**

Elle était déterminée a faire la paix et elle l'aurait. Lorsqu'elle entra dans la chambre, il était dejà dans le lit. Elle se glissa sous la couette et malgré le fait qu'il avait le dos tourné et qu'il avait mis un pyjama cette fois, elle tenta tout de même une approche en touchant sa virilité à travers le tissu.

**_Allez faisons la paix, mon chéri...**

**_Si tu continus, j'irai dormir en bas.** la prévint-il en lui attrapant la main.

**_Tu vas me faire la gueule comme ça jusqu'à ce que je te dise oui ? C'est vraiment mature...**

**_Parce que tu crois que c'est mature de faire comme si de rien n'était ?** rétorqua aussitôt Peeta.

**_Je ne fais pas comme si de rien n'était, j'essaye de faire en sorte qu'on se réconcilie. On va pas rester à se faire la gueule indéfiniment.**

**_Je n'en sais rien, Katniss. Le fait est que pour le moment, je ne suis pas d'humeur à te faire l'amour et je ne sais pas combien de temps ça durera. Maintenant, j'aimerais essayer de dormir.** conclut-il.

**_Bien. Bonne nuit alors.**

Elle se tourna dans le lit à son tour. Malheureusement pour elle, la conversation au sujet des enfants l'avait troublé et son sommeil ne fut pas de tout repos. Et bien sur, elle fit un cauchemar particulièrement horrible ou Prim et Rue lui disaient qu'elle les avait tué, qu'elle ferait une mauvaise mère et que Peeta ne lui pardonnerait jamais, Snow riant avec les deux gamines. Elle se réveilla en criant.

Peeta se redressa en sursaut et l'attira directement dans ses bras.

**_Je suis là, c'est rien. Juste un mauvais rêve.** la rassura-t-il aussitôt, malgré leur griefs.

Elle le serra dans ses bras en sanglotant. Cela faisait un moment qu'elle n'avait pas eu ce genre de rêve.

**_Peeta...** Elle le serra encore plus fort. **Tu ne vas pas me quitter n'est ce pas ?** demanda-t-elle, tremblante.

**_Bien sûr que non, Katniss...** avoua-t-il, même s'il ne savait encore comment résoudre leur différent.

**_Tu sais, je t'aime tellement... Je... Je ferais tout pour toi.. Tout, mais avoir des enfants... Pitié Peeta, ne me demande pas ça.**

Elle pleurait à chaudes larmes, repensant à son cauchemar.

Le coeur du jeune homme se serra comme jamais. Il ne voulait pas renoncer aux enfants, il ne le pouvait pas, pas cette fois.

**_Je ne peux pas, Katniss... Ce serait nous mentir à tous les deux...**

Elle se détacha de lui. Les yeux bouffis et rouges, les larmes coulant à flots.

**_Tu vas devoir me quitter alors. Parce que je veux ton bonheur mais un enfant, je n'en suis pas capable.**

**_Ca non plus, je ne le peux pas. dit-il en secouant la tête. Qu'est-ce qui te fait si peur, Katniss ?**

**_Perdre un enfant, ton enfant, je ne pourrais pas... Tu ne me pardonneras jamais et je ne survivrai pas à la douleur...** dit-elle comme une petite chose fragile.

**_Pourquoi penses-tu ça ? Katniss, enfin... Même si ça arrivait, ce ne serait pas de ta faute. Et puis, je t'aime plus que tout, comment pourrais-je ne pas te pardonner ?**

Katniss ne répondait pas. Elle s'agrippa juste au haut de Peeta comme si sa vie en dépendait. Elle ne pouvait pas dire à Peeta la vérité. C'était trop dur. Comme la journée et la nuit l'avait épuisé psychologiquement, elle n'entendit plus les questions de Peeta et s'endormie en quelques secondes dans les bras rassurant de son mari.

Peeta lui, eu grand mal à retrouver le sommeil, mais à force, la fatigue l'emporta sur l'inquiétude et la tristesse que leur causait cet épineux sujet. Le lendemain, quand Katniss se réveilla, Peeta n'était déjà plus là. En fait, il s'était levé aux aurores, n'arrivant plus à dormir et après avoir marché sans but réel, s'était finalement rendu chez Haymitch. Peut-être qu'en parler avec lui, lui ferait du bien et l'aiderait à y voir plus clair.

Haymitch, lui s'était réveillé tôt aussi. Il s'occupait à nourrir ses oies dehors. Il avait une petite mine et se sentait fatigué mais c'était sans doute parce qu'il n'avait pas bu assez en se levant. Il vit Peeta, qui n'avait pas l'air frais non plus, venir vers lui.

**_On dirait que c'est une journée de merde pour tout le monde aujourd'hui.** déclara leur ancien mentor en voyant de plus près le visage contrit de Peeta.

**_Tu ne crois pas si bien dire.**

**_Vous vous êtes disputés ?** demanda Haymitch bien que ce n'était pas réellement une question.

**_Non. Enfin si.** Peeta soupira.** Je sais plus trop comment me comporter avec elle, en réalité...**

Haymitch se mit à rire doucement.

**_Ca faisait longtemps... Ca rappelle des souvenirs. C'est quoi le problème cette fois ?**

**_J'ai fait un test de stérilité. Ce n'est pas vraiment le problème en soit, mais le fait est, que quand j'ai reçu les résultats hier matin, je me suis rendu compte à quel point je serais dévasté s'il était négatif, à quel point je veux des enfants avec Katniss...** expliqua Peeta.

**_Excuse moi de te dire ça petit, mais ce n'est pas vraiment une nouvelle pour moi que tu voudrais être père un jour... Bref, pour faire court, tu lui as demandé de faire des enfants et elle t'a dit non. Résultat tu es ici, en pensant que j'ai la solution miracle pour faire Katniss changer d'avis, n'est-ce pas ?**

**_Ce que j'aimerais comprendre, c'est ce qui la retient vraiment et je ne parle pas de cette excuse qu'elle me sert toujours à propos du monde dangereux dans lequel on vit. Elle ne peut plus se cacher derrière ça aujourd'hui. Je sais pas, j'ai l'impression qu'il y a autre chose, une raison bien plus profonde à son refus. Elle m'a avoué hier soir qu'elle avait peur de perdre notre enfant et que je ne lui pardonne jamais, tu crois que ce serait ça la vraie raison ?**

**_Je ne suis pas dans sa tête Peeta. Mais que lui as tu répondu ?**

**_Que ça n'arriverait pas. Et que même si c'était le cas, ce serait un accident et que je lui pardonnerais parce que je l'aime de tout mon coeur.** dit sincèrement Peeta.

**_Oh... De jolies paroles, mais est ce bien réaliste ? N'oublierais-tu pas qu'une petite voix en toi, viendrait te rappeler qu'elle a, soit disant, déjà tué ton premier enfant... Ne sous estime pas l'impact émotionnel. Tu perds un enfant pour X raisons, imaginons le pire... Tu ne seras jamais aussi calme et posé et à ce moment qui prendrait le contrôle ? Les émotions, Peeta. Pas la raison. Et dans ces émotions coule le venin de guêpes. Les mensonges du capitole.** dit-il en vidant le sac de grains pour ses oies.

Peeta sembla déstabilisé par ses paroles.

**_Tu crois que je serais capable de la voir à nouveau comme une mutation génétique et de lui faire du mal ?** demanda-t-il, tout à coup plus très sûr de lui.

**_Il ne faut pas sous estimer le chagrin et la colère que provoque la perte d'un enfant... Et particulièrement dans ton cas. Je veux dire qu'avant de parler de Katniss, ce qu'on fera après, t'es-tu posé la question de l'impact d'une grossesse sur toi ? Tu n'es pas n'importe quel homme qui deviendrait père, Peeta. Et Katniss ne serait pas n'importe qu'elle femme non plus. Si un jour, elle accepte, il faudra que toi tu sois sûr d'être un rock dans toutes les situations qui pourraient se présenter.**

**_Etre père est mon plus grand rêve, Haymitch. Je ferais tout ce qu'il faut pour prendre soin d'eux si elle était enceinte.** assura Peeta.

**_Je suis sur que les intentions et la sincérité sont là. Mais, je pense que tu devrais en parler à ton psy et faire un travail là dessus. Parce que tes douces paroles, je ne suis pas sure qu'elles ont rassuré ta femme. N'oublies pas que manipulé ou non, tu as voulu la tuer parce que tu as cru qu'elle avait tué ta famille et qu'elle t'avait trahi.**

Peeta doutait à présent. Haymitch avait peut-être raison. Il représenterait sûrement un danger pour sa femme en fin de compte. S'il arrivait quelque chose au bébé, il serait non seulement l'homme le plus malheureux du monde, mais il ressentirait assurément de la colère. Et cette colère, mal maîtrisé, pourrait se retourner contre celle qu'il aimait le plus au monde. Il ne se le pardonnerait jamais s'il lui faisait à nouveau du mal.

**_Je vais appeler le Dr Aurélius dès que je rentre.** promit Peeta.

**_Bien. Il est évident qu'on a prit le pire scénario, mais il est nécessaire que tu sois prêt à ce cas de figure et je pense que si tu fais savoir cette décision, que tu en parles à Katniss, ça l'apaisera au lieu de lui faire peur. Parce que crois moi, si un jour elle accepte, ça sera sans doute les 9 mois les plus difficiles de ta vie. Tu connais ta femme...** plaisanta-t-il pour alléger l'ambiance.

Peeta se força à sourire, mais le coeur n'y était pas. Les paroles de son mentor lui avaient fait peur.

Haymitch le remarqua.

**_Hey détends toi, tu as vu comment tu as reussi à prendre le dessus sur tout ce que tu as subi. Alors pas de raisons de t'inquiéter à outrance, maintenant que tu connais le danger comme avant, et qu'elle t'annoncera sans doute pas demain son accord pour faire un môme. Tu as le temps de te préparer et on connait tous ta détermination... Sinon tu ne serais plus parmi nous depuis longtemps, mais six pieds sous terre, comme les autres.**

Peeta hocha la tête.

**_Je pense que cela aura un impact positif envers Katniss de savoir que tu ne prends pas cela à légère. Autre chose Peeta, un enfant c'est un changement de vie radical. Et du coup, on ne peut plus forcément roucouler avec sa belle tranquillement, en oubliant tout le reste... C'est comme ça qu'on perd un enfant. Johanna m'a tout raconté au téléphone, petits cachotiers.**

**_On ne l'a pas perdu, il s'est éloigné !** rectifia aussitôt Peeta.

**_C'est la même chose, ne joue pas avec les mots. Vous l'avez perdu de vue et il en a profiter pour s'éloigner.**

**_Bon d'accord, mais ça arrive, non ? La femme du parc nous a même confirmé qu'elle avait au moins dix enfants perdus chaque jour. Ca ne fait pas de nous de mauvais futurs parents pour autant.**

**_Je n'ai pas dit ça. J'ai juste dit que le petit évènement doit te servir d'exemple... Que c'est un gros bouleversement des habitudes et que pour ça aussi il faut être prêt.**

**_J'en ai bien conscience...** soupira Peeta.

**_Bien et comment a réagi Katniss ? J'aimerai l'entendre de ta bouche.**

**_Elle... Elle était comme en état de choc et n'arrêtait pas de répéter qu'on avait perdu Finnick. Johanna l'a même giflé avant qu'on nous annonce qu'on l'avait retrouvé.**

**_Oui, pas une surprise. Donc imagines les angoisses de grossesses, les doutes, la moindre petite chose, elle risque de nous faire un bug ou une crise. Et qui va devoir encaisser tout ça ? La remettre sur les rails ?**

**_Moi.** conclut aisément Peeta.

**_D'ou le fait qu'il va falloir lui parler de tout ça, que tu en as conscience et lui prouver que tu t'y prépares, que tu auras les reins assez solides.**

**_D'accord.**

**_Bien. J'ai une petite soif et on sera mieux sur le canapé pour discuter, là, on va prendre racine.**

Peeta acquiesça et le suivit à l'intérieur.

**_Je voudrais ton avis. Honnêtement, après tout ce que Katniss et moi avons subi, crois-tu que nous ferions de bons parents ?**

**_Oui, je crois que vous seriez d'excellents parents. Bien sûr pas parfaits, aucun parent ne peut se prétendre être parfait et tout le monde fait des erreurs, mais vous seriez de bons parents. Après faut voir les gosses, vu les deux têtes de mules que vous pouvez être... C'est la que ça risque d'être drôle.** dit Haymitch en tendant un verre à Peeta.

Peeta esquissa enfin un vrai sourire en saisissant le verre.

**_Qu'est-ce que je rêve de la voir avec son ventre rond... Sentir notre enfant donner des coups de pieds, le tenir dans mes bras alors qu'il pousse ses premiers cris, le voir faire ses premiers pas... Je veux vivre tout ça, Haymitch, même s'il me faut attendre encore dix ans pour ça.**

**_Oui, je t'avoue que je serais aussi assez curieux de voir la tête de cet enfant, vu ses illustres parents. Mais tout ce que tu dis là, je pense que Katniss n'y pense même pas. Elle ne pense pas aux joies, mais uniquement aux peines qui peuvent en découler. De ce fait,vous n'avez pas du tout la même vision. Pour toi, c'est une nouvelle vie, de nouvelles joies, pour elles c'est synonymes de nouvelles souffrances, de peur et d'angoisses.**

**_Je vois... Il faut donc que je l'amène à penser aussi aux bons côtés, c'est ça ?**

**_Oui, ça serait un début. Essaye de toucher la corde sensible, aide la à visualiser la scène d'un enfant heureux, plutot que de lui proposer ton bonheur d'être père parce que ça, elle le sait que ça te rendrait heureux. Et aussi son bonheur a elle de partager des choses avec son enfant. Parce que ce n'est pas que ton enfant. Ne la réduis pas seulement à «fais-moi un enfant».**

**_D'accord.**

**_Après bien sur, je ne suis pas dans la tête de Katniss...** dit-il en s'allongeant sur une partie du canapé. **Mais, je crois qu'elle s'est plus ou moins rendue compte avec tous les événements passés, qu'elle n'était pas si différente de sa mère. Même moi, je l'ai constaté... Que ça peut être le noeud du problème.**

**_Comment ça ?**

**_Si tu demandes a Katniss ce qu'elle pense de sa mère, elle te répondrait quoi ?**

**_Que depuis la mort de son père, elle n'a plus vraiment été une mère à ses yeux...**

**_Oui. Pour résumer, je pense que Katniss accuse sa mère d'être une mauvaise mère. A tord ou a raison. Je ne pense pas que ça soit si simple, mais Katniss n'est pas du genre à voir les nuances de gris.**

**_Ca, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. reconnut Peeta. Mais ce n'est pas parce que sa mère a fait des erreurs, que Katniss sera une mauvaise mère.**

**_Sauf qu'elle s'est rendu compte qu'elle avait bien plus en commun avec sa mère qu'elle ne le pensait. Donc si elle pense qu'elle est comme elle au final...**

**_Elle aura peur de reproduire les mêmes erreurs...** comprit le garçon des pains.

**_Tout à fait. Sauf qu'entre toi et moi, je pense que sa mère a bien mieux tenu le choc de ses pertes atroces que Katniss. Parce que tout ça lui est arrivé alors qu'elle était déjà adulte, qu'elle n'avait pas la même pression et qu'elle avait déjà eu l'expérience de perdre sa meilleure amie dans les jeux.**

**_Oui, mais Katniss reste tout de même la femme la plus forte que je connaisse. Jusqu'à maintenant, elle a toujours tenu le coup.** la défendit Peeta.

**_Oui, elle l'est. Mais, elle a aussi ses limites Peeta. Et on les a aussi vues. Il va juste falloir que tu lui fasses dire ce qui la rend incapable d'être mère, appuie la ou ça fait mal, ne la ménage pas. Tu veux savoir, pause lui la question brutalement : Tu penses que tu ferais une mauvaise mère ? Que je te finirais par te haïr ? Pourquoi ?**

**_Tu es sûr ? J'ai été plutôt brutal hier...** reconnut-il à regret.

Il avait ses raisons, mais il aimait sa femme et détestait la pousser dans ses retranchements.

**_Brutal ? En lui disant que tu lui pardonnerais tout et que rien ne sera jamais sa faute ? C'est brutal pour toi ?**

**_Je lui ai crié dessus avant ça, je te rappelle.** marmonna-t-il.

**_En lui disant quoi ? Que tu ne comprenais pas ? Quand je te dis brutal, je te dis de mettre les mots qui vont lui faire perdre le contrôle et déballer ce qu'elle retient. Ne fais pas les questions réponses ou elle va se retrancher dans un silence.**

**_D'accord, ça va, j'ai compris. Je vais la confronter.**

**_Peeta, je sais que tu l'aimes et que c'est dur pour toi, qu'elle va pleurer, qu'elle voudra changer de sujet, mais Katniss est la fille du feu... Et parfois faut savoir rallumer la flamme.**

**_Je sais... Et ça, je le fais avant ou après avoir parlé au Dr Aurélius ?**

**_Tu veux que je change ta couche avec ? Je crois que t'es assez grand...** fit Haymitch qui lui tourna le dos, bien déterminé à commencer une sieste.

Peeta leva les yeux au ciel. Il finit son verre d'une traite, puis se leva pour rentrer chez lui.

**_Merci pour les conseils et pour le verre.** dit-il juste avant de sortir.

Pendant ce temps Katniss s'était levée, mais elle avait aussi fait un tour en forêt avec Cupcake. La chienne s'était roulée dans les feuilles et elle était en train de le nettoyer dans le vestibule.

**_C'est pas possible ça, tu t'en es mis partout.**

**_Salut...** dit Peeta en la voyant.

**_Salut !** répondit Katniss avec un large sourire. **Regarde dans quel état Cupcake s'est mise. Oh, et j'ai croisé Buttercup en foret. C'était toujours la grande terreur des oiseaux. Je m'inquiétais de ne plus le voir. Et toi, ta matinée ?**

**_Ca a été...** éluda-t-il vaguement.** A propos de ce que tu as dit hier soir... J'aimerais qu'on en parle.**

**_De ce que j'ai dit ?** Elle secoua les poils de Cupcake. **Je ne me souviens plus d'hier soir. Je sais que j'ai fait un cauchemar, mais meme le cauchemar est flou maintenant. Dis moi, tu as pensé à ce que je t'ai dit hier, pour les vaccins de Cupcake à mettre à jour ?**

**_Ce n'est pas le plus important là. Hier soir, tu m'as dit que tu avais peur de perdre notre enfant, si on en avait un, et que tu craignais que je ne te pardonne jamais.**

**_Oh... Je devais délirer... Tu sais que j'ai des paroles pas très cohérente quand je fais ces cauchemars. Les vaccins c'est important Peeta, surtout qu'elle est fofolle, tu l'aurais vu se rouler dans les feuilles.**

**_Katniss, cesse de te défiler ! J'essaie d'avoir une discussion sérieuse là !** tempêta-t-il.** Tu ne délirais pas hier. Je t'ai demandé de quoi tu avais si peur et tu m'as répondu que tu avais peur de perdre notre enfant et que je ne te pardonne jamais. Pourquoi penses-tu ça ?**

**_Qu'est ce que ça peut faire ? Vu que tu m'as dit que même si ça devait arriver, tu me pardonnerais...** rétorqua-t-elle plus sèchement en lâchant la chienne. **Et de toute façon pourquoi discuter de quelque chose qui n'arrivera jamais vu que je n'aurais jamais d'enfants.**

**_Donc tu t'en souviens.** dit-il en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine d'un air mécontent.

**_Oh, j'ai menti... C'est terrible... Bah comme ça on est à égalité, Monsieur "je ne veux que toi, ce n'est pas grave si l'on a pas d'enfants".**

Peeta ne releva pas l'attaque.

**_Je veux que tu me dises pourquoi tu penses ça ? De quoi as-tu peur, Katniss ? Pourquoi nous refuses-tu ce bonheur ?**

**_Ah parce qu'on n'est pas heureux en plus ? Première nouvelle.** fit-elle de mauvaise foi.

**_Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire ! Tu n'y penses jamais ? A ce que ça pourrait être d'être parents... D'avoir ce petit être qui bouge et grandi en toi. De le voir naître, le voir faire ses premiers pas, l'entendre dire ses premiers mots... Tu n'aimerais pas vivre tout ça, Katniss ?**

**_Non.** dit-elle sèchement.

**_Pourquoi ?** répéta-t-il en criant cette fois.

**_Parce que je ne veux pas d'enfant !** hurla-t-elle à son tour.

**_Pourquoi, Katniss ? Qu'est-ce qui te retient, bon sang ?** insista-t-il sur le même ton.

**_Et toi dans quel pays tu vis ? C'est pas le monde des nounours ou de ton dessin animé ou tout se passe merveilleusement. "Oh oui, ça va être génial ! Tu auras ton vente rond, tu entendras son premier cris, on le verra marcher et les premiers mots ! Le soleil sera brillant et la fée violette viendra bénir notre enfant et lui filera une baguette magique et on sera heureux jusqu'a la fin des temps dans le monde merveilleux de Peeta Mellark" !** railla-t-elle d'une voix faussement guillerette.

**_C'est sûr que ma vision des choses peut paraître conte de fée comparé à la tienne ! Sérieusement, tu es la femme la plus déprimante que je connaisse ! Toujours à broyer du noir, à penser au pire, à voir le mal partout même quand il n'est plus !** rétorqua-t-il sèchement.

**_Oh je suis la femme la plus déprimante que tu connaisses... Désolée de ne pas être un rayon de soleil tous les jours... C'est vrai que je vis avec monsieur Parfait et que moi je ne lui arrive pas à la cheville.** maugréa-t-elle en se rappelant les vieilles paroles d'Haymitch.

Peeta leva les yeux ciel, exaspéré.

**_Cesse d'exagérer. Je dis seulement que tu ne veux jamais voir le bon côté des choses. Tu t'empresses de dresser des arguments contre et oublie complètement le reste. On est heureux, Katniss, c'est un fait, mais on pourrait l'être bien plus si notre famille s'agrandissait...**

**_Rectification. TU serais heureux, mais tu ne vois que le bon coté des choses. Pour toi, tout est facile et aujourd'hui, la nouvelle lubie c'est «je veux un enfant sans penser aux conséquences».**

**_C'est là que tu te trompes ! Je sais que ce ne sera pas facile tous les jours, surtout après tout ce qu'on a vécu. Toi, avec la perte de ta soeur et de Rue, moi avec mon lavage de cerveau. J'ai conscience qu'on devra faire un gros travail sur nous même. Que je devrai sûrement reprendre des séances avec le Dr Aurélius pour ne pas tout faire foirer. Mais il n'y a pas que des mauvais côtés, Katniss et ça, il faut que tu l'admettes !**

Elle était surprise de la réponse de son mari. Elle hésita un instant avec de répondre.

**_Je suis désolée, mais je ne vois pas les bons cotés. A part que ça va m'affaiblir, que ça va donner un prétexte de rêve à ceux qui ont encore la défaite de la guerre en travers de la gorge pour nous atteindre et on n'a vraiment pas besoin d'attiser le mal.**

**_Que fais-tu avec moi dans ce cas ? Parce que s'il n'y a pas de bons côté à avoir une famille, pourquoi sommes-nous mariés alors ?** rétorqua-t-il froidement.

**_Ca n'a rien à voir, Peeta. Nous sommes mariés parce que nous nous aimons. On est une famille qui n'a besoin de rien d'autre, pleinement heureuse telle qu'elle est. Solide et tout va bien. Si tu veux, on peut prendre un autre chiot. Ca te ferait plaisir ?**

Peeta recula d'un pas en la regardant d'un air incrédule.

**_Wow... T'es vraiment la meilleure quand il s'agit de se voiler la face. Je te parle d'avoir des enfants et toi, tu me proposes un chiot ?** s'insurgea-t-il.

**_Oui, au moins je te le propose, je débarque pas avec en te mettant au pied du mur.**

**_J'ai débarqué avec Cupcake parce que je savais que tu dirais non, parce que tu dis toujours non à tout, sans même prendre le temps d'évaluer objectivement la situation, voilà ton problème !**

**_Bien sur, je dis non à tout et il est impossible de ne rien obtenir de moi.** dit-elle ironiquement. **Je dis non quand tu me mets au pied du mur et c'est ta spécialité de débarquer et de déclarer voila, je veux ça ! Ca a commencé du jour ou tu m'as dit que tu avais ce gros béguin pour moi devant tout Panem et tu continues ! Et hier, monsieur se réveille et découvre qu'il veut des enfants et hop, décision est prise.**

**_Je ne me suis pas réveillé en découvrant que j'en voulais, j'en ai toujours voulu ! Ce désir coule dans mes veines depuis toujours et je l'ai tu au fond de moi uniquement parce que je savais que ça te déplaisait, mais j'en ai marre Katniss ! Si tu es heureuse comme ça, tant mieux pour toi, mais moi je ne le suis pas, d'accord ?**

Le coeur de Katniss se serra. Peeta n'était pas heureux.

**_Je le savais, ça me pendait au nez... J'ai pour une fois cru... Sa voix tremblait. Tu m'as menti Peeta**, reprocha-t-elle.

Peeta soupira et se passa une main sur son visage fatigué.

**_Je... C'est pas ce que je voulais dire... Je suis heureux, mais... Pourquoi ne peut-on pas avoir des enfants, Katniss ?** demanda Peeta d'un ton lasse.

**_Parce que je serais incapable de supporter ton regard, ta douleur et la mienne le moment ou inévitablement... Elle se mit à pleurer... Et de me dit pas que ça n'arrivera pas parce que c'est toujours ce qui arrive au final !**

Peeta sentit son coeur se serrer et l'attira contre lui.

**_Tu sais que les enfants sont censés enterrer leurs parents...** lui dit-il d'une voix douce.

**_Ah oui, demande ça à ma mère... Demande ça aux parents de Rue...** dit-elle en sanglotant.

**_Katniss, ça n'arrive pas systématiquement... Pour ton père, c'était un accident dans la mine, tandis que Rue, c'était les Hunger Games... Aucun de nous d'eux ne travaille à la mine et les jeux sont ont été abolis...**

**_Non tu ne comprends pas que tout ce que je touche finit par mourir. Rue, j'étais censé la protéger, elle était sous ma responsabilité et au lieu de rester cacher, non, il a fallu que j'élabore un plan pour attiser les carrières et elle est morte dans mes bras, parce que j'ai été incapable de faire ce qu'il fallait. Elle avait 12 ans et cette fille s'en tirait magnifiquement bien, jusqu'à ce qu'elle croise mon chemin. Elle a voulu m'aider et elle est morte.**

**_Oh, ma chérie...** commença-t-il en resserrant son étreinte. **Vous étiez dans une arène, entourés de Carrières. En admettant que vous n'ayez pas élaboré ce plan et que vous vous soyez cachées, tu sais très bien que les juges vous auraient obligés à sortir, à les affronter. C'est comme ça que ça marchait. Et si Rue n'était pas morte à ce moment là, elle aurait été tuée par les mutations génétiques ou par Cato. Ce sont les jeux qui l'ont tué, pas toi. Et tout ce que tu touches ne fini par par mourir, la preuve, regarde moi. Je suis toujours là et tu m'as touché un bon nombre de fois, si ma mémoire est bonne.** conclut-il avec un sourire espiègle.

**_Non, elle aurait pu avoir une chance. Elle était maligne. C'est parce qu'elle était avec moi qu'elle... Et toi, tu me parles de toi. Oui, tu es là, mais toute une partie de toi est morte à cause de moi. Tes souvenirs, ta réalité... Et pourquoi ? Parce que je me suis éloignée. Je t'ai laissé tout seul alors que j'étais censée rester avec toi et te protéger. Même Haymitch me l'a reproché. Je t'ai laissé Peeta et résultat, tu es tombé dans les mains du Capitole et tu as perdu définitivement une partie de toi même. Morte, enterréen oubliée... Parce que, comme d'habitude, je n'en fais qu'a ma tête et on s'est séparé, mais qui se sépare de la personne qu'il est censé protéger ?**

**_Une personne qui veut trouver un moyen de la protéger justement. Tu m'as sauvé, Katniss, à plusieurs reprises. Sans toi, je serais mort, comme tout ceux qu'on a perdu. Alors même si tu n'aimes pas la partie du Peeta qui reste, il n'empêche que les choix que tu as fait m'ont sauvé la vie.**

**_Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, je t'aime, l'intégralité de qui tu es maintenant. Je t'ai toujours aimé mais là, à cause de moi, tu as souffert le martyre. Je n'ose même pas imaginer les tortures qu'ils ont fait subir par ma faute. Et je ne parle pas de mon esquad que j'ai mené à la mort, pauvre Finnick, en leur mentant délibérément sur la mission pour combler mon désir, mon obsession de vengeance... Pendant ce temps, je ne savais même pas ce que ma soeur faisait, ce qui se tramait, parce que j'étais trop occupée ailleurs, je ne me souviens même pas de la dernière conversation que j'ai eu avec ma soeur. Ma soeur que j'aimais plus que de raison, ma soeur que j'ai délaissé , ma soeur pour qui j'étais censé mourir et qui est morte sous mes yeux parce que j'étais trop occupée a ma vengeance. Je l'ai délaissé et c'était ma soeur alors, t'imagines notre enfant ? Un jour ou l'autre, je n'en ferais qu'à ma tête pour une raison ou une autre, et puis tout sera terminé parce que mon propre entêtement ou aveuglement, l'aura mené droit six pieds sous terre. Et ce jour là, tu ne comprendras pas et je ne m'en remettrais pas d'avoir tué mon propre enfant à cause de mon caractère impulsif. J'aurais du prendre soin de ma soeur, mais j'étais plus préoccupé a m'enfiler de la morphine, a penser a tuer snow, que de passer du temps avec elle, de comprendre qu'elle était aussi une cible. Ma propre soeur, Peeta !**

Katniss pleurait comme elle ne l'avait pas fait depuis bien longtemps.

Peeta comprenait enfin la raison réel de son refus d'enfants. Elle craignait de faillir comme elle pensait avoir faillit avec Prim, Rue, lui-même et tout ceux qu'elle croyait devoir protéger. Peeta resserra sa prise autour d'elle et déposa un baiser sur sa tempe.

**_Tu as fait tout ce que tu pouvais pour prendre soin de ta petite soeur, Katniss. Depuis petite, tu t'occupais d'elle, la nourrissais, la coiffais, lui faisais faire ses devoirs et j'en passe. Ce jour là, c'était de la folie. Elle était en première ligne parce qu'elle faisait ce qu'elle a toujours eu envie de faire comme ta mère, aider, soigner. C'est pour ça qu'elle y a laissé la vie, parce qu'elle voulait à tout prix secourir ceux qui en avait besoin et contre ça, tu n'aurais rien pu faire...**

Il se détacha légèrement d'elle et prit son visage entre ses mains pour l'obliger à le regarder.

**_Tu dois comprendre une chose. Tu ne peux pas tout contrôler, pas plus maintenant qu'à l'époque, mais tu peux faire de ton mieux. Et puis, tu n'es pas toute seule, je suis là moi. On est ensemble, quoi qu'il arrive...**

**_Tu ne vas pas me quitter alors ?** demanda-t-elle.

Les paroles de Peeta l'avait un peu réconforté, mais la culpabilité demeurait toujours.

**_Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de te quitter, Katniss...**

**_Mais tu n'es pas heureux...**

**_Mes mots ont dépassés ma pensée. Tu me rends heureux, mais mon désir d'enfant sera toujours là, quoi que tu essaies de faire pour me distraire. C'est comme ça.** reconnut-il. Il prit une inspiration et saisit sa main sur laquelle il déposa un baiser. **Ecoute... Je ne te demande pas qu'on en fasse tout de suite, mais j'aimerais juste que tu envisages cette possibilité. Que tu essaies d'imaginer ce que ce serait si on en avait. J'aimerais simplement que tu me laisses une chance d'essayer de te convaincre plutôt que de te braquer dès qu'on aborde le sujet.**

**_Si tu promets de ne pas te braquer si je te dis que je ne suis pas prête. Ca ne fait que presque 7 ans peeta depuis que la guerre est finie et c'est le deuxième gouvernement en place... Je te promets d'être ouverte et de discuter, mais ne me met pas de pression. Si je dois y venir, j'y viendrai par moi-même, mais pas en me forçant la main, pas quand je me sens si immature, pas comme ça, parce que ça me terrifie, autant que ça me terrifiait de tomber amoureuse de toi, Peeta. J'ai besoin de temps et je ne te garantie pas non plus qu'un jour, je te dirai oui, mais au jour d'aujourd'hui, je ne peux pas, c'est au dessus de mes forces.**

Peeta hocha la tête.

**_D'accord...**

Katniss était épuisée nerveusement et tremblait légèrement. Elle s'agrippa à Peeta.

**_Je t'aime. Je voudrais te rendre heureux, tu sais. J'espérais que j'étais au moins capable de te rendre heureux, de te faire oublier... Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour toi, malgré tout ?**

**_Rien. Tu en fais déjà beaucoup.** reconnut-il en lui embrassant le front.

**_Alors pourquoi j'ai l'impression que j'ai encore tout gâché ?**

Il secoua la tête.

**_Oublions ça. Si je me souviens bien, il me semble que tu m'as fait une proposition hier... Comme quoi, on ferait la position que je voudrais...** dit-il d'une voix suave en l'obligeant à s'allonger sur le canapé, la surplombant de toute sa longueur.

**_Bah voyons, y en a un qui rêve. La proposition était valable hier. Non, j'ai beaucoup mieux pour toi. Tu t'occupes d'emmener Cupcake chez les véto pour ses vaccins.**

**_J'avais autre chose en tête, là tout de suite...** dit-il en faisant la moue.

**_Oui, mais non. Cupcake doit renouveler ses vaccins. Peeta ! Elle se pinçait les lèvres. Si tu veux que je sois confiante et ouverte, j'ai besoin que tu sois... Cupcake pourrait se blesser...**

**_Ca peut bien attendre une heure ou deux ? J'ai envie de toi...** souffla-t-il en commençant à l'embrasser dans le cou.

Elle le repoussa un peu brusquement.

**_Tu ne comprends pas ? Tu crois qu'un bébé pourra attendre ? Je me suis promis d'y penser sérieusement, mais va falloir que tu me prouves que tu peux être à la hauteur aussi sur ce coup là.** dit-elle, un peu énervée qu'il lui dise que quoi qu'elle fasse, rien ne lui enlèverait son désir d'être père et la, une galipette passait avant la sécurité d'un chien.

Peeta la regarda avec étonnement, puis finit par se relever, honteux.

**_Oui, euh... Bon ben, j'y vais alors...** balbutia-t-il avant de siffler Cupcake tandis qu'il ouvrait la porte pour sortir, se promettant intérieurement de faire de son mieux pour lui prouver qu'il ferait un bon père, sérieux et responsable.


	5. La la la Love !

Après un OS plutôt fort en émotions, passons maintenant à quelque chose de plus léger et drôle (c'est vous qui nous direz). ^^

Nous avons bien rigolé en l'écrivant et nous espérons que vous rirez ou sourirez vous aussi. Je ne m'éternise pas car je travaille tôt demain et il est déjà 22h passé au moment ou je vous poste ceci.

Mais avant de vous quitter sur ces mots, Véronique2 et moi-même vous remercions pour toutes vos reviews. Vous êtes nombreux à nous avoir trouvé le précédent one shot émouvant, haletant, poignant et j'en passe.  
Nous avons voulu montrer la manière dont les personnages ont dû se débattre et auront encore à le faire avant que Katniss ne cède au sujet des enfants, car s'il lui a fallut 15 ans, c'est que ça n'a pas dû être une mince à faire pour notre Peeta national.

Bref, nous reviendrons cela encore quelques fois dans les prochains OS, mais en attendant, le show continu !

Enjoy guys ;-)

* * *

Katniss était lovée dans les bras de son homme sur le grand canapé du salon et prévoyait une soirée cocooning devant la télévision. Elle avait passé une bonne journée en forêt, tandis que lui avait été à la boulangerie toute la journée.

Ils regardaient la fin des informations lorsque l'émission se termina. Un spot TV apparut alors, montrant la nouvelle pop idole de Panem : Elfthéria.

_«Ce soir, ne manquez pas le lancement du nouveau single de...»_

Katniss se saisit de la télécommande pour changer de chaine.

**_Ah non pas elle, j'en peux plus, elle passe partout avec sa merde musicale.**

Mais pas de chance pour Katniss, une publicité pour l'album «Aprodisiaque» de la star apparue sur la nouvelle chaine choisie.

**_Argh, non ! C'est pas possible, qu'est ce que Panem a avec cette fille ? Elle a une voix de canard en plus de chanter des chansons porno. **Elle zappa une nouvelle fois. **C'est vrai quoi... Tu vas dire que je me répète, mais j'ai raison non ?**

**_Hein ? Euh... Oui, c'est vrai que c'est... Complètement débile.** concéda Peeta.

Katniss l'embrassa sur la joue.

**_Je suis fière d'avoir un mari qui ne se fait pas pigeonner par ce genre d'attrape nigauds. Tu sais que Thom a mis un poster d'elle dans son bureau ! Je suis passé le voir la semaine dernière et le choc. Je pensais qu'il avait du gout et de la classe.** Elle se blottit de nouveau contre lui. **Ce soir, il y a un superbe documentaire sur les forets et montagnes de Panem. J'ai trop hâte.**

**_Mince ! J'ai complètement oublié !** s'écria tout à coup Peeta en se redressant.** Faut que j'aille au studio finir un travail avec les gars. On s'est donné rendez-vous, ça m'était complètement sorti de la tête.**

**_Mais... Et notre soirée en amoureux à regarder les beaux paysages ?** fit Katniss déçue.

**_Je suis vraiment navré ma puce, mais j'ai donné ma parole et il faut absolument qu'on finisse ça ce soir, sans quoi ça risque de tout bousculer dans l'organisation. Je te promet de me rattraper.** dit-il en l'embrassant furtivement avant de se lever pour enfiler sa veste.

**_Oh... Et tu comptes rentrer tard ?**

**_Je crois bien. On a pas mal de trucs à voir. Tu ferais mieux de ne pas m'attendre pour aller te coucher.**

**_Bon... Tu travailles trop, tu sais. Tu passeras le bonsoir de ma part à tes collègues.**

**_Ce sera fait. Je t'aime, sois sage.** conclut-il en l'embrassant une nouvelle fois avant de sortir en trombe.

Il arriva rapidement au studio et se débarrassa de sa veste en entrant.

**_Qui est prêt à passer une super soirée ?** lança-t-il, tout sourire.

**_Les pizzas sont arrivées y'a cinq minutes.** dit Thom. **Et j'ai ramené les bières. Mark et woody ont ramenés quelques invendus. Et dans dix minutes, on va découvrir le nouveau single de notre déesse.**

**_On a bien fait d'acheter un écran géant le mois dernier !** dit Jared.

**_On pouvait pas se permettre de la regarder sur un écran si petit, ça aurait été une injure à sa personne.** renchérit Peeta en récupérant sa bière et une part de pizza.

**_C'est cool qu'on ait tous réussi à se libérer. Remarque, j'aurais manqué ça pour rien au monde. Le nouveau single, le nouveau clip, une prestation en live et une interview !**

**_Faut pas oublier de l'enregistrer, comme ça on se repasse le tout après.** dit Woody. **J'ai trop hâte de recevoir l'album. J'ai commandé l'édition de luxe avec poster, clips et un échantillon miniature de son parfum.** dit-il fièrement.

**_Moi aussi. D'ailleurs ma commande ne devrait pas tardé à arriver chez toi, Thom. Tu me tiens au courant discrètement. J'ai pas envie que Katniss me grille.** dit Peeta.

**_Tu m'étonnes, elle me regarde plus de la même façon depuis qu'elle a vu le poster dans mon bureau... Je l'aime bien ta femme mais qu'est ce qu'elle peut être...** Il hésita. **Ta femme quoi.**

**_Je sais, mais que veux-tu que je fasse ? Depuis le début, elle déteste Elfthéria. Impossible de lui montrer le potentiel de cette fille. Je vous répète même pas ce qu'elle dit à son sujet.** déplora Peeta.

**_N'essaie pas de la convaincre, je crois pas qu'elle puisse comprendre.**

**_C'est clair !** ajouta Jared.

**_Silence, ça commence.**

Un silence religieux régna soudain. Le générique de l'émission commença.

_«Mesdames et Messieurs, ce soir, notre invité spéciale Elftheria !»_

La jeune femme arriva, cheveux aux vent, vêtue d'une robe blanche, le haut tissé transparent, plaqué sur elle tel un moule qui enveloppait ses seins. Le bas, un tissu de la même couleur, léger, entre-ouvert jusqu'au haut de la cuisse. Les cheveux longs noirs et bouclés tombant en cascade sur ses épaules et dans son dos.

_"Bonsoir à tous !"_ cria t-elle.

On entendit alors un tollé de sifflements et d'applaudissements, de la part du public dans la télé, mais également du groupe de fans masculins dans le studio.

**_Elle est à tomber...** s'extasia Thom.

**_Et vous avez vu cette tenue ? Une vraie déesse !** ajouta Jared.

**_Ssshhhh ! On entend pas ce qu'elle dit !** les rappela à l'ordre Peeta, les yeux scotchés à l'écran plasma.

Pendant ce temps Katniss était assise avec Cupcake à ses pieds. Elle écoutait religieusement son émission.

_«Ainsi, à l'origine, l'interdiction d'accéder aux forets était pour des raisons de sécurités, celles-ci ayant étés contaminées par les accidents nucléaires qui s'étaient déroulés pendant la grande guerre. Avec le temps, elle étaient devenues des zones privées de chasse pour le Capitole lorsque celui-ci termina de décontaminer les zones. Il eut été décidé de ne pas réouvrir les accès à la population...»._

Au studio d'animation l'ambiance était bien différente, quand les premières notes du premier single de la chanteuses se retentirent.

Peeta commença à fredonner, entrainé malgré lui par la chanson qu'il connaissait par coeur.

**_Tu me rends folle, tu me rends sauvage. Je suis tellement accro... Tu me fais danser telle une maniaque. Tu me donnes envie de ton aphrodisiaque...**

**_Ah oui... Si elle était là, je lui montrerais bien la puissance de mon aphrodisiaque !** renchérit Thom.

**_Regardez moi ce déhancher... Ah, ce que je donnerais pas, pour me déhancher avec elle.** fit Woody.

**_Ses danseuses sont pas mal non plus.** reconnut Jared.

La chanson se termina et le présentateur vint accueillir la jeune femme.

__Alors, ça c'était une entrée digne de ce nom, Elfthéria._

__Merci._

Le présentateur regarda la caméra.

__N'oubliez pas que vous pourrez tout au long de la soirée poser vos questions à notre invité par sms et elle y répondra !_

**_Oh bon sang ! On peut lui poser des questions ! Sortez vos portables les mecs !** claironna Peeta.

**_Moi, j'en ai une toute trouvée. A-t-elle un petit-ami ?** dit Jared.

**_Tu vas lui poser quoi comme question, Peeta ?**

**_Est-ce qu'elle compte venir dans le District 12 et si oui, quand !** dit Peeta en tapant déjà son sms.

**_Si un jour, elle fait un concert ici, je ferai tout pour la rencontrer et on pourra compter sur Peeta et sa notoriété pour nous aider à y parvenir. Qui peut lui refuser quelque chose ? Après tout, c'est un héros. Une légende vivante. Il a sauvé le district 13 et a combattu le Capitole.**

**_Ouais, mais si ça se fait un jour, faudra que j'en parle à Katniss avant. J'ai pas envie de déclencher l'apocalypse.** prévint Peeta.

**_Bon arrêtons, de casser l'ambiance en parlant de Katniss.** fit Thom. **Pour ma part j'ai trop adoré son solo de danse. C'était chaud.**

A ce moment là, le présentateur interrogea de nouveau Elftheria.

__Magnifique prestation, Elftheria. J'ai de nouvelles questions sms pour vous d'un certain Haymitch A. Il vous demande si vous allez donner des concerts ailleurs qu'à New Capitole._

**_C'est Haymitch ! Les gars, la question vient d'Haymitch ! Je savais pas qu'il était fan.** dit Peeta.

**_Cool, tu auras un nouveau partenaire de crime.** fit Woody.

_"Eh bien Haymitch, _répondit Elfthéria,_ j'ai une très grande nouvelle, et c'est aussi une exclue pour cette émission mais ça fait des mois maintenant que je prépare avec mon équipe en secret une tournée. L'aphrodisiaque tour qui ira dans chaque district et commencera dans deux semaine, par le district 12. Les places seront en vente des demain matin."_

**_Dites moi que je ne rêve pas. Dites moi qu'elle vient de dire qu'elle viendra au 12.** dit Peeta, abasourdi.

**_Tu ne rêves pas, mon pote. On va voir Elftéhria !** s'exclama Thom.

**_Deux semaines ! Dans deux semaines on va rencontrer notre idole !** ajouta Jared.

_"_J'imagine que les places se vendront très vite._

__J'espère bien. _répondit Elfthéria.

__Nous avons une autre question sms d'un certain Thom, du disctrict 12 justement."_

**_Je crois que c'est ta question. Qu'as-tu demandé ?** s'enquit Peeta.

**_Je veux savoir quel est son style d'homme.** répondit Thom.

**_Ah ! Ca m'intéresse aussi, tiens ! l**ança Woody.

Pendant ce temps, le présentateur avait posé la question à la jeune pop idol.

__Oh, c'est une question difficile... Il faut qu'il soit gentil, drôle, courageux... Je suis comme toutes les femmes, vous savez._

**_C'est tout moi ça !** claironna Jared en rigolant.

**_N'oublie pas que tu es déjà pris.** lui rappela Thom.

**_Ca ne m'empêche pas de rêver.** rétorqua Jared.

Le présentateur reprit alors.

__Oui, mais physiquement, quel est votre type ? Préférez les bruns ou les blonds ? Donnez-nous des détails !_ l'encouragea-t-il.

**_Oui, des détails, des détails !** chantonna Woody.

__Le physique ne fait pas tout... Et disons que j'ai déjà craqué pour des hommes aussi bien blonds que bruns._

**_Vous entendez ça, les mecs ? On a tous notre chance !** fit Thom en levant sa bière, comme pour fêter cette réponse. **Enfin, tous, sauf vous deux, puisque vous êtes déjà pris.** ajouta-t-il à l'attention de Jared et de Peeta.

**_Ouais, enfin plus Peeta que moi. Il est marié lui.** rigola Jared en donnant un léger coup de coude à celui-ci.

**_C'est ça, moque toi. En attendant, j'ai plus de chance de l'approcher que toi, grâce à ma notoriété.** le nargua Peeta.

__Nous avons une autre question sms, les spectateurs sont très curieux au sujet de ta vie privée, Elftheria et je dois avouer que moi aussi. La question est la suivante : Quelle est la personne que tu admires le plus ? Que tu rêverais de pouvoir rencontrer, si ce n'est pas déjà fait ?_

__Il y a tellement de personnes que j'aimerais rencontrer. Mais si je devais choisir une seule personne. Ca serait Peeta Mellark._

Les réactions ne se firent pas attendre dans le studio. Certains manquèrent de s'étouffer avec leur bière, d'autres avec leur pizza et tous les regards se tournèrent presque immédiatement vers Peeta qui était bouche bée.

**_C'est une blague ?** dit Jared, estomaqué.

**_Mais... Pourquoi ? Pourquoi toi ? Sans vouloir te vexer, mon pote...** demanda Woody.

Ce a quoi Elfthéria s'empressa de répondre.

_"Oui, Peeta Mellark, je me souviens, j'avais 14, 15 ans à l'époque et je suis sure que, comme toutes les filles de l'époque quand on regardait les Hungers Games à l'époque, je n'avais d'yeux que pour lui. Tout ce qu'il a fait par amour pour Katniss... Tout ce qu'il était prêt à sacrifier pour elle et ce courage incroyable sans compter qu'il était très malin. Et après, il a sauvé le district 13 alors qu'il était prisonnier. J'avais un gros gros béguin à l'époque. Quelle fille de Panem n'a pas rêvé de se trouver à la place de Katniss Everdeen, non pas dans l'arène bien sur, mais sur le fait d'être à coté d'un garçon si fort, intelligent et si amoureux ? Qui n'a pas rêvé que ce soit à vous qu'il dise oui pour la vie ?"_

**_Incroyable...** souffla Thom.

**_J'arrive pas à le croire. Elle a vraiment parlé de moi, là ?** demanda Peeta, encore sous le choc.

**_Ouais... En même temps c'était prévisible.** fit Mark.** Je me souviens, dans mon ancien district à cet époque, c'était dur de draguer. La référence Peeta Mellark, c'était un boulet à trainer. Mon grand frère me disait «A mon époque c'était Odair...»**

Il rigola avec Nostalgie.

**_Il se remet pas de ses émotions notre héros national.** fit remarquer Jared.

Tous regardèrent Peeta qui fixait toujours la télé d'un air abasourdi. Elfthéria, la fille qui le rendait dingue avec ses chansons et sa plastique de rêve venait d'avouer à la télé qu'elle avait le béguin pour lui. Il venait de réaliser l'impact qu'avait eu sa déclaration d'amour pour Katniss sur la gente féminine.

Le présentateur avait un large sourire et il toucha son oreille.

__Tu sais Elfthéria, il se trouve que le producteur de cette émission Plutarch Heavensbee, est un ami de Peeta et si tu le veux, il te propose de l'appeler chez lui, pour que tu puisses lui parler en direct. De plus, je suis sur que tout Panem serait ravie d'avoir des nouvelles des amants maudits. Je suis sûr qu'ils te regardent en ce moment même de leur salon._

__Oh, ça serait merveilleux._ fit Elftheria.

__Alors chers amis spectateur, une page de publicité, le temps que l'on joigne Peeta Mellark._

**_Merde, merde, merde !** fit Peeta en saisissant son téléphone.

**_Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Vas vite chez toi !** dit Thom.

**_J'aurais jamais le temps d'arriver avant que Katniss ne décroche. Réponds Plutarch, réponds !** fit Peeta avec impatience, le téléphone à l'oreille.

**_Peeta ! On allait justement t'appeler. **Il fit signe à la standardiste que ce n'était plus la peine d'appeler le domicile des mellark.** Tu suis donc l'émission ? C'est génial.**

**_Oui, j'ai appelé parce que je ne suis pas chez moi. Alors hum... Elfthéria veut me parler ?** demanda-t-il timidement.

**_Ouais, on va faire une audience du tonnerre, ça fait des années que l'un de vous n'a pas prit la parole publiquement, d'ailleurs nos spots publicitaires enregistrent un pic d'audience, les gens se sont déjà passé le mot.** fit Plutarch au bord de l'extase. **Tu patientes, on te met en ligne des que les pubs sont finies.**

**_Alors c'est bon ? **demanda Jared.

**_La vache si c'est ok, tu oublies pas de nous mentionner Peeta. Penses aux potes. Dis lui que je l'aime !** lança Thom.

**_Ca va, je le ferai, calmez-vous !** fit Peeta en posant sa main sur ton téléphone.

Au même moment, Haymitch se décida d'ouvrir une bonne bouteille. Le spectacle allait être au rendez vous ce soir. Les publicités se terminèrent et le gingle de l'emission télé apparut.

__Elfthéria_, fit le presentateur, _j'ai une excellente nouvelle pour vous. Nous avons Peeta Mellark. En ligne... Même moi je suis intimidé.  
**Peeta vous nous entendez ?**_

**_Oui, je... Je vous entends très bien.** dit Peeta avec hésitation.

**__Nous sommes honorés de vous entendre. Tout Panem est désormais sur notre chaine. Comment allez vous ?_**

**_Bien. Très bien même et vous ?**

**__Tout va très bien. Alors on a ici une jeune personne qui a hâte de vous parler je vous la passe._**

_**_Allo... Peeta Mellark... C'est Elfthéria... Je n'arrive pas à croire que je vous parle. Vous êtes notre héros à tous.**_ fit-elle en mode fan girl.

**_Arrêtez, ça me gêne... J'ai fait ce que n'importe qui aurait fait à ma place...** répondit-il en se passant une main derrière la nuque.

**__Ah, permettez moi de ne pas être d'accord. En 74 éditions des Hunger Games, jamais personne n'a aidé un autre tribut et à voulu mourir à sa place. Mais j'aimerais savoir une chose, est ce que vous aimez mes chansons ?_**

**_Vous osez me poser la question ? Je les adore ! En fait, avec mes amis, on est tous entrain de vous regarder en direct. D'ailleurs, on aimerait beaucoup vous rencontrer lors de votre tournée au 12...** avoua Peeta.

Ce fut pile à ce moment là que Katniss zappa, car son documentaire été terminé et elle voulait savoir si l'émission sur l'idole de la pop était terminée. Ce fut donc un choc pour elle de voir la photo de son mari dans un encadré et celui-ci semblait parler au téléphone en direct mais en plus était entrain de dire qu'il voudrait rencontrer la «pétasse».

Elftheria, elle était tout sourire.

**__Ecoutez, rien ne me ferait plus de plaisir que de vous rencontrer vous et vos amis. Je vais vous envoyer des places de concert et mon manager vous recontactera pour une rencontre avant ou après comme vous voulez ? Peut être même aimeriez vous assister aux répétitions ?_**

**_Oui, oui bien sûr ! Ce serait grandiose !** s'extasia Peeta.

Katniss n'en croyait pas ces oreilles. Mais c'est qu'en plus il semblait fou de joie. Il allait devoir s'expliquer dès son retour, à moins qu'elle ne fasse une visite surprise l'air de rien.

_**_J'ai vraiment hâte !**_ fit la chanteuse. **_Ce sont vos amis dont j'entend les cris ?_**

**_Oui, ils sont juste à côté de moi. Les gars, dites bonsoir à Elfthéria !** fit gaiement Peeta en tendant le portable vers eux.

**_Bonsoir Elfthéria !** firent-ils en choeur.

**_On t'aime, Elfthéria !** cria Jared.

**_Tu es la meilleure !** ajouta Thom.

**__Oh, merci ! Je vais vous envoyer à tous un album dédicacé. Vous laisserez vos noms à la standardite, d'accord ?_**

Au même instant, chez les Mellark.

**_On doit travailler tard ma puce. On a du boulot en retard.** grognait Katniss.** Je crois qu'on va aller faire un petit tour au studio pour encourager ton maitre, qu'en dis-tu Cupcake ?**

La chienne aboya gaiement comme pour donner son accord. De leur côté, après avoir raccroché, les garçons célébraient ce qui venait de se passer avec la star de la pop. Ils n'en revenaient pas de la chance qu'ils avaient eu. Non seulement, ils auraient un album signé de sa patte, mais ils allaient en plus la rencontrer en chair et en os. C'était l'euphorie dans le studio.

L'émission avait repris son cours et le présentateur annonça en exclusivité le clip «La la la love». Au même moment, le téléphone de peeta sonna. Il décrocha les yeux fixés à l'écran.

**_Allo ?**

**_Peeta ? C'est Katniss.**

**_Oh, ma chérie !** s'exclama Peeta en faisant signe à ses amis de couper le son. **Hum... Tu ne dors pas encore ?**

**_Non, je pensais à toi... Qui travaille dur... Je me sens un peu coupable. Je me disais que je pourrais t'apporter un petit quelque chose pour tenir la nuit.**

**_C'est gentil, mais on a déjà commandé des pizzas avec les gars. En plus, je devrais plus trop tarder, tu sais... Je préfère que tu restes tranquillement à la maison.**

**_Oh tu es mignon... Ecoute, je viens, ça fera une promenade à Cupcake. En fait, je t'ai pas dit, mais comme je voulais te faire une surprise, je suis déjà dans l'immeuble, dans l'ascenseur plus précisément. Je suis là dans une minute et promis, je ne vous perturberai pas en plein travail.**

**_Ah... Super ! A tout de suite alors !** fit Peeta avant de raccrocher, paniqué.** Katniss arrive !**

**_Quoi ? Tu plaisantes j'espère ?** se plaignit Woody.

**_J'ai l'air de plaisanter ?** grogna Peeta. **Planquez les bières et tout ce qui traine au sujet d'Elfthéria ! Et changez de chaîne !**

**_Mais, c'est le clip video...** se plaignit Thom. **Ecoute tant pis. T'as peur de ta femme ou quoi ?**

Peeta s'apprêtait à contester quand Katniss entra.

**_Salut les garçons !**

**_Katniss ! Tu as fait vite...** fit Peeta en se levant pour l'embrasser.

**_Oui.** fit-elle avec beaucoup moins de chaleur dans le ton que d'habitude. **Alors vous vous amusez bien les garçons?**

**_S'amuser est un grand mot. Disons qu'on est content d'être entre potes.** répondit Thom.

**_Oui, je comprends. Vous voulez savoir ce que j'aime le plus chez mon Peeta d'amour chéri ?** fit-elle avec un ton ironique.

**_Katniss, les gars n'ont pas envie de savoir ça...** intervint Peeta, gêné.

**_Ne l'écoute pas, Katniss. Moi ça m'intéresse !** dit Thom.

_C'est cette fabuleuse capacité à me**ntir comme un arracheur de dents et à passer à la télé et faire des commentaires que j'apprends en même tant que tout Panem.**

Peeta se raidit en même temps que toute l'assistance.

**_C'est pas ce que tu crois...** se défendit aussitôt son mari.

**_C'est marrant, les deux dernière fois, tu as commencé ta phrase exactement de la même manière.**

Peeta lança un regard désespéré vers Thom, comme pour chercher du soutien.

**_Bon, bah je crois qu'on va vous laissez en amoureux. Hein les gars ? **

**_Ouais il se fait tard.** dit Jared.

**_Nous, on a une boulangerie à faire tourner demain...** dirent en choeur Mark et woody.

Une fois seuls, Peeta reprit la parole.

**_D'accord, j'ai menti. On était pas ici pour le boulot, mais pour voir l'émission avec Elfthéria, mais si je ne t'ai pas dit la vérité, c'est parce que je sais que tu la détestes.** expliqua-t-il.

Katniss avait les bras croisés. Elle avait réfléchi pendant le trajet.

**_Bien. Il faut croire que j'ai un mari qui est comme les autres. Une belle paire de fesses, des gros seins et des chansons paillardes et il n'en faut pas plus. Oh, mais c'est vrai, j'avais oublié que tu as toujours été un peu comme ça. J'aurais du me rappeler comment tu regardais Johanna se huilait les seins.**

**_Oh, pitié... Tu ne vas pas encore ressortir cette histoire ?** geignit-il en levant les yeux au ciel. **Ca t'arracherait la langue d'avouer qu'elle a une belle voix ?**

**_Ce soir, tu dors sur le canapé.** dit-elle pour éviter de répondre, parce qu'au fond, Katniss devait l'admettre, elle avait une belle voix. Mais plutôt crever la gueule ouverte que le dire à Peeta.

**_Quoi, parce qu'on n'a pas le même point de vue ?** s'insurgea Peeta.

**_Non, parce que tu m'as menti.** répliqua-t-elle.

**_Parce que tu m'y as obligé !**

**_Ah bon ? Je t'ai mis un couteau sous la gorge peut être ?**

**_C'était tout comme ! Depuis le début, tu n'as pas cessé de rabâcher que ses chansons c'était de la merde, qu'elle n'était qu'une chaudasse qui utilisait son corps pour séduire les gens, sans jamais prendre la peine de t'intéresser à mon point de vue. Et tu t'étonnes que je te cache que je suis fan ? Désolé, mais si quelqu'un dort sur le canapé ce soir, ce ne sera certainement pas moi.**

**_Bah vas y, je suis toute ouïe, explique moi pourquoi tu es fan !**

**_C'est pourtant évident, non ? Elle a une belle voix, elle danse bien, elle est hyper sympa avec son public et elle est très jolie.** énuméra Peeta.

**_Et les paroles de ses chansons ? Tu ne vas pas me dire que c'est une merveille !**

Il haussa les épaules.

**_Elle ne fait pas de la politique. C'est normal que ce soit sensuel.**

Katniss faisait clairement la gueule. La jalousie commençait à montrer le bout de son nez et une phrase lui échappa malgré elle.

**_Tu veux coucher avec elle ?**

**_C'est quoi cette question ?** s'insurgea Peeta.

**_C'est une question comme une autre, Monsieur je suis sensible à la beauté et j'aime les chanteuses qui bougent bien leur corps et aux paroles sensuelles. Alors dis moi, t'as envie de coucher avec une autre femme ? Voir ce que ça fait ? Et la Elfthéria, c'est la bombasse que tu attendais, c'est ça ?**

Elle en devenait limite vulgaire. Mais la jalousie la rongeait. Peeta la regarda un instant, soufflé par ses paroles.

**_Katniss, la seule femme avec laquelle j'ai toujours eu envie de coucher, c'est toi et toi seule. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu penses un truc pareil.**

**_Je suis en droit de me poser des questions quand je vois que tu craques sur cette fille pour des raisons purement physique, non ?**

**_Premièrement, je ne craque pas pour elle. J'aime ce qu'elle fait, c'est tout ! Deuxièmement, ce n'est pas qu'une question de physique. Et troisièmement, tu n'as aucune raison d'être jalouse d'elle, parce que toi tu es ma femme, tandis qu'elle, c'est une juste une chanteuse que j'apprécie.**

**_Je ne suis pas jalouse, je vaux bien mieux qu'elle.** rétorqua-t-elle.

Peeta la jaugea du regard et esquissa un sourire en s'approchant d'elle.

**_Tu sais que tu es craquante quand tu fais ta jalouse ?**

Katniss détourna le regard. Le sourire de Peeta pouvait être ravageur et elle ne comptait pas se laisser faire. Il s'approcha encore et lui saisit le menton, l'obligeant à tourner la tête vers lui.

**_Je pensais pas qu'après toutes ces années, tu pouvais encore être à ce point possessive.**

Elle se sentait faiblir.

**_Pas du tout, je n'aime pas les menteurs c'est tout.**

**_Mais tu m'aimes, non ?**

**_Tu es en train de changer de sujet, Peeta...**

**_Ah oui ?** fit-il l'air de rien en posant ses lèvres contre la peau fine de son cou.

**_Tu triches, Peeta...**

Elle était en train de se laisser séduire. De perdre le but de sa venue. Comment arrivait-il a faire ça. Mais ou était sa fierté et sa dignité ?

**_Tu es ma femme, ce n'est pas tricher que de t'embrasser...** chuchota-t-il à son oreille en lui empoignant fermement les fesses.

Katniss se maudit d'être aussi faible quand elle abandonna finalement sa vertu en pleine salle de travail.

Mais le lendemain matin, elle l'avait mauvaise de s'être faite ainsi manipuler et elle avait un plan en tête pour lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce et tout ça avant le concert de Elfthéria.

Pendant deux semaines avec la complicité de Sol, elle travailla d'arrache pieds et sans relâche à son plan. La veille de l'arrivée d'Elfthéria, tout était prêt. Sol était avec Peeta.

**_Dis moi Peeta, ça te dirait d'aller prendre un verre quelque part pour fêter la nouvelle maquette de la bande son de la saison 2 de ton dessin animé ? Je connais un endroit sympa et Katniss a dit qu'elle nous rejoindrait.**

**_Oui, bien sûr. Je te suis.** sourit Peeta sans se douter de ce qui se tramait.

Ils arrivèrent dans une petite salle de spectacle, complètement déserte.

**_Oh, on dirait qu'il n'y a personne ? Je te laisse t'asseoir, je reviens, je vais soir s'il y a quelqu'un.** fit Sol en laissant Peeta seul.

Il alla directement voir Katniss qui était en coulisse, prête à sa vengeance.

**_Ah sol ! Il est là ?**

**_Oui. Tu es prête ? Tu ne vas pas faire marche arrière, pas vrai ? Parce que j'ai trop envie de voir la tête qu'il fera.**

**_Non, j'ai travaillé comme une malade pour en arriver là, hors de question. Et ta femme, m'a vraiment choisi des danseurs torrides. Tout est parfaitement réglé. Je vais lui faire tourner la tête, il va baver d'envie et jalouser ces beaux mâles avec qui je vais danser sensuellement sur les paroles des cette chanson qu'il adore tant.** dit-elle en ajustant sa robe, qui reprenait le style de Elftheria. Dévoilant tout et pas assez à la fois. **Il va trouver la Elthéria fadasse après ça.**

L'épouse de Sol arriva et enlaça son mari.

**_Tu vas être épatée Sol. J'ai jamais vu ça. Je comprends pourquoi elle a le surnom de fille du feu maintenant.**

Sol embrassa sa femme et rejoint Peeta avec deux coctails à la main.

**_On est que tous les deux.** lui annonça-t-il. **Mais y'a un petit spectacle de prévu.**

A ce moment là, la scène s'alluma.

**_Quel genre de spectacle ? Parce que je te préviens tout de suite, si ce sont des stripteaseuses, je pourrai pas rester ou Katniss me ferait la peau.**

Sol esquissa un sourire.

**_C'est vrai qu'elle à la dent dure. Elle m'a raconté tes petites cachoteries sur ta passion «Elfthéria».**

**_J'ai été obligé de faire des petites cachoteries, parce qu'elle ne peut pas la sentir et puis, tu sais comment elle a tendance à exagérer...** précisa Peeta.

**_C'est ce qui fait son charme.** dit Sol.

Soudain, la lumière s'éteignit et la scène fut plongée dans l'obscurité totale. Puis elle se ralluma et quatre hommes torses nus, pantalons noirs moulant se tenaient devant quelque chose. Puis d'un coup, la musique retentit et Katniss apparut derrière eux surélevée, car elle était debout sur un banc.

**_La la la la la la love...** entonna-t-elle de sa superbe voix.

Elle se mit a bouger et a minauder alors que les quatre danseurs, réparti en groupe de deux, dansaient en rythme avec elle. Puis, ils la firent descendre de son banc en la prenant, de sorte qu'elle se retrouve allongé sur leurs mains puissantes, tout en continuant de chanter.

**_Qu'est-ce que...** commença Peeta, croyant halluciner.

**_On dirait ta femme, Peeta.** fit remarquer Sol avec un petit sourire.

Le show était millimétré et Katniss se donnait à fond dans son rôle de séductrice, entourée de ses danseurs aux torses parfaits, qu'elle frôlait de temps en temps en se dandinant en rythme, dans une chorégraphie très Elfthéria avec des portées en plus. La jeune femme à la voix d'ange prononçait les paroles de la chanson.

**_Oh oh oh, je sens l'énergie entre toi et moi_**

**_Chéri, c'est tellement bon_**

**_Oh oh oh, je sens l'énergie m'embarquer_**

**_Comment j'ai attendu ça_**

**_Lala lalalalalala lalalalalalala love_**

**_Oh j'ai attendu ça_**

**_Lala lalalalalala lalalalalalala love._**

Puis vient le moment qui était uniquement danser, avec les danseurs, elle était parfaitement synchro avec eux. Si la salle avait été pleine, la fille du feu aurait surement allumé un incendie chez les spectateurs.

Peeta était à la fois furieux et fasciné de voir sa femme interpréter ainsi la chanson de celle qu'il admirait. Fasciné, car il fallait l'avouer, dans cette tenue sexy et avec cette voix qui l'avait fait craquer dès tout petit, elle était mille fois plus renversante qu'Elfthéria. Mais ça le rendait aussi furieux, car il la trouvait beaucoup trop proche de ses danseurs qui étaient, entre parenthèses, bien trop dénudés et virils à son goût.

N'en pouvant plus, il se leva et s'approcha de la scène.

**_Katniss, je pourrais savoir ce que tu fais ?**

Mais en vraie professionnelle, la jeune femme ne prêta pas attention à son mari. Elle continua le reste de sa chanson avec la même ardeur et détermination tout en interprétant les paroles de la chanson tour a tour avec chacun des danseurs.

Sol s'approcha de Peeta.

**_C'est le début d'une nouvelle carrière. Elle va faire un malheur, j'imagine tous les hommes qui seront à ses pieds. En plus d'être la fille du feu, le geai moqueur, elle va les affoler avec ses spectacles et sa voix. Qu'en penses tu Peeta ?**

**_Hors de question.** claqua-t-il en se hissant sur la scène. **Il s'interposa alors entre elle et un des danseurs. A quoi est-ce que tu joues ?** lui demanda-t-il alors.

Heureusement, la chanson prenait fin.

**_Alors mon amour tu as aimé ? Qu'en penses tu ? C'est toi qui m'a donné l'idée.** fit-elle avec un large sourire faisant mine d'ignorer la contrariété évidente de son époux.

**_Je n'ai jamais fait ça !** se défendit-il.

**_Mais si. Tu m'as dit que c'est ce que tu aimais, que tu étais fan, donc je me suis dit, pourquoi pas moi ? Après tout, comme tu l'as dit c'est que du spectacle. C'est un show, y'a rien de mal et puis j'aime tellement chanter...**

**_Là n'est pas la question, Katniss ! Enfin, tu ne peux pas décider comme ça de faire des spectacles de ce genre parce que tu aimes chanter !**

**_Qu'est ce que tu entends par spectacle de ce genre ? Tu adores ça, non ? Et je crois que je t'ai prouvé ce soir que je serai capable de faire vibrer les foules.**

**_Il est hors de question que tu fasses... Vibrer qui que ce soit !** reprit-il en dévisageant les danseurs qui les regardaient se disputer.

**_Pourquoi, je ne vois pas le problème ? C'était super les gars ! Toutes ces heures d'entrainement ont payé !** leur dit-elle.

**_Parce qu'en plus, tu as passé des heures avec eux ?** s'insurgea-t-il, rouge de jalousie.

**_C'est que cela demande du travail. On arrive pas à faire une chorégraphie pareille en un jour. Toutes les fois ou je te disais que j'allais faire un tour en foret, ou que tu croyais que je travaillais avec Sol. En fait j'étais ici.**

Peeta recula, sonné par ses aveux. Puis, se reprenant un peu, il serra les poings et la mâchoire pour tenter de contenir la colère et la jalousie qui montaient en lui.

**_Qu'essaies-tu de faire ? Tu veux me rendre jaloux, c'est ça ?**

**_Oh, non... Pourquoi serais-tu jaloux ? Ce n'est pas parce que je dansais toute la journée en cachette avec eux j'espère ? Tu sais bien que je n'ai envie que de toi.** fit-elle en lui caressant la joue.

Peeta se détourna d'elle et descendit de la scène en direction de la porte du bar. Il fallait qu'il s'éloigne, au risque de faire ou de dire quelque chose de mal.

**_Peeta !** cria-t-elle.

Finalement, elle avait bien meilleur caractère que lui, pensa t-elle.

Sol vit de suite que la situation s'envenimait et décida de suivre Peeta.

**_Hey, Peeta. Pourquoi tu pars ?**

**_Tu trouves ça drôle peut-être ? L'aider à me mentir, la voir se trémousser avec d'autres hommes juste sous mon nez ?** hurla Peeta en se tournant brusquement vers Sol.

Ce dernier se tenait à bonne distance. Il n'avait pas vu les Hunger Games, mais il en avait entendu parler et Peeta n'était pas ce qu'il pouvait appeler quelqu'un de non létal.

**_Tu ne vois donc pas la raison pour laquelle elle a fait ça ?** tenta-t-il avec prudence, en faisant un pas en arrière.

**_A part se moquer de moi tu veux dire ?**

**_Mais non Peeta. Elle l'a fait pour te rendre jaloux et c'est mission accomplie d'après ce que je peux voir. Ensuite elle voulait te rendre la monnaie de ta pièce et éclipser Elfthéria qui arrive demain et que tu vas rencontrer avant son concert.**

**_Pourquoi voudrait-elle l'éclipser ? Je lui ai dit que je l'appréciais sans plus et que ça n'avait rien à voir avec nous.**

**_Pour la même raison que tu n'as pas apprécié qu'elle te dise qu'elle n'avait envie que de toi, alors qu'elle a passé ces deux dernières semaines avec les danseurs de l'école de danse de ma femme.**

Peeta comprit où Sol voulait en venir, mais il avait toujours du mal à digérer la pilule.

**_Elle aurait pu m'en parler plutôt que de me faire ce numéro !**

**_L'effet de surprise aurait totalement été gâché. Et puis, je crois que ça lui a aussi permis de comprendre qu'on pouvait trouver d'autres personnes du sexe opposé attirants sans pour autant que ça remette en cause son couple. Je dois avouer que moi aussi, j'ai été jaloux quand j'ai vu les gars avec lesquels ma femme travaillait.**

**_Parce qu'elle les trouve attirants en plus ?** s'insurgea-t-il, ne retenant que cette partie de la réponse de Sol.

**_Elle est pas aveugle ta femme, tout comme tu trouves Elftheria attirante. Je me trompe ? Mais ça ne remet en rien en cause ton amour pour Katniss pas vrai ?**

**_Tu sais très bien que j'aime ma femme plus que tout.** répondit aussitôt Peeta.** Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne me trémousse pas avec Elfthéria, moi. Admet qu'elle a dépassé les limites.**

**_Je ne trouve pas. Elle l'a fait aussi pour toi. Enfin, ce genre de spectacle, tu aimes non ? Elle s'est vraiment donné beaucoup de mal. Tu ne l'as pas trouvé canon ? Tu trouves pas qu'elle était juste impressionnante ?**

**_Evidemment qu'elle l'était et ça ne m'aurait aucunement dérangé si elle avait fait ce numéro rien que pour moi dans l'intimité.** admit Peeta.

**_Elle l'a fait dans l'intimité. Elle n'a pas convoqué tout le district je te signale.**

**_Je voulais dire sans ces mecs, sans toi. Rien que tous les deux.** expliqua Peeta, avouant ainsi sa jalousie et sa possessivité.

**_Je vois, mais la ça ne cadrait pas avec la partie vengeance de son plan. Et puis Haymitch m'a dit qu'il valait mieux qu'elle fasse ça pour se venger plutôt qu'elle ne perde le contrôle pour une malheureuse parole demain et casse la figure à ta chanteuse adorée juste avant qu'elle ne monte sur scène.**

**_Evidemment, Haymitch était aussi dans la confidence, comme d'habitude...** marmonna Peeta.

**_Je suis juste tombé sur lui par hasard et comme il vous connait bien, j'ai voulu lui en parler avant de me lancer dans cette histoire. Tu devrais retourner la voir avant qu'un des danseurs ne lui propose d'aller boire un verre.** rigola Sol.

**_Je ne te remercie pas en tout cas.** dit-il, encore trop à fleur de peau avant de retourner à l'intérieur chercher son épouse.

Katniss était assise sur le bord de la scène. Elle vit arriver Peeta vers elle.

**_Hey... Tu es calmé ?**

**_Un peu. Tu as fini ?**

**_Je t'attendais.** fit Katniss. **Bon alors on est quitte ?**

**_Je sais pas trop. Faudrait peut-être que je danse avec Elfthéria pour qu'on le soit vraiment.** dit-il de mauvaise foi.

Katniss soupira.

**_Fais comme tu veux, mais dans ce cas, je te ferais pas le deuxième acte du spectacle que j'ai préparé pour toi une fois à la maison...**

**_Quel deuxième acte ?** s'enquit Peeta, tout à coup plus attentif.

Katniss sourit légèrement. Elle s'approcha de son oreille et chantonna doucement.

**_Tu me donnes envie de ton aphrodisiaque...**

Peeta sentit un doux frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Il s'éclaircit la voix pour reprendre contenance.

**_Si c'est ta façon de m'amadouer, sache que ça marche.**

Elle se mit à rire et l'embrassa fougueusement.


	6. Parfois, la vie ne tient qu'à un fil

Salut tout le monde ! Nous revoilà avec un nouvel OS tout chaud, enfin tout chaud, il a déjà quelques semaines vu notre avance ^^

Vous êtes nombreux à avoir appréciés la jalousie, la possessivité de nos deux amoureux et surtout la petite vengeance de Katniss. Vous avez été également surpris et amusés de voir Peeta complètement fan d'une chanteuse bimbo. C'est vrai qu'il ne nous l'avait jamais faite celle là et ne nous demandez pas d'où vient cette idée saugrenue ;-)

Merci en tout cas pour vos reviews. **D-dey, Fan de Twilight, Joshpeeta, Tellest, Kakitamariko** et **Darling**, vous êtes toujours aussi fidèles, ça fait plaisir. Nous espérons que cet OS ci pour plaira également.

**Véronique2** tenait à vous souhaiter une bonne année et beaucoup de fics Hunger Games, surtout de Peeta/Katniss. Pour ma part, je ne fête pas et ne souhaite rien, car les années se suivent et se ressemblent (si ce n'est qu'elles empirent). J'espère juste que vous continuerez d'aimer ce que nous partageons avec vous et que Catching Fire sera aussi palpitant que le bouquin.

Sur ce, bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine !

* * *

Katniss enrageait. Elle venait de se disputer avec Peeta et le motif de la dispute toujours le même : avoir des enfants.

Elle était bien conscience que cela faisait 10 ans maintenant qu'ils étaient mariés, mais malgré toute sa bonne volonté, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à accepter de tomber enceinte. Rien que cette pensée la faisait frémir d'angoisse et d'horreur. Il y avait bien trop de responsabilités, de dangers, et puis c'était son corps après tout. Elle savait très bien, pour avoir assistée une fois à un accouchement effectué par sa mère, que ce n'était pas une partie de plaisir. Elle n'était pas prête et ne le serait peut-être jamais.

Cependant Peeta, ne l'avait pas entendu de cette oreille et avait claqué la porte et prit la direction sa boulangerie. Quant à elle, elle avait besoin d'un verre et elle savait que les meilleures liqueurs se trouvaient chez son ancien mentor, Haymitch. En plus, Sol ne répondait pas au téléphone.

Elle entra dans la maison d'Haymitch et ça puait.

**_Bon sang, Haymitch tu as encore fait fuir ta femme de ménage ou quoi ?** râla-t-elle en entrant dans le salon.

**_Katniss...** entendit-elle dans un gémissement.

Elle vit alors Haymitch, étendu par terre, grimaçant de douleur.

**_Haymitch !** Elle se précipita vers lui et essaya de le relever. **Qu'est ce que tu as ?**

Il gémit encore plus. Il était en nage et tenait son bras gauche d'une main crispée.

**_Les secours... Appelle-les...** trouva-t-il la force de dire.

**_Oui, bien sûr !**

Elle se saisit du téléphone et composa le numéro de secours. Une personne décrocha.

**_Il faut venir au village des vainqueurs, Haymitch fait un malaise. Dépêchez vous.**

**_Calmez-vous, Madame. J'envoie une équipe, mais dites-m'en plus. Est-il conscient ?** demanda le médecin au bout du fil.

**_Oui, il est en sueur, il a mal au bras gauche on dirait. Je l'ai trouvé par terre.**

Katniss était paniquée.

**_Les secours sont en route Madame, mais j'ai vraiment besoin d'en savoir davantage, c'est important. Est-ce uniquement au bras gauche qu'il a mal ? Peut-il décrire sa douleur ?**

**_Haymitch, tu as mal où et comment ?** lui demanda-t-elle d'un ton brusque.

**_Dans la poitrine... Ca va vers le bras...** grimaça-t-il.

**_Dans la poitrine ça va vers le bras !** répéta-t-elle.** Qu'est qu'il a ?**

**_Je pense qu'il fait un infarctus du myocarde.** répondit sincèrement le médecin urgentiste.

**_Et ça va aller ?** Elle entendit du bruit.** Les secours sont là !** dit-elle avant de raccrocher brusquement.

**_Ici, vite dépêchez vous ! C'est un infarctus du myocarde !**

**_Madame, écartez-vous s'il vous plait.** l'invita une jeune secouriste.

**_Monsieur, vous m'entendez ?** demanda le médecin en posant son stéthoscope sur la poitrine d'Haymitch.

**_Je ne suis pas sourd...** râla faiblement le mentor.

**_Depuis combien de temps ça a commencé, cette douleur ?**

**_Quelques minutes avant que Katniss n'arrive...** dit-il d'une voix fatigué. **J'ai mal...**

**_Je vous administre un antalgique puis on va vous emmener à l'hôpital. l**'informa le médecin.

Katniss se sentait impuissante et elle n'aimait pas se sentir ainsi. Surtout que ça lui rappelait la fois ou Peeta était tombé raide mort après avoir heurté le champs de force. Elle finit par obtenir l'autorisation de monter dans l'ambulance et de là, décida d'appeler Peeta. Celui-ci décrocha et avant même qu'il ne puisse parler, elle commença à sangloter.

**_Je suis dans une ambulance...** dit t-elle en vrac. **Je vais à l'hôpital et...**

Puis soudain, elle n'entendit plus rien, elle n'avait plus de batterie.

Peeta devint blême en l'écoutant et son coeur sembla s'arrêter. Tout à coup, il n'entendit plus la voix de sa femme. Il cria alors son nom, mais la communication était déjà coupée.

Pendant ce temps, Katniss et Haymitch étaient arrivés à l'hôpital. Elle ne cessait de poser des questions et ne voulait pas quitter son mentor.

On le conduisit sur un brancard dans l'unité de soins intensifs, mais au moment de franchir la porte, un des brancardier arrêta Katniss.

**_Vous ne pouvez pas aller plus loin.**

**_Vous savez qui je suis ?** menaça-t-elle. **Laissez-moi entrer !**

**_Madame, personne à part le personnel ne peut franchir cette porte, alors faites moi le plaisir d'aller patienter dans la salle d'attente.** dit-il fermement, pas du tout impressionné.

La porte de referma derrière elle et elle n'avait aucun moyen de savoir comment allait Haymitch et si c'était grave. Peeta ne devrait pas tarder à arriver mais l'angoisse la rongeait. Elle décida d'appeler la seule autre personne qui s'y connaissait en medecine et alla vers une cabine en espérant qu'elle serait disponible. Deux sonneries puis, enfin une voix.

**_Allô, Maman ?** dit-elle la voix tremblante.** C'est Haymitch... On est a l'hôpital, il a un infarctus du myocarde, je crois... Je l'ai trouvé par terre, personne ne veut rien me dire...**

**_Oh, ma chérie... Quand tu l'as trouvé, ça faisait longtemps qu'il était comme ça ? Il était conscient au moins ?**

**_Oui il était conscient. C'est grave ? Il va mourir ? Maman, je ne veux pas qu'il meurt... Je...**

**_Non, pas du tout... Un infarctus n'est pas mortel quand il est pris à temps. S'il était encore conscient quand ils l'ont pris en charge, c'est bon signe. Haymitch est solide, tu n'as pas à t'en faire.** la rassura-t-elle d'une voix douce.

**_Tu en es sure ?** sanglota-t-elle. **Parce que je ne sais pas ce que je ferais, ce qu'on ferait s'il était pas avec nous. C'est le seul de la famille qui est près de nous...** dit-elle maladroitement.

Le coeur de sa mère se serra.

**_Tu... Tu veux que je vienne ? Que je vous rejoigne... Histoire de parler avec l'équipe médicale ?**

**_Tu viendrais ?** dit Katniss qui se sentait comme une petite fille perdue malgré ses 29 ans.

Elle avait besoin d'une figure parentale, parce que le seul qui avait ce rôle depuis des années, était mal en point.

**_Je prends le premier train. Ca va aller, ma chérie. Tu verras, il va s'en remettre.** dit Miss Everdeen avant de raccrocher.

Au même moment, Peeta entra en défonçant presque les portes battantes des urgences.

**_Katniss ? Où est ma femme ! Je veux la voir tout de suite !** hurla-t-il à l'attention de l'infirmière d'accueil.

Katniss qui se trouvait au fond du couloir l'entendit arriver. Elle courut vers lui en criant :

**_Peeta, je suis là !**

Peeta se tourna vers elle, surpris de la voir sur ses deux pieds et courut à sa rencontre comme si sa vie en dépendait, avant de la soulever dans ses bras.

**_Katniss... J'ai eu tellement peur...** avoua-t-il, terrifié à l'idée qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose.

**_Ca va... C'est pas moi, c'est Haymitch. Je l'ai trouvé gisant sur le sol se tordant de douleur.** dit-elle une fois les pieds touchant de nouveau le sol.

Elle serrait les mains de Peeta de toutes ses forces.

**_Mon Dieu... Comment va-t-il ?** demanda Peeta, dont l'inquiétude se lisait sur son visage.

**_Je sais pas. Ils n'ont rien voulu me dire.** dit-elle en lança un regard noir à une infirmière qui passait par là et qui n'y pouvait rien. **J'ai appelé ma mère, elle m'a dit qu'il devrait s'en sortir. Elle va venir. **

**_C'est une bonne chose. Je vais essayer de me renseigner, reste la.**

**_D'accord... **

Katniss s'assit dans sur un banc et se rongea les ongles. Peeta se dirigea droit vers l'infirmière qu'il avait précédemment agressé.

**_Je veux savoir comment va Haymitch Abernathy et je veux le savoir tout de suite.**

**_Je vous admire beaucoup Monsieur, vous et votre femme, tout ce que vous avez fait, mais là, il va falloir attendre que le docteur vienne vous voir. Dites moi...** dit-elle en sortant un petit carnet. **Vous pourriez me mettre un mot ? Un petit autographe ?**

**_Vous vous foutez de moi ? Notre ami est dans je ne sais quel état juste à côté et vous voulez que je signe un stupide autographe ?** s'emporta-t-il tout à coup.

**_Je suppose que votre femme ne voudra pas non plus ?**

Peeta la foudroya du regard et décida de ne pas répondre. A grandes enjambées, il passa les portes des soins intensifs, faisant fi de l'interdiction noté en rouge sur celles-ci. Il fit plusieurs boxes avant de trouver Haymitch. Les soignants s'affairaient encore autour de lui.

**_Comment va-t-il ?**

**_Monsieur, vous n'avez pas être là.**

**_Comment va-t-il ?** répéta Peeta avec plus de force.

Le médecin hésita, mais finit par répondre en voyant la détermination de son interlocuteur.

**_Il va mieux. Nous lui avons administré des antalgiques et l'avons scopé afin de suivre son rythme cardiaque. Nous allons encore procédé à quelques examens pour être sûr qu'il n'y a pas de lésions. Nous devrons le garder encore quelques jours, jusqu'à ce que tout risque de récidive immédiat soit écarté, après quoi il pourra rentrer chez lui.**

**_Donc il n'est plus en danger ?** demanda Peeta.

**_Pas dans l'immédiat, non. Par contre si par la suite, il ne retrouve pas une bonne hygiène de vie, cela pourrait se reproduire.** l'avertit le médecin.

**_Docteur, j'ai besoin de vous.** appela une infirmière.

**_J'ai du travail. Pourriez-vous aller patienter dans la salle d'attente ? Je vous assure qu'on s'occupe de lui.**

Peeta hocha la tête et retourna auprès de Katniss.

Elle se leva dès qu'elle le vit.

**_Alors ?**

**_Il va mieux. Ils lui ont administré de quoi calmer sa douleur et sont entrain de lui faire d'autres examens, mais ça va aller.**

**_Et pour après ? Il va rentrer quand ? Il va falloir faire le ménage chez lui. C'était d'une puanteur, il peut pas rentrer dans une maison pareille.**

**_On va s'en occuper, Katniss, mais il ne rentrera pas avant plusieurs jours d'après le médecin. Ils veulent le garder en observation.**

**_Oh...**

Un silence s'installa. Autre chose la tourmentait et même si ce n'était ni le bon moment ni très fin d'en parler maintenant, elle ne put s'en empêcher.

**_Tu vois, une raison de plus pour ne pas faire d'enfant. Haymitch vieillit et on a que lui. Je veux dire, à qui on peut vraiment tout demander ou se confier ? Les amis, c'est différent. Et maintenant avec cet accident... C'est de lui qu'il faudra prendre soin.**

Peeta se raidit et se recula d'un pas, outré.

**_Je t'interdis de te servir d'Haymitch et de ce qui vient de se passer comme prétexte, Katniss. Tu n'en as pas le droit.**

**_Ca n'est pas un prétexte, c'est la réalité. Je viens juste d'y penser pendant que j'attendais. On va pouvoir le voir quand tu crois ?**

**_J'en sais rien, il a juste dit d'attendre.** répondit sèchement Peeta en allant s'asseoir.

**_J'ai eu vraiment peur. Il était là, gisant sur le sol, je ne pouvais rien faire et ça m'a rappelé quand tu as heurté le champs de force. La même sensation d'impuissance.**

**_Tu as appelé les secours, tu as fait ce qu'il fallait.**

Elle glissa son bras sous le sien sans dire un mot.

Peeta avait beau être encore un peu contrarié par leur dispute de ce matin et par ce qu'elle venait de dire au sujet d'avoir des enfants, il n'arrivait jamais à lui en vouloir bien longtemps. Surtout quand elle était aussi inquiète. En silence, il lui prit la main en entrelaçant leurs doigts et déposa un baiser sur sa tempe.

Katniss reprit confiance. Une demie heure passa quand le docteur vint à leur rencontre. Ils se levèrent tous les deux et demandèrent en choeur des nouvelles de leur mentor.

**_Nous l'avons complètement stabilisé et son coeur a repris une activité normale. Nous lui avons fait une coronarographie afin, comme je vous le disais, de jauger la gravité des lésions. Heureusement pour votre ami, elles sont mineures.**

**_On peut le voir ?** demanda Katniss.

**_Pas pour le moment. Il a besoin du repos le plus strict et nous devons encore le garder aux soins intensifs cette nuit. Demain, je pense que ce sera mieux. Il sera sûrement transféré en cardiologie d'ici là.**

Seulement ce qu'il ignorait c'est qu'Haymitch ne l'entendrait pas de cette oreille et une voix retentit :

**_Hors de question que je passe la nuit ici !**

Katniss et Peeta se retournèrent et virent Haymtich en tenue d'hôpital se tenant au mur, vacillant. Fatigué, il avait du mal à retrouver son souffle et une infirmière qui tentait de l'approcher, mais il la menaçait avec son pied à perfusion.

**_Haymitch ! Tu es fou ! Que fais-tu debout ?** s'écria Peeta en se précipitant vers lui pour le soutenir, de peur qu'il ne tombe.

**_Ah parfait, tu es là. Tu vas pouvoir me ramener.**

**_Vous ne pouvez pas rentrer, Monsieur Abernathy. Vous avez fait un infarctus. Ca aurait pu être très grave. Nous devons vous garder quelques jours en observation.** expliqua le médecin.

**_Je préfère crever que de rester ici. En plus ça me rappelle le 13.**

Katniss s'approcha de son mentor.

**_Haymitch...** réprimanda-t-elle.

**_Quoi ?** grogna le mentor. J**e veux rentrer chez moi !**

**_Dans cette porcherie où tu vis pour nous refaire un malaise ? Hors de question. Je vais te ramener dans ton lit et tu vas te calmer sinon je demande au médecin de te donner un calmant pour que tu restes tranquille jusqu'à demain.** prévint Peeta en prenant la direction du boxe où il l'avait vu.

**_Rien à foutre !** fit Haymitch bien déterminé à ne pas rester.

Mais Katniss s'approcha de lui et fit une chose surprenante. Elle le serra dans ses bras.

**_J'ai eu peur. Je t'en prie, ne joue pas avec ta vie. J'ai besoin de toi dans la mienne.** souffla-t-elle.

Haymitch se raidit, d'abord surpris, puis fini par soupirer lourdement en se détendant un peu.

**_Je te préviens tout de suite. Je le fais uniquement pour pas t'entendre pleurnicher.** mentit-il pour sauver la face. Il n'aimait pas paraître guimauve.

**_Merci. Oh, et tu vas avoir une visite surprise.** annonça-t-elle.

**_Pitié pas Effie. Elle va pas bientôt accoucher d'ailleurs ? Dire que ça sera son troisième, son mari a bien du courage.**

Katniss se raidit et évita le regard de Peeta à la mention du fait qu'Effie allait bientot avoir son troisieme enfant.

**_Non, ma mère va venir.**

Le visage de Peeta lui, s'était assombri. Il avait l'impression de voir tout le monde autour de lui fonder une grande famille, tandis que lui restait toujours tel quel, avec une femme et un chien. Pourquoi Katniss ne voulait-elle toujours pas entendre raison ? Il commençait vraiment à désespérer.

**_Eléonor ? Elle se déplace pour moi ? Je le savais qu'elle avait le béguin pour moi.** plaisanta Haymitch. **J'ai toujours su qu'elle craquait pour moi en secret depuis la primaire. Ca te dirait que je devienne ton beau papa, Katniss.**

Malgré la fatigue, il n'avait rien perdu de son humour.

**_Tu délires. Ils t'ont donné de la morphine ou quoi ?**

**_Nous lui en avons donné. confirma le médecin. Ecoutez, il doit absolument se reposer. Son coeur est encore fatigué après une telle épreuve.**

**_Mon coeur il en a vu d'autres. Et s'il lâche, il lâche. J'en ai rien à faire. **

**_Tu disais pas ça tout a l'heure quand tu m'as demandé d'appeler les secours.**

**_Ca c'est parce que je déteste la douleur. Mais là, ça va, je ne suis pas fatiguée**, mentit-il.

**_Enfin, Haymitch ! Tu ne peux pas parler avec autant de désinvolture, pas après tout ce qu'on a traversé ensemble !** le réprimanda Peeta.

**_Je suis fatigué de la vie.** avoua t-il.** A part vous, j'ai perdu tout ceux qui me sont chers et j'ai plus personne à qui parler... Je sais vous êtes là, mais je veux dire de mon âge. Avant au moins, il me restait Chaff qui avait traversé les mêmes choses que moi... Excusez moi, si j'ai envie d'aller retrouver ma fiancé, mes parents, mes amis, six pieds sous terre.**

Haymitch pouvait avoir la morphine triste aussi.

**_Et nous alors ? On devient quoi sans toi ? Mis à part Katniss, tu es la seule famille qu'il me reste...** dit tristement Peeta, peiné que son mentor, son père de coeur pense à la mort.

Katniss ignora le sentiment de culpabilité qu'elle ressentit à cette phrase. Bien sur, si elle lui donnait un enfant...

**_Peeta, tu es grand maintenant. Tu as une épouse qui ne te quittera jamais, tu as des amis... Je ne te suis pas si indispensable. Et un jour, cette tête de mule te fera bien en enfant.** Katniss fit des gros yeux. **La culpabilité la rongera et elle cédera, tu verras. C'est juste que vous avez votre vie... Moi, je crois que j'ai rempli ma mission.**

Il commençait à s'endormir debout.

**_Sans vouloir vous interrompre, je crois qu'il serait préférable de finir cette conversation demain, quand il se sera reposé.** intervint le médecin.

Peeta hocha la tête et ramena Haymitch dans sa chambre, le moral dans les chaussettes.

**_On peut rester auprès de lui cette nuit ?** demanda Katniss. **Même s'il dort, je ne veux pas qu'il soit seul dans cette chambre. On doit être là s'il se réveille dans la nuit...**

Quelque part, comprenait Haymitch contrairement à Peeta. Si elle avait perdu Peeta pendant la guerre, elle n'aurait jamais eu le courage de rester en vie autant d'années.

**_C'est d'accord. Je vais demander à ce qu'on vous installe des lits d'appoints.** concéda le médecin, plus inquiet par rapport à l'état moral de son patient à présent.

Katniss et Peeta se regardèrent.

**_Je savais qu'il n'allait pas bien, mais je me voilais la face en pensant qu'il n'était pas déprimé. Enfin, il a toujours été plus ou moins saoul, a se laisser aller, à voir personne, à part nous. On l'a toujours connu comme ça. J'ai pas pensé...** fit Katniss honteuse.

**_Et moi alors ? J'aurais dû voir qu'il allait mal... C'est vrai, je viens à chaque fois lui raconter tout et n'importe quoi, sans me préoccuper une seule seconde de ses états d'âme. Quel genre d'ami fait ça, tu peux me le dire ? Il m'a écouté chaque jour, m'a conseillé et moi, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour lui, hein ?** demanda Peeta, dégoûté par lui-même.

**_Je ne crois pas qu'on aurait pu faire quoi que ce soit, Peeta. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher. En fait, je comprends Haymitch... Si je te perdais ou si je t'avais perdu, je n'aurais pas continuer à vivre comme il l'a fait. Il faudrait qu'il trouve en lui l'envie de vivre. Il n'est pas si vieux après tout. Il n'a même pas 50 ans, il pourrait refaire sa vie, mais comment faire comprendre ça à Haymitch ? J'en serais incapable, vu que moi à sa place, je me serais déjà suicidée.** avoua-t-elle.

**_Tu cherches à me réconforter là ? Parce que ça marche pas du tout.** rétorqua durement Peeta qui ne supportait pas de l'entendre parler de suicide.

**_Désolée... Peut être que demain ma mère sera capable de lui faire entendre raison. Après tout ils sont de la même génération, ils ont connus les mêmes personnes et dans leur jeunesse, ils devaient se connaitre... C'est vrai qu'on en a jamais parlé avec lui. Mis à part qu'il était avec la meilleure amie de ma mère à ses jeux.**

Elle s'approcha de Peeta et s'assit sur ses genoux. Elle l'embrassa sur les lèvres en le serrant fort. Peeta lui rendit son étreinte en inspirant son odeur, rassuré de l'avoir contre, saine et sauve. Ils finirent par s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Et c'est une voix familière qui les réveilla au petit matin. Celle de Madame Everdeen suivie d'une infirmière pour vérifier les constantes de son patient. Katniss, engourdie, se détacha de Peeta qui faisait également la grimace. La position dans laquelle, ils s'étaient endormis n'était pas confortable.

**_Maman, tu es déjà arrivée ?**

**_Oui, j'ai pris le premier train.**

Elle serra dans ses bras sa fille. Puis, Madame Everdeen se tourna vers Peeta.

**_Bonjour Peeta.** fit-elle.

Elle n'avait plus de grief contre lui depuis longtemps. Elle ne craignait plus qu'il attente à la vie de Katniss. Elle lui était plutôt reconnaissante de la renaissance de sa fille depuis qu'ils s'étaient mariés.

**_Bonjour, Miss Everdeen.** répondit-il poliment en lui faisant un petit sourire.

Katniss murmura aux oreilles de sa mère qu'Haymitch était déprimé et semblait vouloir se laisser mourir. Madame Everdeen fronça les sourcils pensive. Haymitch se réveilla enfin.

**_Eleonor ?** dit-il en se redressant avant de s'éclaircir la voix et de passer une main dans ses cheveux. **Ca fait longtemps que vous êtes là ?**

**_Je viens juste d'arriver, mais ils ont passé la nuit à vous veiller.**

Katniss bondit vers Haymitch, posa sa main sur son front.

**_Tu vas bien ? Comment tu te sens ? Tu as mal ou ? Maman, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?**

**_Je me sens très bien et je ne suis pas en sucre, Katniss.** gronda Haymitch en retirant sa main.

**_Je vais quand même appeler le médecin pour qu'il t'examine.** dit Peeta en se levant.

**_Ce n'est pas beau de mentir Haymitch. Vous êtes tirés d'affaire pour cette fois, mais il vous faut encore du repos. Vous êtes pale, les traits tirés...** fit Madame Everdeen.

**_Tu vois !** fit Katniss. **Maman, il ne voulait pas rester hier, cette tête de mule, alors qu'il est fragile. Tu comprends Haymitch, tu as peut être le moral à zéro, mais nous avons besoin de toi.**

Haymitch soupira lourdement.

**_Je suis le soulard de service. Personne n'a besoin de moi.**

**_Bien sur que si. Peeta et moi avons besoin de toi. Tes oies ont besoin de toi... Parce que je t'assure que si tu nous quittes, je me ferais un plaisir de leur fermer leur caquet et de les faire rôtir.** dit Katniss.

**_Elles doivent bien mourir un jour.** dit Haymitch en haussant les épaules.

Peeta et Katniss échangèrent un regard désemparé.

**_Les enfants, laissez nous. J'aimerais parler à Haymtich. Et puis vous avez besoin de vous rafraichir un peu.** déclara Eléonor.

Peeta attrapa la main de Katniss et l'emmena dehors sans un mot.

**_Ecoutez, si vous êtes là pour me sermonner, sachez que vous perdez votre temps...** commença Haymitch dès qu'ils furent seuls.

**_Je suis assez mal placée pour donner des sermons, vous ne croyez pas ? Vous êtes plus une figure parentale pour Katniss que je ne le suis.**

**_Peut-être, mais il n'empêche que vous êtes sa mère et que vous l'aimez.**

**_Oui, mais ça ne suffit pas toujours. Je ne bois peut être pas d'alcool, mais j'en connais un rayon aussi sur la fuite en avant.**

**_Mais pourtant, vous êtes là.** lui fit-il remarquer.

**_ Il faut croire que le fait d'entendre de la bouche de ma fille que vous étiez la seule personne proche de la famille sur lequel elle pouvait compter, pendant qu'elle sanglotait au téléphone en attendant d'avoir de vos nouvelles, m'a assez secouée.**

**_Elle a dit ça ?**

**_Oui...** fit tristement Eléonor, puis elle se reprit. **Et donc je suis venue, pour lui montrer qu'elle pouvait compter sur moi et parce que je vous devais bien cela aussi.**

**_Vous ne me devez rien du tout.** s'empressa-t-il de la contredire.

**_Vous avez contribuer à garder ma fille en vie. Et après, vous avez toujours été là pour eux. Contrairement à moi.**

**_On m'a imposé ce rôle de mentor. S'ils s'en sont sorti vivants, c'est plus à eux-mêmes qu'ils le doivent.**

**_Eh bien, vous avez bien changé depuis la période où nous allions au collège. Je me souviens d'un Haymitch très intelligent, un petit génie même qui rendait fou les professeurs sans jamais se faire attraper et tellement sur de lui, tellement arrogant aussi. Très un imbu de sa personne qui pensait qu'à par lui, les autres n'utilisaient pas le quart de leur cerveau. Et vous voilà jouant les modestes.**

**_De l'eau a coulé sous les ponts depuis cette époque... Mais je reste persuadé que la plupart des gens n'utilisent pas le quart de leur cerveau.** ajouta-t-il avec humour.

Eleonor sourit.

**_Je vous dois aussi des excuses**, reprit-elle d'un ton plus sérieux.

**_Pour quelle raison ?** s'étonna-t-il.

**_Je ne parlerai qu'en mon nom, mais je suis sure que la plus part des gens qui sont maintenant enterrés au pré, en ont s'en doute aussi ressenti la honte. Après vos jeux, quand vous êtes rentré, après avoir célébré et accepté les cadeaux du Capitole en l'honneur du vainqueur, on vous a tous laissé tomber. Et peu après, quand vous avez perdu vos proches, on n'a rien fait non plus. On vous a laissé seule. Sans doute par peur d'attirer sur nous une malédiction. C'est encore pire pour moi, parce que vous avez partagé ces jeux avec ma meilleure amie et je vous ai vu la pleurer à la télévision. J'aurais du venir vous voir, pour vous dire que ce n'était pas votre faute, que j'avais tout vu et combien j'étais fière lorsque vous avez fait temporairement équipe, mais j'ai fait comme les autres. Nous vous avons mis ses bouteilles dans la main, en vous traitant comme un pestiféré et puis ça à été pire, quand vous n'avez pas ramené un des tributs l'année suivante. On vous a blâmé, insulté et je n'ai rien fait pour défendre. Masylee devait avoir honte de moi de là où elle était.**

Haymitch ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle s'excuse et encore moins pour un sujet aussi lointain. C'est vrai qu'il avait souffert durant cette période et la solitude n'avait pas aidé, malgré ce qu'il avait pu croire.

**_Eléonor... Vous aviez perdu votre meilleure amie, votre réaction était normale... Pourquoi auriez-vous voulu me fréquenter après ça ? Je n'aurais fait que vous rappeler la perte de Masylee...**

**_Non, j'ai trahi ma meilleure amie. Elle aurait voulu que je vienne vous parler. Vous savez quand je suis allée la voir, avant son départ, l'une des choses qu'elle m'a dit était : «Il a fallu que je tombe avec le petit génie du district qui va se la péter tout le trajet. Et puis non, en fait, je pouvais pas mieux tomber. Il est tellement arrogant, qu'il va se faire avoir à la première occaz. Je vais le surveiller. Avec lui, les tributs du 12 cette année pourraient en donner pour leur argent aux carrières. Qui sait, on peut rêver à un vainqueur pour le 12. Je vais me battre Elenor et si c'est lui qui revient, je serais fière quand même. J'espère juste pouvoir en faire baver aux carrières. Il a l'air d'être le gars à vouloir la même chose.» Elle était combattive. Elle voulait que le 12 gagne avec panache et je n'ai clairement pas été à la hauteur de mon amie. J'aurais du être la pour vous.**

Haymitch détourna le regard, à la fois touché par ses aveux et par ces souvenirs douloureux qui refaisaient brusquement surface. Jamais il n'oublierait le visage de Masylee.

**_Pour tout vous dire, même si c'est pas entièrement possible, parce qu'on a tous changé avec les épreuves de la vie, j'aimerai revoir ce garçon pétillant et arrogant de nouveau. Masylee serait verte de rage si elle vous voyait ainsi. Et puis, vous êtes un héros à part entière aussi. Vous avez réussi à faire en sorte que Katniss et Peeta ne sombrent pas. Vous avez osé, une deuxième fois, défier le Capitole. Alors soignez vous, guérissez, prenez soin de vous et montrez à Katniss et Peeta que le Capitole et les Hungers Games n'ont plus d'emprise sur vous. C'est ce que le gamin Haymitch aurait fait. Parce que sérieusement, si vous abandonnez, je vous garantie que s'il y a un au-delà, Masylee vous y attends de pied ferme et vous n'allez pas aimer.**

Le mentor ne put retenir un rire franc.

**_J'avais oublié que vous aviez du caractère. Je sais maintenant de qui Katniss tient ça.**

**_A nous leur montrer que même les irrécupérables que nous sommes peuvent renaitre de leurs cendres et leur donner confiance en l'avenir. Surtout à Katniss. Si vous reprenez une bonne hygiène de vie et essayez de vivre au lieu de survivre, je suis prête à vous aider sur le coté médicale de la chose, mais aussi, revenir vivre au district 12 et ça ne sera pas facile pour moi. Les souvenirs sont pesants ici, étouffants, angoissants. J'ai perdu mon mari et je ne verrai plus jamais Prim courir après Buttercup dans ses rues. Et je ne peux pas imposer à Katniss mes crises d'angoisses, de colère ou de pleurs. Tout comme vous ne pouvez pas vous épancher sur eux, parce qu'ils ont assez a faire avec eux mêmes. On pourrait s'entraider. Vous êtes aussi le seul ici, avec qui je partage des souvenirs d'une jeunesse, de personnes qu'on a connu et j'aimerais que vous me parliez de Masylee aussi. Vous savez, je n'ai jamais pu parler à personne de tout ce que j'ai ressenti. Personne n'était là pour m'écouter et je me trompe peut être mais ça doit être pareil pour vous, sinon vous ne seriez pas dans un tel état après 10 ans de paix dans le pays. Et pour Katniss et Peeta, je pense que c'est important s'ils nous voient surmonter tout ça. Ils verront l'avenir plus en confiance. Qu'en dites vous ?**

**_Vous me proposez un genre de thérapie en tandem ?**

**_Oui, on peut appeler ça comme ça. Je veux devenir une meilleure mère, mais je n'y arriverai pas toute seule. Je me suis fait des amies au district 4, mais tout le monde veut oublier ces années de terreur. Je ne veux pas oublier Haymitch, je veux les surpasser et je ne vois que vous qui pourrez avoir la force de faire ça avec moi et qui en aurait autant besoin que moi. Je pense qu'il est important de ne pas oublier, ne pas ignorer, mais de reprendre le dessus. Vous allez laisser le Capitole déchu gagner, Haymitch ? Vous allez vous laisser mourir et laisser Snow gagner ? C'est ça que vous voulez ?**

**_Bien sûr que non.** admit-il à contre coeur. **Mais qui vous dit que nous arriverons ?**

**_Rien. On risque même d'être de vraies loques assez souvent, mais on a deux personnes pour qui se battre et qui sont en vie. Et des tonnes de gens qui sont morts et qui espèrent qu'on ne gâche pas nos vies. Mais ça va être très dur, je ne vous le cache pas. Vous ne m'avez pas vu dans mes mauvais jours...** sourit-elle.

**_Et moi, dans les miens ! Sans parler de l'alcool qui n'arrange rien. Je vais d'ailleurs devoir me sevrer si je comprends bien ?** demanda-t-il avec une petite moue.

**_Oui, mais pas à la manière du district 13. Vous diminuerez progressivement et on se mettra au sport. C'est quelque chose que mon défunt mari a toujours voulu que je fasse. Et avec l'âge, ça me fera du bien de me dérouillez. On conclu ce deal alors ?**

Haymitch la regarda avec un sourire en coin et une pointe d'admiration. Cette détermination, cette envie de vivre envers et contre tout... Katniss tenait beaucoup plus de sa mère qu'elle ne le croyait.

**_Marché conclu.** dit-il en lui serrant la main.

**_Bien. Donc, vous allez suivre à la lettre les conseils de votre médecin pour commencer.** Soudain, le visage de Madame Everdeen s'assombrit.** Et si Katniss ne veut pas que je revienne dans le 12 ? Et si c'était trop tard ?**

Elle se laissa tomber sur le lit en manquant d'écraser la main de son nouvel allié

**_Il n'est jamais trop tard pour bien faire. La preuve avec moi ! Et puis, vous savez très bien qu'au fond, elle ne demande que ça. Vous lui manquez énormément, même si elle ne l'avouera jamais. Ca lui fera du bien de retrouver sa mère.**

**_Vous avez raison. Et puis, c'est à moi de me battre pour reconquérir le coeur de mon enfant, pas l'inverse. On va y arriver Haymtich. J'ai passé 20 ans de ma vie à pleurer sur mon sort, à ne pas réussir à faire le deuil d'un mari, puis d'une enfant... 20 ans, à vivre comme un zombie à me consacrer au travail. Ma pauvre famille qui est au ciel, doit avoir honte.**

Elle se releva. A ce moment là, le médecin entra dans la chambre.

**_Madame...** salua-t-il. **Alors, qu'a décidé notre patient grognon aujourd'hui ?**

Haymitch s'apprêtait à la contredire mais se retint en voyant le médecin entrer.

**_J'accepte de me soigner, mais je veux toujours sortir d'ici.**

**_On mais tu sortiras Haymitch, mais pas tout de suite. Tu permets que je te tutoie ?** Elle s'approcha du docteur.** En tant que son médecin de famille, je vous recommande de ne pas hésiter à le sangler s'il ne sort qu'un orteil de son lit.** déclara t-elle.

**_Puis, on va poser quelques caméras, pour vérifier qu'il ne fasse pas de bêtises et des détecteurs de mouvements. Il paiera pour tout bien sur, il est riche.**

**_Quoi ? Mais... Eléonor ! Je te croyais de mon côté !** s'insurgea Haymitch.

**_Je suis de ton coté et j'espère que tu seras prêt à toutes sortes de mesures aussi extrêmes, lorsque ce sera à ton tour de vérifier que je ne sombre pas. A cas irrécupérables, mesures extraordinaires.**

**_J'aurais refusé le deal si j'avais su...** marmonna-t-il en croisant les bras et en s'enfonçant dans son lit, mécontent.

**_Bien, je te laisse te reposer. Moi j'ai un déménagement à organiser, mais avant...** Elle se tourna vers Haymitch pour lui prendre la main et la serrer. **Merci, Haymitch. Merci beaucoup.**

Ce dernier ne put résister et lui offrit un petit sourire.

**_Tu ne diras pas ça quand j'emploierais mes mesures extraordinaires.** plaisanta-t-il pour cacher sa gêne.

**_J'espère bien.**

Une semaine plus tard, Eléonor Everdeen s'installa dans une maison voisine à celle d'Haymitch. Elle n'avait pu se résoudre à regagner l'ancienne maison où elle avait vécue avec Primrose, Katniss et son mari. Haymitch lui, sortit de l'hôpital pour sa plus grande joie et dans un bien meilleur état.

Peeta et Katniss étaient dans leur salon, avec Cupcake.

**_Quelle mouche à piqué ma mère ?** râla-t-elle. **Si elle croit qu'elle peut revenir après 20 ans d'errance et que je vais lui pardonner, elle se trompe.**

Katniss refusait d'admettre qu'elle était soulagée et heureuse d'avoir sa mère si proche et prête à faire des efforts.

**_Pourquoi n'avoues-tu pas simplement qu'elle t'a manqué ?** dit tendrement Peeta, qui savait lire entre les lignes avec Katniss.

Cette dernière ignora les paroles de son époux. Elle se contenta de brosser les poils du chien. Elle et Peeta ne savaient rien de l'accord conclu entre Haymitch et Eléonor.


	7. Souvenirs oubliés

Un petit OS en avance. On s'est rendu compte que vous attendez pas mal et comme je pars en vacances une semaine samedi, on vous donne celui-là aujourd'hui et vous en aurez un autre vendredi avant que je ne parte car je n'emmène pas mon pc avec moi, comme ça vous aurez de quoi patienter ^^

On est hyper heureuses de toutes les reviews qu'on a eu de la part de** Kakitamariko, Lisou, D-dey, Fan de Twilight, Tellest, Sahyadu2b, NellielK, Tentaculegirl67, Darling** et** Joshpeeta**. Vous n'imaginez pas comment ça nous fait plaisir et nous soulage de lire vos commentaires, parce qu'on vous avoue qu'on avait noté une petite baisse (dans les reviews, pas dans le suivi) et ça nous peinait. On se demandait même si on continuerait de partager nos écrits, car comme ce sont des OS, on peut s'arrêter quand bon nous semble.  
Bref, on cogitait pas mal, mais vous nous avez rassuré, alors merci.  
Seuls ceux qui écrivent comprennent combien c'est motivant de lire les commentaires des lecteurs, aussi brefs soient-ils.

Assez papoter, car je vais au sport. Sur ce, nous vous souhaitons bonne lecture et à vendredi pour le prochain OS !

* * *

L'hiver était dur cette année là. Le blizzard n'avait pas arrêté de souffler ces derniers jours. Depuis la veille cependant, le temps s'était calmé et Peeta était allée inspecter sa boulangerie. Alors que Katniss s'apprêtait à partir pour le rejoindre, le téléphone sonna.

**_Allô ?** dit-elle en décrochant.

**_Katniss, comment va-tu ? C'est le Dr Aurélius.**

**_Oh Docteur, ça va et vous ?**

**_Très bien, je te remercie. J'appelais pour parler à Peeta. Est-il là ?**

**_Non, il est à sa boulangerie. Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?** s'inquiéta-t-elle immédiatement.

**_Rien de grave, je te rassure. En fait, je voulais juste confirmer notre séance de vendredi. J'espère que Peeta n'a pas oublié que nous passons à l'étape supérieure cette fois.**

**_De quoi parlez-vous ?** demanda-t-elle. **Quelle étape supérieure ?**

**_L'entrainement à l'accouchement voyons !** déclara le psy comme une évidence.

Katniss fit les gros yeux. Qu'était-ce que cette ânerie qu'elle venait d'entendre ?

**_Mais enfin... Je ne sais pas ce que Peeta vous a raconté, mais je ne suis pas enceinte !**

**_Je sais et le but est justement de l'y préparer avant que ça ne soit le cas. Il ne faudrait pas que l'accouchement de votre premier enfant fasse remonter des souvenirs créés de toutes pièces par le Capitole.** expliqua le docteur.

**_Mais c'est le délire total ! En quoi mon accouchement réveillerait des souvenirs ? Enfin, c'est ridicule ! Et puis cette situation n'arrivera sans doute pas de toute manière. Je trouve que vous poussez un peu loin vos expériences.**

**_La requête vient de Peeta lui-même, Katniss. Même si ça remonte à des années, ce que lui a fait subir le Capitole est encore là et il veut prendre toutes les précautions possibles avant d'être père. Toi non plus, tu ne devrais pas prendre tout ça à la légère. Ce sera loin d'être du gâteau quand tu auras des sautes d'humeur à cause de la montée d'hormones.**

**_Oui, mais de là à lui déclencher des flashback... Ca ne serait qu'un accouchement et même, il n'y en aura jamais de toute façon.**

Elle secoua la tête, encore atterrée par ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre et le fait que Peeta se prépare à avoir un enfant aussi sérieusement alors qu'elle était toujours contre cette idée.

**_Peu importe. Le fait est que Peeta prend cette affaire vraiment au sérieux, alors dis lui que j'ai appelé. Oh, et Katniss... Etre parents est le plus beau cadeau qui soit, crois-en mon expérience.** dit le Dr Aurélius avant de raccrocher.

Elle bouillait littéralement de colère sans compter la pression que ça lui mettait. Peeta n'en parlait plus depuis plusieurs mois, mais manifestement il n'avait pas du tout renoncé.

Elle s'empara de son manteau, siffla Cupcake, mit ses bottes et sortit en trombe de sa maison. A peine eut-elle mis le pied dehors, qu'elle se sentit glisser, puis ce fut le trou noir.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle sentit un mal de crâne atroce. Elle était dans un lit et essayait d'ajuster sa vision floue tant bien que mal.

**_Elle revient à elle.** déclara une voix d'homme.

**_Katniss, tu m'entends ? Comment te sens-tu ma puce ?** demanda un autre homme en se penchant au-dessus d'elle.

Katniss tourna la tête vers les voix. Elle vit deux hommes d'âge mûr qui la regardaient. Puis soudain, en regardant aux alentours, elle vit qu'elle était à l'hôpital. Elle se leva d'un bond.

**_Pourquoi je suis à l'hôpital ? Comment je suis arrivée ici ?** s'écria-t-elle en essayant de se lever.

**_Calme toi, tu as encore besoin de repos. Tu as fait une mauvaise chute devant la maison, comme je ne te voyais pas arriver et avec ce mauvais temps, j'ai préféré aller à ta rencontre. C'est là que je t'ai trouvé sans connaissance.** expliqua Peeta.

Elle ne comprenait pas tout de ce que l'homme blond lui disait.

**_C'est vous qui m'avez emmené ici ? Mais vous êtes inconscient ou quoi ? Et comment je vais la payer la facture ?** hurla-t-elle, paniquée.

Peeta et Haymitch échangèrent un regard à la fois confus et inquiet.

**_Je vais chercher sa mère et le médecin.** dit ce dernier, laissant Katniss seule avec Peeta.

**_Katniss, en quelle année sommes-nous ?** demanda Peeta, redoutant la réponse.

Elle le fusilla du regard.

**_Mais enfin, c'est quoi cette question ? Faites venir uniquement docteur, il est hors de question qu'il appelle ma mère. On n'a pas de quoi payer de toute façon. Vous m'avez vraiment mise dans de sales draps ! Vous voyez pas que je suis de la veine ?** s'énerva-t-elle en montrant la couleur de sa peau. Puis elle fit les yeux ronds. **Mais... C'est quoi ce morceau de peau plus claire ?** dit-elle horrifiée en découvrant une ancienne tache de brulure.

**_Katniss, quel est ton dernier souvenir ?** demanda Peeta, terriblement inquiet en comprenant la gravité du traumatisme de sa femme.

Elle fronça les sourcils puis réfléchit.

**_Je suis rentrée de l'école avec Prim, Gale et ses frères. Puis...**

Elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle était allée chasser avec son meilleur ami.

**_En fait c'est tout. C'était une journée ordinaire. Je ne me souviens pas d'avoir eu un accident.**

Les craintes de Peeta se confirmèrent. Au même moment, Haymitch revint avec le médecin et la mère de Katniss. Il leur avait expliqué rapidement ce qu'ils s'étaient dit au réveil de la jeune femme.

Katniss vit sa mère et fronça les sourcils. Elle lui semblait fatiguée, plus vieille aussi.

**_Maman ? Oh non, je leur avais dit de ne pas t'appeler. Cet homme m'a amené ici, je ne sais pas comment on va payer.**

**_Katniss...** commença madame Everdeen inquiète.

**_Où est Prim ?** demanda la jeune femme.

A ces mots, Eléonor se sentit mal.

**_Le docteur va t'expliquer...** dit la mère en prenant la poudre d'escampette pour se réfugier dans le couloir.

Le médecin s'approcha et prit la parole.

**_Madame Mellark, vous avez fait une chute et êtes tombée lourdement sur la tête, ce qui a visiblement engendré une perte de mémoire. C'est tout à fait normal dans ce type d'accident.**

Katniss tourna la tête à droit et à gauche, cherchant la femme du boulanger du regard.

**_Heureusement, votre traumatisme est léger et vous devriez sûrement retrouver vos souvenirs au fur et à mesure.** poursuivit le médecin en la regardant.

**_Vous avez dû vous tromper de patiente. Je ne m'appelle pas Mellark et encore moins Madame.**

Le docteur jeta un coup d'oeil gêné vers Peeta, debout à côté de son lit. Ce dernier s'assit à côté d'elle et prit alors la parole.

**_Katniss, c'est bien de toi dont il s'agit, c'est toi Madame Mellark... Tu es ma femme...** dit Peeta d'une voix douce.

Pour toute réponse Katniss éclata de rire.

**_D'accord, on me fait une blague et c'est très drôle. Mais vous n'êtes pas le boulanger. Maman !** cria-t-elle tout en se levant. **On s'en va d'ici. C'est quoi ici, l'asile ?**

**_Katniss, je sais que c'est perturbant, mais c'est la vérité.** commença Peeta en tentant de l'apaiser. **Tu as 30 ans et nous sommes mariés depuis 11 ans maintenant. Regarde ta main gauche...**

Katniss leva les yeux au ciel.

**_Les plaisanteries les plus courtes sont toujours les meilleures. Je ne vous connais pas Monsieur.** Elle regarda sa main gauche et soupira **Mais vous êtes de grands malades ! Vous avez été jusqu'à me mettre une bague au doigt ! Maman, c'est quoi cette histoire ?** cria-t-elle encore une fois.

**_Pourrait-on avoir un miroir, docteur ?** demanda Peeta.

**_Bien sûr.** dit-il en allant en chercher un.

**_Je crois qu'il serait mieux que tu vois par toi-même.** expliqua Peeta à Katniss pendant ce temps.

Quand le médecin revint, il le lui remit afin qu'elle se regarde.

**_Ca pourrait vous faire un choc.** la prévint-il.

**_Qu'on en finisse.** grommela Katniss qui se saisit du miroir.

Elle se tut tout à coup. Elle fixait son reflet puis toucha son visage.

**_Qu'est ce que... C'est moi ? Mais c'est pas possible, je suis... Vieille ! Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?** demanda-t-elle en se laissant retomber sur le lit sous le choc, n'ayant pas pris en compte les informations données.

**_Ne vous en faites pas. Tout ça est très perturbant, comme le disait votre mari, mais vos souvenirs reviendront. Le tout est de ne pas chercher à aller trop vite. Et c'est valable aussi pour votre entourage. Ils vous aideront à vous souvenir, mais sans vous mâcher le travail. Ca doit venir de vous principalement.**

**_Combien de temps ça prendra pour qu'elle retrouve totalement la mémoire ?** s'enquit Peeta.

**_C'est variable d'une personne à une autre. Certains mettent quelques jours, d'autres des mois. Le contexte, les exercices de mémoire, la volonté du patient de se souvenir peuvent influencer grandement la rapidité de guérison.**

**_Mon dieu, mais j'ai quel âge ? 45 ans au moins !** dit-elle en se regardant dans le miroir.

**_Tu ne trouves pas que tu es un peu sévère avec toi ?** demanda Peeta en souriant malgré les circonstances.

Katniss fronça les sourcils devant l'inconnu, s'obligeant à ignorer ce qu'il avait dit tout à l'heure.

**_Bon bah dites moi, j'ai quel âge ?** s'énerva t-elle.

**_Tu n'as rien écouté de ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure, n'est-ce pas ? Tu as 30 ans, Katniss et je te rassure, tu es encore très belle.** dit-il tendrement, pas le moins du monde offusqué par le ton qu'elle avait pris.

**_30 ans !** s'exclama-t-elle. **Oh la vache, c'est vieux... Je ne pensais pas que je vivrais jusque là. Oh ! Ca veut dire que je n'ai jamais été moissonnée ! Merci seigneur...** souffla-t-elle soulagée.** Et Prim doit avoir 26 ans. J'ai hâte de la voir.** Puis soudain, une peur panique l'envahit. **Elle n'a pas été moissonné n'est-ce pas ? Elle est là ma petite soeur chérie ?**

Peeta sentit son coeur se serrer, mais il connaissait sa femme. Elle ne supporterait pas qu'il lui annonce la vérité et puis, le docteur avait dit que c'était à elle de retrouver la mémoire. Les choses devaient se faire le plus en douceur possible, si bien qu'il choisit de lui mentir.

**_Non elle n'a pas été moissonnée, seulement tu ne pourras pas la voir de sitôt. Elle n'habite plus dans Panem.** dit-il avec aplomb malgré la peine que cela lui causait.

Katniss fut soulagée mais un mal être subsistait à ce sujet.

**_Comment ça elle n'est plus à Panem ? Comment on ne peut plus être à Panem alors qu'on ne peut même pas sortir du district ?**

**_Les choses ont changées, Katniss. En fait, les Hunger Games n'existent plus et les frontières ont étés abolies, on peut voyager librement à présent.**

Elle se tourna vers le médecin pour confirmation.

**_C'est vrai ?**

**_C'est la vérité.** approuva-t-il, même s'il savait que tout ce qu'avait dit Peeta n'était pas vrai.

**_Depuis quand ? Comment ? Oh, et Gale ? Gale Hawthorne, il n'a pas été moissonné non plus alors ?**

Peeta se raidit à la mention de Gale. La dernière fois que Katniss et lui l'avait vu, elle ne voulait plus entendre parler de lui. Qu'adviendrait-il si elle le réclamait ?

**_Non, il va bien, mais il a déménagé lui aussi.**

**_Il n'est plus au 12 ?**

Son coeur se serra. Son meilleur ami l'avait quitté et elle était toujours là.

**_Il a pas pu partir sans moi...** dit-elle en repensant à leur plan d'évasion, qui pour elle étaient encore la veille.

Peeta avait envie de lui dire qu'ils s'étaient brouillés, mais vu son état de confusion, elle ne le croirait pas et même si c'était le cas, elle voudrait en connaître la raison.

**_Il a fait sa vie, comme toi tu as fait la tienne avec moi...** dit-il pour lui rappeler qu'elle était sa femme.

Katniss était perturbée.

**_J'ai pas pu me marier... Je suis désolée, mais...**

Elle avait encore mal à la tête. Elle se rappela soudain le «Madame Mellark».

**_Oh mon dieu... Mellark... Vous êtes un des trois fils Mellark.**

Elle n'osait pas demander lequel des trois elle avait soit disant épouser. Après tout, les frères se ressemblaient et l'homme en face d'elle n'avait rien d'un ado. Elle soupira. Comment avait-elle pu épouser un Mellark ? Et dans son fort intérieur, elle espérait qu'elle avait épousé le plus jeune. C'était déjà un cauchemar d'être mariée, mais si en plus c'était un des deux autres, l'enfer était total. De plus elle serait complètement tombée sur la tête bien avant sa dite chute.

**_Je suis Peeta, le dernier de la fratrie...** dit-il comme pour confirmer ses pensées. **Tu me surnommes le garçon des pains.** ajouta-t-il avec un sourire amusé en y repensant.

Elle fit les gros yeux.

**_Comment savez vous ça ? ****Comment c'est possible ? On ne s'est jamais parlé...**

Au fond d'elle, elle était soulagée, mais ça ne répondait pas à la question suivante : Qu'est ce qui lui avait prit de se marier et en plus au garçon des pains ? Elle le dévisagea. Il avait bien changé le garçon des pains, il n'avait plus rien de juvénile. C'était un homme, un bel homme, avec des yeux toujours aussi bleus, mais il y avait quelque chose dans ce regard qui était différent. Une innocence perdue peut-être ? Elle ne saurait le dire.

**_Au début, c'est vrai, mais on a fini par faire connaissance. En fait, on a fait les choses dans le désordre, parce que je t'ai d'abord déclaré mon amour, ce que tu as plutôt mal pris d'ailleurs, puis on a fait connaissance.** précisa Peeta en essayant de se rapprocher le plus possible de la réalité.

**_J'imagine... J'ai encore du mal à croire que je me suis mariée... Mais qu'est ce qui m'a prit ? Oh non ! Ne me dites pas que j'ai fait la bêtise d'avoir des enfants ?**

Peeta fit la moue, quelque peu vexé qu'elle pense à ce scénario plutôt qu'à un acte dicté simplement par l'amour. Malgré tout, il vit là l'occasion de revenir sur le sujet des enfants insidieusement.

**_Non, mais en fait... Nous essayons d'en avoir en ce moment.** mentit-il sans remords cette fois.

**_C'est pas possible... Mais qui suis-je devenue ?** fit-elle, atterrée. **Mon dieu, ça veut dire que vous et moi... Nous avons des... Des rapports sexuels ?** fit-elle moitié terrorisée, moitié dégoutée.

Peeta ne put s'empêcher de rigoler face à cette question incongrue, mais surtout face à son expression horrifiée, surtout qu'elle adorait leurs parties de jambes en l'air depuis qu'elle avait découvert la "chose".

**_Evidemment que nous en avons. Nous sommes mariés depuis des années je te rappelle, je connais ton corps dans les moindres détails, tout comme tu connais le mien.**

Katniss vira au rouge pivoine. Elle était mariée à Peeta Mellark et ils avaient des rapports sexuels en plus. Génial.

**_Je suppose c'est le devoir conjugal. Je... C'était pas du tout la vie a laquelle je m'étais préparée. Mais pourquoi je me suis mariée avec vous ?**

Elle n'arrivait pas à le tutoyer car dans son esprit Peeta était un adolescent pas un homme.

**_Par amour, Katniss...** dit-il tout à coup démoralisé par sa question. **Je pensais que ça au moins, tu t'en souviendrais, ou du moins, que tu le sentirais au fond de toi...**

Le médecin se manifesta enfin en s'éclaircissant la voix.

**_Je crois que vous devriez vous arrêter là pour aujourd'hui. Vous lui avez donné beaucoup d'informations, mais elle a encore besoin de repos.**

Par amour ? Katniss était dubitative. Elle avait juré de ne jamais aimer, pour ne pas être comme sa mère.

**_Oui, je crois que j'ai besoin de dormir. Ca fait beaucoup d'informations.**

Elle posa sa tête sur l'oreiller et ferma les yeux. Haymitch était avec Madame Everdeen et malgré tout, il avait entendu l'intégralité de la conversation du couloir.

Peeta emboita le pas au médecin. Il avait besoin de prendre l'air. Sa femme avait perdu les souvenirs de presque toute une vie à cause d'une simple chute. Snow rigolerait sûrement s'il voyait ça. Peut-être même dirait-il que le sort n'est pas en leur faveur cette fois.

Madame Everdeen était inquiète aussi.

**_Elle retrouvera sans doute vite la mémoire. C'est une battante notre Katniss...** dit-elle.

**_Je ne savais pas que vous essayez d'avoir un enfant ?** ajouta Haymitch.** Ca va être drôle quand elle va se souvenir.** Il avait un sourire en coin. **Quand je pense à tout ça, je trouve que c'est ironique, le fait q****ue tu lui reproches à demi mot de ne pas se souvenir de ses sentiments, alors que toi, ils étaient très loin tes sentiments quand tu essayais de l'étrangler...**

Haymitch, ne pouvait s'empêcher de défendre Katniss. Peeta tiqua. Il n'y avait même pas songer. Il soupira en passant une main sur son visage fatigué.

**_Tu as raison... Comme toujours.**

**_Je sais.** fit Haymitch. **Et puis vois le coté positif, elle a demandé si vous aviez des rapports sexuels, mais elle n'a pas hurlé au viol ou demandé instamment le divorce. Ca faisait longtemps qu'on avait pas vu Katniss la prude.**

**_C'est vrai et ça me rappelle à quel point elle a changé.** approuva Peeta avec un petit sourire.

**_Oui, en fait, je l'envie en ce moment notre Katniss...** déclara Haymitch. **Elle n'a plus aucun souvenirs des Hungers Games, des horreurs qu'elle a subi et qu'elle a vu. Elle a de la chance dans son malheur.**

**_Je me suis dit la même chose, mais honnêtement, je sais maintenant ce qu'elle a pu ressentir face à mon lavage de cerveau et même si c'est égoïste, je veux qu'elle se souvienne de notre histoire, de ce qu'on a vécu tous les deux, de l'amour qui nous unie. Je veux pas être le seul à me rappeler de notre couple. **avoua Peeta.

**_Elle se souviendra. Elle est du genre buté, elle va vouloir se souvenir, mais c'est bien que tu comprennes la solitude qu'elle a souvent du ressentir. Tu devrais rester près d'elle cette nuit. C'est ce qu'elle aurait aimé si elle se souvenait, moi je vais raccompagner Eléonor.** dit Haymitch.

**_Il a raison, Peeta. Votre présence, sera importante pour elle. Et la nuit, peut faire ressurgir des souvenirs. Et si ceux-ci ne sont pas les meilleurs, il vaut mieux que vous soyez près d'elle pour l'apaiser.** confirma le médecin.

**_D'accord.** dit Peeta.

Bien sur Katniss allongée dans son lit, tentait de se rappeler son passé. Elle avait épousé le garçon des pains, ce n'était pas rien. Dire que la veille, dans son esprit, elle avait tenté de lui parler pour le remercier mais avait finalement remis au lendemain encore une fois. Elle l'avait donc regardé transporter ses sacs de farines un petit moment et aujourd'hui, elle était mariée avec lui depuis 11 ans...

Un mariage d'amour ou de raison ? Elle redoutait le mariage d'amour plus que tout. Elle ne se serait jamais mise dans cette position de faiblesse tout de même ? Peut être que c'était un mariage de raison ? Peut être que c'était un accord pour survivre ? Ca semblait plus logique. Puis, il lui vint à l'esprit la mère de Peeta. Sa belle mère. Elle ne voulait pas penser à ça. Non, elle devait essayer de se rappeler au moins ses premiers instants avec lui, autre que le jour ou il lui avait donné ses pains. Elle se rappela ses mots, il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait et elle l'avait mal pris.

Elle soupira de frustration. Peeta entra au même moment et s'approcha jusqu'au fauteuil à côté du lit.

**_Tu devrais essayer de dormir, Katniss...** dit-il doucement.

**_J'aimerais, mais des années de ma vie sont partis en fumée et il semble s'être passé tellement de choses... Vous n'êtes pas reparti ?** demanda t-elle fatiguée.

**_On n'a pas passé une seule nuit loin l'un de l'autre depuis je ne sais pas combien d'années, il n'est pas question que je te laisse. Et on est suffisamment intimes pour que tu arrêtes de me vouvoyer, tu sais.**

**_Je vais essayer, c'est juste que dans mon esprit, Peeta Mellark est un adolescent, pas un adulte. Dites moi... Dis moi, pardon. Tu as dit que je t'avais épousé par amour, en es-tu certain ? J'imagine que si la survie de ma famille et la mienne en dépendait, j'aurais sans doute accepté un mariage de raison... Je veux dire, tu es le fils d'un marchand après tout, il y a toujours de la nourriture sur la table.**

Peeta soupira.

**_J'étais le fils d'un marchand.** précisa-t-il. **Et ma famille et moi ne mangions que les invendus, Katniss.**

**_Oh... C'est toujours mieux que des pissenlits.** plaisanta-t-elle.

Cette fois, le jeune homme ne répondit pas.

**_J'ai tant de questions que je ne sais pas par quoi commencer... Hier, j'avais 15 ans aujourd'hui j'en ai le double et je ne me souviens de rien...**

**_Ca te reviendra, soit patiente.** dit-il simplement.

Elle essayait de se rappeler. Elle n'aimait pas se sentir perdue et abattue et puis soudain, une image lui revint en mémoire. Il y avait quelque chose d'important dont il fallait prendre soin. Elle ferma les yeux un instant et se rappela.

**_J'ai une chienne !** cria-t-elle soudain.** Un Labrador... Je ne me souviens pas de son nom...** fit-elle avec ennuis.

Elle se tourna vers Peeta.

**_Je veux voir ma chienne !**

Peeta esquissa un sourire, ravie qu'elle commence à se souvenir, mais un voile de tristesse passa dans son regard en réalisant qu'elle se rappelait de leur chienne, mais pas de lui.

**_Elle s'appelle Cupcake, on l'a adopté y'a quelques années. Tu ne pourras pas la voir tout de suite par contre, les animaux sont interdis dans l'hôpital.**

**_Je m'en fiche. Je veux la voir et je n'ai pas l'intention de rester ici. Ca me fiche le cafard. Emmène-moi voir la voir. Ce que je comprends pas par contre, c'est pourquoi je n'ai pas adopté un chien de chasse ?** fit-elle soudain.

**_En fait, tu n'en voulais pas au début quand je l'ai ramené. J'ai dû littéralement te supplier. Katniss, tu as encore besoin de repos, on ne peut pas partir comme ça en pleine nuit qui plus est...** expliqua Peeta.

**_Je veux voir ma chienne. Elle va peut être m'aider à me rappeler d'autre chose. Je me sens bien, mon mal de tête s'est calmé et je ne suis pas blessée.**

Elle se leva. Bien décidée à rentrer là où sa chienne se trouvait même si elle ignorait l'endroit. Elle se dirigea vers l'armoire pour prendre ses vêtements.

**_D'accord, d'accord. Laisse moi au moins aller parler au médecin avant qu'on y aille. Je veux m'assurer que tu ne risque rien.** demanda-t-il, inquiet.

**_Non. Il va dire non et il pourrait nous empêcher de partir !** dit-elle avec véhémence et suspicion.

D'où lui venait une telle méfiance envers le corps médicale ? Dans tous les cas, elle le retint fermement par le bras avant qu'il ne parte.

Peeta se tourna vraiment vers elle et posa une main sur la sienne et dit d'une voix douce et rassurante :

**_Il ne pourra pas, tu as le droit de sortir même contre avis médical. Je veux juste qu'il me dise la conduite à tenir une fois à la maison. Laisse moi lui parler pendant que tu te prépares, s'il te plait.**

**_Non.** dit-elle fermement.

Peeta soupira lourdement. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait être têtue quand elle s'y mettait.

**_Très bien.** céda-t-il à contre coeur en se promettant tout de même d'appeler la mère de Katniss pour l'en informer dès demain matin et en profiter pour recueillir quelques conseils médicaux.

**_Je vais me changer, tourne toi.** ordonna t-elle.

**_Je t'ai vu nue un million de fois, je te rappelle.** rigola Peeta.

**_Ce n'est pas drôle.** grogna t-elle.** Tu es un inconnu pour moi, alors tourne toi.**

**_Bien Madame.** railla-t-il en s'exécutant.

Elle se dépêcha de s'habiller et remarqua tout de même que ses vêtements étaient de très bonne qualité. Elle insista ensuite pour passer par la fenêtre, vu qu'elle avait une chambre au rez-de-chaussée et qu'elle ne voulait pas risquer de se faire prendre. Peeta finit par céder après quelques arguments inutiles et Katniss se laissa guider vers sa demeure tout en regardant un District 12 qui avait totalement changé. Peeta était resté vague, mais la révolution avait amené les districts à être reconstruits, lui avait-il dit sans plus d'informations. Puis, ils arrivèrent au village des vainqueurs, qui lui était resté étrangement presque tel quel.

**_C'est l'ancien village des vainqueurs. Pourquoi on habite là ?**

**_J'ai remporté les 74ème jeux. C'est la maison qu'on m'a attribué.** répondit franchement Peeta sans révéler qu'elle en avait fait partie.

Katniss s'arrêta net. Le choc était évident sur son visage.

**_Quoi ?**

**_Tu as bien entendu, mais j'ai pas trop envie d'en parler. Fais attention en entrant, Cupcake a une façon bien à elle de nous accueillir.** la prévint-il en ouvrant la porte, profitant en même temps pour changer de sujet.

En effet, à peine la porte ouverte, que Cupcake déboula en aboyant. Peeta esquiva son chien, mais pas Katniss qui, lorsqu'elle sauta littéralement sur elle, se retrouva les fesses par terre. Elle se rappelait de ce chien et la caressa en souriant.

**_Je me souviens de toi.** dit-elle. **Oh oui, je me rappelle de nos ballades en foret, de tes bains dans le lac...**

Mais elle finit par se relever encore choquée par l'annonce de Peeta et elle se sentait mal. Le gentil garçon des pains avait été moissonné et il avait aussi survécu. Elle se demandait quel impact cela avait-il eu sur lui.

Elle regarda ensuite la maison. Elle était luxueuse, mais confortablement aménagée. Forcément, un vainqueur des Hunger Games était quelqu'un de très riche. En épousant un vainqueur, elle et toute sa famille avaient du être à l'abri. Prim avait sans doute pu faire des études. Malgré tout, elle avait l'impression d'avoir abusé du jeune homme. Peeta était gentil. Il lui avait sauvé la vie en lui donnant les pains et elle l'avait remercié en l'épousant pour son argent.

**_Tu te souviens d'autre chose ?** demanda-t-il en la coupant dans ses réflexions.

Il l'observait avec ses yeux bleus qui exprimaient à la fois de l'inquiétude et une profonde tendresse. Elle éclata tout à coup en sanglots. Le coeur de Peeta se serra et en quelques pas, il l'attira contre son torse de manière protectrice.

**_Ca va aller, tu verras. Tu finiras par te souvenir, j'en suis sûr. Ne pleurs pas...**

Elle s'agrippa à lui a son plus grand étonnement.

**_Je... Ce n'est pas pour ça, c'est que tu as été moissonné.** sanglota-t-elle.** Toi, le garçon qui...**

Puis quelque chose se passa, elle s'apaisa dans ses bras. Il y avait quelque chose de très familier à être blottie ainsi, quelque chose de sécurisant, mais pas que ça. Elle enfouit sa tête dans son cou.

**_Je me rappelle cette odeur... Ton odeur... J'aime cette odeur.** reconnut-elle.

Peeta sentit un frisson de bien être le parcourir et il déglutit, chamboulé malgré lui par cette déclaration.

**_Ah oui ?** souffla-t-il.

**_Oui, c'est... Etrange...**

Elle se serra un peu plus contre lui. Comme si son corps lui se souvenait exactement de ce qu'elle aimait, de ce qui lui manquait de ce qu'elle voulait.

**_Je ne comprends pas, mais wow... C'est... Wow...**

Comment pouvait-elle se sentir si incroyablement bien dans les bras de cet homme ? Etre attirée comme un aimant ? Peeta lui, souriait d'un air niais. Ravi qu'à défaut de sa mémoire, son corps lui, se souvienne de lui.

**_Tu as faim ?** demanda-t-il pour revenir à un sujet plus terre à terre, car son corps à lui commençait aussi à réagir.

Katniss était énivrée par l'odeur de cet homme, la sensation extraordinaire que lui procurait le fait d'être ainsi. Avait-elle faim ? Oui, mais une toute autre faim qui lui imposait de faire quelque chose par instinct.

Elle embrassa et mordilla alors le cou offert de Peeta. Ce qui provoqua un feu en elle. Le goût de sa peau, elle s'en rappelait aussi et de ce fait, elle continua à se délecter de celui-ci. Son corps s'embrasait littéralement, réclamant son du : Cet homme.

Peeta ferma les yeux et laissa échapper un gémissement en se laissant faire, totalement pris de court. Il se serait attendu à ce qu'elle se montre farouche, mais là c'était tout le contraire, elle était même plutôt entreprenante.

Le son émit par Peeta, la fit frissonner. Elle voulait arrêter. Ce n'était pas elle. Pourtant ses mains commencèrent à aller sous le manteau puis sous le pull et atterrirent par instinct sur les pectoraux de cet homme et le désir fut plus fort que tout. Elle ferma les yeux tout en passant sa langue sur le cou de Peeta. Ce gout... Puis, lui revint en mémoire des baisers passionnés, les mains du garçon des pains sur son corps et tout un tas de scènes torrides.

Peeta ne voulait pas la brusquer, mais elle semblait autant le vouloir que lui, alors il prit son visage en coupe et posa férocement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Cette femme le rendait fou et les années n'avaient fait que renforcer cet état de fait.

Le baiser eut raison du peu de résistance que la jeune femme avait encore sur son corps. La faim la ravageait et elle se souvenait de leurs ébats alors elle ne voulait pas arrêter, espérant que toute sa mémoire reviendrait. Mais en attendant, elle était envahi d'un désir fou. Son entre-jambe lui savait ce qu'il voulait et ses seins pointaient et eux aussi savaient ce qu'ils attendaient. Elle titilla les tétons de Peeta de ses mains tout en approfondissant le baiser. Elle était incontrôlable, le tout rendu impossible à la résistance, à cause d'images de Peeta lui procurant un plaisir qu'elle voulait vivre pleinement.

Brûlant de désir lui aussi, ce dernier la souleva et l'emmena jusqu'au canapé du salon où il l'allongea en la surplombant de tout son long. Il quitta ensuite ses lèvres et commença à dévorer sa peau en défaisant un à un les boutons de son haut.

Katniss se laissa faire. Une petite voix lui disait d'arrêter, mais l'envie était plus forte que tout.

Les lèvres de Peeta dévièrent petit à petit en direction de la poitrine de Katniss et sans qu'elle ne s'y attende, il écarta son soutien gorge et prit son sein en bouche sans retenue.

Elle gémit sous la sensation de sa langue titillant son téton et se mit à caresser ses cheveux doucement. Encore une fois, tout lui semblait parfaitement familier.

D'une main habile, Peeta dégrafa son sous vêtement et l'enleva en même temps que son chemisier qu'il envoya valser. Puis, tout à coup hésitant, il se redressa en prenant appui sur ses bras et la dévisagea. Il ne voulait rien faire pour la brusquer et encore moins avoir l'impression d'abuser de son état de faiblesse.

**_Ca va ?** demanda-t-il en espérant tout de même qu'elle l'invite à continuer.

Pour toute réponse, elle l'embrassa avec passion, l'attirant vers elle. Elle avait envie de plus. Son corps avait clairement le dessus sur elle.

Peeta répondit immédiatement à son baiser tout en caressant sa poitrine. La Katniss qu'il aimait tant était là, il en était à présent certain. Elle le désirait autant qu'il la désirait. Elle ne se donnerait pas à lui si ses sentiments pour lui avaient disparus.

Katniss profita du moment ou ils reprirent leur respiration pour soulever le pull de Peeta. Une fois débarrassé, elle vit un magnifique torse, bien musclé, des pectoraux bien dessinés et de belles tablettes de chocolats, mais ce qui la surprit, ce furent les nombreuses cicatrices et morceaux de peaux de couleurs légèrement plus claires. Elle s'arrêta dans son élan.

**_Mon dieu, qu'est ce que... Mais qu'est qu'ils t'ont fait ?**

**_C'est rien...** éluda rapidement Peeta, trop pressé de lui enlever son pantalon et sa petite culotte.

Katniss était troublée. Les Hunger Games, ces jeux étaient gravés sur son torse, mais la main de Peeta qui déboutonnait son pantalon avait franchi une zone sensible de son anatomie et une fois encore, le plaisir prit le pas sur la raison. Elle poserait ses questions après.

Peeta commença à caresser son petit point sensible et quand elle commença à se tortiller en gémissant, sa langue vint prendre la place de ses doigts. Il voulait la faire chavirer, qu'elle revive l'expérience de leurs ébats enflammés pour que ses souvenirs lui reviennent plus vite.

Elle se cambra et poussa un cri de plaisir.

**_C'est trop bon... Oh oui, comme ça...**

Elle écarta même un peu plus les cuisses pour qu'il ait un meilleur accès. Elle était dans un état d'excitation extrême et lorsqu'elle fermait les yeux, elle voyait d'autres souvenirs voluptueux qui accroissaient son désir.

Encouragé par ses réactions, Peeta intensifia ses coups de langues, ses succions et ses caresses. Il adorait entendre sa femme se manifester ainsi, même si pour lui, c'était une véritable torture, car son entre-jambe en devenait douloureux tant il était dur.

Katniss ne tenait presque plus en place. Et bientôt, il lui fallait encore bien plus.

**_Oh, j'en ai tellement envie... Je n'en peux plus... J'ai besoin de plus, il m'en faut plus...** supplia-t-elle.

S'il ne la prenait pas dans les secondes qui suivent, elle allaient devenir folle de frustration. Peeta sourit en remontant à la hauteur de son visage.

**_Qu'est-ce qu'il te faut ? Dis moi.** la taquina-t-il, même s'il avait très bien compris.

Au lieu de répondre comme il le désirait, elle se redressa en obligeant Peeta à faire de même et avec précipitation, commença à enlever la ceinture de son pantalon. Elle se souvenait de cette partie de son anatomie. Du moins, le pensait-elle, et elle voulait en avoir confirmation. Elle fit glisser son pantalon et son boxer en dessous de ses fesses puis sortit la virilité tendue de ce dernier. Elle la regarda avec envie, elle était si douce, si chaude, comme dans ses souvenirs. Elle la caressa de bas en haut avec vigueur.

**_Elle est exactement comme je m'en souviens...** dit-elle avant de l'embrasser, ne cessant pas ses mouvements.

**_Tu vois, tes souvenirs reviennent. Oh, bon sang...** grogna Peeta en la regardant faire, chamboulé par ses gestes.

**_Un peu... Tu es si dur et je suis si humide...** Elle lui mordilla le lobe de l'oreille. **Pénètre moi... Prends moi maintenant...**

De l'autre main, elle saisit fermement une de ses fesses. Peeta se mordit la lèvre pour retenir un autre gémissement et tout à coup, il s'empara de la main de Katniss qui s'occupait de sa virilité afin de l'arrêter, puis l'obligea à se rallonger. En s'aidant de sa main libre, il ajusta sa position et plongea en son centre d'un coup de rein, les yeux rivés sur elle, à l'affût de ses réactions.

La respiration de Katniss s'accéléra et elle gémit à chaque allées et venue de son époux.

Ce dernier l'observait en silence, seul son souffle saccadé attestait de son état. Il se mit à intensifier sa cadence, allant chaque fois un peu plus vite et un peu plus fort.

Katniss sentait l'orgasme approcher à chaque nouveau coup de rein, elle haletait et alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux proches de la délivrance, elle se rappela d'une parole de Peeta.

_«Nous essayons d'avoir un enfant...»_

Telle une douche froide, elle lui cria d'arrêter et tenta de le stopper. Malheureusement pour elle, trop proche du point de non retour, Peeta se déversa en elle, terrassé par une montée fulgurante de plaisir. Katniss était horrifiée. Une fois qu'il se relâcha, elle eut assez de force pour le pousser sans ménagement hors du canapé.

**_Non, non, non !** cria t-elle. Elle se releva aussitôt du canapé en panique.** La salle de bain ? Où est la salle de bain ?** demanda t-elle pensant qu'elle devait bien avoir gardé un remède pour éviter une grossesse non voulu. Ceux que les jeunes femmes venaient parfois demander à sa mère.

**_Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ?** paniqua Peeta, encore tout retourné par leurs ébats.

Elle était en larmes maintenant. Sa logique lui dit que la salle de bain devait être en haut et elle monta a toute vitesse les escaliers, ouvrant toutes les portes pour finalement tomber sur la bonne. Elle ouvrit les armoires, mais mis à part des somnifères, des antidépresseurs et des médicaments basiques elle ne trouva rien. Elle décida d'aller aux toilettes pour s'essuyer au maximum. Sa mère saurait quoi faire.

Elle dévala ensuite les escaliers à nouveau, s'empara de ses vêtements et s'habilla, ne prêtant pas un regard pour Peeta. Elle était honteuse et perturbée et se sentait idiote.

**_On va chez ma mère. Où habite-t-elle ?** cria-t-elle presque hystérique.

Peeta, qui avait réajusté en vitesse son boxer et son pantalon pendant ce temps, s'approcha d'elle pour tenter de l'apaiser.

**_Avant j'ai besoin de savoir ce que tu as. Pourquoi veux-tu la voir tout à coup ?**

**_Elle aura quelque chose pour éviter que je tombe enceinte ! Je t'avais pourtant dit d'arrêter !** hurla-t-elle.

**_Je venais au moment ou tu l'as dit, j'ai pas pu me retenir... Et puis, ça ne sert à rien que tu paniques, tu ne risques pas de tomber enceinte.** ajouta-t-il d'un air maussade.

**_Pourquoi ça ?** demanda-t-elle, perdue.

**_J'ai menti. On essaie pas de fonder une famille.** avoua Peeta en se laissant tomber sur le canapé, dépité.

**_Tu... Tu as menti ?**

**_Oui... Je te tanne depuis des années pour qu'on en fasse, mais tu n'en veux toujours pas.**

Elle se laissa retomber sur la moquette, soulagée.

**_Merci seigneur...** Puis, elle le fusilla du regard. **Et sur quoi d'autres tu m'as menti ?**

**_Rien.** mentit-il sans hésitation.

Il préférait qu'elle lui en veuille pour ça, plutôt que de la voir sombrer en apprenant une nouvelle fois la mort de sa petite soeur chérie. La colère monta en elle.

**_Comment as-tu osé me faire ça ?**

Elle bouillait de colère, la même colère qui l'avait saisi peut avant sa glissade sur le verglas. Soudain, elle ouvrit grand les yeux, se rappelant exactement du pourquoi du comment de sa perte d'équilibre. Le coup de fil du docteur Aurélius et de tout le reste de sa vie avec. En quelques secondes, tout lui revint. Malgré tout, elle attendit sans rien dire la réponse de son mari.

**_Je... Je ne sais pas ce qui m'est passé par la tête... Je suis désolé...** dit-il honteusement en baissant la tête.

**_Désolé ? Et c'était quoi le plan après ? Profiter de ma perte de mémoire pour que je renouvelle pas mon ordonnance et me faire un enfant en me persuadant que c'était ce que je voulais ?**

Peeta ne répondit rien. Il se trouvait horrible d'avoir osé exploiter ses oublis pour arriver à ses fins.

Elle fulminait littéralement.

**_Ah ! Pendant qu'on y est, le Dr Aurélius a appelé ce matin et tes cours de préparation à mon accouchement, qui n'aura JAMAIS lieu, commencent bientôt. Il faut que tu le rappelles.**

Le jeune homme releva brusquement la tête.

**_Tu as bien dit ce matin ? C'était avant ta chute ?**

**_Oui, je me souviens, tout m'est revenu à l'instant. Et ne change pas de sujet !** gronda-t-elle.

**_Pardon. Ecoute, j'ai conscience que j'ai agis bêtement. J'ai pas réfléchis... Tu n'arrêtais pas de prétendre que c'était impossible que tu m'aies épousé par amour. J'étais frustré et inquiet, c'est sorti tout seul...**

**_Je ne vois pas le rapport. Est-ce que tu es en train d'insinuer que si je ne veux pas faire d'enfant c'est parce que je ne t'aime pas assez ?** dit-elle outrée puis en affichant un regard meurtri juste après.

**_Non, non c'est pas ça...** s'empressa-t-il de dire. Puis il soupira en passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux. **Laisse tomber, j'ai déconné, voilà tout. Je suppose que je dors sur le canapé ?**

**_Si c'est pas ça, c'était quoi ? Ca veut dire quoi ? J'ai dit ça parce que je pensais que je n'avais pas pu t'épouser par amour ?** dit-elle en ne voulant pas lâcher le morceau.

**_Tu avais dit que tu y réfléchirais. Tu m'avait promis d'essayer sérieusement d'envisager la question. On a 30 ans maintenant Katniss, pourquoi tu n'en veux toujours pas ?** demanda-t-il tout à coup.

**_J'y réfléchis... Mais, je... Je ne suis pas prête... Je ne veux pas d'enfants Peeta, mais j'y réfléchis crois moi...**

Peeta recula en secouant la tête, dépité.

**_J'aurais dû m'en douter. En fait, tu sais que tu ne changeras pas d'avis, tu essaies juste de me balader. Combien d'années tu vas encore me répondre ça, Katniss ? Cinq ans, dix ans ? Jusqu'à ce que tu sois ménopausée ?**

**_Je ne te ballade pas ! J'y pense, mais y'a des milliers de raisons qui m'en empêchent et tu le sais très bien !**

**_Mais jusqu'à quand Katniss ?** cria-t-il cette fois. **Combien de temps te faudra-t-il encore pour que ces raisons ne soient plus une barrière ?**

**_On n'a pas besoin d'enfants Peeta...**

**_Alors c'est que tu ne me connais pas, même après toutes ces années.** rétorqua Peeta d'un air blessé.

**_Je me suis mal exprimée. Je sais que tu en veux, mais tu ne vois que le coté positif des choses. Tu ne prends jamais en compte tout ce qui pourrait mal tourné...**

**_Que crois-tu que je fais avec le Dr Aurélius ? Il me prépare à tous les scénarios possibles, Katniss. J'ai parfaitement conscience des risques et des conséquences d'une grossesse.**

**_Non, je ne parle pas de ça. Je sais que tu seras prêt, que tu seras un merveilleux père. Que tu te prépares consciencieusement au moindre problème qui pourrait être lié à ton conditionnement.**

**_Alors quoi ?** s'impatienta Peeta.

**_Et s'il t'arrivait un accident ? Tiens, tu vois, tu glisses sur une plaque de verglas et au lieu de perdre la mémoire, tu perds la vie. Du jour au lendemain comme mon père tu n'es plus là. Plus de mari, plus de papa.**

**_Et si je n'avais jamais d'accident et que je mourrais très très vieux ? Tu ne peux pas constamment penser au pire et même quand le pire arrive, on y survie. On surmonte les épreuves, parce que c'est la vie. Regarde nous, après tout ce qu'on a vécu, on est toujours là, unis et plus amoureux que jamais. Tu crois que ton père serait heureux de voir sa fille se priver du bonheur d'être mère parce qu'il n'est plus là ? Tu crois que lui aussi n'avait pas pensé aux pires scénarios en vous faisant ta soeur et toi ? Les jeux existaient toujours à son époque et c'était un homme de bon sens, pourtant il a eu deux merveilleuses filles qu'il risquerait de perdre à chaque moissons...**

**_Mais mon père n'a jamais su ce que c'était de voir mourir la femme qu'il aimait. La douleur que c'est. C'est une chose de l'imaginer, c'en est une autre de le vivre. Je t'ai vu mourir deux fois. Une fois a travers une vitre, une autre fois sur une plage et puis quand j'ai cru que tu ne reviendrais jamais à toi... Je sais que je n' y survivrai pas et à l'époque, je refusais d'admettre mes sentiments. Alors si en plus j'ai des enfants, je n'y arriverai pas. Je le sais parce que je l'ai déjà vécu. Ca sera comme ma mère. Même pire, parce qu'avec tout ce qu'on a vécu justement, si je ne me suicide pas c'est à l'asile que je me retrouverai et je te parle de vécu, pas d'une projection.**

**_Tu crois que je n'y pense pas non plus, à la possibilité de te perdre ? J'ai eu la peur de ma vie quand tu m'as appelé ce jour là dans l'ambulance et ce matin, quand je t'ai trouvé devant la porte inconsciente. J'ai cru que j'allais devenir fou, Katniss... Mais cette peur que j'ai de te perdre ne m'a jamais empêché de vouloir plus. T'avoir après tout ce qui s'est passé, cette vie qu'on s'est construite, Cupcake, tout ça me rend heureux Katniss, mais l'idée d'avoir des enfants, des petits être conçus entièrement par nous... J'en rêve tous les jours...**

**_Et s'il t'arrive quelque chose Peeta, tes enfants... Je ne veux pas qu'ils aient a vivre ce que j'ai vécu quand j'ai perdu mon père et que ma mère ne nous voyait même plus.**

**_Le problème, c'est que tu ne pourras jamais savoir ce que l'avenir nous réserve. Je peux mourir demain, comme je peux mourir centenaire...**

**_Je le sais et je te promets que j'y réfléchis, Peeta mais je ne me sens pas assez solide pour l'instant. Tu as toujours été le plus optimiste de nous deux. Je te promets que je ne te ballade pas, j'y pense sérieusement, mais... Je ne suis vraiment pas encore prête.** dit-elle sincèrement.

Peeta la dévisagea longuement avant de reprendre.

**_Bien. Tu as encore gagné. Je vais prendre une douche.** conclut-il en tournant les talons, sans plus de cérémonie.


	8. Une journée de merde

Ici **Veronique2** qui vous parle depuis son bureau où elle est hysterique apres avoir vu les photos officielles de l'embrasement ! J'espere que vous les avez vu aussi.

Merci à tous nos reviewers qu'on adore :** Tellest, D-Dey, Lisia, Joshpeeta, NellielK, Tentaculegirl67, Darling** et **Kakitamariko**.

Donc voici comme promis un OS avant que **Supergirl971** ne parte en vacances pour une croisiere de rêve !

On espère qu'il vous plaiera et faites le nous savoir si c'est le cas ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

C'était une des premières belles journées de printemps. Il faisait doux et les primroses du jardin commençaient à éclore. Katniss était près de son ancienne maison, dans leur potager à planter de nouvelles graines. Elle levait la tête de temps en temps pour voir Peeta non loin qui jouait avec Cupcake.

Depuis quelques mois déjà, leur chienne était moins vivace lorsqu'il s'agissait d'aller récupérer la balle. Il faut dire qu'elle allait bientôt avoir 8 ans. Peeta s'en était aussi rendu compte, mais il ne s'en formalisait pas, car il en prenait grand soin.

**_Bravo ma chienne ! Viens voir papa ! Oui, moi aussi je t'aime.** rigola-t-il tandis qu'elle lui léchait la joue.

Bien sur, c'était tout le contraire pour Katniss. Les signes de fatigue de Cupcake l'inquiétait.

**_On devrait l'emmener faire un check-up chez le vétérinaire.** lança Katniss soucieuse.

**_On l'y a emmené y'a pas longtemps, Katniss...** rappela Peeta.

**_Oui, mais elle est encore plus essoufflée que d'habitude.** fit-elle remarquer.

**_C'est vrai, tu as raison.** concéda Peeta en observant Cupcake un moment.** Je l'oblige à courir tous les jours, peut-être que je la fais trop se dépenser.**

Le lendemain, une nouvelle vétérinaire accueillit le couple et leur chienne. Elle la palpa, la pesa et une fois l'osculation terminée la jeune femme se mit à parler.

**_Bon. Elle est en surpoids et je crains aussi qu'elle n'ait un diabète.**

**_Et c'est grave ? Elle peut en mourir ?** demanda Peeta d'un air inquiet en caressant sa chienne.

Katniss ne dit rien, mais elle était tendue. Elle n'était pas prête à ce qu'elle les quitte si tôt.

**_Non, pas avec le traitement adéquat et un nouveau régime. Ce que je lis sur sa fiche ne me plait pas. Votre ancienne vétérinaire n'était pas assez qualifiée et comme pour ces autres patients, elle avait tendance à laisser passer le surpoids. J'imagine que c'est parce qu'elle est originaire de ce district. Je viens de la toute nouvelle école de vétérinaire du Capitole et je suis aussi originaire de là. Si je vous explique cela, c'est parce que nous n'avions jamais eu à avoir des chiens qui sont morts de faim. Je suppose qu'elle préférait voir un chien trop gros, mais c'est inconscient, vous comprenez. De plus les labradors sont des goinfres, si vous cédez par culpabilité, vous leur faites du tord. Malheureusement, c'est comme ça avec les gens qui ont connu la faim, ils ne savent plus dire non.** dit-elle avec condescendance. **Et puis, je ne cherche pas à faire plaisir à mes patients quelque soit leur notoriété.**

**_Donc si on la met au régime et qu'on lui donne un traitement, elle ira mieux ?** reprit Peeta, qui voulait clarifier la situation.

**_Oui, vous gagnerez un ou deux ans. Je suis surprise de voir qu'elle n'a jamais eu de portée...** Elle fronça les sourcils. **Quel dommage. Elle n'aura jamais connu le bonheur d'être mère.**

Katniss serra les poings.

**_Ce n'est qu'un chien...** rétorqua-t-elle avec véhémence.** Et puis on aurait pas pu garder les chiots et si c'est pour en être séparés après la naissance...**

**_Katniss...** la rappela à l'ordre Peeta, pas encore remis de leur découverte.

Il aurait dû être plus prudent, plus attentif. A cause de lui, Cupcake n'avait plus que deux ans à vivre.

**_A part ça, je ne peux que constater que vous avez bien pris soin de votre chien. Elle a l'air très heureuse. De plus, elle a un héritage génétique assez faible. Elle vient probablement d'une chienne née dans ce district pendant la guerre. D'ou une constitution moins solide dues aux carences de sa mère. A part ce détail de surpoids, elle mourra bien plus vieille qu'elle ne devrait.** dit la vétérinaire.

Peeta hocha la tête en regardant Cupcake. La vérité, c'était qu'il n'avait jamais encore envisagé la mort de sa chienne. Non pas qu'il n'avait pas conscience qu'elle mourrait un jour elle aussi, mais il n'y avait simplement pas songé. Elle était devenue comme intemporelle pour lui et les paroles de la vétérinaire lui rappelèrent brutalement qu'elle était loin d'être immortelle.

**_Dites nous ce qu'on doit faire exactement et nous le ferons. Nous voulons qu'elle aille mieux.** reprit-il.

Katniss, elle n'avait cessé de redouter ce moment, contrairement à Peeta. Elle se ferma et une fois sortie du cabinet vétérinaire, elle réagit de la seule manière qu'elle connaissait : En ignorant le problème.

**_Bien, et si nous en profitions pour faire les courses ?** déclara-t-elle.

Peeta la dévisagea durement.

**_Après ce qu'on vient d'apprendre, c'est tout ce que tu proposes ?**

**_Il faut bien faire les courses et puis, que veux tu que je te dise, Peeta ? Je savais que ça arriverait depuis le jour où tu l'as ramené à la maison. Je t'avais prévenu. **Elle ne l'avouait pas, mais elle essayait de se préserver de l'évènement à venir. **De toute façon, il n'y a qu'au supermarché qu'on trouvera ses croquettes diététiques.**

**_J'arrive pas à le croire... Tu ne manques pas de culot, toi alors ! Après 8 ans, tu oses me sortir un truc pareil ? Faire comme si Cupcake n'était que MA chienne ?**

**_Je n'ai pas dit ça... Cupcake est notre chienne. Je l'aime tout autant que toi, sauf que moi j'ai les pieds sur terre et que depuis le début, je savais que ça arriverait.**

**_Je vois. Navré de ne pas être aussi amer et réaliste que toi.** rétorqua-t-il sèchement.

**_Je cherchais juste à t'épargner les souffrances de la perte d'un chien à l 'époque et j'ai bien fait, car je vois aujourd'hui combien tu es bouleversé. Alors défoule toi sur moi si ça te fait plaisir Peeta, mais on ne peut rien y faire. Au moins, si on ne s'attache pas, on ne souffre pas, c'est ce que je voulais te faire comprendre. Et ne pense pas que ça ne me fait rien d'apprendre que notre Cupcake ne vivra pas plus de deux ans, c'est bien pour ça que je voulais éviter tout ça à l'époque.**

**_Pourquoi restes-tu avec moi dans ce cas ? Moi aussi je vais mourir un jour. Si on suit ta logique tu devrais même commencer à faire ton deuil comme tu le fais déjà avec notre chienne.** rétorqua-t-il sans ménagement.

**_Tu es en colère...** Elle prit la main de son époux.** Ecoute, soit on passe la journée à se disputer, soit on va au supermarché et on achète ce qu'il lui faut, ainsi que quelques jouets en plus pour faire des mois qui lui restent, les plus beaux de sa vie.**

Peeta reporta son regard vers Cupcake qui les regardait patiemment, la langue pendante, loin de se douter de ce qui se passait. Il soupira tristement.

**_D'accord...** finit-il par dire.

Katniss était perdue dans ses pensées. Le jour où Cupcake les quitterait, il lui faudrait qu'elle se montre forte pour Peeta.

Alors qu'ils marchaient en silence main dans la main, pendant que Peeta tenait Cupcake en laisse, le coeur de Katniss fit un bond. Son ex-meilleur ami se tenait devant une vitrine de boutique. Il n'avait pas trop changé, si bien qu'elle l'avait reconnu immédiatement.

**_Faisons demi tour.** dit-elle soudain.

**_Pourquoi ?** demanda son époux en fronçant les sourcils avant de regarder dans la même direction qu'elle.

Il tout à coup sa réponse en reconnaissant aussi Gale Hawthorne. Instinctivement, son corps se crispa légèrement, mais il se reprit très vite.

**_Je ne vois pas pourquoi on rebrousserait chemin. Nous sommes ici chez nous.**

**_J'ai pas envie de le voir.** répondit-elle.

Mais lui, les avait vu et leur fit un signe de la main.

**_Quel culot !** fit Katniss, outrée.

Gale s'avança vers eux sans qu'elle ne remarque qu'il n'était pas seul, mais accompagné de deux enfants.

**_Wow... Ca fait bizarre de vous revoir. Ca doit faire quoi ? Onze, douze ans ?** dit Gale en souriant.

Il avait l'air détendue, heureux aussi. Il ne ressemblait plus au Gale jaloux et aigrie qu'ils avaient revu au Capitole avant leur mariage.

**_Je n'ai pas compté.** dit Katnis. **Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?**

La journée n'avait pas été assez mauvaise comme ça, il fallait en plus qu'elle revoit Gale. Elle pensait qu'après toutes ses années, ça ne lui ferait plus rien, mais ce n'était pas le cas.

Il avait été son seul ami et Prim était morte à cause de ses bombes. Sa soeur serait peut être toujours en vie si lui et Beetee n'avaient pas inventé cette bombe à deux temps et si elle avait été plus intransigeante sur le sujet avec lui. Et au final, revoir Gale, lui rappela que le décès de Prim était aussi sa propre faute. Elle serra la main de Peeta, comme pour trouver la force de ne pas fuir.

Ce dernier avait conscience de ce que la présence de Gale signifiait pour sa femme et il lui pressa aussi légèrement la main pour lui faire sentir son soutien silencieusement.

**_En fait, je suis venu avec mes enfants. Je leur ai dit que ça a énormément changé, mais ils tenaient voir de leurs yeux l'endroit ou j'ai grandi. **expliqua-t-il quelque peu gêné en se rendant compte que sa présence malmenait Katniss.

Même s'ils n'étaient plus amis, il savait encore lire en elle. Il se tourna vers ses deux fils qui jouaient un peu plus loin et les appela. Les garçons de 5 et 7 ans accoururent vers eux.

**_Katniss, Peeta, je vous présente John, mon fils ainé et Anthony. Dites bonjour les garçons.**

Katniss sourit aux enfants. Les deux garçons étaient le portrait de leur père. Une petite partie d'elle était contente pour Gale malgré tout, il avait toujours voulu des enfants. Et d'un coup, cette pensée lui transperça le coeur comme un poignard. Peeta n'en avait pas lui et Gale venait lui exhiber ses deux garçons en pleine figure. La culpabilité la terrassa.

Peeta baissa les yeux vers les enfants et un éclair de tristesse se dessina sur son visage avant qu'il ne s'oblige à faire bonne figure.

**_Salut les enfants.**

**_C'est votre chien ?** demanda Anthony.

**_Oui, elle s'appelle Cupcake, tu peux la caresser si tu veux, elle n'est pas méchante.** expliqua Peeta.

Katniss appréhendait tout ce que Gale pourrait dire. Alors, elle observa le fils de Gale caresser sa chienne qui n'avait plus que deux ans à vivre. C'était vraiment une journée horrible.

Un millier de questions rongeait Gale, mais il préféra s'abstenir, au risque d'être encore plus détesté qu'il ne l'était par Katniss.

**_Dis papa, on pourrait en avoir un nous aussi ?** demanda le plus jeune des fils.

**_Tu sais bien que ta mère est allergique, bonhomme...** répondit Gale.

**_Oui, mais si il vient pas dans la maison et qu'elle s'en approche pas, on pourrait, non ?**

**_Il faudrait qu'on en discute avec elle.**

Katniss qui detestait être en perte de contrôle, vit là une opportunité de changer de sujet, ou du moins de ne plus se focaliser sur les enfants.

**_Oh, c'est vrai que nous n'avons pas vu ton épouse. Elle est dans un magasin ?**

**_Non, elle est restée chez nous. La grossesse l'épuise alors j'ai préféré qu'elle reste se reposer, comme on est juste là pour la journée...** expliqua Gale, sans se rendre compte de l'effet de cette annonce sur Peeta.

Ils allaient avoir leur troisième enfant et Katniss n'en voulait même pas un, sans parler du sursis de Cupcake. C'était vraiment une journée de merde, du début à la fin.

Katniss avait l'impression de ne plus respirer. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à Peeta et elle se sentit encore plus coupable. Elle avait l'impression d'être une très mauvaise épouse qui faisait souffrir l'homme qu'elle aimait.

**_Ah...** fit Katniss pour toute réponse tout en se maudissant d'avoir abordé le sujet de la femme de Gale.

**_Félicitations... Pour le bébé.** fit l'effort de dire Peeta.

**_Merci. On va vous laisser, on a d'autres choses à voir avant de reprendre le train. Je suis content de vous avoir revu. Malgré tout ce qui a pu se passer et même si j'ai pris du temps pour l'admettre, vous allez très bien ensemble.** avoua Gale avec sincérité.

**_Merci.** dit Katniss déconfite.

Gale leur fit un dernier sourire avant de s'éloigner avec ses deux garçons sur le regard triste de Peeta. Cela fut le coup de grâce pour Katniss qui dit tout à coup :

**_Allons à la pharmacie.**

**_Pour quoi faire ?**

**_Je vais aller acheter une pilule anti-contraceptive et une fois à la maison, on va le faire cet enfant.**

Peeta tourna brusquement la tête vers elle. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Venait-elle réellement de dire ça ?

**_Quoi ?** demanda-t-il, croyant avoir mal compris.

Le coeur de Katniss battait à cent à l'heure. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle réfléchisse. Elle se devait de le faire, pour Peeta.

**_Dépêchons-nous avant que la pharmacie ne ferme.**

**_Attends, tu... Tu es sérieuse ?** insista Peeta qui refusait de s'emballer trop vite.

**_Bien sur. Tu crois que je dirais ça comme ça ?** fit-elle en pressant le pas.

_«Ne pas réfléchir, ne pas réfléchir !»_ se répéta-t-elle. _«Donner un enfant à Peeta, le rendre heureux.»_

**_Katniss...** dit-il en la retenant par la main, l'obligeant à s'arrêter pour lui faire face.

Il chercha dans son regard un signe pour savoir si elle parlait sérieusement ou non et n'y trouva que de la détermination. Il esquissa alors un sourire, le premier depuis qu'il avait su pour Cupcake et son visage s'illumina.

**_J'arrive pas y croire... Tu acceptes... Tu... Oh, mon Dieu ! Merci, merci, merci !** s'écria-t-il en l'attirant contre lui et en déposant des baisers partout sur son visage.

Katniss eut un large sourire et se laissa portée par les baisers mais finit par dire :

**_Tout le monde va nous voir.**

Elle se sentait soulagée. La joie évidente de son mari ne faisait que pousser sa détermination.

**_Tu auras tout le temps de me montrer ton affection pendant qu'on fera l'amour pour te donner cet enfant.**

Peeta se raidit à ses derniers mots et fronça les sourcils.

**_Me donner cet enfant ?** répéta-t-il en la lâchant.

**_Qui y a-t-il ?** demanda Katniss en voyant son mari soudain contrarié.

**_Pourquoi as-tu tout à coup changé d'avis, Katniss ?**

**_Eh bien... C'est ce que tu as toujours voulu non ? Et je ne supporte plus de te voir malheureux.** dit-elle sincèrement.

Peeta eu l'impression de recevoir une belle gifle.

**_Ce que je peux être stupide parfois.** se morigéna-t-il en secouant la tête.

Katniss ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi faisait-il une tête pareille alors qu'elle avait enfin céder ?

**_Peeta ?**

**_Ca t'amuse de me faire souffrir ?** s'emporta-t-il tout à coup.

D'abord prise de court, la bouche de Katniss s'ouvrit sous le choc, puis elle réussit à dire finalement :

**_Mais enfin de quoi tu parles ? Peeta, ce n'est pas réel...** dit-elle soudain, pensant que la nouvelle l'avait peut être choqué au point d'avoir un épisode.

**_Je ne suis pas entrain de délirer, Katniss ! Bon sang, c'était pourtant évident et moi je suis tombé dans le panneau la tête la première ! Cupcake, les gosses de Gale et te voilà qui me propose de faire un enfant.** réalisa Peeta, dépité.

**_Et ? Je ne comprends pas, Peeta. Qu'est ce que tu me fais ? Je te donne enfin ce que tu veux et ça ne te va toujours pas ?** s'énerva-t-elle.

**_Parce que tu acceptes pour de mauvaises raisons !** répondit-il, hors de lui qu'elle se conduise de la sorte, qu'elle dise oui par pitié.

**_De mauvaises raisons ? Peeta, je le fais pour toi ! Parce que je t'aime et que je veux ton bonheur et que je ne supporte plus cette tristesse au fond de tes yeux. Quand tu souffres, je souffre aussi.**

**_Le problème, c'est que TOI, tu ne désires pas cet enfant !** s'écria-t-il avant de la regarder en silence un moment. Il reprit alors, la voix brisée par la peine. **C'est ça qui me rend le plus triste, Katniss... Que tu n'en aies pas autant envie que moi...**

**_Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise ?** demanda Katniss, désemparée.

**_Je crois que tu as déjà tout dit.** répondit-il avant de prendre un air neutre et de changer de sujet. **On ferait mieux d'aller acheter ce dont Cupcake a besoin avant que le magasin ne ferme.**

**_Quoi ?** Il lui semblait qu'elle avait louper un train. **Mais... Peeta ?**

**_Je ne veux pas faire un enfant dans ces conditions, Katniss. Si tu ne le veux pas toi aussi, ce n'est pas la peine.** dit-il d'une voix étonnement calme et détachée pour clarifier la situation.

La première sensation de Katniss fut le soulagement et elle se sentie horrible de réagir ainsi.

Ils ne parlèrent quasi pas durant les courses. A peine les provisions furent-elles rangées que Peeta s'excusa pour aller rendre visite à Haymitch. Quant à Katniss, une fois seule, elle s'écroula en pleurs parce qu'elle ne pourrait jamais donner à Peeta ce qu'il voulait, parce que c'était trop lui demander, qu'il était trop exigeant avec elle.

Peeta ne se rappelait pas de la dernière fois où il s'était sentit aussi dévasté et impuissant. Il était si proche du bonheur total, ne manquait que les enfants, et maintenant il allait tout perdre. Cupcake, la perspective de fonder une famille, tout était entrain de lui échapper. Il fallait qu'il évacue et il espérait que son mentor saurait trouver les mots.

**_Haymitch, tu es là ?** dit-il en frappant et en entrant directement dans la maison sans attendre de réponse.

A ces mots, leur mentor se releva rapidement du canapé, le torse nu et le pantalon déboutonné.

**_Peeta ! Ah... Merde la porte...**

**_Qu'est-ce que...** commença Peeta avant d'apercevoir la mère de Katniss se lever du canapé à son tour.

Elle était en train de reboutonner son chemisier et se recoiffa un peu d'une main, rouge pivoine.

**_Bonsoir... Peeta...**

Peeta les regarda tour à tour, trop choqué par ce qu'il venait de voir pour parler. La mère de Katniss et Haymitch, ensemble ? C'était surréaliste.

**_Ferme la bouche ou une mouche va atterrir dedans.** dit Haymitch.

Peeta s'exécuta, réalisant l'expression qu'il arborait, puis il réussit à se reprendre un peu.

**_Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ? Vous... Vous êtes ensemble ?**

**_Nous nous entraidons à surmonter nos traumatismes...** commença Eléonor. **Et...**

**_Et une chose en entrainant une autre...** enchaina Haymitch.

Madame Everdeen donna un petit coup de coude à son amant.

**_Ne l'écoute pas. Le fait est que nous nous sommes trouvés des affinités.**

Le mentor afficha un sourire en coin.

**_Depuis quand ça dure ?** demanda Peeta, toujours aussi perturbé.

**_On s'est réchauffé cet hiver.** dit Haymitch. **C'était un hiver trés froid...**

Madame Everdeen piqua un nouveau fard.

**_Peeta, ne le dis pas à Katniss. C'est encore trop récent et j'ai peur de sa réaction.**

Tandis qu'elle parlait, Peeta essayait d'effacer les images que son cerveau venait de créer en entendant Haymitch parler.

**_Je ne dirai rien parce qu'on a suffisamment à gérer comme ça en ce moment, mais vous devrez lui dire tôt ou tard. Elle a le droit de savoir.**

**_Merci, Peeta. On lui dira. Si notre relation perdure... Mais pour l'instant ce n'est pas la peine.**

**_Alors qu'est ce qui t'amène comme ça à l'improviste ?** demanda le mentor pas dupe.

**_Je ne sais même pas par où commencer...** admit Peeta en soupirant.

**_Vous vous êtes disputé avec Katniss ?** interrogea Elénor inquiète.

**_A ce stade, je crois que ce n'est plus une simple dispute.** confia Peeta.

**_Si tu commençais par le commencement, histoire qu'on s'y retrouve un peu.** l'invita Haymitch.

**_Ce matin, on a décidé d'emmener Cupcake chez le véto. On la trouvait un peu essoufflée. Elle nous a appris que notre chienne était en surpoids et qu'elle avait un début de diabète. D'après elle, il lui reste tout au plus deux ans à vivre...** résuma-t-il tristement.

**_Oh, Peeta...** fit Madame Everdeen en s'approchant de lui pour poser sa main sur son épaule, compatissante.

**_Ah... C'est triste, mais bon ça devait arriver un jour. Et puis, elle ne va pas mourir demain, faut voir le coté positif.** ajouta Haymitch.

Peeta hocha la tête.

**_Mais comme si ça ne suffisait pas, on est tombé sur Gale en sortant du cabinet... Ses deux fils l'accompagnaient...**

**_Oh, ça alors ! Il a deux fils ?** ** Mais que font-ils au 12 ?** fit Madame Everdeen étonnée.

Haymitch vit tout de suite le problème.

**_Aie... Avec ses deux fils, j'imagine la suite. Tu as demandé à Katniss de faire un enfant et elle t'as envoyé baladé, comme à son habitude.**

**_Non. C'est ça le pire. Pour une fois, je n'ai rien demandé, c'est elle qui me l'a proposé.** rectifia Peeta.

**_Wow !** s'exclama Haymitch.

**_Peeta, c'est magnifique ! Vous allez enfin avoir un bébé !** ajouta Eléonor.

Peeta secoua la tête.

**_Vous ne comprenez pas... Elle m'a proposé ça uniquement par pitié. Elle a vu que j'étais triste à cause de Cupcake et de la famille de Gale. Elle voulait juste me faire plaisir.**

**_Ah oui, connaissant Katniss, y avait forcément un loup sous la proposition.** concéda Haymitch.

Par contre Eléonor n'était pas contente en ce qui concerne la réaction de son gendre.

**_Je comprends ce qui te fâche Peeta, mais je vous trouve injuste lorsque tu dis qu'elle t'a proposé ça par pitié. Je crois qu'elle l'a plutôt fait par amour pour toi.**

**_Peu importe, le fait est qu'elle ne désire pas vraiment cet enfant, Miss Everdeen. Je n'en veux pas, si elle le fait uniquement pour moi.**

**_Alors tu en auras jamais.** renchérit Haymitch.

Madame Everdeen leva les yeux au ciel.

**_Tu es d'une grande aide, Haymitch. Je demande vraiment ce que j'attendais en venant ici.** soupira Peeta en tournant les talons.

**_Attends Peeta. La vérité c'est que tout est ma faute. J'ai été une très mauvaise mère et maintenant tu en payes le prix aussi.** avoua Eléonor.

**_Non. Ce qui lui fait vraiment peur, c'est que je meurt brusquement en la laissant seule, elle et nos enfants. Elle n'arrive pas à envisager une vie longue et paisible. Elle voit tout en noir.**

**_Oui, elle a de nombreuses barrières, mais il n'y a pas que ça... A 11 ans , elle a du prendre en charge sa petite soeur, elle s'est substituée à moi. Elle endossait des responsabilités qui n'étaient pas les siennes et même si elle ne l'avouera jamais, c'était aussi un fardeau pour elle. Elle ne voit pas les enfants comme une source de joie, mais comme une énorme responsabilité qui l'entrave. Bien sur elle aimait par dessus tout Prim, mais ce n'était pas son rôle. Comment te dire... Je vous ai un peu observé depuis que je suis revenue et... Elle évite tout contact avec des enfants... Non pas parce qu'elle n'aime pas les enfants, je suis sure qu'elle les adore, mais elle a peur d'échouer, elle aussi peur de perdre une certaine insouciance comme lorsqu'elle a du s'occuper de Prim.**

**_Je comprends, mais les enfants ne sont pas que ça, surtout depuis que les jeux ont étés abolis. Si seulement elle arrivait à se projeter, à imaginer ce que ça serait...**

**_Il ne faut pas qu'elle l'imagine Peeta, il faut qu'elle le ressente... Et quand les enfants de votre amie Delly viennent vous voir, je remarque qu'elle se met volontairement en retrait et toi, tu monopolises les gamins. Il faut la forcer à être en contact avec eux, lui faire ressentir ce qu'elle ne connait pas et tu devrais lui laisser un peu d'espace dans ces moments là. La laisser avec les enfants que tu gardes au lieu de la laisser s'échapper dans les bois pendant que tu fais du baby-sitting. Les enfants sont attachants, innocents et elle a cette fibre maternelle, mais elle est complètement enfouie...**

**_Je vois...**

**_C'est un peu comme avec toi. Elle ne voulait pas tomber amoureuse, mais tu t'es imposé à elle petit à petit, avec ta gentillesse, ton amour, tu as su la faire succomber. Et il n' y a que les enfants qui pourront faire de même dans ce domaine précis en ce qui la concerne. Elle ne voyait que les cotés dévastateurs de l'amour avant, tout comme elle ne voit que les cotés négatifs d'avoir des enfants. La situation est exactement la même.**

Peeta n'avait jamais fait le rapprochement jusque là, mais Eléonor avait raison. Les enfants étaient la clé.

**_Ouais, j'avoue que c'est censé.** dit Haymitch. **Sauf que c'est un des nombreux problèmes... Moi je dis, la prochaine fois qu'elle te propose, tu lui dis oui et une fois le bébé dans les bras, elle l'aura la fibre maternelle. Faut la jeter à l'eau sans ménagement parfois.**

**_Oui, mais avant de retrouver son instinct de mère, elle aura mal vécu toute la grossesse et l'accouchement, et moi j'aimerais que ces moments soient aussi des moments de bonheur...** répliqua Peeta.

**_Tu demandes la lune, petit. Tu es vraiment trop exigeant, tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis parfois ? Alors non seulement, il te faut un enfant, il faut qu'elle le désire pleinement, malgré tous les bagages et appréhensions qu'elle à ce sujet mais en plus, tu veux une grossesse parfaite et on s'étonne qu'elle soit réticente. La pression que tu lui infliges...** râla Haymitch.

Peeta leva les yeux au ciel.

**_Je ne demande pas la perfection, je voudrais juste que ça se passe au mieux. Mais ce que tu me suggères, lui faire un enfant tout en sachant qu'au fond d'elle, elle le rejète.**

**_Oui, elle a aussi fait de gros yeux quand elle a lu le petit mot que je lui ai mis avec le parachute, sur le fait qu'elle devait t'embrasser. Et au final, on sait tous maintenant que malgré le rejet que ça lui provoquait, elle a aimé ça.**

**_Haymitch, ce n'est pas comparable. Peeta, une grossesse pour une femme ce n'est facile. Tu dis ne pas demander la perfection mais tu attends quand même l'impossible. C'est extrêmement angoissant, déstabilisant d'être enceinte. Crois-en moi expérience. Tout le monde veut que ça se passe au mieux, mais j'ai vraiment l'impression que tu attends plus et si je le ressens ainsi, alors Katniss doit le ressentir encore plus.**

**_J'avais pas réalisé que j'étais aussi exigent...** avoua Peeta en faisant la moue.

**_Bah on reconnait bien là le garçon qui a voulu une réponse sur le champs à sa déclaration d'amour alors que la pauvre fille venait d'échapper à la mort, se savait une épée de damoclès sur la tête et qui était complètement perdue.** ironisa Haymitch.

**_C'est bon, pas la peine d'enfoncer le clou.** râla Peeta.

**_Tu devrais la rejoindre, Peeta. Je n'imagine pas dans quel état, elle doit se trouver en ce moment. Je pense que tu as été très dur avec elle. Elle n'est surement pas prête et prendre cette décision sur un coup de tête n'est pas la bonne solution, je suis d'accord, mais l'accuser de te donner un enfant par pitié... Et je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as dit, mais ça a du être très difficile à encaisser pour elle, parce qu'elle te l'a proposé par amour, en ne pensant qu'à ton bien être.**

Peeta hocha la tête, se sentant coupable à son tour pour la réaction qu'il avait eu. Il remercia Haymitch et Eléonor pour leurs conseils et rentra retrouver sa femme et leur chienne.

Katniss avait les yeux bouffis quand il rentra. Elle regardait la télévision sans la regarder réellement, Cupcake dormant à ses pieds.

**_Je suis de retour.** dit-il en enlevant sa veste.

Cupcake leva la tête, fit un aboiement et se recoucha. Katniss elle continua de fixer l'écran. Peeta caressa la chienne en venant s'asseoir sur le bord du canapé, à côté de Katniss.

**_Ecoute, je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure. J'ai mal réagis...** commença-t-il en prenant sa main.

Katniss renifla et sa bouche se contortionnait dans un effort évident pour ne pas pleurer. Le coeur de Peeta se serra encore plus, mais il poursuivit.

**_J'ai conscience que j'ai été injuste. Tu m'as proposé ça par amour, je le sais maintenant, mais je persiste à penser que ce n'est pas une raison suffisante. Alors... J'attendrai encore. Je patienterai le temps que tu sois prête, si un jour tu l'es.**

Les larmes finirent par rouler sur les joues de Katniss.

**_Je suis une mauvaise épouse et je te rends malheureux.** sanglota-t-elle.

**_Non, bien sûr que non. C'est moi le mauvais mari. Je n'arrête pas de te mettre la pression pour fonder une famille, alors que j'ai déjà tout pour être heureux.**

**_C'est pas vrai... Je le vois... Ce regard triste... La tête que tu as fait quand tu as vu les enfants de Gale... C'est horrible de se savoir responsable de la souffrance de la personne qu'on aime le plus au monde. Je ne suis pas à la hauteur, Peeta... Tu mérites bien mieux. Tu as toujours mérité mieux que moi. Je suis incapable de t'apporter le bonheur, je fais tout de travers et le pire de tout c'est que je ne veux toujours pas d'enfants et que lorsque tu m'as dit que tu ne voulais plus... Je me suis sentie soulagée...**

Et elle se mit à pleurer de plus belle.

**_Même si ça me fait de la peine de le dire, tu as le droit de ne pas en vouloir. Je n'ai pas à te forcer la main, ni à t'en tenir rigueur. Et je t'interdis de penser que je mérite mieux, parce que tu es ce qu'il y a de mieux, Katniss. C'est toi que j'aime, tu es ma vie.** dit-il en prenant son visage en coupe et en essuyant ses larmes du bout des pouces.

**_Tu pourrais avoir une autre femme qui te rendrait plus heureux, qui te donnerais plein d'enfants, j'en suis sûre. Tu ne dois pas rester avec moi par culpabilité.**

Ca lui brisait le coeur de dire cela mais après tout c'est ce qu'elle avait toujours pensé. En vérité, Katniss était déprimée. Revoir Gale aussi heureux avec des enfants, le fait que Cupcake allait bientôt mourir et savoir qu'elle était responsable du malheur de son mari. C'était trop pour elle et ses vieux démons refaisaient surface. Elle aurait du mourir lors de ses premiers jeux. Prim serait en vie, Peeta aurait refait sa vie. Il n'y avait plus de logique dans ses pensées. Cela faisait longtemps que le tourbillon de la dépression n'était pas venu la hanter avec son illogisme et ses pensées obscurcis.

**_Tu as le droit au bonheur Peeta. Et je ne t'apporte que souffrance. Je détruis tout ce que je touche.**

**_C'est faux. Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça. Tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée. Sans toi, non seulement je serai mort, mais je n'aurai jamais connu toutes ces années de bonheur que tu m'as donné. Toutes les mauvaises choses qui nous sont arrivées sont du fait du Capitole et de personne d'autre. Tu as fait tout ce que tu pouvais Katniss et tu dois comprendre que tu ne pouvais pas sauver tout le monde...** dit-il en faisant référence à Prim.

Katniss sortit un mouchoir et se moucha bruyamment comme à son habitude. Peeta la regarda faire en silence avant de reprendre en lui caressant le visage.

**_Je t'aime, tu le sais n'est-ce pas ?**

**_Mais tu m'aimerais plus si je te donnais ton enfant.**

**_Premièrement, ce serait notre enfant à tous les deux, et deuxièmement, mes sentiments pour toi ne dépendent pas de ce que tu veux bien me donner.**

**_Tu étais si heureux tout à l'heure... C'est horrible que la seule chose que je ne puisse pas te donner te rende si malheureux. Je suis une mauvaise épouse.**

**_Le fait qu'on ait des points de vue différents sur ce sujet ne fait pas de toi une mauvaise épouse, Katniss. Je te le répète, tu as le droit de ne pas en vouloir. Je dois juste arriver à me faire à l'idée que, peut-être, nous n'en auront jamais.**

**_J'ai l'impression qu'il n'y a pas de fin heureuse pour nous. Si j'ai un enfant et que j'échoue, je n'y survivrai pas et tu me haïras et si je ne t'en donne pas, tu finiras par me haïr aussi. Si un jour tu devais me haïr à nouveau Peeta, promets moi que tu me tueras dans mon sommeil, sans me dire à quel point tu me hais. Je ne veux pas revivre ça.** sanglota-t-elle.

Le coeur de Peeta se serra en entendant sa femme parler ainsi de leur avenir. La famille de Gale, l'état de Cupcake, leur dispute, ça faisait beaucoup pour elle et il sentait que de simples mots ne suffiraient pas à la calmer cette fois.

**_Tu as besoin de dormir un peu, je t'emmène au lit.** décréta-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras pour l'emmener à l'étage.

Elle se serra contre lui. Il la déposa sur le lit mais elle refusait de le lâcher, ses bras toujours autour de son cou.

**_Katniss, je vais revenir... Tout est resté allumé en bas et je voulais prendre de quoi t'aider à dormir.**

**_Reste avec moi.** supplia-t-elle.

**_D'accord.** dit-il avant de s'allonger à ses côtés.

Elle se serra contre lui. Elle l'aimait tellement.

**_Tu es toute ma vie aussi...** murmura-t-elle à son oreille.

Peeta esquissa un sourire et la regarda tendrement avant de poser un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Katniss était épuisée et elle ferma les yeux. Très vite un léger ronflement se fit entendre.

Peeta la contempla durant de longues minutes encore avant d'éteindre la lampe en se promettant de tout faire pour l'aider à retrouver le sourire, tout en essayant subtilement de la familiariser avec les enfants des autres. A force de les fréquenter, elle finirait peut-être par en désirer naturellement elle aussi.


	9. Anniversaire de mariage

Bonjour à tous, **supergirl971** est revenue de son voyage paradisiaque pendant que nous, nous faisions de la luge sur nos routes de France. -_-

Nous tenons à vous remercier, comme toujours, pour vos très nombreuses reviews : **Joshpeeta, Tenteculegirl67, D-dey, Darling, NellielK, Fan de Twilight, Tellest, Lisia, Annie. , Kakitamariko** (x2) ^^ et !

On a un petit sondage à vous soumettre. Ce sera à vous de choisir les prénoms des futurs enfants parmis ceux proposés !

Commençons par la fille. Voici ceux que nous avons retenus :

Hope - Haylee - Rayna - Sky - Mayra - Caleigh - Esha

Pour le garçon maintenant, même s'il viendra bien plus tard :

Zachary - Kieran - Caleb - Keenan - Arjun - Hayden

Donnez les réponses dans vos reviews et les prénoms qui auront le plus de voix seront sélectionnés. Merci pour votre participation ^^

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

Katniss terminait de dépoussiérer son ancienne maison pour l'arrivée de ses invités. Peeta avait une la brillante idée d'inviter tous leurs amis pour leur douzième anniversaire de mariage. D'un coté, elle était contente de revoir tout le monde, de l'autre, elle aurait aimé passer ce week-end en tête à tête avec Peeta. Mais il avait lourdement insisté et mis à part pour une chose, elle ne pouvait pas lui résister et avait fini par céder.

Une fois sa tâche terminée, elle regagna sa maison, où Peeta s'affairait en cuisine. Les invités ne devraient plus trop tarder. La maison allait se remplir à vue d'oeil et Katniss avait toujours du mal avec trop de monde autour d'elle, même si c'était de vieux amis. Elle se dirigea d'un pas silencieux en cuisine où Peeta était concentré sur l'élaboration d'un gâteau. Elle s'approcha de lui et l'entoura de ses bras, se plaquant contre son dos.

**_Il est encore temps de tout annuler, tu sais...** susurra-t-elle d'une voix suave en plongeant sa main sous son t-shirt.

Peeta esquissa un sourire.

**_On ne va pas annuler, Katniss. Tu perds ton temps.**

**_Tu es sûr ? On aurait pu passer notre anniversaire de mariage au lit.**

**_On aura tout le temps de finir au lit, je ne m'en fait pas pour ça.** la taquina-t-il en se retenant de rire.

La sonnerie de la porte retentit. Katniss délaissa son mari pour aller ouvrir.

**_Salut Katniss !** dirent gaiement Woody et Mark, les employés de la boulangerie de Peeta.

Ils avaient les mains pleines de pains et de petits fours.

**_Bonsoir. Peeta est en cuisine.** dit-elle en les laissant entrer.

Et juste derrière Ivy, enceinte jusqu'au cou, qui arriva accompagnée de Thom qu'elle avait épousé deux ans auparavant.

**_Oh, salut Thom... Ivy...** fit-elle en fixant le gros ventre rebondi de la jeune femme qu'elle avait traumatisé lors d'une soirée, pensant qu'elle voulait lui voler son Peeta.

**_Bonsoir, Katniss.** dit timidement Ivy, se rappelant encore de ce fameux jour ou elle avait marqué son territoire.

**_ Entrez. Peeta est dans la cuisine.**

Katniss n'arrêtait pas de fixer le vente d'Ivy.

_"Deux ans de mariage et déjà un enfant en route"_ pensa-t-elle, dubitative.

Inévitablement sa culpabilité refit surface. Elle allait refermer la porte quand Sol, sa femme et leur fils Eric de douze ans arrivèrent juste derrière. Au moins son meilleur ami serait là. Elle regardait le fils de Sol qui avait encore bien grandi. Il avait les yeux de sa mère, mais à part ça, c'était le portrait de son père. Camélia avait ramené un cadeau pour Katniss et Peeta.

**_Où dois-je déposer votre cadeau ?** demanda-t-elle en montrant la boîte joliment enveloppée.

**_Dans le salon. Oh ! Sol, j'ai plein de choses à te raconter.** dit-elle, puis elle s'adressa à Eric. **Peeta est en cuisine si tu veux.**

Eric hocha la tête avant de prendre le chemin de la cuisine lui aussi. Presque tous les invités s'y trouvaient, tandis que Peeta terminait ses préparatifs, discutant joyeusement, heureux de les retrouver tous.

Sol lui était resté avec Katniss et il avait un petit sourire en coin. Il sortit de sa poche un CD.

**_Regarde ce que j'ai pour Peeta.** fit-il malicieusement.

Katniss regarda le cd

**_Le best-of d'Elftheria.** Elle leva les yeux au ciel. **Super...** fit-elle pas tres enthousiaste.

Il se mit à rire.

**_Mais non, c'est une blague... J'ai fais moi même la couverture. C'est une compile de tes chansons à toi remasterisés façon orchestre. Tu aurais vu ta tête.**

**_Ah ah, très drôle Sol.**

La sonnerie retentit de nouveau. Katniss alla ouvrir et vit Johanna qui avait l'air épuisée, tenant un bébé de quelques mois dans ces bras. La petite avait pleuré tout le trajet.

**_Quelle galère pour arriver chez vous. C'est bien parce que c'est vous et que c'est une occasion spéciale.** dit-elle en lui fourrant le sac qui contenait tout ce qu'il fallait pour sa fille dans les bras.

Katniss fixait le bébé de Johanna. Elle savait qu'elle avait pu adopter une petite fille mais c'était la première fois qu'elle la voyait. Elle n'avait plus vu de bébé d'aussi prés depuis... Depuis que Prim en avait été un, et elle était toute petite. Elle s'en rappelait à peine.

**_Eh bien... Tu as un bébé.** fit-elle maladroitement.

Il fallait dire que Johanna avec un bébé dans ses bras, était hallucinant. La petite était calme sans doute épuisée elle aussi de s'être époumonée pendant deux heures.

**_Oui, enfin ! Et elle est tout à moi.** sourit Jo' en caressant sa progéniture avec adoration. Elle avait le don de l'apaiser rien qu'en la regardant.

En entendant la voix de Johanna, Peeta se précipita vers l'entrée. Il savait qu'elle serait avec on bébé et avait hâte de la voir.

Katniss ne fut pas surprise de voir son mari, avec un large sourire et un regard curieux et attendrit, s'approcher de Johanna.

**_Où est ma petite princesse ?** dit-il gaiement, même s'il la voyait déjà d'où il était.

**_La petite princesse à beaucoup pleuré. Elle n'aime pas les voyages.** fit Johanna en confiant son bébé dans les bras de Peeta.

Katniss regardait Peeta avec la petite. C'était une vision adorable et une fois encore la culpabilité revint la hanter.

**_Elle est magnifique... Encore plus belle que sur les photos que tu nous as envoyé.** dit Peeta, sous le charme.

**_Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?** demanda Camélia en s'approchant pour l'admirer.

**_Maya.** répondit fièrement Johanna.

**_Oh, c'est joli !** complimenta la femme de Sol.

**_J'ai encore des trucs sur le feu, tu veux bien la tenir pendant que Jo se repose un peu ?** demanda Peeta en mettant la petite dans les bras de Katniss, sans même attendre sa réponse.

Katniss se retrouva avec le bébé sur les bras. Elle n'avait plus tenu un bébé depuis sa petite enfance et avait complètement oublié ce que cela faisait. La pauvre puce avait la tête qui n'était pas soutenu et une vue splendide sur le plafond.

**_Oh, mais elle est lourde...** déclara t-elle. Elle se sentait étrange avec ce petit bébé. **Euh...** hésita-t-elle en regardant autour d'elle pour voir si quelqu'un ne pourrait pas la prendre à sa place.

Johanna était déjà montée dans une chambre d'ami pour y faire une sieste à peine Peeta lui avait mise Maya dans les bras.

**_Il faut que tu soutiennes sa tête, Katniss.** lui rappela Sol.

**_Ah... Euh... OK, mais...** fit-elle un peu perdu. **Tu veux bien la prendre ? Tu as l'habitude toi. J'ai peur de la faire tomber. Je ne me rappelais plus que c'était aussi lourd.**

Elle la lui tendit.

**_Négatif. Tu ne vas pas la faire tomber, alors détends toi, et puis, ça change de te voir avec un bébé dans les bras, alors laisse moi savourer cette vision magnifique.** répondit Sol.

**_Mais elle est lourde... Elle bouge, qu'est ce que je fais ? Peeta !** appela t-elle de suite, car elle savait que si Sol ne la prendrai pas, Peeta lui ne refuserai jamais une telle invitation.

**_Tu vas t'en sortir Katniss, alors laisse Peeta finir ce qu'il a à faire. Ce n'est qu'un bébé tu sais et c'est normal qu'elle bouge.** rigola Sol, amusé.

**_Te moque pas de moi, c'est pas drôle.**

Elle s'avança vers le salon et s'installa dans un fauteuil. Etrangement personne ne vint voir le bébé tous accaparés en cuisine. Même Sol s'excusa un moment. Katniss était seule avec le bébé dans ses bras. Elle regardait ce petit être fragile qui dormait. Puis elle ouvrit les yeux.

**_Coucou Maya.** murmura la jeune femme en prenant sa petite main pour la rassurer. **C'est Katniss, Maman dort en haut.**

La petite lui prit le doigt et le serra, et Katniss eu l'impression fugace qu'elle lui avait sourit.

**_Oh, mais c'est que tu as de la force...**

Craignant qu'elle ne se mette à pleurer, Katniss se mit à chanter d'une voix douce. La chanson qu'elle chantait pour sa petite soeur prim avant d'aller dormir.

Absorbée par sa chanson, Katniss ne remarqua même pas Peeta qui était venu voir si tout allait bien. Il avait confié la petite volontairement à Katniss, afin de l'obliger à son insu à passer du temps avec un bébé, mais en réalité, il n'était pas rassuré de la laisser ainsi, vouée à elle même. Il savait combien ce genre de situation pouvait vite la déstabiliser, ce fut donc avec un immense soulagement qu'il la vit chanter pour Maya.

Cette image de sa femme tenant un nourrisson le bouleversa tant qu'une petite larme s'échappa le long de sa joue.

**_Elle ferait une mère magnifique.** chuchota Thom en posant une main compatissante sur l'épaule de son ami, au courant de la situation.

**_C'est vrai...** approuva tristement Peeta.

Sol les rejoignit.

**_Tout va bien se passer Peeta. J'ai bien dit à Eric d'être gentil avec Katniss. Parfois il est un peu colérique... Et Bientôt, Annie et Delly seront là. Elle n'aura jamais passé autant de temps avec des enfants.**

Katniss admirait la petite bouille de Maya qui se mit à avoir un large sourire au son de sa voix et à bouger ses mains en presque rythme, ce qui attendrit Katniss, si bien qu'une larme inattendue perla sur sa joue.

**_Elle pleure. Pourquoi elle pleure ?** paniqua Peeta en faisant un pas pour aller la rejoindre.

Sol et Thom le retint.

**_Laisse là. Elle doit être émue. C'est qu'elle est mignonne la petite Maya Mason.** dit Sol.

**_Vous êtes sûrs ? Je veux juste qu'elle passe du temps avec les enfants, j'ai pas envie de la pousser à bout.** dit Peeta, pas très rassuré.

Sa femme pleurait plutôt quand ça n'allait pas généralement.

Katniss s'essuya la joue. Une vague d'émotions l'avait saisie devant cet être innocent à protéger. Elle bougea un peu et fit un bisou sur la joue du nourrisson après avoir fini sa chanson.

**_Elle l'a embrassée ! Vous avez vu ? Elle l'a embrassée !** s'extasia Peeta, aux anges.

**_Oui, ta femme n' a pas un coeur de pierre finalement.** confirma Thom en rigolant doucement.

Malheureusement, ce moment de sérénité entre Katniss et la petite Maya, fut interrompu par la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée.

**_J'y vais !** déclara Peeta en sortant de sa cachette, comme si de rien n'était. Il ne voulait pas que Katniss se lève et soit obligée de déposer le bébé. Plus elle passerait du temps avec elle, mieux ce serait.

Haymitch et Madame Everdeen étaient arrivés.

**_Oh, y'a déjà du monde à ce que je vois.** remarqua Haymitch.

**_Bonjour Peeta.** dit la mère de Katniss.

**_Bonjour, Miss Everdeen. Haymitch. Entrez, allez-y.** dit chaleureusement Peeta.

**_Alors ? Où est le fauve ?** demanda le mentor en faisant référence à Katniss.

**_Haymitch !** gronda Eléonor.

**_Quoi ? C'est juste que je la connais, tout ce monde... D'ailleurs, elle nous accueille même pas ? Quelle mauvaise maitresse de maison.**

**_C'est parce qu'elle a les bras chargés.** expliqua Peeta en indiquant le salon d'un mouvement de la tête.

Ils allèrent voir, curieux, surtout parce que Peeta ne pouvait pas cacher son sourire satisfait.

**_Ma fille avec un bébé dans ses bras.** s'émut Elenor. **Comme elle est belle...**

**_Je vois que tu as mis ton plan diabolique en marche, Peeta.** lança Haymitch.

**_Il n'est pas si diabolique que ça et ne va pas tout gâcher. Tu sais comment tu peux manquer de tact parfois.** lui fit remarquer Peeta en retournant en cuisine.

**_Il a perdu son humour ?** s'enquit Haymitch qui n'aimait pas être rabroué, surtout après tout ce qu'il a fait pour eux.

Du coup, comme il était aussi tête de mule que Katniss. Il décida d'entrer dans le salon et d'interrompre le moment privilégié de Katniss.

**_Oh, comme elle est mignonne notre fille du feu avec un bébé dans les bras. Alors, on craque ?** déclara-t-il.

Katniss en sursauta un peu ce qui fit un peu peur à Maya. Haymitch se pencha alors vers la petite et fit :

**_Bouh !**

Ce n'était pas méchant, mais ce fut assez pour que la petite se mette à pleurer.

**_Haymitch !** gronda Katniss.** Ca va pas la tête ?**

Madame Everdeen entra alors.

**_Oh, bonjour ma chérie...** dit-elle en jetant un regard noir à Haymitch.

En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, Eléonor se retrouva avec la petite dans les bras.

**_Bonsoir. Tiens, prends là. C'est la fille de Johanna.**

Eléonor lança un nouveau regard à Haymitch, qui celui-ci, voulait dire : _"Bravo ! Tu es content de toi ?"_.

Haymitch haussa les épaules et Katniss elle, retourna en cuisine. Le charme était rompu.

Elle vit Ivy qui s'occupait avec son gros ventre de mettre les petits fours sur des plateaux.

**_Laisse, je vais le faire. Tu devrais plutôt t'asseoir et te reposer. Et en plus y'a un bébé dans le salon, tu pourras t'entrainer.** proposa Katniss, qui essayait d'être joviale avec la jeune femme.

**_Je n'ai pas besoin d'entraînement. L'instinct de mère est en chacune des femmes à mon avis, il suffit juste de le laisser s'exprimer librement.** dit Ivy.

Katniss lança un regard noir à Ivy. Elle n'avait pas du tout aimé la réponse de la jeune femme.

**_Très bien.** fit-elle sèchement.

Elle lui prit malgré tout le plat de petits four des mains.

Ivy sembla désarçonnée. Elle n'avait pas voulu être méchante ou impolie. Elle tenta de se rattraper.

**_Et sinon... Tu as des projets de ton côté ?**

**_Qu'est ce que tu insinues ?** demanda Katniss sur la défensive.

**_Euh... Rien, je... Je te demande juste si tu as des projets quelconque... Je sais que tu prêtes ta voix au dessin animé de Peeta...** expliqua-t-elle maladroitement.

Katniss l'intimidait toujours autant.

Ivy fut sauvée par la sonnerie de la porte et Katniss partit sans même lui répondre. Elle ouvrit la porte et Delly, son mari et ses deux petites filles âgées de 5 ans et 7 ans étaient sur le pas de porte avec Annie et Finnick Jr.

**_On s'est rencontrés sur le chemin.**

Finnick Junior avait le même âge que le fils de Sol et très vite, les enfants firent rapidement connaissance, tandis que les deux petites de Delly s'extasiaient devant le bébé de Johanna.

**_Oh, c'est la petite à Johanna ? Elle est adorable.** dit Annie.

**_Oui, elle se repose. Manifestement, elle était moins calme pendant le trajet.**

**_J'aurais aimé avoir un autre enfant...** confia Annie avec regret. **Mais j'ai déja Finnick. C'est beaucoup.**

La maison était maintenant remplie et très animée. Peeta vint dire bonjour aux nouveaux arrivants. Johanna elle, finit par descendre.

**_Je vois que ma puce fait l'unanimité.** dit-elle fièrement, en la prenant dans ses bras. Elle rayonnait de bonheur.

**_Il va falloir que je la couche par contre, après on fêtera comme il se doit.**

Ce qu'elle fit avant de redescendre quelques instants plus tard.

**_On va bientôt porter notre toast aux plus si jeunes mariés ? J'ai soif.**

**_J'amène de quoi vous désaltérer, pendant ce temps que tout le monde s'installe à table !** dit Peeta à l'attention de tous ses invités.

Après plusieurs allés et venus, tout fut enfin sur la table. Les boissons alcoolisées, les jus et soda, ainsi que la nourriture.

La soirée allait bon train, tout le monde s'entendait assez bien et les enfants jouaient ensemble. Annie, qui était assise prés de Katniss, se pencha vers son hôtesse.

**_Haymitch à l'air bien plus heureux que la dernière fois que je l'ai vu et il est sobre maintenant.**

**_Oui, c'est le nouveau Haymitch. Il ne boit plus, mais il est toujours aussi pénible.** dit-elle en rigolant.

**_Il à l'air de bien s'entendre avec ta mère. Ils ne se sont pas quittés de la soirée.**

Katniss fronça les sourcils.

**_Oh... Oui, c'est vrai...**

Mais une autre conversation s'enchaina. Johanna décida de raconter ses premiers jours de maman. Katniss écoutait et très vite la conversation tourna autour des enfants. Chacun y allait de son anecdote et elle commençait à se sentir coupable et gênée. Jetant des coups d'oeil à Peeta pour voir si ça allait pour lui, d'entendre tout ça.

Ce dernier écoutait attentivement leurs anecdotes et ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire tristement quand ils évoquaient des moments drôles. Il aurait voulu vivre tout ça avec Katniss. Il croisa alors le regard de sa femme qui l'observait et se força aussitôt à lui faire son plus beau sourire pour ne pas qu'elle culpabilise à nouveau comme l'autre fois et qu'elle ait le sentiment qu'il serait mieux avec une autre femme qui voudrait bien lui faire des enfants.

Katniss appréciait les efforts de son mari, mais n'était pas dupe. Elle s'excusa pour ramener des assiettes vides dans la cuisine. Le week-end allait être long, pensa-t-elle.

Elle n'entendit pas Sol la rejoindre. Il avait intercepté Peeta, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour sa femme en la voyant s'éclipser.

**_Ca va ?**

**_Oh, oui.** mentit-elle. **Je débarrassais un peu, surtout que j'ai vu Cupcake qui tentait de lêcher les restes des assiettes. Elle doit faire attention.**

**_Katniss, je sais que tu n'es pas très à l'aise. On se connaît depuis quelques temps maintenant. On est amis qui plus est, alors tu peux tout me dire.**

**_J'aime pas le voir triste et savoir que j'en suis responsable. J'aurais voulu qu'on passe notre anniversaire tous les deux.** lâcha-t-elle.

**_Vous passez toujours vos anniversaires de mariage tous les deux, Peeta a voulu changer pour une fois. Tu n'es pas contente d'avoir tous vos amis avec vous ? De voir cette belle et grande "famille" réunie ? Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que Peeta est triste ?**

**_Si si bien sur... C'est sympa de tous vous avoir. Et si c'est ce que Peeta voulait alors, ça me va, mais...** Elle soupira.** Tout le monde a des enfants et pas lui et chaque fois que j'y pense... J'arrive pas à m'y résoudre et je sais que ça l'attriste.**

**_Donc tu n'as toujours pas changé d'avis. Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui te bloque depuis tout ce temps ?**

**_J'ai pas envie d'en parler, Sol.** dit-elle doucement.

Elle le laissa sur ces mots pour rejoindre Peeta. Elle n'avait jamais été une fervente adepte des démonstrations d'affections en public, mais elle passa son bras autour de la taille de son mari en s'asseyant et l'embrassa sur les lèvres brièvement.

Agréablement surpris, Peeta la dévisagea avec étonnement avant de lui sourire d'un air ravi, même si le baiser avait été un peu trop court à son goût.

**_Si c'est une technique pour me faire renvoyer tout le monde afin qu'on se retrouve en tête à tête, sache que ça marche...** chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

**_Tant mieux... Et puis ils doivent être fatigués non ?** chuchota-t-elle.

Puis, n'écoutant que ses envies, elle invita ses invités à regagner leurs chambres d'hôtes à la maison voisine ou à rentrer chez eux, pour ceux qui habitaient le District 12, car après tout, il fallait qu'ils soient frais pour la grande soirée du lendemain.

A sa grande surprise, les invités ne se firent pas trop prier. Ils étaient tous fatigués de leur voyage et très vite, Peeta et Katniss se retrouvèrent seuls.

**_Enfin !** fit Katniss en déboutonnant la chemise de son mari et en commençant à embrasser son torse dénudé.

Soudain, elle se sentie soulevée par deux puissants bras.

**_J'aime quand tu me portes de cette façon.** confia-t-elle, tout en lui dévorant le cou alors qu'ils montaient les escaliers.

**_Faut bien que toutes ces heures à porter des sacs de farine payent !** plaisanta Peeta en refermant la porte de leur chambre à coucher d'un coup de pied sous les rires de Katniss.

Ce dont la jeune femme ne se doutait pas, c'est que Peeta avait confié à Sol une mission capitale. Et alors qu'elle s'abandonnait dans les bras de son mari, Sol lui, faisait part du plan à toute la petite troupes d'invités. Cette mission consistait à faire en sorte que Katniss se retrouve seule pendant plusieurs heures avec les enfants de chacun, sauf Maya, cette dernière étant trop jeune et trop fragile pour être confiée à une personne encore inexpérimentée avec un nouveau né.

Le lendemain, après un petit déjeuner en amoureux, le couple vit donc débarquer tout ce beau monde dans un magnifique tohu-bohu.

**_Déjà ?** fit Katniss, qui espérait avoir encore un peu d'intimité.

Les enfants étaient bien réveillés, plus que les adultes. Johanna avait des cernes. Son bébé avait pleuré une bonne partie de la nuit.

**_Cette nuit, je risque de vous déranger pour que tu endormes la petite avec ta voix mélodieuse, Katniss.** prévint-elle. **Il parait que ta voix fait des merveilles sur elle. Tiens prends là.**

Et une fois de plus Katniss se retrouva avec bébé dans les bras. Quand la petite reconnut Katniss, elle se retint de pleurer et se mit à sourire.

**_Coucou Maya.** dit Katniss qui se demandait qu'elle manie ils avaient à lui mettre Maya dans les bras.

**_On dirait que tu as une nouvelle fan. Comme quoi, y'a pas que moi qui suis sous le charme de ta voix.** remarqua Peeta en la taquinant.

Katniss esquissa un sourire. Puis, sans quelle ne s'en rende compte vraiment, certains invités prirent la poudre d'escampette petit à petit. C'est lorsqu'elle dit au revoir à Johanna qui voulait promener son bébé, qu'elle s'en aperçu. Ils étaient tous partis, sauf les enfants de Delly, et les deux garçons, Finnick et Eric.

Elle se tourna vers son mari.

**_Ils sont gonflés, ils sont partis faire leurs petites affaires en nous laissant l'air de rien leurs enfants à garder alors que c'est notre anniversaire de mariage ! On a autre chose à faire que du baby-sitting !**

**_On est toujours tous les deux, Katniss. On peut bien garder les enfants quelques heures...** protesta Peeta.

Elle savait que ça ferait plaisir à Peeta de garder les enfants. Elle lui déposa un baiser sur la joue.

**_D'accord, même si je trouve qu'ils abusent de nous faire ça aujourd'hui.**

Elle se dirigea vers le vestibule pour mettre la veste de son père. Elle allait en profiter pour se rendre en forêt pendant que Peeta jouerait avec les enfants.

**_Où crois-tu aller comme ça ?** dit Peeta en se levant rapidement pour la retenir.

**_Je vais faire un tour en forêt.** dit-elle tout naturellement.

**_Minute ma beauté ! Je n'ai pas dit que je restais jouer les baby-sitter. En fait, j'allais justement sortir. J'ai deux, trois trucs à vérifier au studio puis à la boulangerie. Ce sera pas très long.** l'informa Peeta en attrapant sa veste et en l'embrassant brièvement avant de se diriger vers la porte.

**_Quoi ?** Katniss fit les gros yeux. **Tu ne vas pas me faire ça le jour de notre anniversaire de mariage ?**

Elle n'était pas contente. Elle avait vraiment eu d'autres projets pour ce week-end et ça tournait au cauchemar. A croire que cette journée n'avait rien de spécial.

**_Je reviens vite. Je t'aime !** lança-t-il avant de refermer la porte.

Elle allait sûrement faire la tronche, mais c'était le seul moyen de la confronter un peu aux enfants. Elle l'avait vraiment en travers de la gorge. Elle se retourna et les enfants étaient tous dans le salon à fouiller le moindre de recoin pour trouver quelque chose à faire.

**_Bon... Oncle Peeta va revenir bientôt.**

Elle était perdue à vrai dire.

**_On fait quoi en attendant, tata ?** demanda Théa, la petite dernière de Delly.

**_Euh...** Elle alluma la télé et donna la télécommande à Finnick. **Tenez regardez ce que vous voulez.**

**_Maman dit que les enfants n'ont pas le droit de tout regarder à la télé. Qu'il y a des trucs que pour les adultes et que c'est aux grandes personnes d'avoir la télécommande.** l'informa Léa, l'aîné des deux fillettes.

**_Oh... Oui, c'est vrai.** Katniss reprit la télécommande.** Bon, voyons ce que nous avons...**

Elle se mit à zapper et tomba sur la chaine qui diffusait le dessin animé de Peeta. C'était le générique de fin d'un autre dessin animé. Et les publicités commencèrent. La première réclame était pour un cirque itinérant.

**_Un cirque !** s'écria Théa.

**_J'adorerais voir les animaux et les jongleurs !** ajouta Léa.

**_Ouais, ça serait sympa. On pourrait pas y aller dis, tante Katniss ?** proposa Finnick Jr.

Les dates correspondaient. Le cirque était installé au district 12 depuis la veille, mais elle n'aimait pas trop l'idée de sortir avec tous ces enfants.

**_Euh... Je ne sais pas.**

**_Allez, dis oui !**

**_S'il te plait !**

**_On s'ennuie ici !**

**_Tu serais la tatie la plus cool qui existe si tu acceptais !**

Les enfants s'y étaient tous mis pour la convaincre. Ils étaient mignons et si enthousiastes.

**_Laissez-moi téléphoner pour voir s'il reste des places et à quelle heure c'est.**

**_Youpi !** claironna la plus petite.

**_Génial, on t'adore tata !** ajouta sa soeur.

Katniss téléphona, réserva les places et comme ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de temps, elle les pressa pour qu'ils se préparent, chose qui ne fut pas trop difficile à faire. Sur le chemin, elle tenait les deux plus petites par les mains et ordonna aux deux garçon de marcher tout à coté d'elle, stressée qu'elle n'en perde un comme la dernière fois.

Une fois arrivée, les enfants étaient émerveillés et avec stupeur, Katniss apprit qu'on lui avait réservé la loge d'honneur. Le patron du cirque en personne vint l'accueillir. Ils s'installèrent et ils avait une très belle vue sur la scène.

**_Ca va être trop top !** s'exclama Eric avec impatience.

**_J'ai hâte de voir ce qu'ils ont prévu.** ajouta Finnick Jr.

**_Tu crois qu'ils vont faire participer le public, tata ?** s'enquit Léa en souriant à cette éventualité.

**_J'espère pas.** répondit-elle, même si l'excitation des jeunes enfants commençait à la gagner.

Le directeur du cirque arriva et fit un petit discours sur l'historique de son cirque. Les artistes et animaux se produisaient avant au Capitole uniquement avant la rébellion et qu'ils étaient heureux de pouvoir maintenant parcourir le pays et fatalement, ce qu'elle redoutait arriva.

Le projecteur se braqua sur sa loge et elle eut le droit aux honneurs du à son rang de Mockingjay, que si ils étaient là aujourd'hui, c'était grâce à elle. Elle ne savait plus ou se mettre.

**_Il parle de toi, tata.** lui dit Léa, à la fois intimidée et fier.

**_Tante Katniss a sauvé les gens de Panem. C'est une héroïne, c'est normal qu'on parle d'elle.** approuva Finnick Jr alors que le fils de Sol lui n'avait pas l'air au courant.

**_Ton père était un héros aussi, Finnick, il m'a sauvé la vie, celle de Peeta et la révolution lui doit beaucoup aussi.** fit-elle le coeur serré.

**_Maman a dit qu'elle me raconterait tout en détail un jour, mais qu'elle n'était pas encore tout à fait prête et que j'étais encore un peu trop jeune.** expliqua-t-il.

**_Elle a raison, mais sache que ton père est un héros.**

Et alors qu'elle crut que son calvaire était terminé, le patron du cirque annonça que lui et son équipe lui souhaitait un joyeux anniversaire de mariage. Ca lui rappela que son mari lui semblait n'en avoir cure.

Enfin le spectacle commença par l'entrée des fauves : lions, lionnes et tigres. Katniss n'en avait jamais vu. Ils lui firent un peu penser à Buttercup, mais en version géante. Ils étaient beaux et en meme temps impressionnants et le dresseur, leur faisait faire des tours rigolos.

Les yeux braqués sur les animaux et leurs dompteurs, les enfants étaient littéralement émerveillés. Les yeux et les bouches étaient grands ouverts, tant ils étaient fascinés par tout ce qu'ils voyaient.

Les différents spectacles s'enchainaient et Katniss appréciait autant qu'eux. Ils partageait un moment magique ou l'innocence et les rires de ses petits étaient contagieux. Elle les voyait sous un nouveau jour et ils lui donnaient du baume au coeur, une preuve que toutes les horreurs vécues durant les jeux et la guerre n'étaient pas des choses veines. Jamais, elle n'aurait pu voir des enfants aussi inscouciants et joyeux si tout cela n'avait pas eu lieu. La plus petite finie par s'endormir dans ses bras, parce que le spectacle était un peu trop long pour elle. Mais les autres étaient à fond particulièrement quand le clown faisait ses pitreries.

Après un peu plus d'une heure trente de show, arriva finalement la fin du spectacle. Les enfants étaient déçu que ça se termine "déjà", mais ils étaient comblés d'avoir pu assister à toutes ces prouesses.

**_Quand je vais raconter à Maman et Papa ce que j'ai vu, ils vont pas en revenir !** s'exclama Eric, le fils de Sol.

**_Oui, en plus j'avais jamais vu tous ces animaux en vrai. J'avais peur au début, mais après c'était super.** ajouta Léa, la plus grande Delly.

**_Oui, c'était vraiment génial, merci tante Katniss.** dit Finnick Jr.

Katniss avait, elle aussi passé un bon moment et la compagnie des enfants était agréable et douce. Ils rentrèrent à la maison, après que tata Katniss leur ait acheté des souvenirs, des peluches et des nez de clown. D'ailleurs, elle avait même accepter d'en porter un pour faire plaisir aux enfants, alors qu'elle rentrait avec eux chez elle.

**_Vous devez avoir faim, non ? On va gouter.** annonça t-elle en ouvrant la porte.

Ils sentirent instantanément une bonne odeur de gâteaux et de pains chauds. Peeta qui était resté chez Haymitch afin d'épier sa femme pour s'assurer qu'elle s'en sortait, était rentré quelques instants après leur départ pour faire cette surprise aux enfants.

Les enfants se précipitèrent là ou leur estomac leur disait d'aller. Katniss, elle retira son nez de clown et n'entra pas dans la cuisine. Elle prit la direction du salon, plaça le cd que Sol lui avait offert la veille dans le lecteur et mit ses écouteurs sur ses oreilles.

Quelques instants passèrent avant que Peeta ne décide d'aller la retrouver, laissant les enfants se régaler tranquillement. Il savait qu'elle lui en voulait sûrement de l'avoir ainsi abandonné en ce jour spécial. Il alla donc la rejoindre avec un assiette spécialement pour elle, contenant une part de gâteau et deux petits pains au fromage. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il s'accroupi devant elle en posant doucement sa main sur sa cuisse.

**_Je t'ai amené ça, tu dois avoir faim toi aussi...**

Elle ne l'entendit pas mais sentie sa main sur sa cuisse, qu'elle retira sans meme un regard pour lui.

Peeta décida d'ôter un de ses écouteurs.

**_Tu me fais la tête ?**

Elle le fusilla du regard, se leva puis, toujours cloitrée dans son mutisme, s'éloigna pour rejoindre les enfants.

**_Alors, les enfants, vous avez bien mangé ?**

**_Oui, tata !** répondirent t-ils en coeur.

**_Vos parents ne devraient pas trop tarder.**

Peeta soupira et alors qu'il allait les rejoindre en cuisine, la sonnerie retentit, aussitôt suivie de l'irruption d'une troupe de parents. Le brouhaha du matin se fit à nouveau entendre tandis que les enfants se précipitait vers leurs parents respectifs, impatients de raconter leurs aventures.

Johanna étaient là aussi, avec son bébé qui dormait dans son couffin. Katniss n'était pas seulement fâchée contre Peeta mais contre tous ses amis qui leur avait laissé leurs enfants. Du coup, elle leur jeta un regard glacial, sans un mot.

**_Hum... Désolé, on a du s'éclipser un moment. Ca s'est bien passé avec les enfants ?** demanda Delly, gênée.

Pour toute réponse, Katniss monta les escaliers et claqua la porte de sa chambre une fois à l'intérieur.

Peeta leur fit un sourire contrit.

**_Elle a pas trop apprécié notre plan.** expliqua-t-il.

**_Tu vas devoir sortir le grand jeu pour te faire pardonner.** l'avertit Johanna.

**_J'en ai bien peur.**

**_Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? On vous laisse ?** demanda Dellly.

**_Oui, on peut repasser plus tard...** fit Camélia.

**_Tant que le repas est maintenu.** fit Johanna C'est que je n'ai rien prévu d'autre.

**_Revenez dans quelques heures, le temps que je me fasse pardonner.** dit Peeta.

**_Et si on allait au resto ? Après tout c'est votre jour, vous n'avez pas à cuisiner. C'est à nous de vous inviter. Qu'est-ce que vous en dites, les autres ?** demanda Jo'.

**_C'est une bonne idée... Ou bien, on s'y met tous dans l'ancienne maison de Katniss et on cuisine pour eux ?** proposa Annie.

Ils se mirent tous d'accord sur ce projet et comme il fallait s'organiser au plus vite, ils laissèrent Peeta avec des encouragements.

Dès qu'il fut à nouveau seul, le jeune homme s'empressa de rejoindre sa femme à l'étage, se préparant à subir ses foudres.

**_Chérie ?** l'appela-t-il en entrant doucement.

Katniss était assise sur le sol, entrain d'aiguiser les flèches de son arc.

**_Ca va ?** demanda-t-il en venant s'asseoir à ses côtés.

Elle ne répondit pas. Elle avait en plus décider de se la jouer de la même manière dont agissez Peeta : le silence et le boudin, alors que d'habitude, elle était plutot du genre à vociférer et faire des grands moulinés avec les bras.

**_Tu me fais la tête parce que je t'ai laissé seule quelques heures ou parce que je ne t'ai pas encore donné ton cadeau ?**

**_J'en ai rien à faire de ton cadeau. Retourne à tes précieuses occupations et à TES invités.**

**_Enfin, chérie... Ils sont là pour nous deux et tu sais bien que c'est toi mon occupation principale...** minauda-t-il en l'enlaçant par derrière, puis en l'embrassant dans le cou.

Elle frissonna à son contact et se maudit aussitôt pour ça. Elle fit donc un mouvement brusque pour se libérer de l'étreinte qui la rendait faible et se coupa le doigt avec la flèche qu'elle était en train d'affûter.

**_Aie !** s'écria-t-elle en la lâchant et en se tenant le doigt qui saignait.

**_Fais moi voir.** ordonna aussitôt Peeta en lui saisissant délicatement la main.

Il l'examina rapidement et vit que ce n'était pas trop profond, heureusement.

**_Viens, on va aller le désinfecter dans la salle de bain.**

Elle le suivit en faisant la moue, mais ne protesta pas. Peeta la fit asseoir sur le rebord de la baignoire et se saisit de la trousse de secours.

**_Ca va piquer un peu.** l'avertit-il en imbibant un coton d'un peu d'alcool à 90°.

**_J'en ai vu d'autres.** répondit-elle amère.

**_Je sais.** souffla-t-il avant de le poser sur son doigt le plus délicatement possible malgré tout.

Mais Katniss était Katniss est bien vite, elle ne put s'empecher de revenir à son mode habituel. Elle ne pouvait pas tenir sa langue plus longtemps.

**_Comment as-tu osé me faire ça ? Et eux, on les invite et ils nous larguent leurs enfants comme si on était des baby-sitters ! Et toi, tu n'étais pas censé travailler aujourd'hui, mais rester avec moi ! C'est notre journée !** lâcha-t-elle furieuse.

**_Je sais, excuse moi et ne leur en veut pas, c'est moi qui leur ait demandé.** avoua Peeta.

**_Comment ça ?** demanda-t-elle surprise.

Peeta soupira en posant un petit pansement sur son doigt avant de se lever pour remettre la boîte en place.

**_Je voulais que tu passes un peu de temps avec les enfants, pour que tu saches ce que c'est...**

**_Tu m'as manipulé ?** cria-t-elle.

**_Non, Katniss. Je pensais seulement qu'en leur consacrant un peu de temps, tu aurais un petit aperçu de ce que vivent les parents. Si je t'avais proposé qu'on garde les enfants une journée, tu aurais soit dit non, soit tu te serais défilé, comme d'habitude. D'ailleurs, si je n'était pas parti, c'est exactement ce que tu aurais fait. J'ai pas raison ?**

Elle ouvrit la bouche en grand puis la referma. Son sang bouillait.

**_Quelle délicate attention d'amener le sujet des enfants pour le jour de notre anniversaire de mariage.** lâcha-t-elle outrée.

**_Pourquoi tu es si fâchée ? Tu n'as pas passé un agréable moment avec eux ?** demanda Peeta.

**_Là n'est pas la question !** Elle se leva. **Et tout le monde était au courant. Super. Merci beaucoup, Peeta ! Tu me fais passer pour quoi ? Le jour de notre anniversaire de mariage en plus ! Ils sont tous dans le coup, ils ont bien du rigolé.**

**_Il n'y a rien de drôle dans tout ça, Katniss. Je n'ai pas fait ça pour t'énerver ou me moquer de toi et nos amis non plus. Mais si tu crois que ton refus d'enfant soit passé inaperçu, tu te trompes.**

**_Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?**

**_Enfin, Katniss. Regarde autour de toi, ils ont tous des enfants. Même Johanna qui ne peut pas en avoir a décidé d'adopter. Tout le monde a compris que tu n'en veux pas.**

**_Eh alors ? C'est pas quelque chose que j'ai caché ! Tout le monde le sait, mais la dernière des choses dont j'ai besoin c'est que maintenant tout le monde s'y mette pour me rappeler quelle mauvaise épouse je suis pour ne pas te donner d'enfants, surtout le jour de notre anniversaire de mariage !**

**_Arrête un peu. Personne ne pense que tu es une mauvaise épouse.**

**_Bah voyons !**

Elle était furieuse et la culpabilité refaisait aussi surface. Elle entra dans la chambre, ouvrit un des tiroirs et prit un écrin de la couleur préférée de Peeta.

**_Ca, c'était ton cadeau.** dit-elle en ouvrant la fenêtre avant de le balancer de toutes ses forces dehors. **Voilà ! Comme ça si je n'étais pas une mauvaise épouse, je le suis maintenant !**

Peeta la regarda faire d'un air peiné. S'il avait su que les choses tourneraient ainsi, il aurait réfléchi à deux fois avant de lui confier les enfants.

**_Si ça peut te soulager de penser ça...** dit-il tristement. **Ils sont entrain de nous préparer un dîner dans ton ancienne maison. Tu comptes venir avec moi ou pas ?**

Il y avait quelque chose d'énervant dans le fait que Peeta gardait son calme en toute circonstance. Quant à elle, une fois l'adrénaline due à la colère retombée, ce furent les larmes qui menacèrent de couler. Elle soupira.

Où était la Katniss qui ne pleurait jamais ? Celle d'avant les jeux ? Elle avait tant besoin de cette force. Au lieu de cela, elle se sentait minable et bien sur une larme finit par parler sur sa joue.

Peeta s'approcha alors et l'attira contre lui sans un mot.

Elle avait encore du mal avec la petite manipulation de son époux à son encontre. Une nouvelle fois, elle était rongée par la culpabilité, le sentiment de ne pas mériter Peeta, de le rendre malheureux, de le priver d'un bonheur qui lui revenait. Mais sa peur d'avoir des enfants et des conséquences était tellement grande et Peeta semblait hermétique à toutes ses angoisses.

**_A peine, je suis arrivée au cirque avec les enfants que les projecteurs étaient braqués sur moi et sur eux. Et bien sur, j'ai eu le droit aux éloges d'usage et les petits ont commencé à poser des questions... Ca nous poursuivra toujours et ça poursuivra aussi les enfants. Ils seraient exposés. Et puis... Les petites de Delly me regardaient avec admiration et j'avais honte... J'avais honte parce que la femme qu'elle admirent à tellement de sang sur les mains...**

Peeta resserra son étreinte.

**_Tu ne serais pas toute seule à affronter ça, Katniss. Et comment crois-tu que les autres font ? Johanna, Annie... Tu n'es pas la seule à avoir du sang sur les mains, pourtant la vie continue, elle doit continuer, c'est comme ça.**

**_Je suis désolée, je ne suis pas prête...**

Le coeur de Peeta se serra, si bien qu'il préféra changer de sujet en se détachant d'elle.

**_On ferait bien de se préparer pour le dîner. Ils ne devraient pas tarder à envoyer quelqu'un nous chercher.**

**_Oui... Mais avant, j'aimerais qu'on aille ouvrir ton cadeau... Sans personne.** annonça-t-elle.

**_Tu viens pas de le balancer par la fenêtre ?**

**_Si... Ca sera plus compliqué pour l'ouvrir. Faut aller chercher ta trousse à outils.**

Peeta fronça les sourcils, un peu dérouté.

**_D'accord...**

Katniss espérait que son cadeau de mariage allait plaire à Peeta. Elle y avait passé beaucoup de temps. La trousse à outil en main, elle lui indiqua qu'il fallait sortir et se rendre en centre ville vers sa boulangerie. Elle demeurait mystérieuse sans en dire plus.

**_Qu'est-ce que je vais devoir ouvrir au juste ?** demanda-t-il tout de même.

**_Ton cadeau.** répondit-elle malicieusement.

**_Qui se trouve où ?**

**_Quelle impatience, Monsieur Curieux.**

Ils arrivèrent prés de la boulangerie. Mais elle passa devant pour se rendre en face. Un nouveau bâtiment y avait été construit et personne ne savait ce que c'était. Pourtant Peeta, ses clients et son équipe de vente, mouraient d'envie de savoir quel genre de commerce allait s'installer en face de la boulangerie.

**_On y est.** dit-elle.** Comme j'ai jeté la clef, à toi de jouer.**

**_Euh... Je suis pas sûr que ce soit très légal, Katniss.**

Elle sourit.

**_Depuis quand on s'inquiète de ça ? Tu oublies que j'ai braconné dans mon jeune temps et que nous sommes des anciens rebelles ?** plaisanta-t-elle. **Allez ouvre. On aura pas d'ennuis, je t'assure.**

**_D'accord...** dit-il un peu hésitant en s'accroupissant en face de la serrure avant de sortir de quoi crocheter la serrure.

En moins d'une minute, la porte céda face à l'habileté du garçon des pains.

**_Tu m'avais caché ce talent là. Je pensais que tu mettrais plus de temps.**

Bien sur, une alarme retentit mais de suite Katniss appuya quelques numéros sur une boite éclairée. L'endroit était plongé dans le noir. Les rideaux de fer étaient baissés. Elle prit une grande inspiration et alluma la lumière pour faire apparaitre une galerie d'art, contenant certains des tableaux de Peeta.

Il en avait peints tellement, que la plus part de ceux-ci, étaient entreposés dans son ancienne maison. Et même si ça avait longtemps un projet pour Peeta, le manque de temps, avait toujours été un obstacle. Il avait tant a faire entre son dessin animé, sa boulangerie et bien sur sa femme.

Katniss avait tout décidé par elle même. Le choix des peintures, bien sur l'emplacement de la galerie qu'elle avait réussi à avoir et jusqu'à l'allure de celle ci. Des mois de travail à l'insu de son époux. Et puis, à l'entrée, avant le premier tableau, une lettre manuscrite de sa part expliquant son amour pour lui et le formidable artiste qu'il était.

Peeta contempla l'immense galerie plusieurs minutes bouche-bée. Il ne s'attendait pas à un tel cadeau et encore moins de voir ses tableaux poussiéreux il y a encore quelque temps, ainsi exposés fièrement en pleine lumière.

**_C'est... Je sais pas quoi dire...** avoua-t-il, ému en regardant son mot à l'entrée.

**_Il y a une réserve où tu pourras entreposer d'autres oeuvres et changer les collections. J'ai également, fait faire quelques reproductions si des gens veulent acheter. Tu pourras changer ce que tu veux, s'il y a des choses qui ne te plaisent pas. On peut repeindre les murs ou changer les meubles... C'est ta galerie.**

Peeta secoua la tête, encore tout chamboulé.

**_C'est incroyable, tu es incroyable.** dit-il en s'approchant d'elle avant de lui poser tendrement une main sur sa joue.** J'y avais déjà renoncé, faute de temps et voilà que tu m'en fais cadeau...**

**_Je suis contente que ça te plaise.** fit-elle avec un doux sourire.** Bon faudra juste remplacer la serrure, à moins qu'on retrouve la clé.**

**_Merci...** souffla-t-il avant de déposer un baisé sur ses lèvres. Quand il se redressa, il fit la moue. **Mon cadeau craint vraiment comparé au tient. Je pensais pas que tu placerais la barre si haute.**

**_Oh... Qu'est ce que c'est ?** dit-elle avec curiosité.

**_Je n'ose même pas le dire. En fait, je crois que je vais trouver autre chose. Tu ne l'auras pas ce soir, mais au moins ce sera plus potable que ce que j'allais t'offrir.**

**_Non.** objecta-t-elle.** Je veux avoir mon cadeau ce soir. Allez... Sois pas si pessimiste. Ca m'étonnerait que je n'aime pas, vu que ça vient de toi.**

**_Je comptais t'offrir... Une soirée coquine, voilà c'est dit.** avoua Peeta en se dandinant d'un pied à l'autre.

**_Une soirée coquine ?** fit-elle incrédule.

**_Tu sais... Fruits frais, chocolat, crème chantilly, les yeux bandés...**

**_C'est déjà plus tentant, surtout si on rajoute ton striptease en musique... Quoi d'autres ?**

**_Ben, j'avais prévu d'exécuter le moindre de tes souhaits en plus de tout ça...**

**_Hum... C'est un peu l'arnaque ton cadeau...** confia-t-elle tout de même. **Parce que tu vas bien en profiter aussi.**

**_Pas du tout. Je ne comptais rien faire d'autre que te masser et te donner du plaisir. Je me serais rincer l'oeil bien sûr, mais ça serait arrêter là.**

**_Mais oui bien sur, Monsieur beau parleur... Tu sais très bien que je finirai par te vouloir tout entier, parce que je suis incapable de te résister et que je déteste quand toi aussi tu ne prends pas de plaisir. Tu as raison, il va falloir que tu en trouves un autre pour aller avec.**

Elle se mit a rire tendrement en l'embrassant sur les lèvres.

**_En fait...** dit-il en rompant le baiser. **J'ai rien trouvé jusqu'à maintenant, alors je comptais juste gagner un peu de temps, pour trouver ton vrai cadeau.**

**_Oui tu étais trop occupé à monter ton plan pour me faire passer du temps avec des enfants.** dit-elle encore un peu fâchée. **Pour ça tu as eu assez d'imagination.**

En vérité, elle était déçue que son mari ne sache même pas quoi lui offrir pour leur anniversaire. Sans compter le week end qu'il avait comploté qui n'avait rien à voir non plus et la pression, une nouvelle fois infligée pour qu'elle fasse des enfants.

**_Je suis désolé... Je sais pas pourquoi j'arrive pas à mettre ça de côté. J'essaie pourtant, je te jure, mais chaque fois que je crois avoir surmonté ce sujet, ça me revient en pleine face.** lui avoua-t-il dans un soupir.

Katniss ne répondit pas. Ils décidèrent de rentrer et tous leurs amis les attendaient avec pleins de victuailles. Katniss avait réussi à avoir un petit moment avec Sol malgré tout. Elle avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un. Haymitch et Mrs Everdeen observèrent aussi que la jeune femme n'était pas dans son assiette. Alors qu'il était en cuisine, Peeta eut la visite de Sol.

**_Une soirée coquine ? Sérieusement ?**

**_J'ai pas trouvé son cadeau. Je voulais quelque chose d'exceptionnel et quand le jour J est arrivé, ben j'ai trouvé que ça...** expliqua Peeta, tout penaud.

**_Donc tu cherchais un cadeau extraordinaire et tu as fini par ne rien lui offrir du tout. Parce qu'une soirée coquine Peeta, entre mari et femme, ça n'est pas un cadeau, c'est une formalité. Tu aurais au moins pu lui acheter un petit quelque chose... N'importe quoi, un bijou, un parfum, une énorme boite de chocolat, un nouveau carquois... C'est quand même mieux que RIEN !**

**_Un carquois... Mais oui, pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé ?** s'exclama Peeta en se tapant le front.** Elle traine le sien depuis des années. Je pourrais même lui prendre des superbes flèches et un arc nouvelle génération. Elle gardera celui de son père, mais elle pourra de temps à autre chasser avec le nouveau.**

**_Oui sauf que là, c'est trop tard. Tu as foiré Peeta et je ne suis vraiment pas content, parce qu'en plus, tu lui as dit pour ton plan. C'était vraiment pas malin. Maintenant, elle va associer ce moment avec les enfants avec le fait que c'était pour toi et ton désir d'enfant. Autant dire un coup pour rien et tu n'as même pas un cadeau pour faire diversion, résultat des courses, ta femme à le moral à zéro.** souligna Sol qui n'était pas de bonne humeur.

Peeta soupira, honteux et fait rare, il ne sut plus quoi dire. De toute façon, il n'avait aucune excuse.

Sol le laissa, mais Haymitch arriva juste derrière.

**_Elle a quoi ta femme ? Ne me dis pas qu'elle a compris que tout était calculé pour qu'elle soit avec les mômes ? On a plutôt bien joué le coup. Je comprends pas, normalement, elle n'aurait pas du comprendre. Eléonor va angoisser toute la nuit à cause de ça, je le sens.**

**_Je lui ai tout dit et je sais, c'est stupide de ma part. Sans parler que je n'ai même pas de cadeau pour elle. Je me suis jamais autant loupé...**

Haymitch leva les yeux au ciel.

**_Ah...**

Haymitch n'avait même pas le courage de dire quoi que ce soit non plus. Il laissa donc Peeta tout seul.

Ne supportant plus de voir tout le monde si déçu de lui, Peeta décida de tenter quelque chose pour revenir dans les bonnes grâces de sa femme. Il se leva donc et attira l'attention de tout le monde en faisant tinter son verre.

**_J'aimerais dire quelques mots si vous permettez.**

Katniss regarda son mari. Elle n'était pas surprise. Peeta aimait faire des petits discours et vu que tous leurs amis étaient présents, elle s'y attendait.

**_Hum... Tout d'abord, Katniss et moi-même aimerions tous vous remercier d'être venu jusqu'ici célébrer en notre compagnie nos 12 années de mariage. C'est assez étrange de se dire qu'autant d'années ont passées. On pourrait penser que le plus dur est derrière nous au niveau de notre relation, mais tout ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui m'a rappelé que rien n'est acquis. Je connais ma femme depuis tout petit et pourtant, je n'ai pas trouvé le présent parfait pour elle cette année. C'est assez déplorable, surtout quand je vois le cadeau qu'elle m'a fait. **avoua-t-il en reportant son regard sur sa femme. Il s'approcha alors et vint s'agenouiller devant elle.** De nous deux, je pense que c'est moi le mauvais conjoint et je m'en excuse. Je n'ai pensé qu'à moi, qu'à ce que je désirais au lieu de voir ce que j'avais déjà... Toi.**

Katniss ne s'attendait pas à ça. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire, mais elle voyait que Peeta n'avait pas terminé.

**_Je tiens à ce que tu saches que tu es une épouse incroyable et je sais que personne d'autre sur cette terre ne saurait me rendre plus heureux. Tu me donnes absolument tout, il n'y a qu'une chose que tu me refuses et contrairement à ce que tu peux croire, je comprends ta position. Et même s'il m'a fallut du temps, je suis prêt à l'accepter. Je suis avec toi pour toi, pour ce que tu es, pas pour ce que tu pourrais me donner, alors je ne t'en parlerai plus et je ne ferai plus quoi que ce soit pour te faire y penser.**

Katniss était embarrassée. Le déballage de leur vie privée devant tout le monde n'avait jamais été quelque chose qu'elle appréciait. Tout le monde attendait sa réponse en silence. Au lieu de cela, elle prit la main de Peeta et l'emmena dans la cuisine et ferma la porte.

**_Je... Peeta...** Elle ne trouvait pas ses mots. **Je sais ce que tu viens de dire... Mais... Ce n'est pas juste... J'ai l'impression que notre relation n'est plus que basée sur la question d'avoir des enfants... Je sais ce que tu as dit, mais... J'aimerais que tout soit comme avant... Comme lors de nos première années de mariages ou on se suffisait.**

**_C'est ce que je veux Katniss, c'est pour ça que je ne t'en parlerai plus. Je redeviendrai le mari modèle que tu aimais.**

**_Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. J'ai l'impression que plus les années passent plus je suis en train de te perdre... Chaque fois que je refuse d'avoir des enfants, tu t'éloignes un peu plus de moi...**

**_Oh... Je suis désolé si je t'ai donné cette impression. Ce n'était pas mon intention.**

**_Est-ce vraiment qu'une impression, Peeta ?**

**_Enfin, Katniss... Je t'aime, tu le sais non ?**

**_Toujours ?**

**_Toujours.** assura-t-il en prenant tendrement son visage en coupe.

Katniss le serra contre elle, mais la vérité était qu'elle avait peur. Peur que Peeta ne finisse par se lasser, par la quitter, par ne plus l'aimer. Elle n'avait plus eu aussi peur de quelque chose depuis longtemps concernant Peeta. Elle se laissa quand même bercer par les mots d'amour et les promesses de Peeta mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que s'il n'avait pas eu de cadeau à lui offrir cette année, c'était là le signe d'un tournant dans leur relation. Elle le serra donc encore plus fort de peur qu'il ne lui échappe.


	10. Quand le doute s'installe

Coucou nos fidèles lecteurs et lectrices !

Nous avons les resultats du sondage pour les prénoms des enfants ! Si pour le garçon, Hayden l'emporte largement face aux autres, le match fut très serré pour la fille ! Et c'est finalement... Hope qui remporte la victoire avec une courte voix d'avance !

Merci à tous ceux et à celle qui ont joués le jeu et acceptés de participer à ce sondage, ainsi qu'à tous nos revieweurs, que ce soit ceux qui nous suivent depuis le début ou les plus nouveaux.

Et sans plus attendre , votre chapitre tant attendu. N'hésitez pas à nous laisser des reviews, ça nous booste énormément pour écrire ^^

* * *

Une année s'était écoulée et Peeta avait tenu sa promesse. Il ne parlait plus d'enfants. Mais en réalité, c'était pire pour Katniss, car elle savait qu'il y pensait encore et de ce fait, la question la hantait toujours autant.

De plus, une routine s'était définitivement installée entre eux. Après tout ce temps, c'était sans doute normal, mais elle n'y voyait la que le signe d'une dégradation de son couple et la peur qu'il l'abandonne un jour pour une autre. Une femme qui saurait lui donner des enfants sans hésitation. Comme si elle n'avait pas assez de démons à chasser.

Elle n'arrivait cependant pas à se résoudre à faire un enfant. Elle était terrifiée à cette idée.

Ce matin là, elle se rendait chez Haymitch, puisque Peeta ne serait pas là de la journée. La galerie, son studio et la boulangerie l'occupaient sans cesse et elle ne voulait pas passer une nouvelle journée seule. Chose étrange la porte était entrouverte, ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de son mentor. Il y avait des coussins sur le sol et même une chaise renversée. Les signes évidents d'une bagarre, pensa Katniss.

Alors qu'elle avançait encore, elle entendit un râle masculin venant de l'étage. Elle sortit rapidement le couteau qu'elle avait toujours avec elle, une vieille habitude malgré les années et rapidement d'un pas silencieux, monta les escaliers. Son instinct de tueuse reprenait le dessus.

Un vase était tombé et les fleurs jonchaient le sol. Depuis quand Haymitch avait-il un vase rempli de fleurs ? Qu'importe, un autre bruit se fit entendre de quelque chose tapant sur un mur.

Elle chargea en défonçant la porte, couteau à la main prête à bondir sur l'assaillant d'Haymitch. Mais soudain, la stupeur de la scène lui fit lâcher son couteau, Haymitch et sa mère nus, leurs corps entremêlés sur le grand lit. Des vêtements éparpillés sur la moquette et les deux amants choqués de voir la jeune femme les surprenant dans leurs ébats. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de se séparer ni même de dire quelque chose que Katniss dévalait déjà les escaliers, blanche comme un linge. Elle courut à tout à l'allure vers la seule personne qui pourrait lui dire que tout cela n'était qu'un mauvais rêve, une hallucination : Peeta.

Le jeune homme était dans son atelier entrain de mettre de l'ordre dans ses peintures, quand il vit sa femme débouler, bouleversée.

**_Katniss ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?** la questionna-t-il, inquiet.

**_J'étais chez Haymitch...** fit-elle, haletante. **La porte était entrouverte, il y avait du désordre, j'ai pensé à une bagarre. Je suis montée et là... Et là.. Ma mère et Haymitch faisaient... Faisaient... J'ai un besoin d'un verre.**

Peeta jura intérieurement. Il savait que ce jour devait bien arriver, mais il ne pensait pas qu'elle l'apprendrait de cette manière.

**_Oh... Et... Ils ont dit quelque chose ?** s'enquit-il en jouant la surprise.

**_Non, je suis partie tout de suite ! Comment c'est possible, Peeta ?**

**_J'en sais rien. Je suis aussi étonné que toi. Mais s'ils étaient entrain de... C'est que ça a commencé y'a un moment à mon avis.**

**_Je ne comprends pas.**

Elle secoua la tête après avoir visualisé à nouveau les images dans son esprit.

**_Comment a-t-elle pu faire ça à mon père.** lâcha t-elle soudain avec une voix pleine de ressentiments.

**_Chérie... Des années ont passées depuis, elle devait se sentir seule. C'est normal qu'elle refasse sa vie, tu ne crois pas ?**

**_Non !** objecta Katniss.

**_Elle a droit au bonheur, comme n'importe qui, ma puce...** insista Peeta.** Je ne crois pas m'avancer en disant que ton père n'aurait pas voulu non plus qu'elle reste seule jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.**

Elle secoua la tête de nouveau.

**_Elle est en train de le trahir ! Elle nous a laissé mourir de faim quand il est mort et maintenant, la voila dans le lit d'Haymitch. Elle n'a pas le droit de lui faire ça, si elle l'aimait vraiment, elle ne devrait pas le trahir de la sorte !** cria-t-elle furieuse

**_Il n'est plus là, Katniss...** dit-il en s'approchant pour prendre son visage en coupe et l'obliger ainsi à le regarder. **Elle pourrait le pleurer encore et encore, mais ça ne le fera pas revenir... Mais elle, elle est encore en vie et suffisamment jeune pour trouver quelqu'un qui lui apportera un peu de bonheur.**

Le regard de Katniss se durcit à ses mots.

**_C'est ça pour toi l'amour ? Si je venais à mourir, tu te remarierais ?**

Ce n'était pas une question, mais bien une affirmation pleine de reproches.

**_On ne parle pas de nous, mais de ta mère et de son droit de refaire sa vie.** lui rappela Peeta.

**_C'est la même chose, on parle d'amour ! J'arrive pas à y croire. Après tout ce cirque qu'elle nous a fait, la dépression pour maintenant, jeter aux oubliettes mon père ! Si elle l'aimait vraiment, elle honorerait sa mémoire au lieu de le tromper comme ça ! Elle n'a aucun droit de refaire sa vie ! Ce n'est pas parce que mon père est mort qu'elle à ce droit !**

**_Elle ne le jette pas aux oubliettes, Katniss. Il sera toujours l'amour de sa vie, mais la vie continue, en dépit de ce que tu peux penser. Tu voudrais vraiment qu'elle reste à se morfondre jusqu'à sa mort ? Tu ne trouves pas ça terriblement égoïste ? Tu crois que c'est ce que ton père voudrait pour elle ?** rétorqua Peeta, mécontent de la façon de penser de sa femme.

**_Si elle n'a pas su le faire pour ses filles lorsqu'elles avaient besoin d'elle, alors oui elle n'a aucun droit, aucune excuse. Mon père l'aimait plus que tout, je ne vois pas comment il pourrait être heureux de la voir se faire culbuter par Haymitch !** finit-elle vulgairement.

**_Je doute qu'il voit ça de là où il est, mais si c'était le cas, je crois qu'il retiendrait uniquement le fait qu'elle est heureuse. En tout cas, si j'étais à la place de ton père, je serais heureux que tu refasses ta vie, que tu oublies ton chagrin.**

**_Heureux de me voir avec autre homme ?** fit-elle outrée. **Si tu penses que je pourrais refaire ma vie avec un autre, si tu venais à... à... Tu te trompes. Tu ne me connais pas. Je ne resterais pas une minute de plus dans ce monde sans toi. C'est juste décevant de voir que ce n'est plus la même chose pour toi. Je me souviens d'un Peeta qui m'avait dit un jour sur une plage, qu'il n'y avait pas de vie pour lui, si je venais à mourir.**

La colère l'envahissait, la frustration de le sentir s'éloigner. Tout se mélangeait.

**_Je n'ai jamais dit que moi, je referais ma vie. J'ai juste dit que je comprenais Eléonor, tout comme je te comprendrais toi, si ça devait arriver.**

**_Ca n'arrivera jamais. Mon coeur bat parce que le tien bat aussi.** lui assura-t-elle. **Elle, je ne veux plus jamais la voir de ma vie. Nous laisser mourir de faim était une chose que je peux accepter maintenant, parce que j'ai compris la douleur qu'elle avait pu ressentir, mais trahir l'amour de Papa ainsi... Je ne peux pas.**

Peeta soupira, conscient qu'il faudrait sans doute du temps pour qu'elle arrive à accepter l'idée.

**_Très bien, mais tu ne m'en voudras pas si moi, je continus à leur rendre visite.**

**_Bien sur que non.**

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de constater qu'un fossé se creusait entre eux malgré tout. Elle aurait voulu qui lui assure qu'il préférait mourir que de refaire sa vie, qu'il la rejoindrait quoi qu'il arrive et qu'il ne voudrait pas qu'elle refasse sa vie avec un autre.

Elle soupira. Etait-ce seulement l'ancien Peeta qui aurait dit ça ? Peut être que le Peeta que Snow avait formaté n'avait jamais pensé ça lui ? Elle avait l'impression que son monde s'écroulait à nouveau et sa mère venait de lui montrer combien l'amour pouvait être fragile et qu'il ne rimait pas avec toujours.

**_Bien. Puisque tu es là, tu veux qu'on fasse quelque chose ou tu rentres à la maison ?**

**_Je ne sais pas si je serais de bonne compagnie... Tu ne veux pas plutôt rentrer avec moi ? On passerait notre journée rien qu'à deux et j'essaierai d'oublier ce que vient de faire ma mère à la mémoire de mon père.**

Habituellement, Peeta aurait sans doute accepté, mais là, plusieurs raisons l'en dissuadaient. Premièrement, il n'était pas d'accord avec son épouse sur le sujet et la connaissant, elle reviendrait sans doute là dessus. Deuxièmement, il savait comment ce moment en tête à tête se terminerait une fois à la maison, quand elle lui demanderait de lui faire «oublier» ses soucis et honnêtement, il n'en avait pas envie.

**_Hum... Non, je crois que je vais rester encore un peu mettre de l'ordre dans tout ça.** dit-il finalement.

La réponse de Peeta fut comme un poignard dans son coeur. Bien sur, qu'il n'allait pas rentrer avec elle. Il avait plus important à faire.

**_D'accord... A ce soir alors.**

Elle sortit rapidement de la galerie. Dire qu'il fut un temps où il avait été prêt à fuir avec elle dans les bois et maintenant, mettre de l'ordre dans ses affaires était plus important que d'être avec elle. Ca et sa mère qui piétinait l'amour de son père allègrement avec Haymitch.

Lorsqu'elle arriva devant chez elle, elle fut surprise de voir sa mère assise devant la porte.

**_Je ne veux ni te voir ni te parler.** lui dit-elle sèchement.

**_Ma chérie, j'aimerais m'expliquer...**

**_Laisse tomber les «ma chérie», mais vas y je t'écoute qu'on en finisse une bonne fois pour toute.**

**_Pour commencer, je ne voulais pas que tu l'apprennes de cette manière... Je suis aussi surprise que toi de la tournure qu'a pris ma relation avec Haymitch, crois moi. Mais... Je me sens bien avec lui. On se reconstruit ensemble...**

**_Et Papa dans tout ça ?**

Le coeur d'Eléonor se serra à la mention de son défunt époux. Elle baissa la tête avant de reprendre.

**_Je ne l'ai pas oublié, Katniss. Je ne l'oublierai jamais parce qu'il est et restera le grand amour de ma vie. Et ne crois pas que je ne m'en suis pas voulu au début, mais... Ca faisait tellement longtemps que je n'avais ressenti ça... Que je ne m'étais pas sentie autant aimée, aussi... Femme, tout simplement...**

Katniss soupira. Un souvenir lui revint en mémoire. Ce moment au district 13 ou elle n'était plus qu'une coquille vide et que la chaleur des lèvres de Gale lui avait rappelé que son corps était toujours en vie. Que malgré tout, elle avait besoin d'un contact humain et que malgré ses sentiments pour Peeta, elle s'était laissé aller parce qu'elle ne supportait plus la situation, ce vide qui la dévorait alors.

Elle s'installa près de sa mère.

**_Est ce que tu l'aimes ? Haymitch ?**

**_C'est encore assez récent, mais... Oui, je crois que je l'aime d'une certaine manière...**

Son coeur se serra. Elle n'aimait pas l'idée que sa mère puisse aimer un autre homme que son père. Alors, elle posa une question aussi saugrenue que douloureuse.

**_Et si miraculeusement, Papa revenait. Qui choisirais-tu ?**

**_Quoi ? Mais enfin, Katniss...** s'indigna-t-elle tandis que son visage exprimait tout à coup une terrible souffrance. **Tu ne peux pas me dire une telle chose. Tu sais qu'il ne reviendra jamais et me rappeler combien il me manque ne m'aide absolument pas.**

**_Je peux comprendre que tu aies besoin d'un contact humain, mais je n'accepterai pas que tu te remaries un jour. Tu n'as pas le droit d'aimer Haymitch autant que Papa. Et tu n'as pas le droit de jouer avec les sentiments d'Haymitch non plus.**

**_Je n'ai pas l'intention de jouer avec ses sentiments, pas plus que de me remarier et ce que je ressens pour lui n'a rien de comparable avec ce qu'il y avait entre ton père et moi.** lui certifia sa mère.

**_Bien...** dit tristement Katniss.

Elle voulait être en colère contre sa mère, mais n'en avait plus la force. Que pouvait-elle y faire ? C'était la vie, comme l'avait dit Peeta. Les gens continuaient de vivre et l'amour pouvait se perdre, s'éteindre, trouver sa place ailleurs.

Pendant de nombreuses années, elle avait lutté contre l'amour par peur de l'abandon, la mort qui pourrait venir faucher à tout moment ses êtres chers et la laisser seule avec un chagrin insurmontable. Puis, Peeta avait su la convaincre, déjouer la mort, se souvenir de son amour pour elle. Aujourd'hui, elle apprenait que l'amour pouvait s'estomper, s'effacer, laisser place à un nouveau.

Dans quoi s'était-elle embarquée ? Une voix qu'elle n'avait pas entendu depuis longtemps, celle d'une adolescente, résonna dans sa tête.

_"L'amour rend faible. L'amour est une souffrance. Qu'est ce qui t'as pris de l'oublier ?"_

Elle se releva et n'invita pas sa mère à entrer.

**_Dis à Haymitch, que je ne lui en veut pas.**

**_Je lui dirai...** souffla Eléonor qui comprit à demi mot que ce n'était pas son cas.

Katniss rentra et alla chercher du réconfort dans les bras de son chien. L'amour de Cupcake lui était inébranlable. La pauvre chienne avait prit un coup de vieux et avait des rhumatismes, mais Katniss bénissait le fait qu'elle était encore en vie malgré le diagnostique pessimiste du vétérinaire. Elle était une battante. La jeune femme entendit alors la serrure s'activer. Les heures étaient passées sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte.

**_Je suis de retour.** annonça Peeta en franchissant la porte.

**_Je suis avec Cupcake.** répondit-elle. **Tu as pu faire tout ce que tu voulais ?**

**_Oui, c'est bon. J'ai terminé pour aujourd'hui.**

Elle relâcha son souffle qu'elle n'avait pas eu conscience de retenir. L'appréhension qui ne lui disent qu'il ait du travail à faire dans la soirée. Elle se leva et alla le rejoindre en cuisine.

**_J'étais perdue dans mes pensées, j'ai pas cuisiné.**

**_C'est pas grave, je n'ai pas très faim. Je pense me faire un sandwich, tu en voudras un ?**

**_D'accord.**

Elle s'approcha de lui et l'entoura de ses bras. Peeta frémit en la sentant dans son dos et posa ses mains sur les siennes.

**_Ca va ?**

**_Oui, tu m'as manqué... J'ai hâte de te montrer à quel point c'est le cas d'ailleurs...** souffla t-elle à son oreille, reprenant confiance.

**_Ah oui ? En fait... Je suis un peu fatigué ce soir, j'ai pensé qu'on aurait juste pu regarder la télé avant d'aller se coucher...** avoua Peeta.

Katniss le prit assez mal parce que ce n'était pas la première fois depuis quelque temps qu'il lui faisait le coup. Cependant, elle insista pour vérifier ses doutes.

**_Oh... Eh bien, je m'occuperai de toi dans ce cas. Je ferai tout le travail.**

**_J'adorerais... Vraiment, mais pas ce soir. Dis toi que ce n'est que partie remise.** conclut-il en s'extirpant de ses bras pour aller vers le frigo. **Tu le veux à quoi ton sandwich ?**

L'appétit, elle l'avait perdu en réalité.

**_Au fromage...** répondit-elle cependant.

Le diner se passa en silence. Elle avait eu du mal à finir de manger. Puis comme il l'avait dit, ils regardèrent la télévision. Un film dont elle ne prêta aucune attention. Ils allèrent se coucher finalement, mais ce fut Peeta qui réussit à trouver le sommeil le premier.

Katniss mit un temps fou à s'endormir. Elle finit par réussir et le comprit quand elle se réveilla vers 3h du matin. Elle se retourna pour se blottir contre son mari, mais ce dernier n'était plus là.

**_Peeta ?** appela t-elle.

Pas de réponse. Peut-être avait-il fait un cauchemar et qu'il était parti prendre l'air, ça lui arrivait parfois. Elle ne s'en inquiéta pas plus et parvint à se rendormir.

Le lendemain matin, alors que le soleil perçait à travers les rideaux, elle constata avec amertume que celui-ci était déjà parti travailler.

Elle soupira. Ca faisait longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas réveillés ensemble. Dans l'après-midi, elle se décida à aller en ville. Faire quelques courses et renouveler leurs ordonnances d'anti-dépresseurs. Ca faisait des années, mais ils en prenaient toujours.

En passant par un kiosque à journaux, elle vit un magazine féminin intitulés : «Les signes que votre mari vous trompe».

Elle passa son chemin. Elle arriva près de la boulangerie et cette fois, elle vit son mari servir avec un large sourire ses clients, ou plutôt clientes. Qu'importe, elle n'allait pas retomber dans son penchant absurde de la jalousie. Non, elle allait rappeler à son mari toutes ses qualités.

Le soir tombait et elle était prête. En cuisine, vêtue en tout et pour tout d'une chemise blanche de Peeta, une fine qu'il portait l'été. Avec deux seulement quelques boutons de fermer, elle ne portait ni soutien gorge, ni culotte et ça se voyait. Ce soir, Peeta serait à elle.

Ce dernier annonça son arrivée, lessivé par sa journée de travail. Un de ses employés avait dû s'absenter, si bien qu'il avait dû gérer jusqu'à la fermeture. Il se déchaussa et enleva son t-shirt plein de farine et de sueur.

**_J'ai le dos en compote.** geignit-il en s'étirant.

Elle l'accueillit avec un sourire et une expression de désir sur le visage.

**_Je vais te faire un bon massage alors.**

Peeta se rendit alors compte de sa tenue pour le moins légère.

**_C'est ma chemise.** constata-t-il en la dévorant des yeux, malgré lui.

**_Oui, elle me va bien non ?** fit-elle en tournant sur elle même et laissant entrevoir alors les courbes dénudées de son corps.

Son époux n'eut d'autre choix que d'approuver, mais il s'éclaircit la voix, sentant venir le coup.

**_Je vais prendre une douche. Je pue le rat mort.** dit-il tout à coup en commençant à grimper l'escalier.

_«Quel romantisme...»,_ pensa t-elle face à ce commentaire.

Elle le suivit néanmoins.

**_Je viens avec toi. Je vais te dénouer tout ça.**

**_Non, c'est pas la peine.** répondit-il aussitôt avant d'essayer d'y mettre les formes. **Je veux dire, je préfère que tu me masses une fois que je serai allongé. **_«Et habillé...»_ ajouta-t-il pour lui-même.

**_Oh ! D'accord. Je vais préparer tout ça.**

Elle alla donc chercher les huiles, disposa des chandelles qu'elle alluma et l'attendit allongée sur le lit, décidant qu'il serait plus sexy de faire balancer la chemise d'un coté, laissant un sein découvert apparaitre alors que l'autre demeurait toujours sous le vêtement.

Peeta souffla un bon cou en passant sous le jet d'eau froide pour relâcher la pression. Katniss avait visiblement décidé de lui sortir le grand jeu en l'accueillant ainsi vêtue. Ses intentions étaient claires et il savait comment ça se terminerait s'il n'y mettait pas le holà. Il savait que ce ne serait pas une mince à faire, surtout qu'ils n'avaient pas fait l'amour depuis un moment, et Dieu seul sait à quel point il en avait envie, mais quelque chose le retenait. Quelque chose dont il n'était pas prêt à parler.

Il sortit donc de la douche quelques minutes plus tard et prit soin de mettre un boxer et un jogging bien épais. Ainsi, il aurait le temps d'arrêter Katniss si elle tentait quelque chose en direction de son entre-jambe.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, Katniss fut déçue de voir Peeta vêtue d'un jogging. Qu'importe, elle ne se démonta pas. Elle se cambra un peu plus au contraire.

Le jeune homme déglutit en voyant une partie de sa poitrine dénudée ainsi que son intimité offerte à sa vue sous sa chemise.

**_Je... Je suis prêt pour le massage. Mais si tu es trop fatiguée, on peut dormir...** ajouta-t-il en priant pour qu'elle lui dise qu'elle voulait dormir.

**_Oh non, pas du tout.**

A peine fut-il allongé sur le lit, qu'elle fit tomber sa chemise par terre, se retrouvant nue. Elle se saisit d'une huile et en réparti sur son dos en un délicat massage. Et bien vite, elle ne put s'empêcher de lui mordiller l'oreille.

Peeta frémit de tout son être. Si ça continuait, il ne tiendrait pas.

**_Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? C'est pas là que j'ai mal.** fit-il remarquer, espérant qu'elle cesserait ses tentatives de séduction.

**_Oh, ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais m'occuper de tout ça. Tu vas vite oublier la douleur...** susurra-t-elle.

Elle continua son massage, mais bien vite sa main commençait à prendre la direction de son entre jambe.

**_Katniss, j'ai juste besoin d'un massage du dos.** lui dit-il en attrapant son poignet.

**_D'accord, d'accord.**

Elle lui massa donc le dos, mais une fois ceci fait, ce furent les fesses bien rebondies de Peeta qui attirèrent son attention et elle baissa un peu son jogging et son boxer pour y déposer des baisers.

**_Je crois que ça suffit pour ce soir. Merci pour le massage.** lança-t-il en se retournant sur le dos.

**_On vient juste de commencer...**

**_Pas ce soir, Katniss.** dit-il finalement pour qu'elle renonce.

**_Mais pourquoi ? Ca fait un moment qu'on n'a pas fait l'amour.**

Son coeur se serrait parce qu'une fois encore, elle allait être délaissée. Seulement cette fois, elle demanderait des explications sur son manque d'intérêt.

**_Je sais, mais j'en ai pas envie. Peut-être que je travaille trop, en tout cas, je veux juste dormir là.** mentit-il en évitant de regarder son corps entièrement nu.

**_Alors que dis tu de ça : A****près une bonne nuit de sommeil, **demain on reste tous les deux au lit, tu ne vas pas travailler et on aura toute la journée pour ça. proposa-t-elle.

Peeta soupira, luttant contre son envie à lui aussi.

**_Mais enfin, il n'y a pas que le plaisir dans la vie !**

Katniss le prit comme une gifle. Elle écarquilla les yeux, n'en revenant pas.

**_Comment ça ?** demanda-t-elle, confuse.

**_Katniss, on n'est pas obligés de faire l'amour pour prouver qu'on s'aime.**

_«Obligés de faire l'amour...» _répéta-t-elle mentalement, abasourdie.

Il se sentait obliger de faire l'amour avec elle ? Elle était perplexe et blessée d'entendre ça. Depuis quand faire l'amour était une obligation ?

Elle aimait faire l'amour avec Peeta, car c'était un moment de connexion émotionnel si fort pour elle, une fusion qu'elle avait ressentie depuis leur première fois. Une façon, non pas de prouver qu'elle l'aimait, mais de ressentir cet amour au plus profond de son être, d'être connectée à lui, d'être à lui et lui à elle. Le plaisir était toujours très intense grâce à ça.

Elle était désarçonnée. Elle pensait qu'il en était de même pour Peeta, que faire l'amour n'était pas qu'un acte physique, donnant uniquement du plaisir et certainement pas une obligation. Elle se releva comme sonnée.

**_Je vais aux toilettes.** dit-elle.

Elle se regarda dans le miroir, l'esprit vide. Bien sur quand elle revint, il dormait déjà.

Ce soir là, elle n'arriva pas à trouver le sommeil et vers 2 h du matin, elle le sentit se lever. Seulement, il ne revint pas avant 5h30 du matin. Qu'avait-il fait tout ce temps ? Une demie heure plus tard, il la laissa pour aller travailler et Katniss n'avait plus qu'une idée en tête, acheter le magazine qui lui apporterait peut être des réponses. Une fois chez elle, elle l'ouvrit à la page correspondant et cocha tout ce qui se rapportait à sa relation avec Peeta :

1) Est-il distant ? _Check_.

2) Son travail passe avant vous ? _Check_.

3) Refuse-t-il de faire l'amour ? _Check_.

4) Etes-vous mariés depuis plus de 10 ans ? _Check_.

A la fin, le magazine n'avait plus d'autre choix que de lui apprendre que Peeta avait surement une autre femme dans sa vie.

Elle était dévastée. Tout était expliqué dans le magazine. Il découchait pour aller en voir une autre. Son premier réflexe était de trouver cette femme et de la tuer. Mais elle du se rendre à l'évidence que le problème n'était pas cette femme, mais bien l'amour que peeta n'avait plus pour elle.

Elle pleura toute la journée. Elle se demandait comme agir. Que devrait-elle lui dire ? Puis, elle prit la décision de ne rien dire, de ne rien faire. D'ignorer le problème. Elle ne voulait pas perdre Peeta et accélérer une séparation.

Quand Peeta rentra le soir, le moral n'était pas tellement mieux de son côté, mais pour d'autres raisons, insoupçonnées chez Katniss. Il fut accueillit par Cupcake, un peu moins énergique, mais toujours aussi heureuse de voir son maître.

**_Salut ma belle. Oui, toi aussi tu m'as manqué.** dit-il en la caressant avant de se diriger vers Katniss, assise sur le canapé.

**_Bonsoir...** dit-il en posant un bref baiser sur ses lèvres. **Ca a été ta journée ?**

**_Oui et toi ? Qu'as-tu fait ?** demanda-t-elle avec intérêt.

_Avait-il vu cette femme ?_

**_Rien de bien passionnant. Un tour à la boulangerie, un tour à la galerie, un au studio et enfin chez Thom. Il avait des trucs à me montrer pour un nouveau projet.**

**_Un nouveau projet ?**

_Thom était un architecte. Etait-il en train de construire une maison pour cette femme ? Peeta allait-il la quitter ou resterait-il avec elle par pitié ? Et si cette femme était enceinte ?_

**_Une nouvelle construction, mais c'est pas hyper passionnant alors je te passe les détails. Qu'as-tu fait de beau pendant mon absence ?**

Elle venait d'avoir sa réponse.

**_Oh, j'ai fait un tour en foret.** mentit-elle.

La soirée passa dans un silence inconfortable et le soir venu, Peeta se coucha sans bien sur demander un petit câlin.

Une fois de plus, il se leva dans la nuit et ne revint que vers 5h du matin. Elle pensa à aller en parler à Haymitch, mais à quoi bon ? Depuis leur anniversaire de mariage raté, il n'y avait plus rien à dire. Et puis le fait que sa mère aime à nouveau un autre homme, ne faisait que pointer le réel problème.

L'amour qu'elle croyait éternel, n'existait tout bêtement pas. Elle se devait de prendre une décision. Si Peeta ne l'aimait plus, ça ne servait à rien de le retenir. Il finirait par la haïr et ça, elle ne pourrait pas le supporter. Elle pleura à chaudes larmes, mais finit par faire ce qu'elle avait à faire. Elle fit ses valises. Déposa sur la table une lettre, sa bague de fiançailles et son alliance.

Sur la lettre, elle expliqua qu'elle savait tout, qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas qu'il ne l'aime plus comme avant, qu'elle souhaitait son bonheur avec sa nouvelle femme, qu'elle signerait les papiers du divorce, qu'elle l'aimait toujours et le plus important, qu'elle ne mettrait pas fin à ses jours, pour ne pas lui infliger ce fardeau.

Elle referma la porte derrière elle puis rejoignit son ancienne maison le temps de prendre d'autres affaires. Elle ne pourrait pas rester dans le district 12.

Elle monta les escaliers et vit une peinture qui ne semblait pas tout à fait achevée. C'était une peinture la représentant elle, enceinte de plusieurs mois. Elle souriait en caressant son ventre rond. Elle semblait comblée. Comme le destin lui jouait un malin plaisir en ce jour funeste de lui rappeler que c'est sans doute ce refus d'avoir des enfants qui lui avait faire perdre Peeta. Elle s'écroula en pleurs devant le tableau.

Quand Peeta rentra, il trouva la maison plongée dans le noir.

**_Katniss ?** appela-t-il en vain.

La seule réponse fut un petit aboiement de Cupcake quand celle-ci vint l'accueillir. C'était étrange. Katniss ne lui avait pas dit qu'elle sortirait et même quand elle le faisait, elle s'arrangeait toujours pour être rentrée avant la tombée de la nuit. Il se précipita à l'étage et l'appela encore en entrant dans la chambre, espérant la trouver assoupie.

Mais rien. Il vit alors la porte de l'armoire entrouverte. Il s'approcha et l'ouvrit complètement. Son coeur eu un raté en voyant la partie ou Katniss rangeait ses vêtements vide. Il mit un moment avant de réagir et se précipita vers les autres tiroirs pour vérifier s'il se trompait. Eux aussi étaient vite.

Peeta recula, hébété. Elle était partie. Elle l'avait quitté. Pourtant, il n'avait rien vu venir. Etait-ce à cause de son attitude distante ? C'est vrai qu'il avait refusé de lui faire l'amour à plusieurs reprises, mais de là à le quitter...

Il redescendit les escaliers et sortit dehors en regardant aux alentours. Où pouvait-elle être ? Si elle était partie depuis le matin, elle pourrait être à l'autre bout de Panem ou pire à l'heure qu'il est. Il se prit la tête entre les mains, croyant devenir fou.

Haymitch revenait avec Elénor d'une promenade, lorsqu'ils virent Peeta devant sa porte dans un état pitoyable.

**_Qu'est ce qui s'est encore passé ?** soupira le mentor.

Elénor elle, pressa le pas.

**_Peeta ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

**_Katniss... Elle est partie... Il n'y a plus rien...** dit-il, complètement dévasté.

**_Comment ça partit ?** questionna Haymitch.

Eléonor, elle n'attendit pas la réponse et pénétra dans la maison. Sa première réaction fut de croire que c'était sa faute. Que sa liaison avec Haymitch avait engendré une dispute et que impulsive comme elle était. Cupcake était là, aboyant près de la table, ce qui attira l'attention de la mère de Katniss.

**_L'amoire, les tiroirs son vides ! Elle a tout pris, Haymitch !** expliqua Peeta pendant ce temps.** J'ai rien vu venir...**

**_Mais enfin, pourquoi elle serait partie ? Ca n'a pas de sens !** lacha Haymitch. **Tu crois que c'est à cause de ma relation avec sa mère ?**

**_J'en sais rien... Peut-être que c'est un tout... On n'a pas fait l'amour depuis je ne sais pas combien de temps...** avoua-t-il. **Elle s'est peut-être sentie délaissée ou rejetée... Bon sang, j'aurais dû le prévoir, connaissant Katniss et sa manie de penser au pire...**

Eleonor revint la lettre et les bijoux de Katniss. Elle ne savait pas quoi en penser. Cette lettre disait-elle la vérité ? Elle donna la lettre et les bagues à Peeta. Il les regarda, le coeur en miette. Si elle avait laissé ses bagues, ça voulait tout dire. Il se mit à lire la lettre, fébrile.

**_Elle croit que je la trompe ?** s'exclama-t-il avec étonnement.

**_Et c'est le cas ?** demanda Eléonor.

**_Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Jamais je n'irai avec une autre femme, j'aime Katniss plus que ma propre vie !**

**_Alors qu'est ce qui lui a prit d'imaginer ça et d'aller jusqu'à te quitter ? Ca ne peut pas être uniquement parce que vous n'avez pas faire l'amour depuis quelque temps ?** s'insurgea Haymitch. **Y a bien une autre raison ! **renchérit-il. **Et puis d'ailleurs pourquoi tu ne lui fais plus l'amour à ta femme ?**

**_Je... C'est compliqué.** éluda Peeta.** Ecoutez, peu importe ce qu'elle s'est imaginé, il faut que je la retrouve pour qu'on mette les choses au clair !**

Et pile à ce moment là, ils virent Katniss sortir de la maison d'à côté, en larmes avec ses deux valises. Elle ne les avait pas vue, trop plongée dans ses sombres pensées.

**_Katniss !** l'appela Peeta dès qu'il l'aperçut, puis il courut jusqu'à elle, le coeur battant la chamade.

**_Ah ces deux là...** soupira Haymitch en levant les yeux au ciel.

Katniss entendit la voix de Peeta et incapable de l'affronter accéléra le pas, mais elle était ralentie par ses deux encombrantes valises.

**_Katniss, attends ! Tu fais erreur, je ne te trompe pas !** assura-t-il en venant lui barrer la route, l'obligeant à s'arrêter.

Elle avait les yeux rouges et bouffis.

**_C'est pas la peine de me mentir, Peeta. J'ai coché toutes les croix dans le magazine. Toutes tes attitudes, j'ai tout compris.**

**_Le magazine ? Quel magazine ?** dit-il, perdu.

**_Tous les signes que votre mari vous trompe et tu réponds à tous sans exceptions. Tu passes le plus clair de ton temps à m'éviter, à travailler, tu ne veux plus faire l'amour, tu penses que c'est une obligation. On est marié depuis plus de 10 ans et tu découches toutes les nuits pour aller la voir elle.**

**_Je ne vois personne, Katniss. Et pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu me voir plutôt que de te fier à un vulgaire magazine ?**

**_A quoi bon ? Tu ne me parles quasi plus, tu m'évites. Tu détournes toujours la conversation à ton avantage de toute façon. Si tu ne vois personne alors qu'est-ce c'est ? Pourquoi tu me rejettes et tu ne passes plus de temps avec moi ?**

**_Je ne te rejette pas, je...** Peeta soupira en passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux. **Chaque fois qu'on est en tête à tête, ça fini toujours de la même manière et je n'arrive plus à... Je peux plus le faire sans y penser...** expliqua-t-il maladroitement.

**_Penser à quoi ?**

**_J'ai promis que je n'en parlerais plus.** dit-il en secouant la tête.

Ce fut à ce moment qu'elle comprit.

**_Tu ne veux plus faire l'amour parce que je ne veux pas avoir d'enfants ?** résuma-t-elle.

Peeta baissa le regard, dépité d'avoir rompu sa promesse.

**_Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas, c'est que je ne peux pas... C'est vrai, à quoi bond si au final c'est sans résultat ?**

**_Alors ce n'est que ça pour toi faire l'amour ? Ca se résume au plaisir et à avoir des enfants ? Ca n'a rien à voir avec moi au final.**

Elle se laissa tomber parce que ses jambes ne la portaient plus.

**_Non, ce n'est pas que ça...** commença-t-il en s'agenouillant pour être à sa hauteur. **Tu n'imagines même pas ce que ça représente pour moi quand nous ne faisons qu'un. C'est incroyable et ça n'a pas de prix. Seulement depuis quelque temps... Chaque fois que je venais en toi, j'avais toutes ces questions qui tournaient en boucle dans ma tête...**

**_En fait que tu en parles ou pas, ça ne change rien. Tu ne penses plus qu'à ça, n'est ce pas ?**

Peeta passa une main sur son visage fatigué par toutes ces nuits d'insomnie.

**_Je suis désolé. J'avais promis de ne plus en parler et j'ai faillis à ma parole.**

**_Ca ne répond pas à ma question. Si tu ne me trompais pas, où allais-tu toutes ces nuits ?**

**_Dans ton ancienne maison... Pour peindre.**

**_Le tableau que j'ai vu de moi avec un ventre rond ?**

Elle n'arrivait même pas à dire le mot enceinte. Peeta fut surpris. Lui qui avait voulu tenir tout ça secret, c'était raté.

**_Oui.** répondit-il à regret.

Katniss était fatiguée. Soit elle quittait définitivement Peeta pour le laisser avoir ce dont il avait tellement envie avec une autre, soit il lui fallait faire un enfant. Rien qu'à la penser de donner une opportunité à des gens malveillants de les briser, d'utiliser la pauvre innocence de leur enfant pour leur faire du mal, elle eut envie de vomir. Elle était terrifiée.

**_Qu'arrivera-t-il à notre couple si je ne te donne pas d'enfants ?**

**_Rien. Jamais je ne te quitterai pour une autre. Je t'aime et je veux finir ma vie avec toi.** assura-t-il sans hésiter.

Combien de fois lui avait-il dit ça ? Beaucoup et pourtant, les choses ne s'étaient pas arrangées. Elles avaient même empiré. Et si elle lui proposerait de faire un enfant, il refuserait parce que ça ne viendrait pas d'une envie à elle. Ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, c'est qu'elle n'en aurait jamais envie.

Mais Peeta lui en avait tellement envie, c'était tellement important pour lui, pour son bonheur et elle le lui avait refusé pendant tellement d'années. Au moins, le gouvernement et le pays était stable. Piètre consolation cependant parce que les paroles de Plutarch sur la mémoire courte de l'Homme lui revenaient en mémoire.

Elle fixa Peeta dans les yeux et sa décision fut prise. Parce qu'elle l'aimait, parce que son bonheur passait avant tout, elle allait mettre au monde son enfant. Et elle prierait chaque jour pour sa sécurité et espérait que Peeta, ait raison et que tout irait bien. Elle ravala sa salive. Sa terreur toujours présente mais sa décision était prise.

**_Je t'aime.** répondit-elle simplement.

Peeta fut soulagé par sa réponse et un petit sourire se dessina sur son visage.

**_Moi aussi je t'aime...** dit-il en caressant son visage avant de montrer ses bagues qu'il avait dans son autre main. **Est-ce que ça signifie que je peux remettre ça à sa place ?**

**_Oui.** fit-elle en tendant sa main.

Peeta la prit délicatement dans la sienne et passa ses bagues à son annulaire gauche avant d'y déposer un baiser.

**_Et si on rentrait chez nous ?** proposa-t-il ensuite.

**_J'ai plus de force dans les jambes, il va falloir que tu me portes.** confia-t-elle.

Sans un mot de plus, Peeta la souleva dans ses bras et retourna en direction de chez eux. Les valises attendraient.

Haymitch et Eléonor étaient rentrés discrètement. Ils avaient devinés que le couple s'était réconcilié.

Une fois au chaud, Peeta l'allongea dans leur canapé, puis la dévisagea longuement.

**_J'ai eu si peur... Quand j'ai vu les placards vides, j'ai cru que j'allais perdre la raison.**

**_Moi aussi je pensais que je t'avais perdu, mais je suis là.**

**_Promet moi que tu ne me quitteras plus jamais.** l'implora-t-il.

**_Si tu me promets de toujours m'aimer.**

**_Je te le jure.**

Malgré sa décision, Katniss décida de ne pas interrompre sa contraception annuelle. Elle attendrait les six mois restant. Un dernier sursis. Le médecin, lui avait dit qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'inquiète si ça prenait du temps pour être enceinte, car elle avait été 14 ans sous médication. Le corps avait besoin de reprendre ses marques. Katniss n'y voyait aucun inconvénient. Elle n'était pas pressée de toute manière. Et elle n'avait d'ailleurs pas faire part de sa décision à Peeta. C'était mieux ainsi. Elle aurait moins de pression.

En parlant de pression, il recommençait ses derniers temps à être prit par son travail et avoir moins de temps pour elle.

Ce dont elle ne se doutait pas, c'est que Peeta lui préparait une surprise. En fait, depuis l'anniversaire de mariage raté ou il s'était présenté sans présent, il avait décidé de mettre le paquet pour se rattraper. Encore plus depuis qu'elle avait faillit le quitter sur un quiproquo. Il avait donc contacté Thom pour qu'il lui donne ses conseils d'architecte. Le projet arrivait heureusement à terme et il allait enfin pouvoir le dévoiler à sa femme. Il avait même pris quelques jours de congé rien que pour pouvoir en profiter avec elle.

Ce fut donc avec le plus grand étonnement, qu'elle le trouva coucher près d'elle un matin.

**_Bonjour, belle au bois dormant...** lui dit-il en souriant.

**_Tu es là...** fit-elle avec un sourire émerveillé en ouvrant les yeux.

**_Je me suis rendu compte que ça faisait une éternité que je n'avais pas trainé au lit avec ma femme.**

**_Ah ! Tout de même... Je commençais à croire que tu le faisais exprès.** avoua-t-elle.

**_En fait, si j'ai été très occupé ces derniers temps, c'est parce que je te préparais une petite surprise.**

Les yeux de Katniss se mirent à briller de curiosité. Elle n'était soudain plus engourdie par le sommeil.

**_Ah oui ? Qu'est ce que c'est ?**

**_Tu ne crois quand même pas qu'après tout ce temps, je vais simplement te le dire ?** rigola Peeta.

**_Alors dépêchons nous !** dit-elle en bondissant du lit.

**_Quoi ? Mais... Je pensais qu'on trainerait un peu plus au lit...** dit Peeta en faisant la moue.

**_Bah, rien ne nous empêchera d'y retourner après que j'ai eu ma surprise.**

Peeta soupira.

**_A vos ordres...** concéda-t-il en se levant pour se préparer.

Katniss fit tout à la vitesse de la lumière. Une fois le tout achevé, elle regarda Peeta.

**_Je peux avoir ma surprise maintenant ?**

**_Je peux au moins finir mon pet dèj' ? Elle n'est pas ici de toute manière.**

**_Ah... Tu l'as mise où ?**

Elle était excitée comme une puce.

**_Patience mon amour.** dit-il, amusé de la voir dans cet état.

Elle scrutait Peeta. Elle jurait qu'il mettait un point d'honneur à prendre son temps pour finir son déjeuner.

Ce dernier s'en aperçut et un sourire en coin étira ses lèvres tandis qu'il mâchait une bouchée de pain au fromage.

**_Allez... Avale et on y va.** dit-elle impatiente.

**_Ca va, ça va ! C'est pas tous les jours que je te vois dans cet état, excuse moi de vouloir profiter un peu !** râla-t-il en se levant après avoir vidé son jus de pomme. **Allez, suivez-moi Madame Mellark.**

Elle obéit et il se baladèrent main dans la main. Elle se demandait vraiment qu'elle était sa surprise, quand celui l'amena en foret.

Peeta emprunta le chemin qu'il avait pris sûrement une bonne cinquantaine de fois avec Thom et les équipes de construction pour voir l'évolution du chantier et dire exactement ce qu'il voulait. Il était plutôt content du résultat, mais attendait d'avoir le verdict de Katniss pour en être sûr. Ils arrivèrent finalement près de l'endroit concerné et il l'avertit avant de lui mettre les mains sur les yeux en la guidant.

**_On y est. Tu es prête ?**

**_Oui.**

Peeta enleva alors ses mains et la laissa découvrir sa surprise, le coeur battant.

Katniss regarda et fronça les sourcils. Ils étaient au coeur de la foret et en face d'elle il y avait des arbres bien sur dont un avec un escalier.

**_Euh... Un escalier ? Tu sais, je ne suis pas encore grabataire. Je sais toujours grimper aux arbres.** dit-elle.

Peeta sourit.

**_Regarde en haut.**

Elle leva la tête et vit une grande cabane perchée dans les arbres. Une énorme cabane en fait.

**_Oh, wow ! C'est euh... C'est à nous ?**

**_C'est à toi, Katniss. C'est ton refuge.** précisa-t-il.

Elle se précipita et monta les escaliers à toutes allures. C'était un bel endroit, grand, spacieux, magnifiquement intégré à la nature, au milieu des arbres et de sa forêt qu'elle chérissait tant. Il y avait un grand lit entouré d'une moustiquaire délicate. Une petite cuisine, une salle de bain, petite mais juste ce qu'il fallait, une terrasse et même un jacuzzi.

Elle allait et venait dans tous les sens.

**_J'ai un peu hésité sur la forme et l'agencement... Ca te plait ?** demanda Peeta une fois en haut.

**_Je l'adore !** Elle regardait encore pleine d'admiration. **C'est magnifique. C'est comme dans un rêve.**

Elle sauta dans ses bras, les deux jambes s'enroulant autour de sa taille et le couvrit de baisers sur tout le visage.

Peeta, surpris, en perdit un peu l'équilibre, si bien qu'il butta contre le lit où il s'effondra avec elle.

**_Je vois ça !** rigola-t-il.

**_Il n'y a qu'une chose qui ne me convient pas.** ajouta-t-elle tout de même.

**_Ah oui ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?** s'inquiéta-t-il.

**_Je ne veux pas que ce soit mon refuge, mais notre refuge. C'est à nous deux... Notre petit nid d'amour loin de tout le monde.**

Peeta soupira de soulagement et un immense sourire naquit sur ses lèvres avant qu'il ne fonde sur les siennes.

**_Rien qu'à nous...** souffla-t-il en la renversant sur le dos.

Elle sourit à son baiser. Puis, alors qu'il l'embrassait dans le cou, elle remarqua un petit tableau représentant la cabane et deux oiseaux. Elle repoussa un peu Peeta pour se pencher vers le petit tableau.

**_Peeta, c'est ton oeuvre, n'est ce pas ?** dit-elle en pointant la peinture.

Il tourna la tête et répondit par l'affirmative.

**_J'ai vu un couple d'oiseaux inséparables à plusieurs reprises quand je venais voir l'avancée de la cabane. Ils m'ont fait penser à nous et puis, ils portent des couleurs qu'on aime tous les deux. L'orange et le vert.**

**_Oh... Qu'est ce que des inséparables font ici ?**

Oh, et puis ça n'avait pas d'importance, c'était trop joli ce que venait de lui dire Peeta. Ils étaient des inséparables. Elle préférait être un inséparable qu'un geai moqueur.

**_J'adore mon nouvel oiseau totem.** fit-elle en le rebasculant sur le lit tout en commençant à déboutonner sa chemise.

**_Tu n'avais pas menti tout à l'heure. Tu as eu ta surprise et maintenant, on est au lit... Je me demande ce qu'on va pouvoir y faire dans ce grand lit tout neuf...** dit Peeta avec un sourire coquin tandis qu'il la regardait faire.

**_En plus, il est grand ce lit, on va pouvoir en faire des choses et je vais pouvoir crier mon plaisir sans retenue...** souffla-t-elle en lui caressant le torse.

**_Tu risques de faire peur à tous les animaux du coin, mais il faut bien que cette cabane ait son utilité...** dit-il en la renversant sur le dos avant de s'attaquer à son cou, tel un prédateur.

**_Oui et puis, pour une fois, c'est moi qui ferai du bruit en foret.** plaisanta-t-elle.

**_Ah, ah. Elle était facile celle là.** marmonna-t-il en faisant la moue.

Elle lui rendit le sourire, puis l'embrassa avec amour.

**_Merci Peeta pour ce nouveau nid d'amour, il est parfait.**

**_Tout comme toi.** conclut son époux avant de l'embrasser tendrement.


	11. Une envie incontrôlable

Bonjour à tous !

Voici un one shot qui va plaire à certains et certaines !

Consignes avant de lire ce qui va suivre :

1) Détendez-vous.

2) Verifiez bien que vous êtes seul(e) dans la pièce.

3) Laissez nous des tonnes de reviews après, si vous n'avez pas trop chaud pour le faire ! lol

Merci à tous nos fidèles reviewers :** Darling, NellielK, Tellest, Tentaculegirl67, JoshPeeta, Lisia, Kakitamariko** et notre nouvelle lectrice **Joeymalia42**, c'est un plaisir de t'accueillir parmi nous.

Enjoy !

* * *

Cela faisait un mois maintenant depuis l'arrêt de sa contraception et Katniss n'était toujours pas enceinte. Bien sûr son gynécologue lui avait dit que ça prendrait sans doute du temps et en premier lieu, elle avait été soulagée de cette nouvelle. Cependant, Katniss était de nature pessimiste et angoissée et même là, elle avait peur de ne pas être à la hauteur des attentes de Peeta. Heureusement qu'elle ne lui avait pas fait part de sa décision, car elle n'aurait en plus pas supporté la déception dans ses yeux, à chaque tentative avortée.

Mais elle avait un autre problème, elle ne pouvait en parler à personne. Résultat, la seule aide qu'elle trouva, fut dans les magazines qu'elle brulait aussitôt après lecture, pour ne laisser aucune trace. Elle avait trouvé quelques conseils et la position du missionnaire était celle conseillée. Tant pis pour les variations de positions. Peeta serait condamné au missionnaire, jusqu'à ce que ça porte ses fruits.

Elle était au lit, il dormait, mais n'allait sûrement pas tarder à se réveiller vu l'état de sa virilité, constata-t-elle en levant la couverture. Bien. Il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre. D'après son cycle, c'était plus ou moins la période de le faire, même si elle n'avait pas bien compris tous ce que la gynéco lui avait expliqué concernant le bon timing. En tout cas, elle n'allait pas gâcher cette belle érection matinale.

Elle retira le draps et contempla la nudité de son mari. Puis, le chevauchant, elle pencha sa tête et lécha le membre stratégique pour la conception de cet enfant avec douceur.

Encore entre rêve et réalité, Peeta poussa un gémissement et son membre sensible déjà bien dur, tressauta légèrement. Katniss sourit devant l'effet qu'elle produisait. Alors, elle maintint le cap, intensifiant le mouvement de sa langue sur le sexe de Peeta, tout en laissant balader ses mains sur son torse.

Cette fois bien réveillé, Peeta releva la tête pour la regarder faire, agréablement surpris par ce réveil pour le moins érotique.

**_Katniss...** souffla-t-il avant de se mordre la lèvre pour retenir un autre gémissement.

Elle leva la tête et s'avança vers lui.

**_Bonjour, mon amour...** fit-elle avant de l'embrasser avec gourmandise, tout en prenant bien garde de faire en sorte que leurs deux intimités restent en contact.

Peeta se rallongea en lui rendant son baiser, tandis que ses mains allèrent aussitôt à la rencontre des fesses de sa femme.

**_Ca faisait longtemps que tu ne m'avais pas réveillé, et encore moins de cette manière.** fit-il remarquer contre ses lèvres.

**_Et ça te plait ?**

**_Tu oses me poser la question ?**

Elle sourit. Le caressant du bout des doigts le long de ses pectoraux, elle se frotta contre lui, pour qu'il reçoive clairement le message. Elle attendait une chose bien précise de sa part.

Peeta qui en avait autant envie qu'elle, prit sa verge dans sa main et la plaça à l'entrée de l'intimité de Katniss avant d'y entrer d'un coup de rein, les yeux rivés sur son épouse.

Katniss gémit et frissonna de plaisir, mais bien vite, elle se rendit compte que la position n'était pas adaptée et même, selon les magazines, la pire. Car comme l'avait dit l'article, même si les spermatozoïdes savaient nager à contre courant, la loi de la gravité était telle qu'il valait mieux qu'ils soient en position descendante.

Du coup, au lieu de faire ce que Peeta attendait surement, elle fit tout le contraire en se retirant de lui.

**_Non, pas comme ça aujourd'hui.**

**_Qu'est-ce que... Pourquoi ?** demanda Peeta, déconcerté d'être ainsi coupé en plein élan.

Elle lui caressa la joue.

**_J'ai envie de la position classique.** avoua-t-elle en s'allongeant sur le dos à coté de lui.** Allez, viens.**

**_Mais je l'aimais bien moi, cette position. On fait pratiquement la même à chaque fois.** râla-t-il en faisant la moue.

C'est vrai qu'en ce moment Peeta n'avait pas un énorme choix, mais c'était pour son bien. Elle écarta les jambes.

**_S'il te plait...**

Ne pouvant résister à la vision de sa femme ainsi offerte, Peeta se laissa finalement faire en venant s'installer entre ses cuisses. Sans perdre plus de temps, il la pénétra de nouveau tout en plongeant la tête au creux de son cou, pour mordiller et suçoter sa peau.

Katniss soupira de bien être. Peeta commençait son va et vient quand soudain, elle se rappela qu'elle avait oublié un détail important. Le coussin sous son bassin pour permettre qu'elle se cambre plus facilement et donne ainsi un meilleur accès.

**_Attends Peeta, le coussin !** fit-elle tout à coup.

**_T'en a pas besoin...** dit-il en continuant sur sa lancée.

**_Non Peeta, retires toi. Je veux un coussin.** dit-elle en le repoussant.

**_Mais à quoi tu joues ?** s'impatienta finalement Peeta en s'écartant d'elle.

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue avant de prendre un coussin pour le placer sous son bassin. Elle essaya plusieurs positions ce qui prit quelques instants, mais finit par trouver la position idéale. Elle voyait l'air agacé de Peeta, alors elle finit par dire quelque chose pour le calmer, ce qui était proche de la vérité.

**_C'est une astuce pour que tu puisses me le mettre bien profond.** fit-elle d'une voix coquine.

Peeta ne put s'empêcher de rougir. C'était rare qu'il entende sa femme parler aussi vulgairement, ce qui fit son petit effet.

**_Oh... Hum, d'accord...** balbutia-t-il alors qu'elle l'attirait de nouveau contre elle.

Katniss était contente que sa petite phrase eut l'effet escompté et l'accueillit de nouveau en elle avec une joie non dissimulée.

Encouragé par le désir de son épouse de mieux le sentir, Peeta redoubla d'ardeur en la visitant avec toujours plus d'énergie et de sensualité, alternant la rapidité de ses coups de reins.

Pendant ce temps, Katniss se demandait si cette fois allait être la bonne et bien sûr, elle commença à stresser, à réfléchir à leur position et se demander s'il pouvait y aller un peu plus profond encore. Il fallait qu'il jouisse en elle le plus loin possible.

**_Plus profond.** dit-elle d'une voix concentrée.

Peeta fronça les sourcils en se redressant un peu pour observer sa femme, mais finit par faire ce qu'elle lui demandait. Il se mit donc sur ses genoux et attrapa ses hanches afin qu'elle ne bouge pas, tandis que lui s'enfonçait en elle jusqu'à la garde dans des mouvements de va-et-vient, sans retenue.

Dans toutes autres circonstances, Katniss aurait déjà crié de plaisir, et c'est vrai qu'elle ressentait un plaisir certain, mais son esprit était totalement ailleurs, entre l'angoisse que ça marche et celle que ça ne marche pas, sans parler des conséquences si ça marchait... Puis, elle le sentit exploser en elle.

_"Voilà"_, se dit-elle, soudain emplie du liquide chaud.

Peeta prit appui sur ses mains, de part et d'autre du visage de Katniss, haletant. Mais quelque chose n'allait pas selon Peeta et il finit par le lui dire une fois son souffle repris.

**_Tu n'es pas comme d'habitude. Est-ce que je m'y suis mal pris ?**

**_Non. C'était parfait.** fit-elle en lui caressant la joue.

**_On ne dirait pas. Tu n'as même pas crié. On dirait que tu n'as rien ressentie, que je suis le seul à avoir pris mon pied.** avoua-t-il d'un air perplexe et inquiet à la fois. Peut-être qu'après toutes ces années, il ne savait plus y faire, pensa-t-il.

**_Hein ? Mais non ! Enfin... Je voulais essayer pour une fois de me retenir de crier.** mentit-elle avec sa conviction légendaire.

**_Katniss, si je ne te donne plus de plaisir, tu peux me le dire. Je suppose que ce sont des choses qui arrivent avec le temps...** dit-il à regret.

**_Non !** cria-t-elle. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il croit ça. **Ecoute, c'est ma faute, je pensais à autre chose.** lâcha-t-elle soudain en se rendant soudain compte qu'elle aurait peut être du s'abstenir.

**_A autre chose ? Pendant qu'on faisait l'amour ?** dit-il, abasourdi. Si sa femme se mettait à penser à autre chose dans le feu de l'action, c'était pire que ce qu'il pensait.

**_Désolée, c'est juste...** Il fallait qu'elle trouve une excuse. **Le coussin me grattait et du coup, je pensais à en racheter et de fil en aiguille, je pensais à trouver un modèle plus joli et plus confortable quand j'irai au magasin...**

Elle avait honte de lui faire ça.

Peeta la regarda, encore plus estomaqué par son explication. Il se glissa jusqu'au bord du lit et enfila son bas de pyjama qui trainait par terre.

**_Ca fait plaisir...**

Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire la vérité de toute façon.

**_Ne t'inquiètes pas mon chéri. Je vais racheter un coussin aujourd'hui.**

**_Si tu n'avais plus la tête à ça, tu aurais pu tout aussi bien me le dire, plutôt que de me laisser venir tout seul. J'ai eu l'air de quoi tout à l'heure à ton avis ?** la réprimanda-t-il, mécontent et un peu blessé dans son orgueil de mâle aussi, il fallait l'avouer.

**_Oh, mais j'ai ressenti du plaisir !** insista-t-elle. **Et puis, tu étais si... Enfin, je n'ai pas eu le coeur de t'arrêter dans ta lancée.**

_«Foutu pour foutu...»_, pensa-t-elle.

**_De mieux en mieux.** râla-t-il avant de sortir de la chambre.

Il était l'heure de l'ouverture de son magasin et Delly fut surprise de voir son meilleur ami à la porte, l'air contrarié.

**_Peeta ! Salut !**

**_Salut, Delly.** dit-il d'un ton morne. **Je ne te dérange pas ?**

**_Jamais. Depuis quand mon meilleur ami me dérange-t-il ?** fit-elle tout sourire. **Alors qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?**

**_Rien de spécial.** mentit-il. **J'ai pensé que ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas vu, alors me voilà.**

**_Mais oui, c'est ça. Tu as la tête des bons jours. Elle t'a encore rejeté au sujet des enfants ?**

**_Non, c'est pas ça. Tout va bien entre nous. Enfin, je crois... Je peux te poser une question plutôt indiscrète ?**

**_Comme si tu ne l'avais pas déja fait avant. Vas-y, je t'écoute.** dit Delly.

**_On pourrais en parler à l'intérieur ?** demanda-t-il en se rendant compte qu'ils étaient encore sur le pas de la porte.

Ils entrèrent et Delly mit sa pancarte "temporairement indisponible".

**_Alors ?**

**_T'est-il déjà arrivé de penser à autre chose pendant que ton mari et toi... Tu vois ?** demanda-t-il, gêné d'aborder ce sujet.

**_Ooooh, je vois. Tu as fait l'amour à ta femme, mais elle n'était pas vraiment là, c'est ça ?**

**_C'est ça...** reconnut Peeta en fourrant ses mains dans ses poches d'un air gêné.

Elle sourit.

**_Ne fait pas cette tête. Ce qui est plutôt surprenant c'est que ça ne vous soit pas arrivé avant. Bien sûr que ça m'est arrivé. On a traversé une période où je n'arrivais plus à ressentir quoi que ce soit. Et puis la moindre chose me distrayait. Penser que la vaisselle n'était pas faite, ou bien un fil qui pendait du rideau, tout ça pendant qu'on le faisait. J'ai même du simuler pour qu'il ne s'en rende pas compte, mais il a comprit tout de suite.**

**_Tu as simulé ?** s'insurgea Peeta, choqué.

Katniss avait-elle déjà simulé ? Vu ce qui s'était passé ce matin, il faudrait qu'il lui pose la question. Mais voulait-il vraiment le savoir ? Pas sûr.

**_Oui, je ne voulais pas le contrarier. Mais si tu es là, c'est qu'elle n'a pas du simuler. C'est pas trop le genre de Katniss, je pense. Je veux dire, après avoir joué la comédie pendant les jeux... Bref, tu sais c'est normal, on se lasse avec les années. C'est toujours la même chose et la routine tue le couple.**

Peeta était dépité. La routine était entrain de s'installer dans son couple, comme dans celui de sa meilleure amie.

**_Mais j'ai pas envie que ma femme pense à racheter un coussin ou je ne sais quoi d'autre pendant qu'on fait l'amour...** avoua-t-il, tout penaud.

**_Oh tu sais, avec Charles, on a trouvé ce qu'il nous manquait. Un peu de folie, de piment, d'imprévus. Et ça nous a changé la vie. Ce qui à vraiment marché c'est de le faire en public.** Elle avait un large sourire en y repensant. **Je me souviens, le magasin était plein à craquer en cette période de soldes, je me tenais derrière ce comptoir et il était en train de me faire une gâterie...** fit-elle rouge brique.

**_Oh ! C'est... Sympa de sa part.** dit Peeta d'un air gêné avant de secouer la tête. **Donc tu nous conseilles d'être imprévisibles et audacieux, si je comprends bien.**

**_Oui, c'est le meilleur remède. Un peu de folie, retrouver l'excitation d'antan.**

**_D'accord, je prends note. Merci Delly.** sourit-il finalement, soulagé d'avoir pu s'épancher et trouver des conseils judicieux.

Il retourna donc à la boulangerie, se promettant de mettre tout ça en pratique le plus tôt possible, histoire aussi de rattraper ce qui s'était passé ce matin.

Pendant ce temps, Katniss elle, était catastrophée de lire que si elle ne prenait pas de plaisir, ça diminuait le risque de concevoir. Elle soupira. Ils en avaient de bonnes. Comment pourrait-elle prendre du plaisir à faire quelque chose qui la conduirait à avoir quelque chose dont elle ne voulait pas ? Bien sûr qu'elle était stressée et angoissée, qu'elle ne pouvait pas se laisser aller. Que soudain, le sexe devenait une chose mécanique, un acte de reproduction qui lui gâchait le plaisir.

Elle tourna la page pour continuer de lire les conseils et elle vit une publicité.

_«Trop de stress et de pression pour concevoir ? Avec 100% bébé, votre libido sera libérée, le plaisir accentué, les chances de concevoir améliorées !»_

**_C'est exactement ce qu'il me faut !** s'exclama-t-elle à voix haute.

Le problème était d'allé se procurer le précieux médicament sans que personne ne le sache. Après mûre réflexion, elle finit par s'habiller de la même manière que la fois ou elle était partie au Capitole pour retrouver Peeta alors qu'elle en avait l'interdiction. Elle était méconnaissable ainsi. Elle n'avait plus qu'a se rendre à la pharmacie, ce qu'elle fit aussitôt.

En parallèle, Peeta lui, loin de se douter des efforts que déployait son épouse pour lui donner un enfant, n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur son travail à la boulangerie. Il servait les clients sans l'enthousiasme habituel, ne pensant qu'aux moyens de pimenter les ébats de son couple.

Bien que Katniss s'était faite remarquer avec son accoutrement, voir même insultée par un inconnu à cause de la mode qui faisait penser aux gens du temps où le Capitole régnait sans partage, elle avait pu acheter le médicament qui se présentait sous forme de pilule.

Elle en prit une sans hésiter. Puis vu le blocage qu'elle faisait, se décida pour une deuxième, qui ne pourrait pas lui faire de mal avant d'aller la cacher dans son ancienne maison. Et tout ça, sans lire la notice des effets indésirables qui était : Libido exacerbée. Risque de désinhibition. Bouffées de chaleur. Sensibilité aux phéromones mâles accrues.

Et la mention en gras un peu plus bas :

**"Ne pas prendre plus d'une pilule par mois. Il est préférable de rester chez soi avec son mari le temps du traitement."**

Sans se douter de rien, Peeta avait décidé d'appeler sa femme pour lui proposer de venir le rejoindre au travail. Peut-être pourrait-il essayer quelque chose dans le genre de Charles, le mari de Delly.

Katniss était ravie d'aller rejoindre son époux. Elle se demandait combien de temps, il faudrait pour que le médicament agisse et elle arriva toute guillerette une demie heure plus tard à la boulangerie.

**_Hey ! Ca va ?** demanda Peeta en répondant à son sourire en l'apercevant.

**_Oui, tu as l'air de meilleure humeur aussi. Tu sais, je suis encore confuse pour ce matin... Que dirais tu de venir avec moi au magasin pour acheter un coussin et...** Elle baissa le ton pour susurrer à son oreille la suite. **De la lingerie ?**

**_Hum... Je dis que c'est une excellente idée.** approuva-t-il en retirant son tablier.

Bien vite, ils arrivèrent au magasin et pour une femme qui était censée avoir pensé à cet achat intensément lors de ses ébats, elle prit le premier qu'elle vit. Puis, elle le tira par la main, direction le rayon lingerie où sa vendeuse attitrée vint l'accueillir.

Katniss qui aimait la discrétion, surtout pour ce genre de chose intime, avait fini par demander que le magasin lui attribut une personne définie afin que la discrétion soit de mise. Elle restait le geai moqueur après tout.

**_Bonjour, Miss Mellark. Que puis-je pour vous aujourd'hui ?**

**_Je cherche les derniers modèles de lingerie.** fit-elle un peu gênée tout de même, malgré l'habitude.

C'était sans doute le fait d'être avec son mari cette fois. La vendeuse s'exécuta et apporta les tous derniers modèles à Katniss qui s'en alla dans la cabine les essayer.

**_Je vous laisse quelques instants. Qu'elle n'hésite pas si elle a un soucis ou des questions.** dit la vendeuse à Peeta avant de s'éclipser.

Ce dernier regarda les modèles exposés en rayon, mais un peu mal à l'aise d'être le seul homme dans le magasin, il s'approcha de la cabine et demanda :

**_Tout va bien chérie ?**

**_Oui, mais ça risque d'être un peu long. Elle m'a amené pas mal de dessous.**

Peeta qui se rappela le conseil de Delly, décida de tenter une approche, non sans avoir regardé autour avant.

**_Tu veux de l'aide ?**

**_Y'aura plus de surprise dans ce cas.**

**_Ce n'est plus vraiment une surprise, vu que je t'accompagne.** fit-il remarquer en entrant dans la cabine sans attendre son autorisation.

Katniss sursauta en le voyant alors qu'elle venait juste d'agrafer son haut.

**_Mais enfin Peeta, qu'est ce que les gens vont dire ?**

Elle n'aimait pas les démonstrations publiques depuis les Hunger Games, ça n'avait pas trop changé et là c'était carrément indécent pour elle.

Peeta ne prêta guère attention à ses protestations, trop occupé à la dévorer du regard. Et comme à chaque fois, ça ne loupait pas, puisque son corps à lui, réagissait déjà.

**_C'est très appétissant tout ça...** dit-il en baissant une des ses bretelles.

**_C'est pour ce soir.** dit-elle, puis elle enchaina. **Tu as mis plus de parfum que d'habitude, non ? Tu sens super bon.**

**_Non, mais je ne suis pas le seul à sentir bon.** souffla-t-il en l'attirant contre lui avant de commencer à dévorer son cou de baisers langoureux.

Le contact de leurs peaux, les lèvres de Peeta sur son cou, lui envoyèrent soudain des décharges de frissons intenses auxquels elle ne s'attendait pas.

Peeta en profita pour dégrafer son soutien-gorge, qu'il fit glisser le long de ses bras. Puis, il descendit plus bas et en prit carrément un en bouche, caressant l'autre de sa main libre.

Katniss voulait lui dire d'arrêter qu'ils étaient dans une cabine d'essayage, dans un magasin, mais elle ne pouvait pas. Elle défaillait littéralement et se mit à caresser la chevelure dorée de Peeta. Sa respiration s'accéléra, son corps frissonnait. Même son cuir chevelu semblait s'hérisser sous le plaisir.

**_Continu...** dit-elle malgré elle.

Peeta sourit contre sa peau et tout en continuant de lécher et suçoter ses seins, il glissa sa main à l'intérieur de son string en dentelle pour aller taquiner son petit paquet de nerfs.

Les tétons de Katniss s'étaient fièrement dressés sous les succions. Lorsqu'elle sentit les doigts de Peeta s'insérer dans sa culotte, elle ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un petit cri de surprise.

**_On ne devrait... Aahh...**

Elle n'arrivait pas à résister. De plus, le miroir situé dans la cabine reflétait la scène qui était d'un érotisme incroyable.

Ravi de ses réactions, Peeta la fit alors reculer contre la cloison, s'agenouilla devant elle et fit descendre son dernier rempart le long de ses jambes. Puis, sans qu'elle n'ait le temps de comprendre, lui souleva une jambe qu'il posa sur son épaule et fit sa bouche prendre la place de ses doigts sur son intimité.

Une autre décharge de plaisir la saisit à cet instant. Au point qu'elle se cambra instinctivement pour que sa fleur soit butinée avec plus d'ardeur. Elle était déjà bien mouillée alors qu'ils venaient à peine de commencer. Brièvement, elle pensa que ce n'était pas la bonne position, d'être dans une cabine pour concevoir un bébé, mais la pensée s'envola aussitôt sous les mouvements de langue de Peeta. Elle était offerte à lui et malgré l'indécence de la situation, rien ne pouvait l'empêcher de se donner au plaisir. Elle gémit un peu plus bruyamment, tout en ayant conscience des risques d'être entendus.

**_Mmmhh, c'est si bon...** murmura-t-elle.

Rasséréné quant au plaisir qu'elle prenait, Peeta accéléra ses coups de langues et fit délicatement glisser un doigt en elle. Si ce matin ça n'avait pas été florissant, il était certain que là elle prenait son pied.

**_Oh Peeta...**

Elle me mordit les lèvres. Le plaisir était si fort et ce n'était qu'un doigt. Sa respiration se fit encore plus profonde. Elle saisit un de ses seins pour se toucher en même temps.

Peeta la regarda faire et se rendit alors compte combien il était dur à cet instant. Néanmoins, il voulait qu'elle vienne d'abord, histoire de s'assurer qu'il lui faisait toujours autant de bien qu'avant. Il mit donc un deuxième doigt en elle tout en alternant entre léchages et succions.

**_Mmmhhh, Peeta... Je n'en peux plus, j'ai envie de toi... Je vais devenir folle.** souffla-t-elle, le pensant sincèrement.

**_Mais c'est le but, mon amour...** sourit-il avant de laper encore son intimité.

**_Bon sang, Peeta... Je...**

Ses jambes ne la portaient presque plus. Elle en tremblait.

Peeta se redressa alors, défit rapidement sa ceinture et sa braguette, puis sortit son membre gonflé à bloc. Il empoigna alors ses fesses et la souleva en l'appuyant contre le mur. D'une main, il se plaça correctement et entra enfin en elle.

Elle se laissa porter et cria sans retenue au moment ou il la pénétra. Tout le magasin avait du entendre, mais elle n'en pouvait plus. Ses joues étaient rouges de plaisir, elle posa ses mains sur ses épaules et fixa Peeta, puis elle l'embrassa sur la bouche avec passion.

Son époux lui rendit son baiser avec tout autant de fougue. Jamais ils ne l'avaient fait en public et là, il était sûr que le public en question savait à présent ce qui se passait dans cette cabine, mais il s'en fichait. Katniss prenait du plaisir et lui aussi, alors au diable les autres.

**_Oui !** s'écria-t-elle. **Oh, Peeta... Encore, encore...**

Elle savait que tout le monde écoutait, et voilà que cette pensée, en plus de se voir pénétrée de la sorte via le miroir, la désinhibait.

**_Les amants maudits du district 12 prennent leur pied !** s'écria-t-elle pour que tout le monde sache qui étaient les auteurs de ses bruits. **Oh oui, comme ça... Plus vite, Peeta... C'est si bon...**

Et elle était pas loin de la vérité. Tout son être vibrait et pour conséquence, il y eu des contractions accrues de la part de son vagin autour du membre de Peeta. Ce dernier grimaça de plaisir, surpris par la force de l'étau autour de sa virilité.

**_Katniss... Je... Je vais plus tenir très longtemps...** haleta-t-il en allant et venant en elle.

**_Moi non plus... Jouis en moi...** souffla-t-elle alors que l'orgasme l'envahissait, la faisant pousser un cri aigu au point culminant.

Peeta pressa un peu plus ses fesses qu'il agrippait fermement et la rejoignit finalement dans un grognement rauque, à bout de souffle et en sueur.

Elle aussi avait du mal a reprendre sa respiration, mais surtout, elle n'avait plus de jambes.

**_Il va falloir que tu m'aides. J'ai plus de force dans les jambes.** Elle était empourprée et en sueurs également. **C'était wow !**

**_Oui, comme tu dis. Laisse moi... Juste le temps de... Récupérer...** dit-il, encore hors d'haleine.

Peu de temps après, ils sortirent de la cabine sous les yeux de la vendeuse incrédule, mais qui n'avait pas osé les déranger. C'étaient des VIP après tout, des légendes vivantes que les autres clients dévisageaient aussi.

Katniss était rouge de honte, comment avait-elle pu se laisser aller ainsi en publique ? Elle n'osait pas regarder les gens. Ils payèrent les sous vêtements et regagnèrent leur maison.

Katniss avait cependant un problème, alors qu'elle aurait du être rassasiée et fatiguée, elle avait un regain d'énergie. Son intimité pulsait de désir de nouveau tandis que Peeta préparait le repas. Elle avait chaud. A la vue de son mari, elle s'humecta les lèvres.

**_Ce sera bientôt prêt. Tu veux un truc à boire en guise d'apéritif ?** proposa-t-il sans se rendre compte de la façon dont elle dévorait des yeux.

Elle s'avança d'une manière féline et glissa ses mains sous son t-shirt. Puis, tout en relevant une jambe pour l'enrouler autour de lui, elle pressa leurs intimités à travers leurs vêtements.

**_Je ne parlais pas de ce type d'apéritif, tu sais...** rigola-t-il.

**_Mais moi je veux CE genre de liquide...** fit-elle sans gêne aucune, complètement en transe.

Elle contourna de son doigt un de ses tétons, tout en le dévorant des yeux et s'humectant les lèvres.

**_Tu sais, que la contraction...** soupira-t-elle d'excitation. **La contraction de nos prénoms, Peeta et Katniss... C'est Peeniss... Et c'est exactement ce que je veux maintenant.**

Peeta sentit ses joues chauffer brusquement. A quoi jouait-elle ? Il se sentait vanner et là voilà qui le chauffait sans détour.

**_Hum... C'est à dire qu'on vient juste de le faire...**

**_Ouais...** dit-elle dans un souffle rêveur.

Elle se saisit de sa main qu'elle plongea sous sa robe et guida jusqu'à son intimité, déjà fin prête à le recevoir.

**_Tu sens mon désir pour toi ? Peeta, mon garçon des pains, je veux que tu enfournes ta grosse baguette dans mon four...**

Peeta la regarda les yeux grands ouverts, bouche bée. Depuis quand sa femme employait de telles métaphores ?

**_Euh... Tu es sure de pas vouloir attendre ? Je me sens encore un peu fatigué, je suis pas sûr que ce soit aussi génial que tout à l'heure... Et puis, j'ai faim. **ajouta-t-il en regardant les casseroles sur le feu.

**_Moi aussi j'ai faim. De toi...** ronronna-t-elle. **Si tu es fatigué, ce n'est pas un problème.**

Elle dézippa la fermeture du pantalon plus vite que l'éclair pour en sortir sa virilité.

**_Je m'occupe de tout et puis quand tu seras prêt, tu t'allongeras...** dit-elle tout en allant et venant de sa main sur la longueur du membre de Peeta.

Et parce qu'elle avait entendu la requête de celui-ci, elle saisit un petit pain au fromage qu'elle fourra dans la bouche de son mari.

**_Prends des forces, mon chéri. Tu vas en avoir besoin.**

Peeta hallucinait. Ca faisait une éternité que Katniss ne s'était pas montrée aussi impatiente en matière de sexe. Elle ne lui laissait même plus le temps de se remettre ou même de finir le repas, mais bon, il n'allait pas s'en plaindre, vu ce que Delly lui avait dit sur la routine. Il mordit donc le petit pain et se laissa faire sans protester.

Katniss se mit à genoux et décida qu'elle aussi avait besoin d'avoir quelque chose en bouche et opta pour le membre de Peeta.

Le jeune homme gémit en prenant une nouvelle bouchée de pain au fromage et baissa alors la tête pour la regarder s'activer autour de sa virilité.

**_Si tu savais à quel point j'adore te voir faire ça.** avoua-t-il, les yeux tout à coup brillants d'excitation.

Elle sourit et alterna les mouvements de sa langue. Il grossissait sous son effet. Elle continua de longues minutes, mais il n'était pas question qu'il atteigne l'orgasme.

**_Je crois que tu es prêt. Allonge toi sur la table.** dit-elle en retirant sa robe et en enlevant sa culotte. **Peeta, je suis trempée de désir pour toi. J'ai hâte de te chevaucher mon bel et puissant étalon.**

**_Je vois ça...** souffla-t-il en déglutissant tandis que ses yeux la détaillaient.

Il poussa tout ce qui se trouvait sur la table, puis s'y allongea comme elle le lui avait ordonné.

Elle fit glisser son pantalon et son boxer en se léchant les levres. Puis, elle se placa correctement, saisissant son pénis et s'y empala avec délice en poussant un rale de plaisir.

**_Enfin, tu es en moi. J'en pouvais plus d'attendre.** Elle se mit à bouger d'elle même avec une cadence soutenue.** Tu me remplies d'extase. J'aimerai qu'on fasse ça toute la soirée, toute la nuit.**

**_J'aimerais ça aussi, mais c'est pas sûr que mon corps tienne la cadence.** avoua-t-il en saisissant ses hanches pour l'accompagner dans ses mouvements.

Katniss se saisit une nouvelle fois de son sein.

**_Touche mon clitoris en même temps, Peeta. J'ai envie de plus, je veux entrer en combustion sous le plaisir que tu me donnes.**

Elle ne savait pas d'où, ni comment, elle trouvait cette facilité avec les mots, mais ça venait tout seul.

Peeta était aussi étonné qu'elle. D'habitude, elle se contentait de gémir et de crier, mais il s'en fichait, désirant seulement atteindre le septième ciel avec elle. Il glissa donc sa main vers son bas ventre et alla taquiner son point sensible à l'aide de son pouce.

**_Aaaahh...**

Elle frissonnait, ses yeux brillaient de milles feux. Elle accéléra le mouvement et cette fois comme elle était chez elle. Elle ne se retint nullement d'exprimer par la voix et les cris son plaisir, au point que les passants dans la rue pouvaient l'entendre.

**_Peeta, dis moi... Ca te fait du bien ?**

**_Oui... Oui, c'est... Génial... Ne t'arrête surtout pas...** haleta-t-il en empoignant sa fesse de sa main inoccupée.

Alors elle accéléra la cadence.

**_Je veux que tu prennes du plaisir, je veux que tu jouisses comme jamais tu n'as jouis en moi.** Elle se contractait de nouveau sous l'orgasme qui montait en elle. Elle haletait. **Je veux t'entendre Peeta, crie de plaisir... Je t'aime tellement... Je suis si bien quand tu es en moi...**

Et elle décida d'aller en profondeur et dans une cadence qui en était presque brutale, mais elle sentait que le membre de Peeta en redemandait.

L'effet de ses paroles et de ses coups de hanche de Katniss au-dessus de lui le rendaient fou. Laissant échapper des gémissements rauques, il se mit à aller davantage à la rencontre de son intimité par des mouvements secs et profonds, recherchant lui aussi, toujours plus de sensations. Ses mains abandonnèrent ce qu'elles faisaient pour aller empoigner ses seins et les malaxer allègrement.

**_Tes mains sur mes seins... J'adore... Tu es un boulanger si expérimenté... Oh oui, comme ça...**

Peeta la visita encore quelques instants, mais finit par déclarer forfait le premier en se déversant en elle.

Katniss explosa presque aussitôt de plaisir en sentant le liquide chaud tapisser son intimité et une brève pensée lui vint, celle que pour la deuxième fois, ils avaient choisi la pire des positions pour concevoir, mais le désir avait été tellement fort qu'elle en perdait tout sens pratique. Elle se laissa retomber sur son mari, lui déposa un baiser sur les lèvres, puis posa sa tête contre son torse chaud.

Cette fois encore, un plaisir intense avait été au rendez-vous et les inquiétudes de Peeta du matin concernant sa capacité à donner à sa femme du plaisir malgré toutes ces années étaient envolées.

**_Je t'aime. **lui dit Katniss.

**_Tant mieux, parce que moi aussi.** sourit-il, vidé mais comblé.

Elle continuait à caresser de sa main son torse puissant.

**_Tu es si beau...**

Peeta l'ignorait, mais elle n'avait déjà plus qu'une idée en tête : s'y remettre.

**_Vraiment ? J'en doute un peu, après toutes ces années, surtout avec mes vieilles cicatrices de guerre...** dit-il, sincèrement.

**_Tu es encore plus beau. J'ai la chance d'être aimé par l'homme le plus irrésistible de la planète.** fit-elle en l'embrassant avec une petite succion dans le cou qui lui envoya une décharge électrique.

**_Katniss...** souffla-t-il en fermant les yeux. **Tu veux pas qu'on aille se coucher ? Tu m'as épuisé.**

**_Oh oui, tu as raison, ça sera plus confortable au lit cette fois.** fit-elle en frôlant la verge de Peeta de sa main. Elle se releva avec rapidité, le dévorant à nouveau des yeux.

Peeta la regarda d'un air dubitatif. Avait-elle encore envie ?

**_Euh... Je crois qu'on s'est mal compris. Je voulais dire, pour dormir.**

Elle fit une petite moue.

**_On pourra remettre ça demain, si tu veux ?** proposa-t-il, voyant qu'elle en voulait encore.

**_Demain ? Mais c'est loin ça, demain.**

**_Je te trouve bien excitée aujourd'hui.** fit-il remarquer, mi-amusé, mi-intrigué.

Elle pensa de suite aux pilules qu'elle avait pris.

**_Oh... Et tu n'aimes pas ça ?**

**_Non ! Je veux dire oui, j'adore ! C'est juste que... Ca faisait des années que tu n'avais pas été aussi en demande et qu'on n'avait pas passé notre temps à faire ça.**

Elle croisa les bras un peu vexée.

**_Ah oui ? Mais qui est tout le temps en train de travailler ? Et puis ces derniers mois, qui ne trouvait plus utile de faire l'amour ? Alors, cette fois, c'est moi qui décide. Cette nuit, tu es à moi.**

**_Katniss...** commença Peeta, ne sachant s'il devait être effrayé ou excité.

**_Je t'accorde une chose. Le temps que tu sois prêt de nouveau, tu t'occuperas de moi avec ta langue. Ce n'est pas une proposition, mais bien ta seule et unique option.** dit-elle en lui prenant la main pour qu'ils aillent dans leur chambre.

Peeta se laissa entraîner en regardant Cupcake d'un air légèrement paniqué quand leur chienne releva la tête à leur passage, malheureusement elle ne pouvait rien pour lui. Katniss avait pris les commandes cette fois et elle ne lui laisserait du répit qu'une fois entièrement rassasiée.

Peeta dû donc une nouvelle fois faire usage de sa langue et de ses doigts pour contenter sa femme, mais même après deux orgasmes, elle en voulait encore. Evidemment, le membre viril de son époux avait fini par retrouver toute sa vigueur entre temps, pour le plus grand plaisir de Katniss, qui s'empressa de fondre dessus et ils firent l'amour jusqu'au petit matin.

Le jeune homme était crevé, vidé jusqu'à la dernière goutte, mais trop peureux à l'idée que Katniss ne lui en redemande à son réveil, il se força à se lever pour aller se réfugier à la boulangerie.

Katniss avait fini par s'endormir, mais même ses rêves avaient étés érotiques. Elle se leva en constatant avec déception que son mari était déjà parti. Il était midi après tout, elle avait vraiment beaucoup dormi. Elle repensa à sa journée d'hier, sa nuit, ses rêves et le fait qu'elle était encore brulante de désir, au point qu'il lui faudrait prendre rapidement une douche et rejoindre Peeta. Parce qu'elle avait une envie incontrôlable qu'il soit en elle. Elle se demandait tout de même si elle n'avait pas abusé en prenant deux pilules.

Pendant ce temps, Peeta qui n'avait pas chômé malgré la fatigue, avait pris une petite pause pour aller voir son amie Delly. Il fallait qu'il sache si un tel scénario était aussi déjà arrivé à Delly et son mari. Lui qui avait voulu mettre un peu de piment dans leur vie, eh bien il était servi à présent.

Delly sourit en voyant son ami franchir le seuil de sa boutique. Elle se demandait s'il avait suivi ses conseils et elle avait une petite idée que la réponse serait sans doute positive, vu l'air fatigué qu'il avait.

**_Alors ?** demanda-t-elle de suite. **On dirait que tu n'as pas beaucoup dormi.**

**_Tu veux dire que j'ai pas fermé l'oeil du tout. Katniss n'a pas arrêté. Je peux même pas compter le nombre de fois qu'on l'a fait.**

**_Ca veut dire qu'elle a retrouvé la forme. T'as pas l'air emballé pourtant...**

**_Je voulais redonner un peu de vie à notre relation, pas essayer de battre le record du monde de jambes en l'air. C'est la première fois que je vois Katniss dans cet état, même au début de notre relation, elle n'était pas aussi survolté. On aurait dit qu'elle veut passer son temps à faire ça, que plus rien n'a d'importance. Je sais vraiment pas ce qu'elle a. Ca t'est déjà arrivé un truc pareil, toi ?**

Dellly fronça les sourcils.

**_Moi non, mais j'ai lu des témoignages dans des magazines. En fait, y'a eu toute une polémique après que des hommes et des femmes aient achetés différentes pilules sur le marché pour booster leur libido. Ils devenaient insatiables parce que ces pilules en vente libre ne devraient être prescrites qu'en cas de problème grave de la sexualité. Y'a même eu des cas, ou des hommes ou des femmes mariés en sont venus à coucher avec d'autres partenaires que les leurs alors qu'ils ne le voulaient pas vraiment, juste parce qu'il n'était pas présent au bon moment et que c'était une pulsion incontrôlable. Y'a eu des plaintes, mais ils n'ont pas eu gain de cause parce que tout était bien noté sur la notice.**

Peeta sembla tout à coup douter. Se pourrait-il qu'elle ait pris quelque chose ? C'était fort possible, vu à quel point elle était en rut la veille. Il faudrait qu'il lui pose la question quand il rentrerait ce soir.

**_Je verrai ça avec elle plus tard. Faut que j'y aille, y'a pas mal de boulot à la boulangerie.** dit-il en embrassant son amie avant de la laisser.

Pendant ce temps, Katniss elle, était arrivée à la boulangerie et n'avait même pas prit la peine de s'habiller. Elle était nue sous son imperméable parce qu'elle avait voulu gagner du temps. Woody l'accueillit et l'informa que Peeta était sorti, ce qui la contraria grandement. Elle se tortillait de désir et malgré le fait qu'elle ne ressentait aucune attirance pour le collègue de son mari et que ça la choquait d'avoir de telles pensées, il n'en demeurait pas moins un homme avec un outil qui pourrait combler ce désir qui la rendait folle. De ce fait, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer l'entrejambe de ce dernier, en s'humectant les lèvres et en se tortillant pour résister au désir de sauter dessus. Elle priait pour que Peeta arrive au plus vite.

Heureusement, ce dernier entra, l'empêchant ainsi de tenter une action gênante. D'abord surpris de la trouver là, il s'approcha mais fronça rapidement les sourcils en suivant son regard. Une bouffée de jalousie et de possessivité monta en lui, si bien qu'il accéléra le pas avant de l'attraper par le bras, la coupant net dans sa contemplation.

**_Qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça ?** demanda-t-il, l'air très mécontent en repensant à ce que Delly lui avait dit.

**_Peeta !** fit-elle, soulagée et ravie.

Son corps s'embrasait rien qu'à sa proximité et n'ayant plus le sens des réalités, alors qu'ils étaient en plein milieu du magasin, elle l'embrassa fougueusement tout en dezippant sa fermeture éclair pour plonger sa main afin d'attraper son «précieux», tout en dévoilant à Peeta qu'elle ne portait rien en dessous de son imperméable.

**_Si tu savais comme j'ai envie...** ajouta-t-elle sans aucune gêne devant un Woody qui avaient les yeux exorbités par la surprise.

Peeta rompit le baiser et enleva rapidement sa main de son pantalon avant de le refermer aussi vite qu'elle l'avait ouvert. Il était à présent certain que sa femme avait pris une de ces pilules magiques. La vraie Katniss n'agirait jamais ainsi en publique.

Sans perdre de temps, il l'attira dans l'arrière boutique et referma la porte à clé derrière eux.

**_Tu n'es pas dans ton état normal. Qu'est-ce que tu as pris, Katniss ?** demanda-t-il en se tournant vers elle.

Katniss qui avait été elle même traumatisée intérieurement par son comportement, comprenait que quelque chose n'allait pas.

**_J'ai fait une bêtise...** dit-elle les larmes aux yeux alors qu'elle laissait tomber son imperméable sur le sol, révélant sa nudité.

Peeta eu un blanc en contemplant son corps nu. La voir ainsi juste à côté des énormes sacs de farine avait quelque chose de terriblement érotique tout à coup.

**_Hum... Ca ne répond pas à ma question, Katniss. Qu'as-tu pris exactement et pourquoi ?** insista-t-il en secouant la tête pour tenter de garder les idées claires.

Katniss commençait à avoir une respiration plus saccadée.

**_J'ai acheté un produit. Peeta, je t'en prie. J'ai envie... Ca me rend folle... Je suis trempée de désir et depuis que tu es là près de moi c'est pire. J'ai besoin de toi...**

Elle s'installa sur le dos contre un tas de sacs de farine en écartant les jambes et se toucha tout en le fixant des yeux.

Peeta oublia tout à coup ce dont il parlait et déglutit tandis qu'un désir sans nom s'emparait de lui. Il se sentit brusquement très à l'étroit dans son pantalon. A vrai dire, il avait toujours rêvé de le faire sur des sacs de farine, mais l'occasion ne s'était jamais vraiment présentée. Mais avec une Katniss offerte et entièrement nue, impossible de dire non.

**_Tu vas me rendre fou...** constata-t-il en commençant à se dévêtir avec empressement, le regard noir de désir.

Katniss ne le quittait pas des yeux alors qu'elle gémissait à cause de ses propres administrations.

**_Viens...** le pressa-t-elle.

Peeta se débarrassa de son dernier rempart et s'approcha jusqu'à se retrouver entre ses cuisses, leurs intimités enfin en contact. Sentant qu'ils étaient tous deux dans un état d'excitation déjà bien avancé, Peeta n'attendit pas plus longtemps et plongea en elle sans plus de cérémonie tout en s'emparant de ses lèvres chaudes dans un baiser passionné.

Un cri d'extase fut étouffé par ce baiser. Katniss agrippa Peeta pour une meilleure pénétration. Elle était encore plus satisfaite que la position était parfaite, les sacs de farine offrant l'orientation qu'il fallait. Et grâce à la pilule magique, l'angoisse et la nervosité se faisait a peine sentir.

Peeta commença à la visiter par de lents et profonds mouvements, mais rapidement, le besoin que ce soit plus fort, plus rapide, plus intense, se fit ressentir. Il prit donc ses jambes, les plaçant au-dessus de ses épaules et accéléra la cadence, faisant ainsi leurs peaux claquer l'une contre l'autre, pour le plus grand plaisir de Katniss, dont les oreilles étaient agréablement chatouillées par ce bruit merveilleux.

**_Oh, Peeta !** cria-t-elle.

**_J'ai toujours rêvé... De te prendre... Contre des sacs de farine...** haleta-t-il en continuant ses va-et-vient sans ménager ses efforts.

Elle ajustait son rythme à celui de Peeta pour maximiser le plaisir.

**_Il suffisait de demander...**

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de crier à chaque fois que Peeta atteignait un endroit particulier et dont il avait eu connaissance il y a cela plusieurs années, mais avec l'effet de la pilule en plus, elle croyait qu'elle allait défaillir à chaque coups de reins.

**_J'adore quand tu fais ça.**

**_Quoi ? Ca ?** dit-il en replongeant au fond d'elle jusqu'à la garde pour joindre le geste à la parole.

**_Aaaaaaaaah oui !** fit-elle en resserrant sa prise sur les sacs de farine. Heureusement pour eux, elle se rongeait toujours les ongles, sans quoi l'un deux aurait fini par percer.

**_Tu sais... On pourrait aller acheter des peintures sucrées tout à l'heure... Après... **Elle haletait, mais ça faisait longtemps qu'elle avait eu l'idée.** Bodypainting et gourmandise...** souffla-t-elle entre deux cris de plaisir.

**_On pourrait... Mais je préfère t'emmener à la pharmacie d'abord...** avoua-t-il en se mettant caresser ses seins.

Un peu décue, mais elle savait dans le fond que c'était plus raisonnable.

**_Ok...** approuva-t-elle, appréciant la manière dont il s'occupait de ses seins. Peut être toutes ces années à pétrir la pâte lui avait donné cette expertise incroyable. Ses tétons étaient d'ailleurs dressés a leur paroxysme.

Peeta s'en donnait à coeur joie en taquinant ses pointes durcis. N'y tenant plus de les voir sans les goûter, il remit les jambes de Katniss autour de lui et se pencha pour les prendre carrément en bouche, alternant entre succion et langoureux baisers.

**_Oooh...** gémit-elle, tout en plongeant sa main pour caresser ses cheveux blonds.

Sentir ainsi sa langue sur ses seins, lui envoya des décharges électriques, faisant sa respiration s'accélérer.

**_Ce que j'aime quand tu fais ça... Je ne me lasserai jamais c'est trop bon. Tu es trop bon.**

Et pour qu'il ne soit pas en reste, elle contracta son vagin pour donner plus de plaisir à son mari en récompense.

Peeta gémit en sentant ses parois se resserrer autour de lui.

**_Tu ne penses plus à ton coussin alors ?** la taquina-t-il en relevant la tête pour la regarder.

Le mensonge du coussin qui la hantait.

**_Je suis tellement désolée... J'ai été indélicate...**

Elle se contracta de nouveau pour lui faire bien sentir qu'elle était présente cette fois.

**_Je te pardonne à une condition...** grogna-t-il en sentant à nouveau le passage se rétrécir autour de son membre.

**_Laquelle ?** demanda-t-elle, en accélérant ses contractions, ce qui la menait inexorablement vers orgasme puissant qu'elle sentait déjà poindre.

**_Que tu ne regardes plus jamais l'entre jambe d'un autre homme...** dit-il alors que les prémices de l'extase se faisait sentir chez lui aussi.

**_Je t'assure que c'était pas moi. Je ne contrôlais rien...**

Et quelque part, elle eut l'impression de ressentir un peu ce qu'avait pu ressentir Peeta quand il luttait contre son conditionnement, même si c'était incomparable au niveau de la souffrance et de l'incapacité à garder le dessus sur les pulsions.

**_Promet-le quand même.** insista-t-il en attrapant ses mains pour entrelacer leurs doigts tandis qu'il entamait ses derniers va-et-vient.

Les parois de Katniss pulsaient. Elle allait jouir dans peu de temps.

**_Je te promets... Il n'y a que toi. Il n'y aura jamais que toi qui aura mon coeur. Que toi que je laisserai se glisser entre mes jambes... Je suis à toi, corps et âme...** confia-t-elle avant d'exploser tout en le regardant dans les yeux avec un mélange d'amour, de passion et de désir.

Ce fut comme un déclencheur pour Peeta, qui jouit puissamment en elle presque simultanément.

**_C'est tout ce que je voulais entendre...** souffla-t-il au creux de son cou, après s'être allongé sur elle.

Elle l'entoura de ses bras et lui caressa le dos, toute essoufflée.

**_C'était incroyable...** confia-t-elle.

**_Oui... Cette pilule a quand même du bon.**

Katniss grimaça.

**_Je ne suis pas convaincue. Je pense que d'ici quelques minutes, elle va redéclencher l'envie de t'avoir en moi.**

**_Je m'en doute bien. On devrait se dépêcher d'aller à la pharmacie. Il faut trouver un remède avant que tu ne me fasses mourir d'un trop plein de plaisir.**

Ils se rhabillèrent, enfin Katniss remit son imperméable, et constatèrent en remontant que Woody était parti, en laissant un mot. Il avait pris l'initiative de fermer la boutique pour des raisons évidentes.

Une fois à la pharmacie, Katniss était de nouveau en chaleur. Une préparatrice vint et elle expliqua la situation plus qu'embarrassante avant de s'écrier dans toute la boutique :

**_Peeta a la plus grosse et la plus désirable des...**

Mais ce dernier avait mis sa main sur sa bouche avant qu'elle ne termine sa phrase.

La préparatrice fit venir le couple à l'abri des regards.

**_Je vois. Combien en avez vous pris ?**

**_J'en ai pris deux.**

La préparatrice fit des gros yeux la bouche ouverte.

**_Oh ! Eh bien, c'est un miracle que vous soyez encore sous un certain contrôle.**

Peeta dévisageait sa femme avec un certain étonnement, puis le doute s'immisça en lui.

**_Pourquoi est-ce que tu en as pris ? Est-ce que... C'est parce que je ne satisfaisais plus ?**

**_Non, pas du tout.** assura Katniss qui commençait à déboutonner la chemise de son mari. Bien sur il la stoppa.

**_Quelle est la marque Madame Mellark ?**

Ca la fit revenir à elle. Elle n'allait pas pouvoir le dire devant Peeta.

**_Euh...**

**_C'est nécessaire pour vous donner l'antidote.**

Elle murmura donc à l'oreille de la préparatrice qui soudain sembla comprendre. Elle aussi avait connu le stress que cela pouvait être de concevoir d'autant plus qu'elle avait eu ses deux enfants alors que les Hungers Games existaient encore.

**_D'accord. Je vois... J'ai ce qu'il vous faut. On a toutes connues ces petits désagréments a un moment dans notre vie de femme. Je vous apporte ça.** confia-t-elle en lui faisant un clin d'oeil avant d'aller chercher le produit.

**_Pourquoi as-tu chuchoté la réponse ? Et de quels désagréments elle parle ?** demanda Peeta, l'air perplexe.

Katniss ne savait pas quoi répondre au lieu de cela, elle l'embrassa fougueusement. La préparatrice revint alors.

**_Voila, prenez-le maintenant, ça agira au plus vite.** Elle tendit un verre d'eau après qu'ils eurent rompu le baiser. **Par contre, vous allez ressentir le contre coup. Une sorte de gueule de bois du sexe.** Elle se tourna vers Peeta. **Elle ne pourra pas le refaire avant quelques jours.**

Katniss engloutit la petite pilule.

**_C'est pas grave. Je pense qu'on a tous les deux besoin de repos à ce niveau.** admit-il.

**_J'imagine.** fit la préparatrice.

Ils rentrèrent à la maison et Peeta du à la moitié du chemin, la porter parce qu'elle n'avait plus de force dans les jambes.

**_Et voilà. Enfin chez nous.** dit Peeta en posant Katniss sur le canapé. **Tu veux quelque chose ? Un truc à manger ? A boire ?**

**_Non, juste toi.** Elle ajouta rapidement. **Juste me blottir dans tes bras.**

**_Oh... Oui, bien sûr.** accepta-t-il en venant s'installer à côté d'elle avant de l'attirer contre lui.

Elle se sentait vidée, mais apaisée de ne plus avoir un désir qui la rendait folle.

**_Contente de retrouver le contrôle de ton corps ?** la taquina-t-il, comme s'il lisait ses pensées.

**_Oui, je n'imagine pas combien ça a du être dur pour toi. Je comprends encore mieux, même si c'est sans doute rien par rapport à ce que tu as vécu.**

Peeta comprit qu'elle faisait référence à son conditionnement et l'envie de meurtre qu'il avait eu à son encontre.

**_Je préfère de loin ta perte de contrôle à toi, c'est sûr. Par contre, je t'aurais jamais cru capable de t'emparer de mon engin en public. Quand je repense à la tête de Woody, le pauvre.** rigola-t-il, allégeant ainsi l'atmosphère.

Elle se cacha son visage dans son cou.

**_Je sais... Mais dès que tu étais près de moi, le désir se déchainait et c'était pire dans un sens... Oh la la, la honte... Et dans la cabine publique... Oh non...**

**_Tu était tellement sexy dans ces dessous et encore plus quand je te les ai enlevé.** avoua Peeta, sans le moindre remord.

**_Peeta, je... Tu sais, la pilule fait effet mais pas encore totalement, je t'en prie... Ne me chauffe pas. Je pourrais encore repartir facilement.**

**_C'est vrai, excuse moi. Tout ce que je dis, c'est que ça faisait longtemps qu'on avait pas autant pris notre pied. J'espère qu'on gardera un peu de cette fougue quand tout sera redevenu normal.**

**_Oui... C'est vrai que ces derniers temps c'était pas trop ça. Entre tes rejets et puis maintenant mon stress...** avoua-t-elle quand même.

**_Ton stress ?** répéta Peeta.

Bien sur, elle n'allait pas lui dire qu'elle stressait, qu'elle angoissait rien qu'a l'idée que chaque fois qu'il était en elle, elle pourrait tomber enceinte.

**_Oui... Je veux dire...** Elle cherchait une bonne raison. **Je... Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à ce que tu m'as dit quand on faisait l'amour... Que tu ne voyais pas l'utilité de le faire... Tu sais... Du coup, ça me stressait.**

Elle préféra mentir. Il était hors de question de lui dire, parce que si elle ne tombait pas enceinte, la déception de Peeta serait ingérable pour elle.

**_Je suis désolé, je ne savais pas.** avoua-t-il, penaud.

Ca lui faisait un peu mal au coeur de lui mettre ça sur le dos, mais après tout, elle faisait tout ça pour lui, pour son bonheur et avec un peu de chances d'ici un mois, elle pourrait... Elle en frissonna de terreur rien qu'à l'idée.

**_C'est pas ta faute. Tu sais bien, je pense trop.**

**_Essayons de dormir un peu, je suis crevé. Faut dire que j'ai pas fermé l'oeil de la nuit à cause d'une certaine personne ici présente.**

Katniss sourit et embrassa Peeta sur la joue.

**_Je suis claquée aussi. Un dodo bien mérité surtout pour mon mari si dévoué à contenter sa petite femme.**

**_C'est pas comme si tu m'avais tellement laissé le choix.** sourit Peeta à son tour.

Mais Katniss ne l'entendait déjà plus. Ses yeux s'étaient fermés et elle venait de s'assoupir.


	12. Une page se tourne

Nous revoilà pour de nouvelles aventures ! Après un chapitre chaud bouillant, revenons à des choses plus décentes. lol

Nous remercions au passage toutes celles qui ont eu le courage de reviewer et par la même occasion d'avouer qu'elles étaient des coquines : **D-dey, Darling, Joeymalia42, Tellest, NellielK** et notre nouvelle lectrice,** Marinefelton **(tu as raison, les cours maths sont beaucoup moins intéressants, on ne peut pas te blâmer ^^).

L'OS que vous allez lire n'est pas du tout dans le même ton que le précédent, mais pitié ne nous haïssez pas, c'était un passage nécessaire pour la suite. Nous espérons que vous l'apprécierez malgré tout.

N'oubliez pas de nous laissez vos avis ;-)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Peeta se réveilla de bonne heure, comme à son habitude. Il ne travaillait pas aujourd'hui, mais ne voulait pas rester trainer au lit. Après un regard et un baiser pour Katniss qui dormait encore à ses côtés, il se leva, enfila son short et descendit au rez-de-chaussé préparer du café et un peu de pain frais pour eux deux. Il savait combien sa femme aimait manger du pain chaud, tout juste sorti du four le matin. Pour le taquiner, elle avait dit un jour qu'entendre le pain croustiller sous ses dents l'excitait presque autant que l'entendre gémir, lui. Katniss savait y faire quand elle voulait le chauffer et bien sûr, ce jour là, ils avaient vite fini cette discussion au lit.

Peeta souriait encore en y repensant. Puis, comme à son habitude, il prit la gamelle de Cupcake pour y mettre de l'eau fraiche, ainsi qu'un peu de croquettes mélangées à des boulettes de viande. Elle adorait ça, la gourmande. Quand il reposa la plat, il s'étonna de ne pas déjà la trouver là, la queue balançant dans tous les sens.

**_Cupcake ?** appela-t-il.

Rien. Il l'appela encore, mais toujours pas de réponse. Etrange de la part d'une chienne qui répondait toujours à l'appel de ses maîtres, même quand celle-ci dormait.

Il commença donc à la chercher et ce fut d'abord avec soulagement qu'il la vit allongée près du canapé.

**_Cupcake, tu pourrais au moins répondre quand on t'appelle. Je t'ai mis ton repas, viens manger ma belle.**

La chienne ne bougea pas. Peeta fronça les sourcils et s'approcha.

**_Cupcake ?** appela-t-il en venant s'accroupir près d'elle, quelque peu inquiet de son manque de réaction.

Son coeur manqua tout à coup un battement quand il se rendit compte que son ventre ne bougeait plus.

**_Cupcake !** s'écria-t-il en la secouant un peu, mais se fut pire quand il sentit sa température corporelle. Elle était à peine tiède.

**_Katniss !** appela tout à coup Peeta en attirant sa chienne contre lui.** Ca va aller, Cupcake. On va t'emmener chez le vétérinaire.** dit-il à l'attention de sa chienne, tandis que des larmes commençaient à couler sur ses joues.

Katniss perçut immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas dans la voix de Peeta et dévala les escaliers.

**_Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?**

Elle le vit alors qui pleurait en tenant Cupcake dans ses bras. Son coeur se brisa à cette image.

**_Oh, Peeta...** fit-elle en comprenant que le moment qu'ils redoutaient depuis longtemps venait d'arriver.

**_Appelle le vétérinaire. Il faut qu'elle vienne voir Cupcake.**

Katniss s'approcha d'eux et la toucha. Il ne faisait aucun doute pour elle, Cupcake avait rendu l'âme.

**_Peeta, je crois que... Qu'elle nous a quitté...** dit-elle tristement.

**_Non. Non, tu te trompes.** dit-il en secouant la tête. **Elle ne va pas bien, c'est tout. Appelle le vétérinaire.**

Elle posa main sur l'épaule de Peeta, puis fit une petite pression.

**_Mon amour...**

Elle ne savait quel mot choisir pour aider Peeta. Elle ne trouva donc qu'une seule chose à faire pour lui faire comprendre. Elle se mit à chanter «Deep in the meadow». La même chanson qu'elle avait chanté pour accompagner Rue.

Les larmes que Peeta tentait encore de contenir coulèrent alors de plus belle et il plongea sa tête dans le pelage de Cupcake en se balançant d'avant en arrière avec elle en la serrant tout contre lui.

Katniss s'installa près de lui et l'encercla de ses bras. Elle était profondément inquiète et bouleversée de voir Peeta comme ça. Elle ne l'avait pas vu pleurer ainsi, depuis... Depuis ce jour de la moisson, ou il pleurait à chaudes larmes dans la voiture.

De longues minutes passèrent avant que Peeta ne cesse de se balancer. Quand enfin, il releva la tête, son visage était inexpressif. Seules ses larmes attestaient du fait qu'il avait pleuré. Il regarda longuement Cupcake avant de la reposer délicatement sur le tapis. Puis, se défaisant de l'étreinte de sa femme, il se leva tel un automate et se dirigea vers le débarras.

**_Peeta ?** questionna Katniss.

Il ne répondit pas et en sortit d'abord sa mallette à outils, puis quelques planches qu'il avait conservé après la construction de la cabane. A l'époque il ne savait pas ce qu'il en ferait, mais finalement, elles s'avéreraient utiles en fin de compte.

Katniss le regarda faire et comprit. Elle prit l'initiative de mettre son imperméable et sortie dehors pour cueillir des Primroses. Elle en avait plein les mains lorsqu'elle revint.

Entre temps, Peeta avait fait de la place et avait pris des mesures et découper cinq planches qu'il avait ensuite clouées pour former un cercueil. Ne manquait que celle du dessus pour le refermer. Quand il vit Katniss revenir avec les Primroses, son coeur se serra et son visage exprima brièvement une grande tristesse, mais il chassa rapidement cette expression.

**_Il nous faut quelque chose pour mettre au fond.** dit-il en détournant le regard.

Katniss prit les couvertures préférées de Cupcake sauf une qu'elle comptait garder.

**_Tiens...**

Elle lui tendit deux de ses couvertures sur lesquelles la chienne aimait jouer avec ou dormir.

Peeta les prit et les caressa du bout des doigts en les regardant. Il repensa au jour où il avait vu Cupcake dans cette vitrine. Il y avait d'autres chiens, pourtant c'était elle qui avait retenue son attention. Il n'avait même pas hésité et était entré directement pour l'adopter. Quelques jours après, Katniss et lui avaient été lui acheter quelques jouets et ces couvertures.

**_Je monte m'habiller.** déclara Katniss.

Peeta se ressaisit au son de sa voix et hocha la tête sans la regarder avant de s'agenouiller pour installer les couvertures ainsi que l'oreiller de Cupcake, qu'il avait pris dans sa niche, dans le petit cercueil.

Katniss redescendit rapidement. Elle avait opté pour une robe sombre très sobre et s'était nouée les cheveux, qui avait repoussés depuis longtemps, avec une tresse qu'elle attacha pour que ses cheveux ne pendent pas.

Quand elle arriva au salon, Peeta avait déjà installée la chienne dans son cercueil et était entrain de la contempler tristement en caressant son pelage. Elle allait terriblement lui manquer. La voir courir, jouer, fouiller la terre, l'entendre aboyer ou simplement venir poser sa tête sur ses genoux. Il se rendait seulement compte à quel point elle avait pris de la place dans son coeur.

Quand il releva la tête et aperçut sa femme, il se surprit à la trouver sublime dans cette robe noire, mais n'osa pas lui faire ce compliment, vu les circonstances.

**_Je vais m'habiller aussi.** dit-il à son tour.

Katniss s'agenouilla près du cercueil pour contempler sa chienne. Les larmes coulèrent, mais elle la caressa même si elle savait qu'elle ne sentait plus rien.

**_Cupcake...** soupira-t-elle. **Oh Prim, accueille notre chienne... S'il te plait, ne la laisse pas seule.**

Peeta revint quelques instants plus tard, vêtu d'un costume noir, seule la chemise blanche tranchait. Il s'approcha et ramassa quelques jouets qu'il installa autour d'elle. Katniss se recula pour le laisser faire. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à mettre son jouet préféré, il s'arrêta.

**_C'est le premier qu'on lui a acheté... Tu crois que c'est mal si on le garde ?** demanda-t-il à Katniss.

**_Non. Bien sur que non, gardons-le.**

Peeta hocha la tête et le déposa sur la table basse et finit d'arranger tout comme il fallait.

**_Je crois que tu seras bien, là...** dit-il à Cupcake, la gorge nouée.

Puis, il prit la dernière planche, mais se figea quand il fallut la déposer par dessus, soudain incapable "d'enfermer" à jamais leur chienne.

Katniss regardait Peeta ne sachant que dire. Elle attendait qu'il trouve la force de le faire.

Il ferma les yeux et après un long moment, il prit son courage à deux mains, non sans avoir demandé pardon à leur chienne silencieusement, et posa la dernière planche par dessus. Le plus dur furent les coups de marteau sur les clous pour seller le cercueil. Quand ce fut fait, il se leva.

**_Je vais creuser l'emplacement...** dit-il d'une voix éteinte.

**_Je vais t'aider.**

**_Non. C'est bon, je vais le faire.** dit-il en prenant la pelle dans le débarras avant de sortir.

Katniss décida de ne pas pas contrarier son mari, elle resta donc seule avec le cercueil. Elle était sonnée de la mort de Cupcake. Bien sur, elle savait qu'elle n'avait plus beaucoup de temps, qu'elle vieillissait et elle avait même vécu plus longtemps que ce que le vétérinaire avait prédit. Elle aurait voulu fuir dans la foret à cet instant. Regagner son refuge au milieu des arbres, mais elle ne pouvait faire ça ni à Peeta, ni à Cupcake. Alors elle fixait le cercueil immobile.

Heureusement, Peeta revint assez rapidement. Le trou n'était pas très grand, alors ça avait été vite. Bien sûr, il était en nage, mais il s'en fichait.

**_C'est bon, on peut y aller...** annonça-t-il.

Katniss se releva et prit tout de même un mouchoir en papier qu'elle tendit à Peeta pour qu'il s'essuie le front.

**_Tiens.**

Peeta sentait une colère sourde bouillir en lui, si bien qu'il avait envie de refuser, mais il savait que Katniss n'y était pour rien. Ni Cupcake d'ailleurs. C'était la vie.

**_Merci.** accepta-t-il finalement en s'épongeant.

Peeta transporta le cercueil jusqu'au trou où il le déposa. Katniss était muette. Elle déposa une partie des Primroses sur le dessus du cercueil. Et garda quelques une, une fois que la terre l'aurait recouvert.

**_Tu veux dire quelques mots ? **demanda Peeta en fixant le cercueil.

Katniss regarda Peeta un peu paniquée. Les mots...

**_Euh... Je...**

Elle ne pouvait pas. Pas sans pleurer et pleurer était hors de question. Peeta était déjà trop bouleversé comme ça pour en plus qu'elle ne se mette à pleurer.

**_Je te laisse le faire.** dit-elle finalement.

Malheureusement, le jeune homme n'était pas mieux qu'elle. Habituellement, il aurait trouvé exactement les mots qu'il fallait, mais là le chagrin le submergeait. Sa gorge se nouait rien qu'à l'idée de devoir faire ses adieux à Cupcake. Il secoua la tête. Cette fois, il ne pourrait rien dire, c'était au dessus de ses forces. Retenant ses larmes, il se baissa pour ramasser la pelle. Il dû faire appelle à tout son courage pour l'enfoncer dans le tas de terre afin de commencer à ensevelir le cercueil.

Katniss fit alors ce qu'elle savait faire de mieux dans ces moments là, elle fredonna une chanson.

Peeta essuya de rage les larmes qui réussirent à s'échapper avant de continuer sa funeste tâche. Après ce qui lui sembla une éternité, le cercueil finit par être entièrement recouvert. Il laissa retomber la pelle à ses pieds et regarda la terre fraîche d'un air absent.

Quelque chose s'était brisé en lui aujourd'hui. Katniss l'avait pourtant prévenu que ce jour arriverait. Dès le début, elle l'avait mis en garde contre ce qu'il ressentirait le jour ou il perdrait la chienne, mais lui n'avait rien voulu écouter, la tête enfoncée dans son optimisme habituel.

Katniss déposa le reste des Primroses sur la terre fraiche. Elle regarda Peeta et son coeur se déchira encore plus à la vue de la peine qu'il ressentait.

**_On devrait faire graver une plaque qu'on posera dessus.** proposa-t-elle.

Peeta hocha vaguement la tête.

Ils restèrent un moment devant la tombe sans un mot. Katniss se sentait perdue. Peeta était le plus fort des deux et le voir ainsi la déstabilisait énormément.

**_Rentrons pour commander la plaque.**

**_Je préfère aller sur place. Rentre, si tu veux.**

**_Je me suis mal exprimée Peeta. Je voulais dire, réfléchir à ce qu'on va marquer. Voir si tu veux faire un dessin d'elle pour faire graver ou choisir une photo...**

**_Je... J'en sais rien... Je sais pas si j'arriverai à dessiner... **avoua-t-il, assaillit par divers sentiments.

**_On ne va pas la laisser comme ça, enterrée anonymement dans le jardin, comme tous ces gens dans le pré...**

**_Je ne dessinerai pas, Katniss.** rétorqua-t-il plus sèchement qu'il n'aurait voulu avant de baisser d'un ton et d'ajouter. **Pas maintenant.**

Elle décida de rentrer pour ouvrir les albums de photos. Elle s'installa sur la table avec eux et attendit l'arrivée de Peeta.

Ce dernier entra enfin et s'installa près d'elle en silence. Il redoutait le moment où il verrait toutes ces photos de Cupcake.

Katniss n'avait pas les mêmes scrupules parce qu'elle voulait absolument une plaque pour disposer à l'endroit où Cupcake reposait. Son père était quelque part éparpillé sous la mine, Madge et tout le District 12 reposait sans distinction sous la terre du pré qui était maintenant verdoyante. Quant à Prim... Elle demeurait au monument aux morts du Capitole, son corps carbonisé n'ayant pu être identifié. C'était trop pour Katniss. Elle ouvrit donc l'album, le coeur serré et regarda sa défunte chienne sur papier glacé.

Le coeur de Peeta se comprima lui aussi en voyant les moments qu'il avait immortalisé. Comme leur première balade en forêt en automne, quand Cupcake avait plongée dans les feuilles mortes ou comme cette fois au studio d'enregistrement, quand Cupcake avait renversée des pots de peintures et s'était retrouvée avec le pelage comme un arc-en-ciel. Katniss avait râlé, car elle se retrouvait sur la photo, complètement prise au dépourvu. Peeta sourit en y repensant.

Katniss remarqua le sourire de son époux et continua à tourner lentement les pages. Elle laisserait Peeta choisir la photo.

Ils tournèrent plusieurs pages où on voyait Cupcake dans différentes activités. Elle jouait, nageait, aboyait, léchait ou mordillait. Ce qui ressortait de toutes ces images, c'était la joie de vivre de la chienne.

Une photo retint un peu plus l'attention de Peeta. Il s'en rappelait parfaitement. C'était une chaude journée d'été et Katniss et lui, avaient décidés d'emmener Cupcake prendre l'air avec eux. Ils marchaient donc, Cupcake devant et lui armé de son appareil photo, comme toujours. La chienne avait alors vu un oiseau et étrangement, celui-ci était resté à voler autour d'elle, comme s'il voulait jouer. Cupcake avait alors fait des bonds joyeux et Peeta avait réussi à immortaliser l'un d'eux. L'oiseau se trouvait alors juste en face d'une Cupcake toute joyeuse de s'être fait un nouveau copain.

**_Que dis-tu de celle-ci ? **dit-il en montrant la photo à Katniss.

**_Elle est parfaite, Peeta. Très bon choix.**

Katniss elle aussi, se souvenait avec tendresse de ce jour là.

**_Pour les mots, on pourrait écrire quelque chose comme : "A notre Cupcake bien aimée qui aura su égayer nos vies. On ne t'oubliera jamais. Repose en paix..." et signer de nos initiales. **proposa Peeta.

Elle prit la main de Peeta pour la serrer.

**_Je n'aurais pas pu trouver mieux. ****Elle nous a rendu très heureux.** dit Katniss.

Peeta hocha la tête, terriblement triste en pensant qu'il ne la reverrait plus jamais, à part en photo.

**_Que veux-tu faire ? On va en ville maintenant ? Tu veux qu'on passe chez Haymitch ?**

Katniss n'aimait pas voir Peeta si éteint.

**_Réglons cette histoire de stèle. **dit-il.

Quelques jours s'écoulèrent depuis la mort de Cupcake. La maison était très silencieuse. Elle paraissait vide.

Katniss passa beaucoup de temps dans les bois. De toute façon, Peeta ne lui parlait quasiment pas. Hormis pour les questions d'usage comme : Tu as faim ? On regarde quoi ce soir ?

Elle était terriblement affectée par le fait qu'il ne semblait pas se remettre de la perte de leur chienne. Elle rentra de sa virée.

**_Je suis rentrée.** annonça-t-elle.

Peeta était assis sur le canapé. Il tenait dans sa main le jouet préféré de Cupcake. Une peluche qui faisait du bruit quand on la pressait. Il releva à peine la tête au son de la voix de son épouse.

**_Bonsoir.**

**_Que dirais-tu d'aller chez Delly ce soir ? Elle nous a proposé de venir manger.**

Ainsi, il verrait les petites. Ca lui changerait les idées.

**_C'est gentil de sa part, mais j'ai pas envie de sortir.** répondit Peeta d'un ton morne.

Elle soupira. Combien de temps cela allait-il encore durer ? Elle se retenait d'hausser le ton, au lieu de ça, elle monta à l'étage prendre une douche.

Elle était angoissée et toucha son ventre. Si jamais, elle découvrait qu'elle était enceinte dans quelques semaines, le supporterait-elle ? S'il n'arrivait pas à se remettre du décès de Cupcake, elle savait que si jamais, elle perdait le bébé, ou que si plus tard, il lui arrivait quelque chose, ce serait la fin. Les belles paroles de son mari n'étaient que cela, des paroles. Si les choses tournaient mal, il serait brisé à jamais et elle avec. Elle en tremblait.

Quoi qu'il en soit le sort en était surement jeté. Elle finit de prendre sa douche et essaya de se recomposait un visage.

**_J'ai envie de faire des lasagnes.** dit-elle en le rejoignant dans le salon.

**_D'accord.** dit-il sans plus de cérémonie, oubliant même que c'était son repas préféré.

Bien entendu quand le moment de diner fut arrivé et le plat chaud servi, il en mangea à peine.

**_Elles ne sont pas bonnes ? **fit Katniss exaspérée.

**_Hein ? Non... Je veux dire, oui. C'est très bon.**

**_Alors mange !**

Peeta regarda Katniss avec étonnement. Il repensa tout à coup à sa mère qui, élevait le ton quand elle le voyait jouer avec sa nourriture.

**_Excuse moi.** dit-il en se forçant à terminer, mais on voyait bien que le coeur n'y était pas.

Katniss ne savait plus quoi faire.

**_Pourquoi tu t'excuses ? **fit-elle incrédule.

**_On n'a pas le droit de jouer avec la nourriture. **expliqua-t-il en répétant ce qu'il avait entendu durant des années.

Elle écarquilla les yeux. Bien sur, elle était totalement d'accord avec ce qu'il venait de dire, mais elle voyait bien qu'il était ailleurs.

**_Peeta... Ecoutes, je sais que Cupcake te manque, elle me manque aussi, mais tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça.**

**_Continuer comment ?**

**_Tu n'es pas là. Tu ne vas même plus travailler. Tu restes avec la peluche de Cupcake assit dans le canapé. Tu ne manges quasiment plus et tu refuses toutes les sorties.**

Peeta baissa la tête.

**_A quoi bon ? Je ne serais pas d'une bonne compagnie de toute façon. Et je mange, regarde. **dit-il en montrant son assiette vide.

**_A quoi bon ? **répéta Katniss, abasourdie.** Alors quoi, tu vas t'arrêter de vivre parce que notre chienne est morte ?**

**_Je n'ai pas dit ça, mais c'est un peu tôt pour sortir je trouve.**

**_Et ça sera quand le bon moment ?**

**_J'en sais rien.**

**_Génial.**

Elle n'avait plus faim. Elle se leva de table, mit ses lasagnes dans une boite de conservation et monta se coucher, la peur au ventre. Elle se demandait si elle n'avait pas fait une énorme erreur en arrêtant la contraception. Elle ne l'avait fait que pour lui. Que parce qu'il était solide et là, elle se rendait compte qu'il n'était sans doute pas prêt. Pas plus qu'elle et elle était terrifiée. Elle en vint à prier pour que ses règles arrivent à la semaine prévue.

Peeta soupira. Il savait que Katniss avait raison et que cette situation ne pourrait pas continuer. Oui, Cupcake était morte, mais la vie continuait, c'est d'ailleurs ce qu'il avait dit à Katniss quand celle-ci avait découvert pour sa mère et Haymitch il y a de ça quelques années. Après un long moment passé à réfléchir, il se décida à monter rejoindre sa femme avec de nouvelle résolution. Quand il arriva dans la chambre, elle lui tournait le dos. Il se déshabilla et s'allongea derrière elle en posant sa tête au creux de son cou.

**_Je suis désolé. Tu as entièrement raison, je dois me reprendre.**

Ces paroles la rassurèrent et elle se tourna vers lui. Les yeux encore mouillés d'avoir pleuré.

Peeta se sentit aussitôt couplable en voyant son visage strié de larmes. Il posa sa main sur sa joue et l'essuya à laide de son pouce.

**_Et si on allait passer deux jours en forêt ? Ca fait un moment qu'on n'a pas été dans notre cabane.** proposa-t-il pour se rattraper.

**_Ca serait merveilleux.**

Elle l'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres avant de se blottir contre lui.

Quelques semaines passèrent et les règles de Katniss n'avaient pas fait leurs apparitions. Elle gardait la tête froide, car elle n'avait pas de règles toujours très régulières. Elle décida cependant d'aller faire un test chez son médecin. Elle n'avait pas non plus confiance aux tests de grossesses vendus en magasin. Elle attendait donc le résultat. Elle se rongeait les ongles quand le médecin entra dans la pièce.

Le médecin avait des feuilles dans les mains qu'il étudiait attentivement. Puis, il releva la tête vers Katniss.

**_Bien. J'ai vos résultats Madame Mellark et j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que vous êtes enceinte. Toutes mes félicitations.** lâcha-t-il en souriant.


	13. La cigogne est là !

Le nouvel OS tant attendu est là ! :-)

Pas de panique, personne ne va mourir cette fois et désolée de ne pas avoir prévenu de sortir les mouchoirs précédemment. ^^

Maintenant que notre pauvre Cupcake repose en paix (je dis ça comme ça, mais elle nous manque déjà, aussi fictive soit-elle), voyons où en est Katniss concernant la fameuse nouvelle qu'elle avait apprise en fin de chapitre !

Merci à nos nombreux revieweurs, j'ai nommé :

**Joeymalia42** (tu parlais de réaction exceptionnelle ? La voici ^^), **D-dey** (tu as pu trouver des mouchoirs l'autre fois ? On est vraiment vilaines, hein lol),** Lisia** (tu voulais savoir comment elle allait gérer la chose et l'annoncer au papa, eh bien voici la réponse xD), **JoshPeeta, Marine Felton** (je sais ce que tu vis avec la correction iPhone, courage lol), **Tentaculegirl67, Tellest** (tu m'étonnes que ça t'ait refroidi ! Heureusement qu'on avait une bonne nouvelle pour remonter le moral des troupes !), **Darling** (on les a vachement malmené jusqu'ici et ce n'est pas fini, on prévient !),** NellielK** (on a aussi pleuré en écrivant l'OS précédent, nous sommes sadiques, mais on n'est pas insensibles. snif), **Kakitamariko** (tu as parlé de 1 000 tracas ? Bien vu !), **Noni** et **Sha-ad79** (contentes de te revoir parmi nous !).

Bonne lecture et à très vite !

* * *

Cela faisait une semaine depuis l'annonce du médecin. Cet après-midi là, Katniss s'était réfugiée dans la cabane au milieu des bois, seule, essayant de se relaxer à cette idée, en vain.

Son médecin n'avait pas bien comprit sa réaction. Ce n'était pas l'attitude d'une femme heureuse d'apprendre qu'elle allait bientôt être mère. On lui aurait annoncé un décès, que sa tête n'aurait pas été si différente. Elle était cependant soulagée de ne plus avoir à stresser chaque fois qu'elle ferait l'amour. Le plus dur, étrangement, allait être de l'annoncer à Peeta. Pourquoi le plus dur alors qu'il attendait ce moment depuis des années ? Simplement parce qu'elle devrait paraitre heureuse et enjouée.

Un autre problème était qu'elle avait du mal à formuler à voix haute son état de femme enceinte sans que son angoisse ne la fasse fondre en larmes. Avec les années, à cause des Hungers Games, de la guerre et des médicaments, elle était devenue très émotive. Elle ne pouvait tout de même pas lui annoncer ça en pleurant !

Alors elle eut l'idée de ne pas le lui dire de but en blanc, mais de lui faire comprendre de manière détournée. De lui envoyer un message assez clair pour que ça l'amène à assimiler qu'il allait bientôt être père.

Sa première idée fut le tricot. Cela faisait des années qu'elle n'avait pas tricoté. Le souvenir d'une écharpe pour Prim, lors d'un hiver très rude, revint la hanter. Ca avait été une laine plutôt rêche d'ailleurs, mais à l'époque, c'était la meilleure qu'elle pouvait trouver à la plaque. Elle ferait donc un bonnet pour bébé, de couleur orange et elle y ajouterait un petit motif d'oisillon en vert, pour aussi rappeler les oiseaux inséparables.

Quelques jours plus tard, Katniss avait tout le matériel. Elle avait choisi la laine la plus douce que l'on puisse trouver dans Panem, pour que la peau du Bébé ne soit pas irritée et une laine traitée pour éviter les allergies.

Le soir venu, elle rejoignit Peeta devant la télé et commença son tricot.

**_Je ne savais pas que tu avais repris le tricot.** lui fit remarquer son époux en redirigeant son attention sur la télé.

**_Oui.** dit-elle timidement, attendant de voir s'il allait lui poser d'autres questions.

**_C'est bien. Je devrais me trouver une nouvelle activité moi aussi. **ajouta-t-il simplement.

Manifestement, ça n'avait pas trop aiguisé sa curiosité.

Quelques jours plus tard, le bonnet pour bébé fut fin prêt. Katniss était fière d'elle. Il était doux, chaud et très mignon. Elle mit le bonnet dans une petite boite cadeau, avec l'intention de le lui donner après diner.

Quand le moment fut venu, le coeur de Katniss battait à mille à l'heure. Il fallait qu'elle soit forte. Si elle n'avait pas été enceinte, elle se serait bien envoyé un verre de whiskey pour se donner du courage. Elle s'approcha de son mari, s'installa sur le canapé et se lova contre de lui, puis elle sortit la petite boite de derrière le coussin et le lui tendit.

**_Tiens.**

**_Un cadeau ?** s'étonna Peeta avant de froncer les sourcils.** J'ai oublié un évènement ? On est quelle date ?**

**_Non, tu n'as rien oublié. Y'a rien de spécial. Allez, ouvre.** suggéra-t-elle avec un sourire un peu crispé.

**_D'accord...** dit-il, intrigué.

Délicatement, il défit le noeud qui retenait le papier cadeau, puis développa celui-ci. Il découvrit alors le petit bonnet de sa couleur préférée.

**_Wow, il est superbe. Tu as très bien choisi la laine et j'adore l'oiseau dessus.** nota-t-il en le touchant avant de le sortir de sa boîte pour l'essayer. **Hum... Tu t'es un peu trompé au niveau de la taille on dirait. Mais c'est pas grave, ça fait longtemps que tu n'avais pas tricoté, ça reviendra. Merci ma puce, je l'adore.** conclut-il en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Katniss était interloquée. Il n'avait rien comprit du tout ! Elle avait donc fait tout ça pour rien ? Comment avait-il pu penser que ce bonnet était pour lui ? Peut-être à cause de la couleur... Il se voyait vraiment porter un bonnet avec un motif d'oisillon vert sur le devant ? Et comment comment avait-il pu croire qu'elle s'était trompée dans la taille ? Elle demeurait muette car elle était incapable de dire : _«Mais non, c'est le bonnet pour notre futur bébé !» _Rien que de se dire cette phrase dans sa tête, la paralysait.

**_Oh, allez mon amour. Je t'assure que c'est rien cette histoire de taille. Tu feras mieux la prochaine fois.** tenta-t-il de la rassurer, à dix mille lieux de se douter de la raison de ce "cadeau".

Quelques jours s'écoulèrent et Katniss, qui ne pouvait toujours pas se résoudre à verbaliser son nouvel état, décida d'être plus claire. Elle se rappela que lorsqu'elle était petite quand elle avait demandé à sa mère comment naissaient les bébés. Eléonor avait alors répondu :

_«Oh ma chérie, c'est bien connu, c'est la cigogne qui apporte les bébés.»_

Son père avait acquiescé, mais plus tard, elle comprit que c'était ce que tous les parents disaient à leurs enfants pour éviter les déboires d'une explication technique. Du coup, elle acheta une grande figurine de cigogne qu'elle plaça près de la télévision, ainsi Peeta ne pourrait pas la manquer. Il rentra du travail et elle l'attendait anxieuse à coté de la cigogne.

**_Je suis de retour. Ah, fichu dos...** grimaça-t-il en s'étirant.

**_Je suis dans le salon.** dit Katniss. **Je te ferai un massage ce soir.**

**_Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi ? Ca a été ta journée ?** demanda-t-il en se laissant tomber dans le canapé.

**_Oh oui.** fit-elle en touchant la petite cigogne pour qu'il y fasse attention.

**_Qu'est-ce que c'est ?** remarqua enfin Peeta.

**_Une cigogne !** dit-elle fièrement.

**_Oui, je sais, mais qu'est-ce que ça fait ici ?**

Katniss était embêtée.

**_Tu n'aimes pas ?**

**_Ben... Disons que c'est pas le plus bel animal. On t'en a fait cadeau ?**

**_Non, je l'ai commandé la semaine dernière. C'est un oiseau porteur de message.** dit-elle pour lui rafraichir la mémoire.

**_Je vois. Katniss, tu aimes beaucoup les oiseaux depuis quelques temps...** remarqua Peeta, quelque peu perplexe.

En fait, il ne connaissait pas l'histoire de la cigogne qu'on racontait aux enfants. Sa mère ne la lui avait jamais raconté. En fait, elle avait même été plutôt crue quand il lui avait demandé comment on faisait les bébés et ses frères également n'avaient pas fait preuve de plus de tact par la suite.

Elle le fixait toujours en attendant qu'il fasse le lien.

**_Laisse tombé et viens plutôt me rejoindre.** dit-il en tapotant le canapé où il était allongé.

Si sa femme avait une nouvelle lubie, tant pis. Tout ce qui comptais pour Peeta, c'était qu'elle soit heureuse.

Quelques jours après, Katniss échafauda un nouveau plan. Au départ, elle voulait poser dans leur chambre la peinture qu'il avait fait d'elle enceinte, mais elle ne parvint pas à la retrouver. L'avait-il caché ou détruite ? Peut-être, parce qu'à cause de cette peinture, les choses avaient failli mal tourner entre eux à un moment.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Peeta, allongé sur le canapé, faisait une petite sieste. Elle attendait de voir les signes de son réveil. Un coussin à la main. Au moindre signe montrant qu'il était sur le point de s'éveiller, elle ferait mine de glisser un coussin sous sa robe et ferait comme si elle ne savait pas qu'il la voyait. Elle attendait donc tranquillement, quand elle vit enfin les signes d'un réveil imminent. Elle se plaça de 3/4, de sorte qu'il la voit bien faire, mais qu'elle, elle ne puisse le voir, puis glissa le coussin en faisant des essais pour le mettre correctement.

A ce moment là, Peeta ouvrit les yeux et prit un moment avant de comprendre ce qu'elle faisait. Son coeur manqua un battement en réalisant que son épouse s'imaginait avec un ventre rond. Revoyait-elle son point de vue ? Avait-elle changé d'avis ? Voulait-elle enfin fonder une famille ? Il n'osait y croire après toutes ces années de supplications et de disputes.

Ne voulant pas risquer une bourde, ni la brusquer, Peeta décida de continuer de la regarder sans bouger. Il voulait encore profiter de cette vision émouvante et la connaissant, elle se braquerait et nierait en bloc s'il lui posait des questions.

Katniss continua un peu, attendant qu'il réagisse, mais après plusieurs minutes, toujours rien. Elle se tourna donc vers lui.

Peeta ferma rapidement les yeux, faisant comme s'il dormait encore. Si elle avait changé d'avis, il voulait que ce soit elle qui le lui dise et pas l'inverse. Depuis la fois où elle avait cru à une maîtresse alors qu'il allait peindre dans son ancienne maison, Peeta s'était juré de ne plus jamais revenir là dessus, pas tant qu'elle ne montrerait pas qu'elle était prête à en discuter.

Elle soupira. Il ne s'était pas réveillé. Encore une tentative avortée.

Le lendemain, tandis que Katniss était dans les bois, Peeta décida de mener sa petite enquête. Peut-être Katniss en avait-elle discuté avec sa mère, Haymitch, Delly ou même Johanna par téléphone. Il se rendit donc d'abord chez Haymitch et Eléonor, priant pour qu'ils confirment ses doutes.

**_Peeta ! Comment ça va ce matin ?** dit Haymitch.

Eléonor n'était pas avec lui. Elle avait travaillé de nuit et était directement rentrée chez elle se reposer.

**_Bien ! Je peux même dire que ça va très bien !** sourit-il gaiement. **En fait, je viens te poser une question qui pourrait m'aider à y voir plus clair dans l'attitude étrange de ma femme et changer pas mal de chose pour nous deux.**

**_Tu à éveillé ma curiosité là !** fit Haymitch.

**_Est-ce que Katniss a évoqué avec toi ou sa mère le sujet des enfants récemment ?**

L'ancien mentor pouffa de rire.

**_Non. Pas depuis des mois. En fait, pas depuis qu'elle a cru que tu avais une maitresse.**

**_Tu en es sûr ? Elle n'a pas fait d'allusions bizarres ou posé des questions à double sens ?** insista Peeta.

**_Non. A part une fois ou elle m'a dit que j'avais passé l'âge de faire l'enfant... Non.**

**_Oh... **dit-il, déçu, avant d'ajouter plus pour lui-même. **C'est étrange...**

**_Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? **demanda Haymitch, curieux.

**_Eh bien, depuis quelques jours, je trouve son attitude très étrange. Et hier, pendant que je faisais une sieste dans notre chambre, je l'ai aperçu qui se regardait devant le miroir...** commença Peeta.

**_Ah oui, c'est super étrange qu'elle se regarde dans un miroir...** ironisa le mentor.** Tu devrais tout de suite téléphoner au Dr Aurelius.**

**_Mais non, tu ne comprends pas. Elle pensait que je dormais, alors elle a mis un coussin sous son haut et le caressait comme s'il s'agissait d'un bébé !** dit Peeta, tout excité.

Haymitch fit des gros yeux.

**_T'es sur que tu ne dormais plus ?**

**_J'ai ouvert les yeux pile au moment ou elle faisait ça Haymitch et quand elle s'est retourné, je les ai refermé aussi sec. Elle ne sait pas que je l'ai vu.**

**_Pourquoi tu n'en as pas profité pour lui demander ?**

A ce moment là, Madame Everdeen qui ne trouvait plus le sommeil, avait décidé d'aller voir son compagnon et entra.

**_Haymitch, c'est moi. Impossible de dormir... Oh, bonjour Peeta.**

**_Bonjour Miss Everdeen.** sourit Peeta.

**_Katniss n'est pas avec toi ?**

**_Non, elle est allé faire un tour en forêt.**

**_Oh...** fit-elle un peu déçue.

Depuis quelques mois c'était un peu tendue entre elles, à cause de sa relation Haymitch, mais elle enchaina tout de même.

**_Et toi comment vas tu ?**

Haymitch empêcha Peeta de répondre en lançant :

**_Il pense que Katniss veut des enfants.**

**_Non, je me demandais juste si elle n'était pas entrain de réexaminer la question, c'est tout.** rectifia Peeta.

**_Pourquoi ça ?** demanda Eléonor.

Et encore une fois Haymitch répondit à la place de Peeta.

**_Parce qu'il a vu ta fille se mettre un coussin sous sa robe.**

**_C'était un haut, mais oui en gros, c'est ça et elle pensait que je dormais.** précisa le jeune homme.

Eleonor était pensive.

**_C'est étrange, en effet.**

**_Vous aussi vous pensez que c'est un signe ?** demanda Peeta plein d'espoir.

**_Je ne sais pas. Il faudrait voir si elle t'en donne d'autres. Dieu seul sait ce qui lui passait par la tête à ce moment-là.**

**_Tout à fait.** lança Haymitch.** Il est possible qu'elle ait juste essayé de s'imaginer ce que ça donnerait avec quelques kilos de plus.**

**_Est-ce qu'elle a fait des allusions à ce niveau ?** demanda Eléonor à son gendre.

**_Pas vraiment, mais elle a été étrange toute la semaine. D'abord cette histoire de bonnet, puis d'oiseaux et enfin ça... Avouez que c'est bizarre.**

**_De bonnet et d'oiseaux ?**

Pour le coup, Madame Everdeen était perdue. Haymitch qui désirait en réalité se débarrasser de son invité pour être avec sa compagne, déclara :

**_Je crois que tu veux tellement des enfants que tu commences peut être à avoir des hallucinations d'un nouveau genre.**

**_Je n'ai pas halluciné ! Katniss a bien mis ce coussin sur son ventre !**

**_Mais qu'est-ce que ce bonnet et ces oiseaux viennent faire là dedans ?** fit Eléonor calmement en lançant un regard noir à son amant.

**_Laissez tomber.** dit Peeta en se dirigeant vers la sortie, dépité qu'Haymitch et sa belle-mère ne soient pas plus enthousiastes que ça.

**_Mais enfin Peeta...** dit Eléonor en le suivant dehors.** Tu sais comment est Haymitch parfois...**

**_C'est rien. Juste une histoire de bonnet trop petit et de statue de cigogne qu'elle a ramené à la maison.** répondit-il finalement. **Mais vous avez raison, je me fais sûrement des films, comme d'habitude.**

Eléonor le retint par le bras.

**_Une cigogne, tu dis ?**

**_Oui, je l'ai trouvé très moche d'ailleurs. Je préfère de loin les inséparables.**

**_Peeta... Tu ne connais pas la légende de la cigogne ? Dis moi, il était petit comment ce bonnet ?**

**_Trop petit pour ma tête, ça c'est certain, mais il faut dire qu'elle n'avait pas tricoté depuis des lustres. Et c'est quoi cette histoire de légende ?**

**_Trop petit pour toi, mais pas pour la tête d'un bébé ?**

**_Euh... Je pense que ça irait, mais pourquoi cette question ?**

Eléonor ne pouvait réprimer un sourire. Katniss s'était enfin décidée. Elle allait être grand-mère.

**_Eh bien, il est dit que la cigogne est l'oiseau qui amène les bébés. C'est ce que j'ai raconté à Katniss quand elle a voulu savoir d'où venaient les bébés et qu'elle était trop jeune. Ca plus ce que tu viens de me dire...**

Peeta mit un instant à faire le lien, mais finit par sourire lui aussi.

**_Vous... Vous pensez que c'est un message ? Qu'elle a changé d'avis, c'est ça ?**

**_Oui, et elle a sa façon bien à elle de te le dire. Elle ne fait rien simplement, ça aussi tu le sais. Il ne te reste plus qu'a aller la voir et lui faire avouer. Je vais enfin avoir des petits-enfants !** Elle serra Peeta dans ses bras. **Ne perds pas de temps. Plus vite vous vous y mettrez, mieux ce sera.**

**_Oui. Merci, Miss Everdeen.**

**_Oh de rien. Si tu savais, moi aussi ça fait longtemps que j'attends ce moment.** dit-elle avant de laisser Peeta rentrer chez lui.

Le jeune homme sourit d'un air niais tout le long du trajet, si bien que les gens qui le croisèrent le regardèrent assez bizarrement en le saluant. Il dû faire de gros efforts pour cacher son excitation en arrivant chez lui. Il ne voulait surtout pas brusquer sa femme, qui devait sûrement attendre le bon moment pour lui parler.

**_Chérie ? Tu es là ?**

**_Oui, je suis rentrée.** dit Katniss qui était désespérée parce qu'elle ne savait toujours pas comment faire pour qu'il comprenne.

Peeta s'approcha d'elle et passa ses bras autour de sa taille en déposant un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres.

**_Ca a été en forêt ?**

**_Oui... Je pense qu'après déjeuner, je vais aller rendre la cigogne en magasin...** soupira-t-elle.

**_Non !** s'écria Peeta un peu trop fort. **Je veux dire, pourquoi ?**

**_Bah, tu ne l'aimes pas et puis ça fait bizarre dans le salon. Je crois que c'était une mauvaise idée.**

**_C'est vrai que j'étais pas très fan au début, mais c'était avant de comprendre sa signification...** avoua Peeta en essayant de lui tendre une perche.

Le coeur de Katniss fit un bond. Il avait comprit ?

**_Donc tu sais ?**

**_Ta mère m'a expliqué l'histoire de la cigogne qui apporte les enfants dans son bec. Tu as de la chance, ma mère ne s'était pas embarrassée d'autant de précautions quand je lui ai demandé comment on faisait les bébés.**

**_Ah... Tu en as parlé à ma mère...** dit-elle un peu contrariée. Elle soupira. **Notre vie va changer après ça. Je vais devoir compter sur toi.**

**_Bien sûr que tu pourras compter sur moi. Après tout, on va le faire à deux cet enfant. Oh Katniss, je suis tellement heureux !** sourit-il en l'enlaçant.

**_J'avoue que ça me fait peur, Peeta. C'est un grand bouleversement pour moi... Pour nous.**

**_Je sais, moi aussi j'ai peur si tu veux tout savoir, mais on est ensemble et on affrontera ensemble. Et puis, on aura le soutien de ta mère, Haymitch, Delly, Sol, Jo' et tous les autres.**

**_C'est vrai**.

L'enthousiasme et les paroles rassurantes de son mari la gagnait. Le voir si heureux valait tout son pesant d'or.

**_Alors...** commençant Peeta en se redressant pour la regarder. **Quand est-ce qu'on commence ?**

**_Qu'on commence quoi ?** fit Katniss, perdue.

**_Bah, notre enfant... Quand veux-tu qu'on le fasse ? Je me disais qu'on pourrait commencer à s'entraîner dès maintenant, sachant que c'est la partie la plus plaisante de cette aventure...** minauda-t-il en allant mordiller le lobe de son oreille.

Elle le repoussa en comprenant qu'il n'avait pas bien saisi son message.

**_Peeta, je croyais que... Hum, en fait... Il est déjà fait. Je croyais que tu avais compris.**

**_Comment ça, déjà fait ?** s'enquit-il, aussi confus qu'elle il y a un instant.

Elle prit une inspiration. Elle n'y couperait pas.

**_Peeta, je suis enceinte.** dit-elle d'une voix légèrement tremblante.

Peeta haussa les sourcils, la bouche ouverte à cause du choc.

**_Mais... Comment c'est possible ? Tu es encore sous contraceptif, non ?**

**_J'ai pas renouvelé l'ordonnance...** avoua-t-elle, penaude.

Peeta se laissa tomber sur la première chaise qu'il trouva, accusant le coup.

**_Pourquoi tu ne m'en as jamais parlé ?**

**_Parce que... Parce que tu n'aurais pas voulu.**

**_Pourquoi penses-tu ça ?** dit-il en fronçant les sourcils, tout à coup méfiant.

Elle se sentit soudain prise au piège.

**_Bon, si je te faisais des lasagnes pour fêter ça et après on pourrait aller faire des courses en ville pour le bébé.**

Elle espérait réussir à détourner le sujet.

**_Non. Dis moi pourquoi je n'aurais pas voulu que tu arrêtes la contraception.** insista-t-il en lui attrapant le poignet.

**_Ce n'est pas la peine Peeta.** protesta sa femme.

**_Réponds à ma question !**

**_Tu le sais très bien ! Tu me l'as dit toi même !** rétorqua-t-elle sur la défensive.** Tu en avais tellement envie et je n'en pouvais plus de toute cette culpabilité. D'être le frein à ton bonheur.**

Peeta la relâcha et recula d'un pas, sonné par sa réponse. Alors ce qu'il avait voulu éviter s'était finalement produit, elle avait cédé uniquement pour lui faire plaisir.

**_J'arrive pas à le croire...** souffla-t-il, dépité.

Alors que cette nouvelle aurait dû le combler de joie, c'était tout le contraire qu'il ressentait. Katniss s'approcha de lui et lui reprit tendrement la main.

**_Tu vas enfin être père Peeta. Tu le mérites tellement.**

**_Non. Pas comme ça. Pas de cette façon.** répliqua-t-il en enlevant sa main comme si elle l'avait brûlé.** Comment as-tu osé prendre cette décision dans mon dos ?**

**_Ca n'a pas été facile. Et puis c'est ce que tu voulais, non ? Pourquoi tu réagis comme ça ?**

**_Parce que je ne veux pas d'une mère porteuse, Katniss ! Je veux une maman tout court pour mon enfant ! Tu m'as fait ce gosse dans le dos juste pour me faire plaisir, mais en fait rien n'a changé de ton côté !**

Elle était abasourdie par ses mots.

**_Oui, je l'ai fait pour toi et que pour toi ! Parce que si ça n'avait tenu qu'à moi, jamais tu entends, jamais je n'aurais fait un enfant ! Mais que tu oses dire que je ne serais pas une mère... Avec qui me confonds-tu ? Ta sorcière de mère qui te battait ?** hurla-t-elle.

Peeta encaissa difficilement le coup.

**_Je préfère une mère qui me bat plutôt qu'une qui m'ignore.** rétorqua-t-il sans prendre de gants.

**_Si tu penses ça, c'est que tu n'as rien compris à ce que je t'ai rabâché pendant ces 15 ans !** s'égosilla-t-elle.

Elle n'avait pas hurlé ainsi depuis très longtemps. Elle ne pouvait plus le voir. Profondément blessée, elle attrapa en vitesse sa veste et sortit en trombe.

Peeta jura mentalement avant de sortir pour tenter de la retenir.

**_Katniss reviens, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire !**

**_Laisse moi tranquille ! Je n'ai plus envie de te parler !** cria-t-elle tout en continuant de marcher en direction de la gare.

**_Chérie, je m'excuse ! Mais comprend moi aussi... Tu aurais dû m'en parler plutôt que de manigancer tout ça dans mon dos !** dit-il un peu plus calme en la suivant.

**_Pour quoi faire ? De toute façon tu ne m'écoutes pas ! Tu as ton petit scénario dans ta tête ! Et puis zut ! Je ne te parle plus !**

Elle accéléra le pas.

**_Bien sûr que je t'écoute ! La preuve, j'avais même arrêté de t'en parler ! Mais où vas-tu ?** demanda-t-il en lui courant après pour l'arrêter.

Elle ne répondit pas, encore trop blessée par les accusations de son mari. Elle se mit à courir, dès que la gare fut en vue, en direction du guichet.

Peeta comprit alors ses intentions.

**_Katniss, on doit en parler ! Tu ne peux pas prendre la fuite comme ça !** dit-il en la retenant une nouvelle fois par le bras.

**_Pour quoi faire ? Après ce que tu viens de me dire, je crois que tu as été très clair !** vociféra-t-elle.

**_Tu sais très bien qu'il m'arrive de dire n'importe quoi sous le coup de la colère. Tu ne peux pas t'enfuir à la première complication...**

Elle hésita un instant.

**_Très bien. Je rentre.**

Cependant elle était encore furieuse après lui. Et l'expression de son visage ne montrait que de la colère.

Peeta lui, tentait de se calmer de son côté. Il était toujours furieux du coup en douce qu'elle lui avait fait, mais il réalisait malgré tout, que ça partait d'une bonne intention et qu'au final il aurait ce qu'il désirait depuis des années. Mais elle ?

Quand ils rentrèrent enfin chez eux, après que Peeta ait refermé la porte, il l'invita à aller s'asseoir au salon pour discuter. Ils devaient essayer de mettre les choses à plats.

**_Je sais que tu as pris cette décision par amour pour moi, mais admet quand même que ce n'est pas sain... Tu imagines ce que pourrais ressentir cet enfant s'il apprenait plus tard, que sa mère n'avait pas voulu de lui ? Qu'elle l'avait fait uniquement parce que son père le voulait ?** lui fit-il remarquer.

Katniss ravalait sa colère et se retenait de ne pas lui jeter un verre d'eau à la figure.

**_Oh, parce que tu comptes suivre les traces de ton père qui dans le même genre a dit à son fils de 5 ans qu'il aurait voulu épouser une autre que sa mère ?** attaqua-t-elle sans remord.

**_Tu sais très bien que non.** répondit-il calmement. **Ce que j'essaie de te dire, c'est que ma mère ne voulait pas de moi. J'étais un accident, mais le résultat est le même et... Même si j'ai toujours su à quoi m'en tenir avec elle, j'en ai souffert... Je ne veux pas ça pour notre enfant.**

Katniss s'agrippait au canapé. Elle aurait du suivre son plan et aller voir Sol.

**_Heureusement qu'elle te battait. Tu as quand même pû avoir un peu d'amour de sa part.**

**_Tu appelles ça de l'amour toi, prendre le rouleau à pâtisserie pour son fils quand il laissait le pain brûler ? Lui donner des coups de fouets quand des ingrédients tombaient accidentellement par terre et qu'il fallait les jeter ? Contrairement à moi, ta mère t'aime et t'a toujours aimé, même si à un moment la dépression a pris le dessus. Crois moi, j'aurais de loin préféré une mère comme Eléonor.**

Dans d'autres circonstances, elle aurait surement été bouleversée d'entendre ça, mais pas à ce moment précis.

**_Oh, mais je ne fais que répéter ce que tu m'as dit, qu'il vaut mieux une mère qui bat son enfant qu'une qui l'ignore.**

Peeta soupira, vaincu.

**_Je crois qu'on arrivera à rien là maintenant. Je vais aller préparer le déjeuner.** conclut-il en se levant.

Katniss ne l'écouta pas. Elle était hors d'elle. Elle ne bougea pas du canapé.

Peeta se mit aux fourneaux sans aucun entrain. Il était dépité que la découverte de sa grossesse se soit passée ainsi. Il se l'était imaginé tant de fois, en rêve comme éveillé et jamais il n'avait pensé à un tel scénario pour eux. Décidément, ce sujet était et resterait leur bête noire.

Elle finit par se lever. Elle prit un petit pain au fromage encore chaud, une bouteille d'eau et décida de monter dans leur chambre, où elle s'enferma à double tours.

Une bonne heure plus tard, le repas était fait et la table mise. Peeta monta la prévenir.

**_Katniss ? Le repas est prêt.**

**_Eh bien mange !** lui répondit-elle.

**_Tu ne veux pas venir manger avec moi ? J'ai fait des pommes de terre au four et du poulet.** dit-il en espérant la mettre en appétit.

**_Non. Je mangerai après.**

**_Katniss...** commença-t-il en voulant ouvrir la porte. **Pourquoi tu t'es enfermée ?**

**_Pour ne pas te voir.**

**_Tu ne trouves pas ça un peu puéril ?**

**_Non.**

**_On vie ensemble Katniss, tu ne pourras pas m'éviter bien longtemps.** soupira-t-il.

Cette fois-ci elle ne lui répondit pas.

**_Pourquoi tu m'en veux au juste ? C'est toi qui m'a fait un gosse dans le dos je te rappelle !** lança-t-il tout à coup, n'ayant toujours pas totalement digéré la pilule.

**_Parce que tu a dépassé les bornes dans tes propos et je me rends compte que tu n'as jamais rien compris à tout ce que je t'ai dit toutes ces années.**

**_Parce que toi tu m'as compris ? Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas d'enfant si c'était pour les mauvaises raisons, mais comme toujours, tu n'en as fait qu'à ta tête !** rétorqua Peeta en haussant à nouveau le ton.

**_Bien, tu aurais donc préféré ne jamais en avoir !**

**_Peut-être, oui !**

**_Eh bien il y a toujours l'avortement !** cria-t-elle sans en penser le moindre mot.

Jamais elle ne pourrait mette fin à la vie qui grandissait en elle, elle l'avait dit par pure provocation.

**_Je t'interdis de faire une chose pareille !** s'écria Peeta en tombant dans le panneau.

Katniss avait envie de défoncer la porte et de lui en mettre une. Elle préféra ne pas répondre pour ne pas dire quelque chose de blessant.

De l'autre côté de la porte, Peeta serra les poings en sentant une hallucination l'envahir. Ca faisait longtemps qu'il n'en avait pas eu une. Ca devait être dû à leur dispute et à la menace que venait de faire Katniss. Il se prit la tête entre les mains et recula jusqu'au mur pour s'éloigner de cette porte qu'il avait tout à coup envie de défoncer lui aussi, mais pour d'autres raisons, bien plus sombres que celles de son épouse.

Katniss, qui n'entendait plus rien, pensait que son mari avait battu en retraite pour aller déjeuner. Pendant ce temps, son mari s'était laissé glissé par terre et tentait de reprendre le contrôle de son esprit, tandis que Katniss elle, ne décolérait pas. Quand il eu enfin repris le contrôle de lui-même, Peeta se leva et descendit au rez-de-chaussée téléphoner au Dr Aurélius.

Ce dernier répondit aussitôt à son appel.

**_Peeta comment vas-tu ? Je suis surpris. Nous n'avions pas de rendez-vous programmé...**

**_Je sais, mais ça ne va pas. Je ne ferai pas un bon père, docteur. Je pensais pouvoir y arriver, mais je me suis trompé et maintenant, c'est trop tard.** dit-il complètement paniqué.

**_Attends. Explique-toi correctement. Reprends tout depuis le début, ce que tu dis n'a pas de sens.**

**_Katniss est enceinte, mais je représente toujours un danger pour elle. On se disputait, j'ai eu une hallucination et j'ai failli démolir la porte de notre chambre pour m'en prendre à elle !**

**_Ah... Bien, je vois. Quel a été l'élément déclencheur de ta crise, Peeta ? Le sais-tu ?**

**_Je... Je crois que c'est quand Katniss a parlé d'avortement...**

**_D'accord. Donc, Katniss est tombée enceinte et elle ne veut pas de cet enfant, donc elle veut avorter et vous étiez entrain de vous disputer à cause de ça ?** demanda le Dr Aurelius.

**_Non, au contraire. C'est moi qui n'en veux pas, pas comme ça... Katniss a arrêté la contraception sans m'en parler. Elle m'a annoncé sa grossesse ce matin. C'est quand je lui ai demandé pourquoi elle m'avait caché sa décision, que les choses se sont gâtées entre nous. Et elle a parlé d'avortement quand j'ai avoué que j'aurais peut-être préféré ne jamais être père plutôt qu'elle accepte de fonder une famille pour de mauvaises raisons.** expliqua Peeta, penaud.

**_Bon, procédons par étape. Peeta veux-tu de cet enfant malgré les conditions dans lesquelles il a été conçu ?**

**_Evidemment que je le veux. C'est ce que j'ai toujours souhaité.**

**_Alors ne me dis pas, je te site : «C'est moi qui n'en veut pas, pas comme ça». On est tous les deux d'accord Peeta, réel ou pas réel, tu désires cet enfant quelques soient les conditions.**

**_Oui, mais elle aurait dû m'en parler. Ca se prépare une naissance, on ne décide pas de devenir parents d'un claquement de doigts. Je ne suis pas prêt.**

**_Peeta ne t'éparpilles pas, s'il te plait et réponds correctement à la question. Réel ou pas réel, tu désires cet enfant quelques soient les conditions ?** répéta-t-il calmement.

Peeta soupira.

**_Réel.**

**_Bien. Réfléchis avant de répondre à la question suivante, Peeta. Réel ou pas réel, tu as dit à Katniss ne pas vouloir de cet enfant dans ces conditions ?**

**_Réel.** avoua-t-il à regret.

**_Très bien, continuons. Réel ou pas réel, après que tu aies dit à Katniss ne pas vouloir ce cet enfant, elle t'a proposé l'avortement ?**

**_Réel.**

**_Donc elle t'a proposé une solution à ton "problème" et tu as interprété ça comme une menace de sa part de faire du mal à votre enfant, réel ou pas réel ?**

**_Réel. Je crois...**

**_Je vais clarifier, Peeta. Réel ou pas réel, Katniss a arrêté sa contraception dans l'unique but de tomber enceinte pour pouvoir faire du mal à votre enfant.**

**_Pas réel. Katniss n'est pas capable d'une telle méchanceté.**

**_Bien. Donc réel ou pas réel, après que tu lui aies dit que tu ne voulais pas de cet enfant, elle a proposé l'avortement comme une solution à ton problème.**

**_Réel.**

**_Réel ou pas réel, tu n'as pas su te contrôler et tu as défoncé la porte et fais du mal à Katniss.**

**_Pas réel.**

**_Réel ou pas réel, tu as su vous calmer te contrôler et venir me téléphoner sans aucun incident.**

**_Réel.**

**_Bien. Tout est clair pour toi à ce niveau maintenant, n'est ce pas ?**

**_Oui, mais Katniss m'en veut toujours.**

**_Parlons d'elle maintenant. Donc, sans rien te dire, elle a arrêté sa contraception, elle est tombée enceinte et te l'a dit ce matin. Et réaction logique de ta part, tu as dê être surpris et en colère qu'elle ait tout fait sans rien te dire. C'est ça ?**

**_C'est ça.**

**_Je pense que Katniss devait s'y attendre. Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi tout ça a dégénéré ? Tu parlais de mauvaises raisons. Eclaire-moi.**

**_Ca fait des années que je lui parle d'enfants. Il y a quelque temps, on a eu tellement de problèmes à cause de ça, que je lui ai promis de ne plus revenir sur le sujet. La seule raison pour laquelle elle a pris la décision de tomber enceinte, c'est moi et pas parce qu'elle le voulait finalement elle aussi.**

**_Je vois. Elle l'a fait par amour pour toi et non pas par désir d'en avoir un ?**

**_Oui, c'est pour ça que je dis que ce sont des mauvaises raisons. Parce qu'elle le fait pour moi, parce qu'elle culpabilise et qu'elle en a marre de me voir malheureux dès que je croise des enfants. Je sais ce que c'est quand on est rejeté, ma mère ne voulait pas de moi elle non plus et je refuse que mon enfant connaisse ça lui aussi.**

Un silence se fit entendre au bout du fil. Le Dr Aurélius prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir.

**_Je comprends tes inquiétudes Peeta, mais il me semble que tu passes à coté de l'essentiel. Pourquoi Katniss n'a jamais voulu avoir d'enfants ?**

**_La liste est longue. Elle a peur que nos enfants connaissent un jour les Hunger Games, qu'ils soient envoyés dans l'arène. Elle craint que je meurs en les laissant seuls comme son père, qu'elle reproduise la dépression de sa mère s'il m'arrivait quelque chose. Elle n'en voulait pas aussi parce qu'elle pense qu'elle n'a pas su protéger Prim et Rue comme elle aurait dû.**

**_Exact. Est-ce là les pensées d'une femme qui rejètera son enfant comme ta mère, ou les pensées d'une femme qui ne veut pas être maman par peur de voir son enfant souffrir, par peur de ne pas savoir le protéger et par peur de le perdre ?**

**_La deuxième option.** admit Peeta.

**_Dans ce cas, penses-tu vraiment, qu'une fois cet enfant au monde, elle ne voudra pas de lui ? Qu'elle lui fera du mal, de la même manière que ta mère a fait avec toi ?**

**_Non, bien sûr que non.**

**_Bien sur, parce que ta mère et Katniss ont des raisons très différentes de ne pas vouloir d'enfants, Peeta. Elle a fait cet enfant pour toi, et si ça n'avait tenu qu'à elle, elle n'en aurait jamais fait. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle préfère passer à coté de ce lien, de cet amour, plutôt que de risquer de le perdre. Et maintenant, cet enfant va arriver dans neuf mois et elle est terrifiée. Nous avons travaillé pendant des mois pour que tu sois à ses cotés. Alors certes, ce n'est pas le scénario idéal dont tu rêvais, mais ne mélange pas tout.**

**_Vous avez raison. Elle a fait un énorme sacrifice en revenant sur sa décision, mais moi je n'ai vu que le mauvais côté de la situation.**

**_Tu étais sous le coup de l'émotion, mais il valait mieux qu'on en parle ensemble plutôt que tu ne lui dises qu'elle serait une horrible mère. Réglez cette histoire, dis lui que tu veux du bébé, pardonne-lui de ne pas avoir fait les choses dans le bon sens et surtout épaule la.**

**_D'accord. Merci docteur.**

**_De rien, je suis toujours là pour toi. Au revoir Peeta.**

**_Au revoir.** dit en retour Peeta avant de raccrocher.

Peeta prit quelques instants pour méditer sur tout ce dont il venait de parler avec le psy, puis monta essayer de rétablir le dialogue avec son épouse.

**_Katniss...** appela-t-il doucement.

**_Quoi ?**

**_Je suis désolé d'avoir haussé le ton tout à l'heure. Je... Est-ce que tu pourrais ouvrir ? C'est pas super de parler à une porte.**

Comme elle s'était calmée un peu, elle finit par ouvrir la porte, mais regagna le lit bien vite en regardant dans la direction opposée à la sienne.

**_Merci...** dit-il en entrant. **Ecoute... Je te présente mes excuses pour tout ce que j'ai dit. Je ne voulais pas te blesser, les mots ont dépassés ma pensée.**

**_Mais encore ?** dit-elle, ne voulant en rien faciliter les choses pour son mari qui avait osé la comparer à sa mère.

**_Et je n'aurais pas dû dire que je ne voulais pas de cet enfant. Tu m'offres le plus beau cadeau qu'une femme puisse faire à un homme et même si la forme n'était pas la meilleure qui soit, il n'en reste pas moins le plus beau.**

Katniss fut touchée par les paroles de Peeta, mais elle voulait néanmoins mettre les choses au clair.

**_Comment as tu osé me comparer à ta mère ? Je ne suis pas comme elle. Après tout ce temps, comment as tu osé penser que je serais capable d'ignorer cet enfant et...**

Sa voix tremblait. Elle était incapable de continuer.

**_Je n'aurais pas dû, je sais... Je... J'ai flippé, tout s'est mélangé dans ma tête et quand tu as parlé d'avortement... Mais le Dr Aurélius m'as remis les idées en place. Je sais que tu ne reproduiras jamais les erreurs de ma mère ou de la tienne, que tu prendras toujours soin de nos enfants, quoi qu'il en coûte.**

**_Je serais incapable d'avorter, tu sais... J'ai juste voulu te provoquer parce que j'étais tellement en colère.**

**_C'est vrai ?** dit-il, soulagé.

Le fait qu'il semblait encore douter la mettait hors d'elle.

**_Comment tu as pu croire ça ? Je suis atterrée de voir que tu penses que je serais capable d'être une mère froide et dépourvue d'amour pour mon enfant.** s'énerva-t-elle de nouveau.

**_Je ne le crois pas, mais j'ai juste... J'ai eu peur que tu reviennes sur ton choix à cause de tout ce que j'ai dit. Les hallucinations n'ont pas aidées non plus.** avoua-t-il.

**_Comment ça ?**

**_Pendant que tu était enfermée dans la chambre, j'en ai eu une. J'ai cru que j'allais défoncer la porte, mais j'ai réussi à me calmer et je suis directement allé téléphoner au Dr Aurélius.**

Katniss était attristée d'entendre ça.

**_Et ça va mieux ?**

**_Oui, ça va. Tu ne risques rien si c'est ce qui t'inquiète.**

**_Non, je sais que je ne risque rien, Peeta. C'est juste que je suis vraiment mal et je pensais que... Je le savais...**

Elle retenait ses sanglots.

**_Ma puce...** dit-il en venant la prendre dans ses bras. **Parle moi... **

**_J'ai si peur Peeta. Je suis morte de peur...**

Et elle ne pu plus retenir ses larmes.

**_Moi aussi, mais on on n'est pas seuls. Ta mère et nos amis sont déjà passés par là, ils nous aideront. Et puis, tu m'as moi. Je ne te laisserai pas te dépatouiller toute seule. Je changerai les couches, donnerai le biberon. Je serai un papa modèle, tu verras.** sourit-il en déposant un baiser sur sa tempe.

A vrai dire ce qui tracassait Katniss ce n'était pas ce que venait de dire Peeta. Elle n'allait pas aussi loin de dans son esprit. L'arrivée du bébé et l'organisation était encore une chose trop floue pour elle. En réalité, elle angoissait de ne pas être capable d'amener le bébé à terme. Il pouvait s'en passer des choses pendant une grossesse, elle le savait. Elle pouvait involontairement faire souffrir le bébé, sans compter la réaction de Peeta si ça venait à mal se passer. Il n'avait pas confiance en elle. Il penserait sans doute que tout serait de sa faute, qu'elle n'aurait pas pris toutes les précautions nécessaires parce qu'elle n'en voulait pas au départ et puis il penserait qu'elle l'aurait fait exprès et elle perdrait tout. Son bébé, son mari. Sa raison de vivre.

Elle esquissa un sourire faiblard à son époux pour donner le change.

**_Ca va aller, Katniss... On est ensemble, quoi qu'il arrive. On suivra ta grossesse de près et je te soutiendrai de mon mieux. Tu verras, ces quelques mois vont passer très vite. Tu n'auras même pas le temps de dire ouf que notre bébé sera déjà là. J'en reviens toujours pas de dire ça, je vais être papa. Après tout ce temps, on va avoir un bébé, tu te rends compte ?** s'exclama-t-il, fou de joie.

**_Pas vraiment.** fit-elle timidement, mais le sourire de Peeta la réconfortait. **Mais oui, tu vas être papa.**

**_Je n'y croyais plus, tu sais...** avoua-t-il en lui caressant le visage. **Merci, Katniss. C'est le plus cadeau que tu pouvais me faire.**

Bien évidemment, Peeta convoqua Haymitch, Delly et Madame Everdeen pour annoncer la nouvelle. Quant à Katniss, elle appela Sol, Johanna et Annie. Malgré tout, elle avait du mal à se réjouir, mais elle tentait de sauver les apparences et Peeta était si heureux. Un bonheur qui lui paraissait très fragile pourtant. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre les lendemain annonciateurs de mauvaises nouvelles. Elle avait l'impression de mettre en jeu toute sa vie.

Ce soir là, elle fit un étrange rêve. Elle se trouvait sur l'estrade le jour de la moisson. Effie Trinket dans ses habits excentriques du Capitole se tenait à coté d'elle. Peeta lui, était là aussi. Katniss regarda son ventre, il était rond. Très rond. A ce moment, Effie prononça ces mots :

_"Et puisse le sort vous être favorable."_


	14. Les joies de la conception

Hello tout le monde !

Nous sommes ravi que l'OS précédent vous ait plu. Ce n'est pas toujours facile de trouver le scénario adéquat, car même si nous imaginons la suite à notre sauce, nous tenons à rester le plus fidèles possible aux caractères des personnages et à l'esprit des livres. Alors nous sommes rassurées de lire vos avis positifs :-)

Merci à **NellielK, Joeymalia42, Tellest, Tentaculegirl67, Joshpeeta, D-dey, Kakitamariko, MarineFelton, Calypso005** (bienvenue, on aurait voulu répondre à tes questions par MP, mais tu n'as pas de compte), **Minie 38** (bienvenue à toi aussi ^^) et **Darling** (désolée, on n'a pas pu poster avant aujourd'hui).

Bonne lecture et surtout dites nous ce que vous en avez pensé ! A bientôt !

* * *

Katniss en était maintenant à trois mois de grossesse. Elle mangeait comme une ogresse, mais heureusement, seul son ventre grossissait. Peeta qui adorait déjà la voir nue, s'extasiait encore plus en voyant son ventre commencer à pointer. Mais tout ne pouvait pas être rose...

Peeta se réveilla en sursaut en entendant un bruit étrange, mais habituel depuis quelques semaines. Il se précipita à la salle de bain.

**_Katniss, ça va ?**

**_Non. **gémit-elle la tête penchée vers la cuvette.

Peeta s'approcha d'elle et lui releva les cheveux, attendant patiemment qu'elle finisse.

Une fois terminé, elle n'avait même pas le courage de se relever. Elle était à genoux et se sentait vidée et fatiguée. Elle tendit alors les bras vers Peeta.

Délicatement, ce dernier l'aida à se relever, l'emmena jusqu'au lavabo ou il l'aida à se rincer la bouge et le visage. Puis, il la souleva dans ses bras et la ramena au lit avant de s'installer dans son dos.

**_Tu te sens un peu mieux ?**

**_Moui, mais j'ai l'impression d'être un légume.** avoua-t-elle en se blottissant un peu plus contre lui.

**_C'est le début, c'est normal d'après ta mère. Ca finira par passer, tu verras.**

**_J'espère. Je ne sortirai pas aujourd'hui, je suis trop à plat. **

C'était aussi une excuse pour elle. Son ventre commençait à se voir et s'il y avait une chose qu'elle ne voulait pas, c'était que les gens soient au courant pour sa grossesse.

**_Katniss... Tu as dit la même chose hier et avant hier. Tu ne pourras pas rester enfermée pour le reste de ta grossesse. Prendre l'air te ferait le plus grand bien, si tu veux mon avis.** dit Peeta qui avait parfaitement suivi son petit manège.

**_A moins que tu ne me portes tout le long du trajet, je suis vraiment fatiguée.**

Elle se saisit alors du téléphone et composa un numéro.

**_Allô maman ? **

**_Bonjour, ma chérie. Comment vas-tu ? Il n'y a pas de problème, j'espère ? **s'inquiéta-t-elle tout à coup.

**_Je ne sais pas... Je...** Elle tourna le dos à Peeta, puis murmura. **Mes selles étaient molles, c'est grave ? **

Eléonor éclata de rire à l'autre bout du fil. Sa fille l'appelait de bon matin pour un caca mou. Jamais elle ne l'aurait cru capable de ça.

**_Non, Katniss. Il n'y a rien de grave, c'est même normal qu'elles soient molles. D'autres question de ce genre ?** demanda-t-elle en continuant de rire.

**_Ce n'est pas drôle ! **râla-t-elle, mais comme elle était très inquiète elle continua. **Mon urine était plus claire qu'hier... **

**_Ca veut simplement dire que tu t'hydrates comme il faut. Pourquoi parles-tu tout bas ? **

**_Peeta est à coté de moi, je ne veux pas qu'il s'inquiète. **

**_Ouais, bah c'est râpé, parce que j'ai tout entendu. Et c'est pas de l'inquiétude que je ressens là tout de suite. **intervint Peeta en se mettant un oreiller sur les oreilles.

**_Désolée...** fit Katniss, embarrassée.

**_Passe moi ta mère. **demanda tout à coup Peeta.

**_Mais je n'ai pas fini de lui parler. Attends deux secondes. Maman, tu pourrais passer pour me faire une prise de sang ? J'aimerais savoir si tout va bien.**

Peeta n'attendit pas qu'elle ait sa réponse et s'empara du combiner.

**_Bonjour Eléonor, c'est Peeta. Dites moi, est-il interdit à Katniss de sortir à ce stade de la grossesse ?**

**_Bien sûr que non. Elle peut se promener comme avant. Et dis à Katniss que je lui ai déjà fait une prise de sang la semaine dernière. On ne va pas en faire une toutes les semaines quand même. **

**_Je vous remercie. Passez une bonne journée et dites bonjour à Haymitch de notre part. **conclut son genre avant de raccrocher. Puis, il se tourna vers sa femme et dit. **Alors, ta mère a dit qu'elle t'a fait une prise de sang la semaine dernière et que ça ne sert à rien de te piquer toutes les semaines. Ensuite, elle dit que tu peux continuer à te promener comme avant, alors on va se préparer, prendre de quoi manger et filer dans notre cabane. J'en peux plus de rester enfermer. **

Katniss croisa les bras pas vraiment d'accord.

**_Non. Et si j'attrapais froid en sortant ? Et si je tombais malade ? Et si je tombais des escaliers en montant à la cabane et que je perde le bébé ? **protesta-t-elle sérieusement angoissée.

**_Katniss, tu ne vas pas hiberner pendant 7 mois. On va te couvrir, je t'aiderai à monter les escaliers et tu ne vas pas perdre notre bébé parce que je veille sur toi. **

**_Non, après il faudra que je redescende et je suis vraiment fatiguée. **

Vu l'expression de son mari qui n'avait pas l'air de vouloir céder, elle fit un compromis.

**_En ville... A la limite.**

Peeta soupira, mais finit par accepter.

**_Très bien. Je te laisse te doucher, je vais préparer le petit déjeuner pendant ce temps.**

Elle obéit. Alors qu'elle se séchait, elle vit une petite trace rouge sous sa poitrine. Elle devint blême.

**_Peeta !** cria-t-elle soudain.

Ce dernier accourut, paniqué par le crie de sa femme.

**_Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

Elle pointa immédiatement, la tache rouge sous son sein.

**_Regarde... Je dois faire une allergie à quelque chose. **

Elle était en panique.

Peeta se pencha pour examiner la marque.

**_Katniss, ta peau est juste un peu irritée. Tu as dû te frotter un peu trop fort, c'est tout.**

**_Mais non... Ca ne m'a jamais fait ça auparavant. Appelle le gynécologue. Dis lui que je passe dans l'heure. **ordonna-t-elle sans remarquer que la rougeur commençait déjà à s'estomper.

**_Katniss, tu ne peux pas paniquer au moindre petit truc. Regarde, ça part déjà. **dit-il en l'arrêtant pour qu'elle se calme.

Elle constata bien qu'il n'y avait presque plus rien.

**_Quand bien même puisqu'on va en ville, j'aimerai bien avoir un bilan. Savoir si tout se passe bien. C'était peut être un signe que le bébé m'envoies pour me dire qu'il ne va pas bien ? **

Elle était vraiment angoissée. Peeta prit son visage en coupe afin qu'elle le regarde.

**_Ma puce... Tout va bien. Ta mère t'as fait une prise de sang il y a peine une semaine, le gynéco aussi t'a examiné et tout était parfaitement normal. Il faut que tu arrêtes de stresser, c'est ça qui n'est pas bon pour le bébé. On veille tous sur toi et crois moi, si j'avais le moindre doute, tu sais très bien que je t'emmènerais illico à l'hôpital.**

**_Je... Je met le bébé en danger ?** dit-elle d'une voix tremblante et soudain un flot de larmes envahit son visage.

**_Non, mais si tu continues à être aussi angoissée, il ou elle le ressentira et ça le stressera aussi. Vous êtes liés, ne l'oubli pas. Tout ce que tu ressens, il le ressent, que ce soit bien ou mal.**

**_Je le savais... Je savais que j'allais finir par tout gâcher. Je ne suis pas à la hauteur. **

**_Bien sûr que si tu l'es. Je n'ai jamais vu une maman aussi attentionnée et préoccupée du bien être de son enfant, au point même d'en oublier le sien. Tu es parfaite, Katniss... Mais il faut que tu te détendes. Je prends soin de toi, tu n'es pas seule, alors relax.** dit-il d'une voix douce et rassurante en essuyant ses larmes.

**_Je veux rester ici. On est en sécurité. Je pourrais te regardais peindre la chambre du bébé. Tu as choisi la couleur ?** dit-elle en essayant de se calmer pour le bébé.

**_Chérie... Pourquoi veux-tu restée cloitrée ici ? Ce n'est pas ton genre d'habitude. **demanda-t-il, inquiet malgré tout.

**_On est bien ici. Et mon ventre commence à se voir... Je ne veux pas que les gens apprennent que je... Que ça arrive aux oreilles du Capitole. **confia-t-elle.

**_Je vois... Tu as conscience qu'on ne pourra pas toujours cacher ça ? **demanda-t-il en l'attirant jusqu'au lit pour qu'ils s'assoient. **Tu es entrain de gâcher ces merveilleux moments par crainte d'être découverte, Katniss. Mais tôt ou tard, notre enfant ira jouer dehors, il ira à l'école, il se fera des copains, parce que c'est la vie. **

Bien sûr, au lieu d'y voir des moments uniques de bonheur, elle ne vit que les dangers que tous ces évènements comportaient et ça transparaissait sur son visage.

**_Katniss, tu ne peux pas vivre avec la peur au ventre. C'est fini l'époque des Hunger Games, Snow, la guerre, tout ça. Il faut tirer un trait là dessus et vivre notre vie. On va être parents, tu ne peux pas transmettre à notre enfant cette peur constante. Ce n'est pas sain, ni pour lui ni pour toi.** s'impatienta-t-il.

Elle savait qu'il avait raison. Elle prit alors sur elle.

**_Allons en ville faire quelques courses, mais on ne reste pas longtemps. **

**_Bien. Fini de te préparer et mange un bout surtout. Je vais me doucher pendant ce temps.** dit-il en allant dans la salle de bain.

Alors qu'elle dévorait son petit déjeuner, une envie folle lui vint en tête. Celui de se rendre dans un magasin pour vêtements de bébés. Jusque là elle avait commandé quelques modèles par catalogue qu'elle avait fait livrés chez Delly.

Malgré tout, une fois en ville, sa bonne résolution s'envola. Si on la voyait dans ce genre de magasin, c'était comme se balader avec un écriteau : «Je suis enceinte».

Mais c'était sans compter sur son époux qui avait déjà repéré quelques magasins pour enfants.

**_Viens, allons voir ce qu'ils ont de beau là dedans.**

**_Non on va se faire remarquer. **

**_Katniss, je veux faire les magasins pour notre bébé. Tu ne vas quand même pas m'interdire ça ? **

A contre coeur, elle accepta et parce qu'elle ne comptait pas se laisser faire ainsi, à peine franchit le pas de porte de la boutique spécialisée qu'elle alla directement voir la vendeuse.

**_Bonjour, j'aimerais que vous privatisiez le magasin pour nous. Nous allons beaucoup acheter, donc j'exige que le magasin soit fermé et que vous baissiez les stores. Et si vous dites un seul mot à votre entourage ou à la presse sur notre présence ici, je vous ferai regretter que je ne sois pas morte pendant la révolution. C'est bien clair ?** fit-elle sans prendre de gants.

Les deux vendeuses sous le choc échangèrent un regard terrifié.

**_Katniss... Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? **s'insurgea Peeta qui avait tout entendu de ses menaces.

**_Tu veux faire du shopping, oui ou non ? Ce sont mes conditions. **

Les deux vendeuses impressionnées par leurs illustres clients, ne se firent pas prier et baissèrent donc les stores de leur boutique et affichèrent un écriteau «temporairement fermé».

Peeta leva les yeux au ciel et soupira lourdement. Ca n'avait plus rien d'une simple partie de shopping à présent. Cependant, Katniss se relaxa et se trouva finalement impatiente de voir les modèles.

**_Nous cherchons des choses pour un nouveau né. **

**_Oh, je vais vous chercher tout ce que nous avons en rayon.** fit la vendeuse qui, malgré qu'elle eut été menacée quelques minutes avant, savait que les Mellarks pouvaient dépenser beaucoup et elle pensait déjà à ses vacances au soleil.

Une chose inattendue se produisit aussi. Katniss gagnait en excitation, guettant l'arrivée des modèles. Peeta, qui l'observait du coin de l'oeil, esquissa un petit sourire en la voyant dans cet état. Il préférait de loin ça à la voir sangloter.

_«Ce que je peux aimer cette femme..._» pensa-t-il alors en la voyant sourire quand la vendeuse posa tout pour eux sur une grande table.

Katniss regardait les articles. Il y avait un petit modèle de layettes avec des petits lapins qu'elle mit de coté immédiatement. Elle choisit des chaussettes de diverses couleurs aussi, puis elle craqua pour plusieurs vêtements.

**_Tu devrais en choisir aussi, Peeta. Je vais regarder les couvertures et les doudous qui se trouvent juste à coté.**

Katniss était étrangement enthousiaste. Elle semblait presque sur un nuage.

Peeta cessa donc de l'observer et se prêta lui aussi au jeu. Il choisit plusieurs modèles de vêtements unisexes, ne sachant pas encore si c'était une fille ou un garçon. Rapidement, il se retrouva au rayon jouets nouveaux nés. Il en prit plusieurs, mais celui qui lui plaisait le plus, c'était celui qu'il suspendrait au dessus du berceau et qui ferait de la musique pour aider leur bébé à s'endormir.

**_Tu as trouvé d'autres jolies choses ? **demanda-t-il en rejoignant Katniss.

Elle fit un large sourire. Il n'y avait pas qu'elle qui avait un large sourire. La vendeuse aussi. Katniss voulait le meilleur pour son bébé et aprés avoir sélectionné des dizaines de vêtements et vérifier qu'ils étaient tous anti allergènes, que le tissu n'irriterait pas la peau de l'enfant et qu'il aurait assez d'espace pour bien bouger dedans, ce qui prit énormément de temps, les Mellark déboursèrent en une journée son chiffre d'affaire d'un mois.

**_Nous recevons des nouvelles collections très régulièrement. **

**_Nous reviendrons faire un tour de temps à autre. Pourriez-vous faire livrer tout ça chez nous, le plus discrètement possible ? **demanda Peeta.

**_Bien entendu. **

Katniss insista pour sortir via la porte de derrière.

**_Bon. Je crois que c'est une bonne chose de faite. Ils avaient des choses vraiment mignonnes. **

**_Oui. Ca fait plaisir de te voir aussi détendue. Tu vois qu'on a bien fait de sortir.** lui fit remarquer Peeta.

**_Oui.**

**_Que veux-tu faire à présent ?**

**_On pourrait aller acheter ce dont tu as besoin pour la chambre de bébé ? J'y pensais, ce serait bien que tu fasses des dessins. Des mini fresques sur les murs.**

**_Oui, pour personnaliser sa chambre.** approuva Peeta.

**_Tu sais, jamais je n'aurais pensé avoir un jour un enfant mais qu'en plus, il pourrait avoir les meilleurs vêtements, les plus beaux jouets, la plus belle des chambres. Ca sera tellement différent pour lui que pour nous, ça me fait bizarre.**

**_C'est vrai que ça fait un gros changement comparé à nous, mais on l'a bien mérité, tu ne crois pas ?**

**_Il y a un tel décalage avec notre vie d'avant. Mais oui, nous l'avons mérité.**

**_Allez viens, allons choisir la déco pour notre bébé. **

La fin de la journée fut parfaite. Ils avaient réceptionnés leurs achats. Les avaient admirés encore une fois et Peeta avait fait les esquisses pour la chambre. Katniss s'endormit paisiblement.

Mais soudain, elle fut réveillée par un certain inconfort. En plus elle était mouillée. Elle alluma la petite lampe et souleva le draps. Du sang, plein de sang. Sa chemise de nuit était rouge et les draps complètement imbibés de sang.

**_Oh non, non, non...**

Elle secoua Peeta pour le réveiller.

**_Mmmmhh... Encore tes nausées ?** marmonna-t-il dans l'oreiller.

**_Non c'est le bébé !** hurla-t-elle.** J'ai perdu le bébé !**

Peeta se redressa brusquement, et contempla les draps, horrifié.

**_Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?** demanda-t-il en relevant la tête vers elle, le regard accusateur.

**_Rien, je viens de me réveiller et...** dit-elle en pleurs.

**_Tu l'as tué ! Tu as tué mon enfant !** s'écria-t-il tout à coup en enserrant son cou dans ses grandes mains, fou de rage.

**_Non, Peeta... Ce n'est pas réel... Lâche moi, tu m'étrangles...**

**_Tu n'es qu'une meurtrière !** cria-t-il en resserrant l'étau de ses mains.

**_Nooon !** hurla-t-elle.

Peeta se redressa d'un coup et se tourna vers sa femme pour l'apaiser tandis qu'elle se contorsionnait sur le lit.

**_Katniss, c'est un cauchemar. C'est moi, tout va bien.**

Elle ouvrit les yeux totalement désorientée.

**_Ce n'est pas ma faute Peeta, je t'assure. Je ne l'ai pas tué. **

**_Tu n'as tué personne. Tu es à la maison, dans notre lit et tout va bien. C'était juste un mauvais rêve. **

Elle commença à réaliser, mais pour être sur, elle souleva les draps.

**_Il n'y a pas de sang... Je n'ai pas perdu le bébé... **

**_Non, il est toujours là, bien au chaud.** murmura Peeta en posant doucement sa main sur son ventre.

Elle observa la main de Peeta sur son ventre.

**_J'ai eu si peur. C'était horrible, Peeta. J'avais perdu le bébé et tu m'accusais de l'avoir tué. Tu étais furieux et tu voulais me tuer.**

**_Oh, ma puce... **souffla-t-il en l'enlaçant. **Même s'il arrivait malheur à notre bébé, jamais je ne pourrais t'en tenir rigueur... Plutôt mourir que de te faire à nouveau du mal.**

**_Mais tu m'en voudrais... Peut être pas au point de me tuer, mais... **

**_Non. Je t'interdis de penser ça. Ce qui pourrait arriver ne serait pas de ta faute, mais si ça arrivait, je continuerais de t'aimer. Tu es toute ma vie, Katniss. Je ne veux pas que tu en doutes. **

_Trois mois plus tard..._

Il était 3h du matin quand Katniss réveilla son mari.

**_Peeta, réveille toi.** fit-elle en le secouant.

**_Mmhh ?** marmonna ce dernier, la tête dans l'oreiller.

Elle secoua un peu plus et alluma la lumière de sa lampe.

**_Peeta ! Réveille toi !**

**_Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? **râla-t-il en se redressant, grimaçant sous l'effet de la lumière.

**_J'ai faim. Va me faire à manger. **

**_Katniss, tu as vu l'heure qu'il est ?**

**_Tu crois que ça m'amuse d'avoir faim à cette heure là ? Allez lève toi, je voudrais un chocolat chaud, un pain au fromage, une crème au chocolat avec du ketchup dedans et une pizza. **

**_Je trouve que tu commences à prendre de très mauvaises habitudes. **lui fit remarquer Peeta en se levant pour enfiler son jogging.

**_C'est pas de ma faute. Arrête de râler et dépêche toi. **

**_Ca va, c'est bon.** soupira-t-il en s'éclipsant à la cuisine.

Il sortit d'abord de quoi faire la pizza et quelques pains au fromage, puis il mit le four à chauffer. Heureusement qu'il avait l'habitude de ce genre de choses pour sa boulangerie, mais c'était peut-être à cause de ça que Katniss osait lui demander ce genre de plats. Il se demandait d'ailleurs s'il ne l'avait pas trop gâté dès le départ, si bien qu'à présent, il avait plus l'impression d'être son esclave que son mari.

Perdu dans ses réflexions, c'est sans s'en rendre compte qu'il prépara le tout en un temps record. Il disposa donc deux chocolats chaud, la crème au chocolat avec un peu de ketchup dedans pour Katniss, deux grandes parts de pizzas et quelques pains au fromage dans un grand plateau. Il en avait mis plus, car tout ça lui avait donné faim, puis il monta avec à l'étage.

**_Madame est servie...** dit-il doucement en entrant.

Katniss bailla en se tournant.

**_Oh c'est gentil Peeta, mais j'en pouvais plus d'attendre. J'avais laissé des barres chocolatés dans le tiroir et j'aurais pas cru, mais ca a calmé ma faim. Je te laisse ramener tout ça, j'ai besoin de dormir. Merci mon chéri. **

Puis elle se mit sous la couette et ferma les yeux.

Peeta resta bouche bée. Il n'en revenait pas. Tout ce cinéma pour au final manger une misérable barre et se rendormir ? Dégoûté, il fit demi tour et reparti en cuisine manger sa part. De toute façon, il ne trouverait plus le sommeil.

Un peu plus tard, au petit déjeuner, Katniss buvait a grandes gorgées du jus d'orange. Un verre, puis deux, puis trois et puis, plus de jus d'orange.

**_Y'en a plus ? Oh peeta, tu peux m'en presser s'il te plait ? Bébé veut du jus d'orange.**

**_Ca m'étonnerait que ça vienne de lui et je pense que tu en as bu suffisamment. **rétorqua Peeta, toujours un peu fâché pour le coup de cette nuit.

**_J'en ai encore envie. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est. C'est pas une partie de plaisir tu sais, d'avoir soudain des envies ! Aaahh, je veux du jus d'orange, j'en ai encore besoin !**

Dépitée, elle prit une orange qu'elle coupa en deux direct pour en absorber le jus au plus vite.

Peeta la regarda faire, mais eu vite pitié d'elle.

**_D'accord, d'accord. Je vais en presser, mais cesse de faire comme une ogresse.**

**_Enlève la pulpe, je ne supporte plus la pulpe. **

Peeta leva les yeux au ciel, mais ne dit rien en s'exécutant. Quelques instants plus tard, elle avait une carafe pleine de jus frais et sans pulpe.

**_Et voilà.** dit Peeta en lui servant un verre.

Elle en bu un verre et ce fut fini.

**_Aaah, merci. Je crois que j'ai bu mon quota.** Elle se leva lourdement de sa chaise. **Ce que je me sens empotée et je n'en suis qu'a 6 mois. **Elle s'enfonça dans le canapé. **Oh non, zut ! J'ai oublié de descendre mon livre de la chambre. Peeta tu peux aller le chercher, mon amour ? **

**_Bien sûr...** soupira-t-il avant de monter. **Tiens. **dit-il en le lui tendant une fois de retour.

Elle le regarda d'un air furieux.

**_Tu sais Peeta, ça commence à m'agacer que tu n'y mettes pas du tien. Tu es toujours entrain de soupirer , de me contester dès que je demande quelque chose. C'est incroyable ça, je suis enceinte de ton enfant. De cet enfant que tu as tellement voulu et c'est moi qui trinque de tous les effets et toi, j'ai l'impression que ça t'arrache les yeux de m'aider. **

**_Je n'y met pas du mien maintenant ? Rappelle moi qui s'est levé pour préparer tout un tas de trucs et quand il est revenu, Madame avait changée d'avis et s'était endormie ?** rétorqua Peeta.

**_Et alors ? Tu aurais voulu que je mange et que je m'en rende malade pour te faire plaisir ? Et c'est pas ce que j'ai dit, tu déformes mes propos. J'ai pas dit que tu n'y mettais pas du tien, j'ai dit que tu n'y mettais pas d'enthousiasme, que ça n'a pas l'air de venir avec le sourire. **

**_Peut-être parce que tu me traites plus comme un esclave que comme ton mari. C'est vrai, ces dernières semaines, tu me connais que pour faire ci, prendre ça, masser ci, cuisiner ça. Je ne porte pas notre enfant, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne me sens pas fatigué ou que je n'ai pas envie qu'on s'occupe de moi également.** rétorqua-t-il, un peu contrarié.

**_Voilà, Monsieur veut être chouchouté et j'apprend que je le fatigue en plus. Bien, repose toi. Je vais faire le ménage à ta place. C'est vrai, c'est pas comme si c'était pénible de me lever de me baisser. **

Sur ces mots elle tenta maladroitement de se lever.

**_Je n'ai pas dit ça, Katniss. **commença-t-il en l'empêchant de se lever. **Je ne te demande pas de faire quoi que ce soit, je dis seulement que tu es constamment dans la demande et j'aimerais juste de temps en temps, m'allonger avec toi dans mes bras sur ce canapé sans rien faire d'autre, si ce n'est de profiter de ta présence. De votre présence à tous les deux. **avoua Peeta, qui était en manque de câlin également.

Katniss et lui n'avaient pas fait l'amour depuis plusieurs semaines et il commençait à être sérieusement en manque.

**_Bah viens alors. **fit-elle avec un sourire.

Peeta répondit à son sourire et vint la rejoindre sur le canapé, euphorique comme un enfant.

**_Attention, ne m'écrase pas.** averti-t-elle.

Peeta s'installa dans son dos et l'enlaça en posant sa main sur son ventre rond.

**_Ca va ? Tu es bien comme ça ?** demanda-t-il tout de même.

**_Oui, ne met pas ta main sur mon nombril par contre. C'est hyper sensible en ce moment. Fais attention. **

**_D'accord. **

Quand ils furent bien et que Katniss ne bougea plus, Peeta commença une approche. Il faut dire que dans cette position, il n'était que plus tenté. Il posa donc ses lèvres au creux du cou de sa femme et entreprit de le parsemer de petits baisers léger dans un premier temps.

Katniss ne dit rien. Elle appréciait les petits baisers dans le cou et se relaxait.

Satisfait qu'elle se laisse faire sans protester, Peeta continua ses baisers et se moula un peu plus contre elle en faisant glisser sa main qui se trouvait sur le ventre de sa femme vers sa cuisse.

**_Dis Peeta, tu préférerais une fille ou un garçon ? **

**_Les deux me conviendraient. Et toi ?** répondit-il contre sa peau en commençant doucement à faire remonter sa petite robe.

**_Qu'est ce que tu fais Peeta ? **

**_Rien.** dit-il en continuant pourtant son geste.

**_Elle va où ta main ?**

**_Quelque part où elle fera beaucoup de bien...** murmura-t-il sensuellement en lui mordillant l'oreille.

**_Sauf que ce ne sera pas le cas aujourd'hui. La dernière chose que j'ai envie c'est ça, Peeta. J'ai pas de mots pour décrire l'inconfort que c'est pour l'instant. Soit patient, il parait que ça ne durera plus très longtemps avant que je me sente mieux à ce niveau. **

**_Tu es sûre ? On n'a pas essayé depuis un bon moment, alors tu appréhendes peut-être un peu, avec ton ventre et tout ça... **

**_Non, j'ai l'utérus en vrac là. Tu veux que je te soulage à la main ?**

_"Quel romantisme..."_ pensa Peeta.

**_Non, ça ira.** répondit-il, perdant tout à coup envie.

Il voulait une vraie partie de jambe en l'air, pas juste qu'elle utilise ses mains. Il s'en chargeait déjà lui-même bien assez souvent comme ça et ça n'avait rien de romantique.

**_Sois patient mon amour, c'est le petit prix à payer. On est bien là comme ça quand même. **

**_C'est vrai. **

Une demie heure plus tard, arriva l'épisode quasi quotidien des angoisses et des peurs qui la saisissait et se traduisaient par un flot de sanglots.

Peeta lui murmura des paroles rassurantes en la berçant avec tendresse. Il était habitué à présent et savait comment la calmer dans ces cas là. Plus tard, alors qu'il préparait le diner. Katniss l'appela en urgence :

**_Peeta ! Peeta, le bébé a bougé !**

Il débarqua dans le salon en courant, vint directement s'agenouiller devant elle et posa doucement ses mains sur son ventre.

**_Il bouge encore ? Je l'ai loupé ?**

**_Il bouge encore.** fit Katniss.

C'était la première fois que le bébé bougeait. Soudain tout devenait terriblement réel. Il était vraiment là, en vie.

**_Je le sens. Oh mon Dieu, je le sens !** s'extasia Peeta, fou de joie.

La joie n'était malheureusement pas partagée. Katniss était terrifiée. Elle était toute pale et commençait même à trembler.

**_Mon dieu, qu'est ce qu'on a fait Peeta. Je ne peux pas mettre cet enfant au monde, je ne peux pas lui faire ça. Le monde est trop cruel, on arrivera pas à la protéger. **

**_Regarde moi.** ordonna-t-il en prenant son visage en coupe. **On y arrivera. On a toujours veillé l'un sur l'autre. On s'en est toujours sorti et pourtant le monde n'était pas aussi serein. A deux, on ne pourra qu'y arriver, on sera des parents formidables, tu verras. **

Elle avait du mal à être convaincue cette fois. Elle regardait Peeta avec tout le désespoir du monde et il du une nouvelle fois, la bercer pour la calmer.

Dans la nuit, il fut réveillé, non pas par une envie culinaire, mais par un cauchemar. Et le lendemain, il du affronter une nouvelle angoisse.

**_Peeta ? Pourquoi il ne bouge plus ? Il n'a pas bougé depuis hier. On devrait appeler le medecin. Et si... Si j'avais tué le bébé ? J'ai trop stressé, j'ai tué le bébé ! Il ne bouge plus !** paniqua-t-elle.

**_Katniss, tu ne l'as pas tué. Il ne peut bouger tout le temps, il a à peine 6 mois. **

Malgré tout il fallu l'emmener pour faire une écho en urgence pour la rassurer. Et elle scrutait chaque moment ou il bougerait.

Mais entre l'angoisse qu'il ne bouge pas et celle de le sentir bouger, lui rappelant ainsi que dans quelque mois il naîtrait, qu'il était bien là en elle, vivant, il lui fallut plusieurs jours pour s'ajuster et pendant ces jours, elle n'arrêta pas de demander à Peeta multiples attentions. Il ne devait pas la quitter, même pour faire des courses, si bien qu'ils se fesaient livrer. Elle exigeait de lui, de cuisiner tout ce qui lui passait par la tête, qu'il lui fasse la lecture.

Madame Everdeen expliqua alors, à un Peeta épuisé, que Katniss comblait ses angoisses ainsi. Les attentions, les exigences auxquelles ils se pliaient la rassurait.

Et quelques jours plus tard, elle vint trouver Peeta après un petit bol d'air dans le jardin.

**_Peeta et si on montait ?**

**_Tu veux un autre massage ?** s'inquiéta Peeta.

**_Pas que ça...** fit-elle en lui prenant la main. **Je me sens de nouveau prête. J'ai envie de mon mari chéri. De ses caresses, ses baisers partout. Je brule de désir, Peeta.**

**_Oh... Hum... D'accord.** dit-il ravi.

Une fois dans leur chambre. Elle l'embrassa avec une fougue retrouvée et passa ses mains sous son t-shirt.

**_Cette sensation m'a tellement manqué.**

**_Moi aussi, tu n'as pas idée.** admit-il en caressant doucement ses courbes. Il ne voulait pas se montrer trop brusque.

Elle retira sa robe et son soutien gorge rapidement, dévoilant des seins plus gros et des mamelons plus foncés, plus prononcés encore.

**_Wow... **fit Peeta en la regardant avec appétit en s'humectant les lèvres.

**_Ils te plaisent ? **

**_J'adore... Je peux toucher ? **

**_Je n'attends que ça.**

Le sourire de Peeta s'agrandit. Il prit alors délicatement ses deux seins en mains et commença à jouer avec ses mamelons dressés.

**_Ils sont bien plus gros... **constata-t-il en continuant de les admirer.

**_Oooh, Peeta... Et plus sensible aussi, mais dans le bon sens. J'adooore, continue... **

Ravie, il se baissa et les prit en bouche, les léchants et les suçants avec délectation.

Katniss se mit à gémir. Elle n'avait pas ressenti un tel plaisir depuis des semaines. Son corps ne l'avait fait que souffrir.

**_Oh tu es merveilleux... C'est si bon... **dit-elle à chaque mouvements de la langue de Peeta, chaque succion qui lui envoyait des décharges électriques jusque dans son bas ventre.

Peeta continuait sa douce torture. Mais pour lui aussi, s'en était une, car il se sentait durcir un peu plus en entendant et en voyant sa femme prendre du plaisir. Il lui semblait que ça faisait une éternité que ça ne s'était plus produit et c'était vraiment une chose qui lui avait manquée cruellement.

Katniss fit glisser son pantalon et pour le récompenser de ses administrations, plongea sa main dans son boxer pour prendre sa virilité en main et le caressa lentement et avec douceur.

Peeta sentit tout son corps trembler sous le plaisir. Ses mains ne valaient en rien les mains de sa femme. Elle avait une façon si sensuelle de le prendre entre ses doigts. Il en devenait fou.

**_Katniss... Doucement, sinon je ne ferai pas long feu...** avoua-t-il en gémissant.

Elle fit glisser définitivement le boxer pour le libérer entièrement. Alors, elle se concentra sur son cou, ses épaules et ses pectoraux son bas ventre. Elle le caressait en l'effleurant de ses doigts et puis l'embrassait, le mordillait.

**_Bon sang... Tu vas me rendre fou. **sourit-il en l'arrêtant, puis en l'emmenant pas à pas jusqu'au lit où il l'allongea délicatement. Puis, il parsema son corps de baisers en descendant toujours plus bas jusqu'à arriver à son centre qu'il embrassa langoureusement. Celui-ci était un peu plus rouge et plus gonflé que d'habitude à cause de la grossesse.

Katniss poussa un cri aiguë dès que sa langue l'effleura.

**_On dirait que Madame est beaucoup plus sensible par ici aussi.** la taquina-t-il avec un sourire coquin.

**_Oui, je crois même que je commence à aimer le fait d'être enceinte.** gémit-elle.

Peeta émit un petit rire avant de replonger sans retenue sur son sexe offert. Il adorait déjà habituellement la voir perdre les pédales, mais là, c'était multiplié par dix.

Katniss jouit rapidement sous les attentions de son mari.

**_Peeta, c'était tellement bon... Merci. Mais, j'ai un peu mal au dos, il faudrait que je me mette sur le coté pour la suite.**

**_D'accord, mais... Je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée qu'on aille plus loin finalement... **avoua-t-il à regret.

**_Comment ça ? **fit Katniss, suprise.

**_Bah, tu sais le bébé... Il a bougé et je... Je voudrais pas le blesser pendant qu'on... Tu vois ? **dit-il maladroitement.

Katniss le regarda, perplexe.

**_Dis moi, tu n'as pas l'impression de te voir plus long que tu n'es ? Enfin Peeta, c'est impossible, même si ton pénis faisait 25 cm. Je me suis renseignée.**

Peeta rougit.

**_Il ne fait peut-être pas 10 mètres de long, mais il pourrait le sentir. J'ai pas envie de le traumatiser en le secouant comme un prunier. **rétorqua Peeta, quelque peu vexé par la remarque de sa femme.

**_Oh, allez... Delly m'a dit que lorsqu'elle était enceinte, le sexe était génial, une fois qu'elle pouvait le supporter et que son mari à beaucoup apprécié parce qu'elle était plus étroite. Et ses deux filles sont en parfaite santé. Et puis tu comptes pas y aller comme une brute non plus, même si j'aime ça parfois. J'en ai envie Peeta et je vois que tu en as envie autant que moi. Ca fait si longtemps... Je veux faire un avec toi.**

Peeta fit la moue. C'est vrai qu'il en avait autant envie qu'elle, mais sa remarque au sujet de sa longueur l'avait froissé. Aucun homme n'aimait qu'on l'attaque à ce sujet, même si ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'elle avait fait.

**_Mouais... Pas sûr que j'arrive à te contenter avec mon mes quelques centimètres. **railla-t-il en croisant les bras.

**_Je t'ai vexé ? **demanda-t-elle incrédule.

**_Pas du tout.** menti Peeta.

**_Oh Peeta... Je ne voulais pas te froisser. Enfin, tu sais que j'adore ton pénis. Il est puissant et tu sais exactement comment me faire voir les étoiles dès que tu es en moi. Peeta, je n'en changerai pour rien au monde. C'est toi que j'aime, pas la longueur de ton pénis, qui est parfaite à mon sens. Tu es parfait. Tu ne vois donc pas dans quel état tu me mets ? **dit-elle en prenant sa main pour lui montrer combien elle était trempée de désir pour lui et à ce simple petit contact, elle poussa un gémissement de bien être.

Peeta se sentit durcir un peu plus encore, à la fois rassuré par ses paroles et excité par son geste.

**_Tu sais que j'adore quand tu parles comme ça ?** demanda-t-il en venant s'allonger derrière elle tout en continuant de cajoler son petit paquet de nerfs.

**_Ah oui... Tu sais ce que j'ai pensé la première fois que j'ai vu ton pénis, Peeta ? Qu'il était énorme et je me demandais comment il allait pouvoir rentrer tant il était gros.**

Elle haletait. Il allait la faire jouir une deuxième fois s'il continuait ainsi. Elle gemissait.

**_Tu n'as... Oh oui.. Pas qu'une langue experte... Aaaahh, continue... Tu as aussi des... **Elle poussa un cri. **Des doigts d'or... s**oupira-t-elle lorsqu'une nouvelle fois, un orgasme explosa en elle.

Peeta sourit fièrement et ajusta sa position à l'aide de sa main et la pénétra doucement.

**_Bon sang... Delly disait vrai à ce sujet... Tu es beaucoup plus étroite... **avoua-t-il dans un grognement de plaisir.

**_Oui... Je le sens aussi... Tu es énorme...** dit-elle pour flatter un peu plus son égo blessé par mégarde.

Peeta plongea sa tête au creux de son cou et y déposa, en même temps que son souffle chaud, des myriades de baisers tandis qu'il allait et venait en elle. Il sentait nettement la différence comparé à la dernière fois qu'ils l'avaient fait. La grossesse la rendait bien plus serrée, ce qui ne faisait qu'augmenter les sensations pour eux deux. Et dire qu'ils avaient attendu 15 ans pour connaître ce bonheur, pensa Peeta.

Ce dernier était doux et très attentif. C'était une position confortable, il l'embrassait et lui faisait l'amour avec tendresse et sensualité. Elle criait son plaisir sans retenue et ses sensations étaient décuplées.

**_Ce que je t'aime...** glissa-t-elle entre deux cris.

**_Et moi donc... Tu es la meilleure chose... Qui me soit jamais arrivée...** admit-il, haletant.

C'était la vérité. Ils avaient tellement souffert durant leur jeunesse, de façon différentes certes, mais ils en avaient bavé tous les deux, à tel point que Peeta avait encore du mal à croire à tout ce bonheur. Il tenait la femme qu'il aimait dans ses bras, elle l'aimait en retour et allait en plus lui faire cadeau d'un enfant. Il ne pouvait être plus heureux que maintenant.

**_Oh Peeta, un tout petit peu plus vite... Je ne vais pas tarder... Je... **

Ce dernier exauça son voeu en accélérant ses coups de reins, sachant qu'il allait venir lui aussi. Ca faisait tellement longtemps, et puis l'étroitesse de Katniss ajoutée à son propre état d'excitation auraient vite raison de lui, il le savait.

Elle se contracta sous l'orgasme, lui serrant les mains en même temps que le plaisir l'envahissait et qu'un dernier cri d'extase s'échappait.

Peeta vint pratiquement en même temps, le feu entre ses reins attisé par le brusque rétrécissement de son passage intime. Il fut parcouru de légers tremblements tandis qu'il expulsait sa semence et sentit ensuite un intense bien être l'envahir une fois qu'il fut complètement vidé. Il soupira, comblé comme jamais.

**_On en avait bien besoin. **fit Katniss en se retournant pour lui faire face.

Elle caressa le visage empourpré de Peeta avec tendresse et ne resista pas à l'envie de lui déposer ensuite un baiser sur les lèvres.

**_Tu m'avais manqué...** avoua-t-il en la regardant amoureusement.

**_Toi aussi. **

Elle se sentait relaxée, rassurée, aimée. Elle continuait de faire des allées et venues de sa main le long de son bras. Ce n'était pas une période facile pour elle et s'oublier un peu avait été bénéfique et puis, il n'y avait rien de mieux que de faire l'amour avec Peeta. De se sentir connectée à l'homme qu'elle aimait plus que tout. Elle se blottit contre lui, enfouissant sa tête dans le cou de celui-ci. Elle avait encore envie d'être dorlotée.

Peeta s'installa sur le dos et l'attira un peu plus contre lui, une main jouant dans ses cheveux tandis que l'autre caressait son ventre. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi heureux et bientôt, il tiendrait leur enfant dans ses bras, complétant ainsi ce merveilleux tableau.


	15. Cours préparatoires

Hello ! Comment vont nos lecteurs adorés ? On vous a manqué ? Comment ça pas nous, juste nos OS ? Bandes d'ingrats, si on existait pas, il en serait de même pour nos écrits ! Et non, je ne me fais pas des films :P

Bon, maintenant que j'ai laissé libre cours à mon quart d'heure de folie, Véronique2 et moi-même remercions tous ceux qui comme toujours, ont pris le temps de laisser leurs avis. Tant qu'on ne partage pas ses créations, on n'imagine pas combien ça fait plaisir.

Cet OS n'est pas le plus palpitant, vous le constaterez, mais c'est un passage obligé. Et puis, vu tout ce qu'on vous réserve encore, faut bien calmer le jeu de temps en temps ^^

Enjoy !

* * *

Katniss en était maintenant à 7 mois de grossesse et elle se sentait de plus en plus inconfortable avec son ventre qui ne cessait de grossir. Peeta faisait tout son possible pour la soulager, à l'aide de massages, de bons petits plats, de coussins moelleux, de bouillottes chaudes, etc. Elle adorait particulièrement qu'il s'occupe de ses pieds endoloris et gonflés, ce qu'il faisait d'ailleurs en ce moment même, alors qu'ils étaient installés devant la télé.

C'était l'heure du journal. Rien de bien intéressant à leurs grands soulagements, mais à la fin du journal vint la rubrique "People". Ils n'y figuraient plus depuis plusieurs années à leurs grand soulagement. On ne parlait d'eux qu'aux anniversaires de la rébellion.

La présentatrice, cependant avait un large sourire.

_«Cher peuple de Panem, c'est une énorme nouvelle que nous avons pour vous ce soir. Notre geai moqueur national et Peeta Mellark attendent un heureux événement. Cette photo prise par un touriste dans le district 12 montre que Katniss Mellark semble enceinte de plusieurs mois»._

Heureusement Katniss ne pouvait pas se lever ou elle aurait fait valser le téléviseur par la fenêtre. Mais pire, elle ne bougeait pas du tout, complètement sous le choc.

Peeta lui aussi était surpris que ça se sache déjà jusqu'au Capitole, surtout qu'ils avaient veillés à être très discrets, mais il redoutait particulièrement la réaction de sa femme. Il tourna immédiatement la tête vers elle et l'observa. Normalement, elle serait déjà entrain d'hurler, de jeter des choses sur le sol, d'appeler Plutarch au téléphone, mais là, elle restait immobile, silencieuse, blanche comme un linge, les yeux dans le vide.

**_Katniss, chérie... On en avait parlé. On savait que ça se saurait tôt ou tard...** tenta Peeta.

Instinctivement, elle mit les mains sur son ventre comme pour protéger son bébé.

**_Ils vont venir nous prendre notre enfant. **

Peeta s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras.

**_Non, bien sûr que non. C'est notre bébé. Ils ne peuvent pas et même s'ils le voulaient, tu sais que je ne les laisserai pas faire.**

Malheureusement, l'annonce eut pour effet de déclencher une de ses fameuses crises d'angoisse. Elle se mit à pleurer de manière presque hystérique.

**_Sssshhh, calme toi. Je suis là. Je ne laisserai rien de mal vous arriver, tu as ma parole.** murmura-t-il en la berçant.

Elle décida de se coucher tôt et ne mangea pas beaucoup ce soir là. Elle était dans son lit, toujours plongée dans le silence. Ses pensées obscurcies.

Peeta tenta de la réconforter de son mieux, mais ses angoisses qu'elle avait plus ou moins réussi à maîtriser jusque là, étaient brusquement remontées à la surface. Peeta maudit intérieurement le Capitole de toujours mettre son grain de sel dans leur vie privée. Il savait que les gens du Capitole ne voyaient pas le mal, mais comme à chaque fois, c'était lui qui payait les pots cassés, avec une Katniss apeurée et stressée. C'était la dernière chose dont ils avaient besoin, surtout en ce moment.

**_Félications Madame Mellark, vous êtes maman. **

Katniss était sur un lit et la sage femme devant elle tenait son bébé nouveau né.

**_C'est une fille ? Un garçon ? **

**_Allons, ne soyez pas si impatiente.** dit-elle d'un ton doucereux.

Katniss vit la sage femme poser le bébé sur une table, elle l'essuyait.

**_Je veux mon bébé ! **cria-t-elle.

Mais soudain, la sage femme, piqua l'enfant avec une seringue et celui-ci se mit à pleurer et se transforma en une horrible créature aux yeux noirs.

**_Voilà, une belle petite mutation. **

Et elle tendit la créature à Snow qui se trouvait là.

**_Non ! Non ! **hurla-t-elle. **Qu'avez vous fait à mon bébé ? Noooooon !**

Elle hurlait en se débattant enfin réveillée mais encore en transe.

Peeta se réveilla en sursaut.

**_Katniss, tout va bien. C'est un cauchemar, juste un cauchemar. **lui dit-il en l'enlaçant et l'embrassant pour l'apaiser.

Elle tâtait son ventre à ses mots, puis une nouvelle fois s'effondra en larmes.

**_N'aies pas peur. Je suis là, tout va bien.**

Malgré tout le lendemain, Katniss n'était pas en meilleur état. Toujours horriblement silencieuse, l'air absent.

Peeta ne savait plus trop quoi faire. Les mots n'avaient pas l'air de marcher. Il soupira et se leva pour aller chercher le courrier dans la boîte aux lettres. Mais à peine la porte d'entrée ouverte qu'une pile de cadeaux, avec de petits mots accrochés dessus, s'effondra à ses pieds.

**_Qu'est-ce que... **commença Peeta avant de se baisser pour prendre l'un d'eux et l'examiner. Son expression préoccupée de tout à l'heure laissa place à un immense sourire.

**_Katniss, chérie ? Tu pourrais venir voir ?**

Elle s'avança vers l'entrée.

**_Qu'y a-t-il ? Je ne veux pas sortir. **

**_Regarde tout ce qu'on a reçu. Y'a un mot sur chaque cadeau.** expliqua-t-il en lui tendant l'un d'eux.

**_Qu'est ce que c'est ? **

**_Lis-le, tu verras bien. **

**_J'ai pas envie. **

Elle tourna les talons.

Peeta leva les yeux au ciel. Il se baissa et ramassa quelques paquets qu'il emmena à l'intérieur avant de revenir prendre les derniers. Puis, il décida de lui lire à voix haute un des mots :

**_Mr et Mme Mellark, c'est avec un grand plaisir que j'ai appris la bonne nouvelle. Je me demandais comment vous vous en sortiez après tout ce que vous avez vécu et j'espérais qu'un jour, la vie vous fasse don d'un petit bout de chou qui serait le parfait mélange de vous deux. C'est enfin chose faite et vous le méritez amplement. Je vous envoie donc tous mes voeux de bonheur ainsi qu'un petit présent pour le ou la petite. Puissiez-vous à présent profiter sereinement de votre famille qui s'agrandie et qui j'espère s'agrandira encore et encore après ça. Cordialement, une de vos admiratrice.**

Katniss fut surprise. Elle se saisit de la lettre pour la relire.

**_Ouvre les autres, Peeta.** demanda-t-elle, perplexe.

Il s'exécuta et les lui tendit après y avoir jeté un coup d'oeil. Elles étaient toutes du même genre et venait de différents districts, mais en majorité du Capitole.

Katniss lu les lettres de félicitations et avec Peeta découvrit les présents joints. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser.

**_Peeta, qu'est ce que ça signifie ? **

**_Je te l'ai dit, personne ne nous veut plus de mal. Personne ne viendra prendre notre bébé, ils veulent juste qu'on soit heureux, Katniss. **

Etait-ce vraiment possible ? Elle avait du mal à y croire. Là dessus, Haymitch et Miss Everdeen entrèrent chez eux, la porte étant restée ouverte.

**_Waouh ! On dirait que vous avez reçu les courrier des fans ! Eléonor s'inquiétait, on vient seulement de voir le journal.**

**_On était entrain de lire les mots de félicitations. Katniss a enfin compris que les gens ne nous veulent aucun mal. **expliqua Peeta.

**_Tu t'avances un peu Peeta. Mais c'est vrai, je suis agréablement surprise. **

**_On ne vit plus dans le monde hostile qu'on a connu et il faudra que ça finisse par entrer dans ta petite tête. Avant que ce bébé naisse, ce serait bien, histoire que tu lui files pas toutes tes peurs, le pauvre. **intervint Haymitch.

Katniss lança un regard noir à Haymitch.

**_Vous avez reçu de jolies choses et les mots sont très touchants. **constata Eléonor qui venait d'en lire un ou deux. **A ce propos ma chérie et ça concerne aussi Peeta, tu en es déjà à ton 7ème mois, tu devrais commencer à prendre des cours de préparation à l'accouchement.**

Elle tendit une brochure à Peeta plutôt qu'à sa fille. Ce dernier l'examina attentivement.

**_J'en ai entendu parler. A ce qu'il parait, c'est hyper instructif et relaxant pour mieux appréhender le jour J.** dit-il avec enthousiasme.

Bien sur, Katniss n'était pas emballée. Elle n'aimait pas l'inconnu.

**_Et pourquoi je devrais suivre ça ? **rétorqua-t-elle.

**_Pour qu'on sache quoi faire le moment venu. Je t'avoue que moi aussi j'en ai bien besoin parce que je suis un peu largué à ce niveau. **avoua Peeta.

**_Y'a ça, mais ces cours permettront aussi à Katniss d'apprendre à se détendre, à mieux respirer, mieux dormir, à avoir moins mal. Parce que pendant ces neuf mois ton corps en voit des vertes et des pas mûres, ma chérie et plus tu iras vers le terme de ta grossesse, plus tu auras du mal à gérer ces changements. Peeta est déjà merveilleux j'en suis sûre, mais il existe des petites astuces pour t'aider à te détendre et il se sentira plus utile également. **expliqua Eléonor.

**_On peut avoir les cours à domicile ?**

A bien y réfléchir, si elle pouvait être soulagée un peu, ça ne lui ferait pas de mal.

**_Oui, mais les cours collectifs sont bien plus profitable. Avoir l'avis d'autres couples et surtout de ceux qui sont déjà passés par là vous permettra de savoir à quoi vous en tenir et puis, c'est bien plus convivial.**

**_Ce qu'Eléonor essaie de vous dire, c'est qu'on est déjà passé vous inscrire. Vous commencez lundi.** balança Haymitch.

**_Quoi ? Maman !** protesta Kantiss.

**_C'est pour ton bien et puis, ces cours vous seront profitables à tous les deux. **

**_Ta mère a raison, on en a besoin. C'est notre premier, il faut qu'on fasse les choses bien. **approuva Peeta.

Comme toujours, Peeta eu raison d'elle et le lundi suivant, elle et son mari arrivèrent à l'endroit où se déroulaient les cours. A peine entrés que tous les yeux se braquèrent sur eux.

**_Oh non... Je veux rentrer.** fit Katniss qui n'aimait pas toute cette attention.

**_Hors de question. Ils sont juste étonnés, ils finiront par s'habituer à notre présence.** dit Peeta en lui pressant la main.

**_Oh Monsieur et Madame Mellkark, je vous attendais ! Félicitations pour votre bébé. C'est un honneur que vous soyez ici parmi nous. Installez-vous. **dit la coach qui devait bien avoir la cinquantaine.

Katniss regarda autour d'elle. Il y avait beaucoup de jeunes couples d'au moins 10 ans de moins qu'eux. Elle se sentait vielle tout à coup. Elle murmura à son époux :

**_Ils sont tous jeunes, Peeta.**

**_C'est parce que tous n'attendent pas 15 ans pour faire un bébé.** répondit-il avec un sourire taquin.

Malheureusement pour lui, elle le prit mal et lui lâcha la main.

**_Bien, il nous manque un couple cependant. On va attendre quelques minutes.**

Katniss pendant ce temps boudait Peeta.

**_Chérie, j'ai dit ça pour te taquiner, c'était pas méchant.** murmura-t-il pour se rattraper.

**_Tu devrais t'estimer heureux d'avoir attendu que 15 ans. **dit-elle ayant toujours sa réflexion en travers de la gorge.

A ce moment là, un couple débarqua. La jeune femme était très grosse, au point que Katniss se demandait comment elle faisait pour tenir debout. Quant au mari, il tenait dans ses bras un petit garçon de 4 ans qui se débattait comme une furie et qui criait et pleurait.

**_Désolés d'être en retard. La nourrice nous a planté et Josh n'a pas arrêté ses caprices depuis son réveil. ****Josh, ça suffit ! Tu te calmes maintenant !** gronda le père de l'enfant.

**_Bon... Euh.. Eh bien, on va lui donner un ballon pour jouer. **fit la préparatrice.

**_On dirait qu'ils ont fort à faire. **constata Peeta en les observant d'un air aussi perplexe que Katniss. Leur enfant serait-il aussi turbulent ? La question le tracassait tout à coup.

Le couple s'installa près d'eux et la femme prit la parole.

**_Oh bonjour, c'est un honneur. Je m'appelle... **Elle détourna vite le visage. **Josh ! On t'a dit de prendre un ballon pas deux !** cria-t-elle.

Le garçon jouait avec l'énorme ballon et essayait de monter dessus.

**_Je m'appelle... **reprit la mère.

**_Josh ! Si tu tombes et tu te fais mal, ne comptes pas sur Maman et moi pour venir te plaindre ! **cria le père. **Descends de là !**

La jeune femme se tourna de nouveau vers Katniss pendant que son mari était parti gronder son fils.

**_Mon nom est Tiana et c'est mon mari, Max. On attends des jumeaux. **

**_Des jumeaux, wow ! Moi c'est Peeta et voici Katniss, ma femme. Nous on préfère avoir la surprise, mais il est tout seul là dedans, ça c'est sûr.** plaisanta-t-il en caressant le ventre de son épouse.

**_Heureusement. J'ai déjà du mal avec un, alors deux... Je ne sais pas comment vous faites.** dit Katniss.

**_Oh vous savez, on fait avec, mais c'est qu'on ne pensait pas avoir des jumeaux. Je vois qu'on est que deux couples à avoir la trentaine ici.** remarqua alors Tiana.

Son mari vint les rejoindre.

**_Je crois qu'il est calmé pour les dix prochaines minutes.**

La préparatrice fit signe aux couples de l'écouter.

**_Bien. Maintenant que tout le monde est là, nous allons pouvoir commencer la séance. **dit la sage-femme. **Tout d'abord, je vais vous indiquer des petits mouvements simples qui vous permettront, vous mamans, d'être soulagées. L'un des premiers est la bascule du bassin. Je vais solliciter la participation d'une maman dans la salle. **

Katniss se cacha derrière Peeta. Heureusement, une maman se porta volontaire. La coach invita donc celle-ci à s'allonger sur le dos, les jambes pliées et les pieds posés au sol, puis elle se plaça entre ses jambes et glissa ses mains sous le bassin de la future maman.

**_Une fois positionné comme ceci, vous papa, devrez tirer doucement son bassin vers vous. Ce mouvement va lui étirer le dos, faciliter la respiration et soulager ses douleurs. On peut également le faire avec un drap, mais je préconise le contact des mains. Ca rendra ce moment plus agréable pour tous les deux. Maintenant essayez.**

Katniss regarda Peeta.

**_Bon, bah... Allons-y. **

Elle s'allongea sur le dos. Peeta vint alors se placer comme l'avait montrer la sage-femme tout à l'heure, puis glissa ses mains sous son bassin avant de l'attirer doucement vers lui.

La préparatrice passa ensuite dans les rangs et ajusta la position de Peeta.

**_Voilà, comme ça. Comment vous sentez-vous Katniss. **

**_Bien. **

Soudain un énorme bruit retentit et une pile de coussin tombèrent du étagère.

**_Josh !** s'écrièrent leurs voisins.

Peeta et Katniss échangèrent un regard, pensant silencieusement la même chose au sujet de leur futur enfant. Puis, il chassa rapidement cette pensée et se reconcentra sur ce qu'ils faisaient.

**_Je m'y prends bien, ça va ?** s'enquit-il en répétant l'exercice.

**_Oui, c'est vrai que ça soulage. Il faudra le refaire à la maison. **

Mais comme Peeta était à genoux et que son pantalon remontait, le petit Josh en profita pour toucher la prothèse de Peeta qui avait attirée son attention.

**_Maman, pourquoi le monsieur il a une jambe en fer ? **

Peeta tourna alors la tête vers lui en entendant la question.

**_Je suis désolé, il pose de ces questions parfois.** s'excusa Max.

**_Non, y'a pas de mal. **sourit Peeta, pas du tout vexé. **J'ai eu un accident et j'ai perdu ma vraie jambe, alors on m'en a mis une en fer à la place pour que je puisse marcher. **dit-il à l'attention de Josh.

Katniss se décomposa à l'écoute du récit. Chaque fois que le sujet revenait sur le tapis, elle se sentait coupable.

**_Elle n'est pas vraiment en fer n'est-ce pas ? Je vous ai vu dans les jeux. Elle est plus high tech que ça, non ?** demanda Max.

**_Oui, c'est vrai. Ils ont fait beaucoup de progrès, alors celle là est beaucoup plus légère et pratique que ma toute première. **répondit naturellement Peeta, comme s'il parlait d'un objet et non de sa fausse jambe.

**_Pourrait-on se concentrer sur le cours s'il vous plait ? Vous aurez tout le temps de faire connaissance après.** les rappela à l'ordre la sage-femme.

Katniss, elle se sentait mal. Bien sur qu'elle était habituée pour la jambe de Peeta, mais tout cela l'avait remué. Et la question du petit Josh, lui fit comprendre quelque chose à laquelle jusque là elle n'avait pas pensé. Un jour, leur enfant poserait la même question à son père et il allait aussi falloir lui expliquer... Lui expliquer toute l'horreur de leur passé.

**_Katniss ? Ca va ?** s'inquiéta Peeta en voyant l'expression de sa femme.

**_Oui, oui... **mentit-elle.

La préparatrice vit l'expression de Katniss.

**_Madame Mellark ? Vous vous sentez mal ? Vous désirez faire une pause ? **

**_Non, on continue. Je réfléchissais c'est tout. **

**_D'accord. N'hésitez pas surtout.** lui dit-elle avant de se tourner vers les autres. **Vous avez d'autres astuces comme celle que nous allons voir. Prenez tous un ballon et les mamans vont s'asseoir dessus comme moi.**

Peeta récupéra un ballon pour sa femme et l'aida à s'installer.

**_Maman, je veux monter sur le ballon avec toi. **s'écria Josh.

**_Non, tu ne peux pas mon chéri. **

**_Si je veux monter avec toi ! JE VEUX ! **

Et il essaya de monter sur le ballon.

**_Josh ! **cria le père. **Laisse ta mère tranquille. **

Tiana se tourna vers Katniss.

**_Il est adorable la plupart du temps, mais parfois il est ingérable. C'est l'âge et ça ne fait que commencer. Il nous défit, teste nos limites. **

Katniss s'installa et murmura à Peeta.

**_Est ce qu'on est vraiment prêt pour ça, Peeta ? **

**_Oui, on l'est.** assura Peeta. **Et puis, rien ne dit que le nôtre sera aussi turbulent. **

Max s'approcha de Peeta.

**_C'est bien qu'il y ait des cours maintenant. Pour Josh, j'étais complètement perdu. On se sent tellement inutile. Vous devez être super impatient d'avoir votre enfant après tout ce temps. Moi j'étais comme un fou à l'accouchement, résultat j'ai tout fait de travers et pourtant j'avais pas grand chose à faire. **

**_Des conseils à me donner ? **sourit Peeta, ravi que quelqu'un partage son vécu.

**_Eh bien... Ne tournez pas de l'oeil quand votre bébé viendra au monde. Je me suis évanoui. L'émotion était trop forte. **

**_A ce point ?** s'étonna Peeta.

**_C'est que Tiana a eu des difficultés pour l'avoir. Et c'était notre bébé miracle quand il est arrivé. Et maintenant, des jumeaux. Je suis autant en stress que la première fois. Une grossesse gémellaire c'est dangereux quand même. Vous savez, j'ai perdu ma mère lorsqu'elle a accouché de ma petite soeur, du coup, j'angoisse mais Tiana elle, elle est relaxe. Heureusement, parce que c'est elle qui doit me calmer. Le monde à l'envers. **

**_C'est vrai que c'est déjà stressant en temps normal, alors en plus avec notre vécu à chacun, c'est carrément les montagnes russes au niveau émotionnel. Je n'ose pas le dire à Katniss, mais je me sens inutile, sans parler du fait que je flippe à mort de pas savoir quoi faire et comment m'y prendre quand le bébé sera là. C'est tellement fragile et petit. Ca n'a rien à voir avec les sacs de farine que je trimballe. **confia Peeta.

**_Ca c'est sur. Mais vous saurez, ne vous inquiétez pas. Au départ, c'est pas très compliqué, les couches, le lait, le dodo, les pleurs. C'est après que ça se complique. **

Il pointa son doigt vers son fils Josh qui parlait au mur comme s'il y avait quelqu'un devant lui. Les deux hommes rirent de bon coeur en le voyant.

**_On se concentre, s'il vous plait.** les rappela à l'ordre la préparatrice. **Nous allons maintenant parler de la respiration. C'est capital pour bien oxygéner l'utérus et donc le bébé**.

**_Nos maris ont l'air de bien s'entendre. Faut dire qu'on a eu Josh un peu tard et que dire des jumeaux. Et c'est difficile de parler avec toutes ces jeunettes qui ne se rappelle même pas des temps difficiles parce qu'elles étaient trop petites. **glissa Tiana à l'oreille de Katniss.

L'ancien geai moqueur acquiesça, mais ne voulait pas parler des Hunger Games, alors elle fit mine d'écouter la préparatrice.

**_Contrairement à ce qu'on peut croire, la respiration du petit chien est superficielle et peu efficace. Elle ne permet pas de bien véhiculer l'oxygène et de récupérer entre les contractions. Ce qu'il faut, c'est une inspiration abdominale lente. Sans inspirer, on va souffler tout doucement pendant tout le long de la contraction qui dure de 30 à 40 secondes. Et c'est là que les papas seront utiles. Ils devront inspirer et expirer en même temps que vous. Ca vous aidera, vous mamans, à ne pas paniquer et à rester concentrer sur l'exercice malgré la douleur. **expliqua la sage-femme. **Nous allons appliquer tout ça. Les papas vont se placer dos au mur et les mamans vont s'installer dos à vous entre vos jambes avec vos mains sur leurs ventres. Allez-y. **

Peeta et Katniss s'exécutèrent.

**_Mon dieu, Peeta... C'est idiot de dire ça, mais ça devient très réel tout ça. Je ne sais pas si je suis prête. **

**_C'est pour ça qu'on est ici et qu'on se prépare, ma puce. On ne devient pas parents du jour au lendemain et c'est normal qu'on angoisse, mais on a connu bien pire comme situation, tu ne crois pas ? **murmura-t-il doucement à son oreille en posant ses mains sur ce ventre rond qu'il aimait tant.

**_Oui, mais tu me connais. Tu sais, ce que Josh a dit à propos de ta jambe, notre enfant se demandera aussi et puis un jour, faudra tout expliquer... Je... Oh mon dieu, Peeta. Je n'avais jamais pensé à ça. **

**_Madame Mellark, arrêtez de parler et concentrez-vous s'il vous plait. **gronda la préparatrice.

**_Respire ma puce. Détends toi et écoute moi. Notre enfant a le droit de connaître notre histoire, savoir d'où il vient. Ca ne veut pas dire qu'il deviendra fou ou sera traumatisé. Ca fait partie de la vie, de toute façon, il verra tout ça à l'école, autant lui en parler nous-même au bon moment. **

**_Monsieur Mellark, c'est incroyable ça ! Vous n'arrêtez pas de papoter, vous et votre femme. Je penserais que vous donneriez l'exemple. **râla la préparatrice.

**_Désolé. **dit Peeta en se reconcentrant pour faire l'exercice demandé.

Le reste de la séance se déroula sans encombre. A la fin, Max et Tiana demandèrent à Katniss et Peeta s'ils voulaient bien qu'ils se revoient pour faire connaissance. Peeta accepta gaiement et Katniss elle, n'en était pas trop contrariée. Elle redoutait juste les discussions sur les Hunger Games, mais si elle pouvait parler de sa grossesse avec une femme qui elle aussi était enceinte jusqu'au cou, peut-être que ça la divertirait de toutes ses inquiétudes.


	16. Arrivée en avance

Katniss et Peeta passaient la soirée chez Max et Tiana. Ils avaient finalement tissés des liens avec ce couple au fil des jours. Le diner se passait à merveille.

**_Dis moi Katniss, vous avez choisi un prénom pour le bébé ? Fille ou garçon, vous avez déjà une petite idée, non ? **

**_Oh non, pas encore. **répondit Katniss. **Je crois qu'on se décidera le jour même. En vérité, je ne veux pas donner un nom à ce bébé avant qu'il ne soit là.**

Katniss avait du mal à expliquer ses raisons, mais ne pas penser à un prénom l'aidait à ne pas trop matérialiser cet enfant. Ils avaient juste décidé avec Peeta que l'enfant ne porterait pas le nom d'un de leurs proches décédés. Ce serait trop lourd pour un enfant et trop dur pour eux.

**_En ce qui nous concerne, nous savons déjà que ce sont deux garçons. Encore ! **fit Max.** J'aurais aimé une petite fille. **

**_Ca sera pour la prochaine fois.** dit Tiana souriante.

**_Elle veut une grande famille.** renchérit Max en s'adressant au couple.

**_C'est normal, j'ai perdu toute ma famille pendant la guerre. Alors j'en veux une énorme maintenant. **expliqua Tiana.

Katniss elle, évita de regarder Peeta. Un enfant c'était déjà beaucoup et elle espérait que Peeta n'allait pas en demander un autre après celui-là. Elle avait déjà l'impression que tout lui était insurmontable.

**_Tu as bien raison. J'ai toujours envié les familles nombreuses, et puis, maintenant qu'il n'y a plus de danger, pourquoi s'en priver, pas vrai ? **ajouta Peeta, tout sourire.

Katniss se raidit aux mots de son mari. Il n'avait pas pu dire ça ? pensa-t-elle en perdant ses couleurs. Elle reposa la cuillère de son dessert sans avaler ce qu'il y avait dedans.

**_Moi, j'attends de voir comment on va s'en sortir avec trois enfants pour commencer. **dit Max.

**_Je suis sûr qu'on s'en sortira à merveille. Le défi ne me fait pas peur.** intervint Tiana. **Et toi, Katniss ? Tu aimerais en avoir d'autres après votre premier ? **

**_Non. **dit-elle sans détour.

**_Non ?** répétèrent en choeur Tiana et Max.

Peeta lui, n'était pas étonné, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être déçu. Néanmoins, il se satisfaisait de la situation, car après tout, elle allait au moins lui en donner un. C'était déjà énorme, après toutes ces années.

**_Je crois qu'il est temps de rentrer. Il se fait tard et je suis fatiguée. **mentit-elle pour couper court à leurs interrogations.

Peeta et Katniss prirent donc congé et Katniss ne desserra pas les dents. Les paroles de Peeta sur son envie d'une famille nombreuse la hantaient.

**_Qu'est-ce que tu as ? **demanda finalement Peeta, ne supportant plus son silence tandis qu'ils marchaient vers leur maison.

**_Tu le sais très bien.** répondit-elle sèchement.

**_Quoi, parce que j'ai dit que moi aussi j'aimerais une famille nombreuse ? **

**_Oui. J'ai vraiment l'impression que quoi que je fasse, ça ne sera jamais suffisant. Maintenant tu veux une famille nombreuse.** râla-t-elle en colère.

**_J'ai juste dit que j'aimerais, je n'ai pas dit faisons la ! **se défendit Peeta.

**_Oui, ça commence toujours comme ça avec toi.** fit-elle, ne le croyant absolument pas.

Peeta leva les yeux au ciel.

**_Eh bien, je n'exprimerai plus mon opinion ! Là, ça te va ?**

Katniss ne répondit pas et ils se couchèrent fâchés. Malgré tout, pendant la nuit, Peeta qui avait du mal à dormir, tenta une approche vers Katniss en venant se coller contre son dos pour l'enlacer. Katniss le laissa faire mais ne l'invita pas à plus et finit par se rendormir.

**_Et voilà, c'est une magnifique petite fille cette fois !** fit la sage femme.

Katniss était épuisée. Peeta et leurs 5 autres enfants étaient autour d'elle.

**_Quelle belle et grande famille, Peeta !** dit soudain Snow qui apparut près de lui en posant sa main sur son épaule, fier de lui. **Tu as réussi à convaincre cette mutation d'avoir des enfants, maintenant tu vas pouvoir te venger de tout ce qu'elle t'a fait, elle qui a tué ta famille...**

**_Comment ça ?** dit Katniss terrifiée et confuse.

**_Six, c'est le nombre parfait pour un mini Hunger Games. Sauf que là, ce sont tes enfants, Katniss, qui devront s'entretués. C'est encore mieux !** déclara Snow.

**_Peeta ? **déglutit-elle.

Les yeux de ce dernier étaient dilatés et noirs comme un gouffre.

**_Tu vas enfin payer pour tes crimes, mutation ! **grogna-t-il.

**_Noon ! Noooooon !** hurla Katniss avant de se réveiller confuse.

**_Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?** sursauta Peeta en se redressant et en se tournant vers elle, paniqué.

**_Tu me détestes ! **dit-elle en tremblant. **Tu veux des enfants pour te venger de moi !**

**_Quoi ? Oh Katniss, c'était juste un cauchemar. Je ne te déteste pas, bien au contraire et je ne veux pas d'enfants dans ce but là, tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? **

Elle le fixait et constata que ses yeux étaient d'un magnifique bleu.

**_Je ne veux pas d'une famille nombreuse Peeta, être enceinte c'est... Avoir un enfant, c'est déjà trop pour moi.**

**_D'accord. On n'en aura qu'un si c'est ce que tu veux vraiment. **concéda-t-il à regret, voyant bien dans quel état ça la mettait.

A ce moment là, la sonnerie du téléphone de Peeta retentit. Le nom de Max apparut sur l'écran.

**_Max ? Que se passe-t-il ? **demanda directement Peeta en répondant.

**_Peeta, je suis aux urgences.** dit-il d'une voix paniquée. **Mes amis proches ne peuvent pas rester plus longtemps et ma famille n'arrivera pas avant demain... Tiana... Les bébés, ils risquent de tous mourir, Peeta. Je ne peux pas rester seul... **

**_Oui, bien sûr. On arrive tout de suite. **

**_Merci...**

**_Eh, Max !** appela Peeta avant de raccrocher. **Tiana est plus forte que tu ne le penses, tout ira bien, j'en suis sûr.**

**_Que se passe t-il ? **demanda Katniss, une fois que son mari eu coupé la communication.

**_Les bébés arrivent prématurément. Tiana et eux sont en danger. Il faut qu'on y aille, Max est seul à l'hôpital. **

Katniss palit à ses mots et toucha instinctivement son ventre.

**_Mon dieu, j'espère que ça ira. **

**_Ca ira. Il le faut. **dit Peeta sans hésitation avant de se lever pour s'habiller. **Allez, ne perdons pas de temps. **

Une demie heure plus tard, ils arrivèrent. Max était anxieux et faisait les cent pas dans le couloir quand il les vit.

**_Peeta, Katniss ! Merci d'être venus, je n'en pouvais plus.**

**_C'est normal, on ne pouvait pas vous laisser seuls dans un moment pareil. **dit Peeta en lui faisant une accolade. **Tu as des nouvelles ?**

**_Non, elle est en train d'accoucher, mais je n'ai pas le droit d'entrer. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'un des bébés absorbait tout le liquide amniotique et que si ça continuait, le deuxième allait en mourir, mais ils ne sont pas encore à terme, alors... **Max était blanc comme un linge. **Qu'est ce qu'on va faire si on perd les bébés ? **

**_Vous n'allez pas les perdre et je t'interdis formellement de penser à ce scénario. Ta femme est une battante et les bébés ne sont pas si prématurés que ça. Y'en a qui ont survécus en venant au monde bien plus tôt.** assura Peeta.

Katniss s'installa sur un banc. Elle était moins optimiste que Peeta, parce qu'elle savait que beaucoup de femmes pouvaient mourir en couche, même si c'était à une autre époque.

Une infirmière, arriva et demanda à parler à Max.

**_Nous avons sortis les deux bébés, ils sont en bonne santé et vous attendent en couveuse. Cependant, votre femme, fait une hémorragie. Nous essayons de faire notre possible, mais je dois être honnête avec vous, son utérus ne se contracte plus comme il faut et elle subit une hémorragie qu'on appelle à robinet ouvert. Il est possible qu'elle n'y survive pas. **

Max, qui s'était d'abord senti revivre à l'annonce concernant l'état des bébés, vacilla sous la nouvelle. Son teint déjà pâle devint encore plus inquiétant, mais il tenait encore debout, pour Tiana.

**_Il faut que je la vois. Elle ne doit pas rester seule, je veux la voir.** répéta-t-il.

**_Je crains que ce ne soit impossible pour le moment et vos bébés ont besoin de leur père.**

Peeta et Katniss avaient tout entendu. Cette dernière avait le regard dans le vide. Tiana allait peut être mourir sans jamais voir ses bébés... Elle passa instinctivement une main sur son ventre.

Max s'excusa finalement auprès de Peeta et Katniss, et se décida à aller voir ses jumeaux, à défaut de pouvoir voir sa femme qui luttait pour rester en vie.

Sans un mot, Peeta entoura Katniss de ses bras, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle ne lui échappe pas. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander comment il s'en sortirait si une telle chose arrivait à sa femme. Il avait tellement voulu cet enfant, mais n'avait jamais véritablement penser à la possibilité que la grossesse se passe mal au point de mettre en péril la vie de celle qu'il aimait plus que tout.

La jeune femme pensait la même chose. Elle n'était pas plus à l'abri que Tiana. Les médecins lui avaient dit d'éviter le stress, mais elle était continuellement inquiète et les cauchemars n'aidaient en rien.

**_Peeta, il faut qu'on parle, dans l'éventualité ou mon accouchement à moi aussi se passerait mal.**

Peeta secoua frénétiquement la tête tout en resserrant un peu plus son étreinte.

**_Non, je refuse d'envisager ça.**

**_Peeta, il le faut... Pour Tiana tout se passait bien et puis regarde. On ne sait jamais, alors je veux que tu saches que si tu dois choisir entre moi et le bébé, la question ne se pose même pas. Tu choisis le bébé. **

**_Hors de question ! **refusa tout net Peeta en se reculant, offusqué qu'elle ose dire une telle chose. **Tu es ma femme, bon sang ! Jamais je ne pourrai accepter de te sacrifier !**

**_Et moi , je ne veux pas voir mourir mon enfant et en être la cause. Tu sais très bien que c'était une des raisons pour lesquelles je ne voulais pas d'enfants. **

**_Je m'en fiche, jamais je ne choisirai entre toi et notre enfant, c'est clair ? Et puis, ne remet pas ça sur le tapis. N'oublie pas que c'est toi qui a tout à coup décidé d'arrêter la contraception. **

**_Peu importe, c'est ma vie et c'est à moi de décider. Je ne supporterai par de perdre mon enfant. Toi, tu pourras l'élever et refaire ta vie.**

**_Stop ! Tais-toi ! Je refuse d'écouter de telles sottises !**

Elle lui prit les deux mains.

**_Peeta, écoute moi... De nous deux, tu es le plus solide. Tu désires cet enfant plus que tout. Pour moi, ça serait au dessus de mes forces alors que toi, tu arriveras à reprendre le dessus. Tu te remarieras après quelques années et peut être que tu auras même d'autres enfants et que tu auras la famille nombreuse dont tu rêves tant.**

**_Non, non et non ! C'est toi que je veux, c'est avec toi que je veux fonder une famille, tu entends ! Toi et personne d'autre ! Alors par pitié, cesse de dire des choses pareilles, s'il te plait.** la supplia Peeta, qui se sentait perdre pied rien qu'en imaginant sa vie sans Katniss.

**_Tu sais très bien que j'ai raison, tu m'as déjà avoué que tu serais capable de refaire ta vie, même si ce n'était qu'à demi mot. Tu dis ça, juste parce que tu es sous le coup de l'émotion. **

**_Je n'ai pas dit que je serais prêt à refaire ma vie, j'ai dit que je comprenais ceux qui en ressentent le besoin, nuance ! J'ai l'impression que tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point je t'aime. Je deviendrais fou si je te perdais et toi tu parles comme si ce que je ressent pour toi n'avait aucune espèce d'importance. **dit-il d'un air dégoûté.

Katniss se mit à pleurer. Déjà qu'elle était d'une grande sensibilité depuis les jeux, enceinte c'était pire.

**_Tu... Tu m'aimes à ce point ? Tu ne te remarierais pas ? **dit-elle confuse et soulagée.

Ces dernières années, elle avait eu l'impression qu'elle ne comptait plus autant. Que l'envie d'enfants de Peeta était si grande, que ça passait avant tout. Avant elle. Et quand il lui avait dit qu'il comprenait le choix de sa mère, ça l'avait profondément remuée et choquée, parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'imaginer une autre vie avec un autre homme que Peeta. Après tout, ne lui avait-elle pas fait cet enfant par peur de le perdre, qu'il s'en aille et par culpabilité d'être si égoïste ?

Peeta prit son visage en coupe et essuya les larmes qui avaient perlées sur ses joues.

**_Tu es ma raison de vivre, Katniss. Sans toi, je ne suis rien.**

Elle le serra dans ses bras.

**_Je ne veux pas mourir, Peeta. Aujourd'hui encore moins qu'hier. Pas maintenant alors que je suis heureuse près de toi.**

**_Alors cessons de parler de ça. Je n'ai pas envie d'y penser. Contentons-nous de nous préparer au mieux à l'arrivée de notre enfant et profitons de chaque instant ensemble, tu veux bien ? **

**_Dis moi encore combien tu m'aimes, Peeta. J'ai envie de t'entendre me dire à quel point tu m'aimes. **l'implora-t-elle pour se rassurer.

Peeta la serra un peu plus fort en lui murmurant son amour encore et encore. Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes jusqu'à ce que Max réapparaisse. Il était à la fois heureux d'avoir vu ses jumeaux, mais encore bouleversé par ce qui était entrain d'arriver à sa femme.

**_Peeta, Katniss, vous voulez voir les bébés ? **demanda-t-il néanmoins, refusant de rester là à penser au pire.

Les futurs parents acceptèrent avec joie, puis suivirent Max jusqu'à la couveuse. Les deux bébés étaient l'un à coté de l'autre et semblaient dormir.

**_Je vous présente Jess et Clapton. Ca me fait trois garçons, avec Josh.**

Peeta et Katniss regardèrent les jumeaux d'un air émerveillé.

**_Ils sont magnifiques... Félicitations Max.** le félicita chaleureusement Peeta en le prenant dans ses bras, en dépit des circonstances.

**_Ils ressemblent à leur mère. **Sa voix se mit alors à trembler et serra Peeta dans ses bras sous le coup de l'émotion. **Comment je vais m'en sortir si elle meurt ? J'ai déjà perdu ma mère comme ça et je...**

**_Tu ne la perdras pas.** le coupa Peeta. **Mais si ça arrivait, tu ne serais pas seul. On serait là, Katniss et moi et puis, tu aurais trois merveilleux enfants. Tania n'aimerait pas que tu baisses les bras si les choses ne se passaient pas comme prévu. **dit-il à son ami.

Soudain, une sage femme débarqua dans la salle des couveuses. Elle devisagea Katniss.

**_Mais enfin Madame, que faites vous ici à une heure pareille dans votre état ? Ce n'est pas raisonnable. **

Katniss qui était folle d'inquiétude pour la santé de son bébé, en profita pour demander si la sage-femme pouvait lui faire un petit diagnostic pour savoir si tout allait bien. Celle-ci accepta et emmena Katniss. Lorsqu'elle revint, Max n'était plus avec Peeta.

**_Où est Max ? Comment va Tiana ? Vous avez eu des nouvelles ?**

**_L'hémorragie a pu être stoppée, elle est fatiguée, mais tirée d'affaire. Max est avec elle.** sourit Peeta.

**_Oh, merci Seigneur ! **

Elle se blottit dans les bras de son époux. Elle était si heureuse pour leurs amis.

**_Je t'avais dit que tout irait bien.** dit Peeta en embrassant son cou dans un soupire, la fatigue se faisant tout à coup sentir.

**_Rentrons, nous reviendrons demain les voir. Je pense qu'ils ont besoin de se retrouver en famille.** suggéra Katniss.

**_Je suis d'accord. **approuva Peeta en prenant la main de sa femme.

Le lendemain, Katniss et Peeta allèrent comme promis rendre visite à Tiana, Max et les bébés. Alors que Peeta était avec Max et Josh pour dire bonjour aux jumeaux, Katniss elle, était avec Tiana.

**_Comment te sens-tu ? **

**_Heureuse. Epuisée, mais heureuse. Tu les as vu ? Ils sont beaux n'est-ce pas ? **dit fièrement Tiana, malgré son visage cerné et son teint encore un peu pâlot.

**_Oui, ils sont magnifiques. Trois garçons, tu vas avoir fort à faire.**

**_C'est sûr, mais je suis prête. Max et moi, le sommes tous les deux.**

**_J'espère que nos enfants deviendront amis. **

**_Evidemment qu'ils le deviendront. Peut-être même qu'un de mes fils tombera éperdument amoureux de ta fille.** sourit Tania.

**_Encore faut-il que ce soit une fille. Mais tu sais, je dois te révéler un secret. Il ne vaudrait mieux pas, parce que tous les amis d'enfances mâles qui sont tombés amoureux d'une femme de ma famille, ont vu leur chère et tendre convolée en juste noce avec un autre.**

Tania rigola.

**_Alors, c'est que tu sous-estime le pouvoir de séduction des Green !**

Katniss se mit à rire à son tour.

**_Tu es incroyable, tu viens juste d'accoucher, mon bébé n'est pas encore né et tu penses déjà à les marier. Comment fais-tu pour être si pleine d'optimiste ? **

**_Parce que la vie n'a pas que des mauvais côtés, Katniss. Je suis en vie, j'ai un mari aimant et trois magnifiques enfants. Toi non plus tu n'es pas en reste et il serait temps que tu t'en rendes compte et que tu profites pleinement de ce bonheur sans aucune retenue. Ne te contente pas de si peu quand tu peux avoir beaucoup, c'est d'ailleurs mon leitmotiv. **

**_Je sais, Peeta ne cesse de me répéter la même chose, mais je suis toujours effrayée. J'ai peur que si j'en demande trop, quelque chose arrive et que tout me soit repris. **

**_C'est normal après ce que tu as vécu, mais si tu ne lâches jamais prise, tu passeras à côté de beaucoup de choses. Vous êtes heureux, ça se voit et vous le serez encore plus quand il ou elle se décidera à sortir de sa cachette. Malgré tout, j'ai la certitude que vous ne l'êtes pas encore complètement parce que tu ne t'es jamais totalement laissé aller. Tu vis constamment avec cette peur au ventre et ça gâche une partie de ce bonheur. J'ai raison ou pas ? **

**_Oui, mais à chaque fois, on a fini par me voler mon bonheur. Petite, avec Prim, mon père et ma mère, on était tellement heureux et puis mon père est mort et ma vie entière a basculée. Puis, quand j'avais enfin trouvé un rythme qui me convenait, ma soeur s'est faite moissonnée et je me suis portée volontaire et ma vie a basculée de nouveau. Après, quand j'ai enfin compris que j'aimais Peeta, le** **Capitole me l'a pris et il n'était plus lui même. Il me haïssait. Alors qu'on gagnait la guerre, ma petite soeur est morte, puis j'ai perdu mon meilleur ami. J'ai l'impression que dès que je m'autorise d'être plus heureuse que je ne le dois, on vient me punir. **

**_Je vois... Viens là.** dit-elle en tapotant l'espace vide sur son lit.

Katniss obéit, intriguée.

**_Max et moi n'avions jamais été très chanceux, tu sais. Lui a perdu sa mère à sa naissance et moi, j'ai perdu les miens quand j'avais dix ans. Si on avait pensés comme toi, on ne se serait jamais mariés et on aurait encore moins décidés de fonder une famille. Pourtant, on a choisi de surmonter nos peurs pour obtenir ce qu'on n'avait jamais eu. J'y ai presque laissé la vie cette fois, mais pour rien au monde je ne regrette et si c'était à refaire, je le referais sans hésiter, parce que ce que j'ai aujourd'hui a une valeur inestimable. **sourit Tania alors qu'une larme de joie perlait sur sa joue. **Ce que tu as vécu ne doit pas t'empêcher de vivre, Katniss. Au contraire, tu dois t'en servir comme tremplin. Ne laisse pas tes peurs et tes doutes diriger ton existence et prends ce qui te reviens de droit. **

Katniss était admirative. Tiana et Peeta se ressemblaient tellement.

**_Je te promets d'essayer. Je crois qu'hier j'ai fait peur à Peeta, à cause de ce qui t'es arrivé, j'ai tout de suite pensé au pire et je n'aurais pas du. Il mérite tellement d'être heureux. **

**_Vous le méritez tout les deux, mais tu dois le vouloir autant que lui pour que ça marche. **lui rappela Tiana.

**_Oh, je le veux. Il n'y a rien au monde que je ne souhaite plus que son bonheur. Je peux te l'avouer, si j'ai fait cet enfant, c'est uniquement pour lui. Je le sentais si malheureux, si frustré, j'avais aussi peur qu'il finisse par me quitter. Je sais que ce n'étaient pas de bonnes raisons, mais il en avait tellement envie et j'ai hâte qu'il serre son bébé dans ses bras. **

**_Et toi dans tout ça ?** s'enquit Tiana, dont Katniss n'avait fait que confirmer les doutes.

**_Moi ? Je ne sais pas. Je me pose plein de questions. Ferais-je une bonne mère ? Serais-je à la hauteur ? Je ne suis même pas sure d'être vraiment prête pour ça. **

**_Mais tu l'aimes cet enfant qui grandi en toi, non ? Tu veux aussi le tenir dans tes bras, n'est-ce pas ? **

**_Bien sur ! Si tu savais le nombre de cauchemars que je fais, où on vient me prendre mon bébé. Je suis terrifiée à l'idée de le perdre. Porter ce bébé est un vrai calvaire. J'ai constamment peur et hier, quand on a su pour toi, je me suis mise à vraiment imaginer le pire. J'ai dit à Peeta que s'il devait choisir entre moi et le bébé, la question ne se posait pas et qu'il devrait sauver le bébé.**

**_Katniss...** soupira Tiana. **Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as dit à ton mari ? Entre moi agonisant à côté et toi lui disant ça, le pauvre devait être dans tous ses états. **

**_Oui, il l'était... **fit-elle honteuse.

**_Tu vas devoir te rattraper, Kat'. Lui aussi a besoin d'être rassuré, parce que crois moi, même si les hommes jouent les fiers, ils sont aussi terrifiés que nous et si en plus tu remets de l'huile sur le feu... **

**_Je sais, mais il est tellement solide que j'oublies facilement que ce n'est pas forcément facile pour lui non plus. **avoua Katniss.

**_Bien. Maintenant qu'on a un peu remis les pendules à l'heure, j'aimerais que tu fasses savoir à mon mari adoré que je souhaite le voir, lui et nos enfants. Qu'il me les amène tous. **

**_Je vais les chercher. Merci pour cette conversation, Tiana. **dit-elle en la laissant.

Elle rejoignit Peeta, Max et Josh pour leur faire par du désir de Tiana d'avoir sa famille à ses côtés. Katniss prit la main de son mari quand elle sentit un léger coup de pieds.

**_Oh ! Le bébé bouge, Peeta !**

**_C'est vrai ?** s'exclama-t-il avec un sourire en posant ses mains sur le ventre de son épouse.

**_Tu sens ? C'est plus rare maintenant. Hier la sage femme m'a dit que c'était normal, il a de moins en moins d'espace pour bouger, vu que je serai bientôt à terme.**

**_Ca approche ! Tu te rends compte, bientôt ce sera à notre tour de tenir notre bébé contre nous ! **sourit-il d'un air niais.

**_Oui. Je suis désolée pour ce que je t'ai dit hier, tu sais. J'ai paniqué... Encore une fois. Mais le bébé est en pleine forme et moi aussi, il n'y a donc pas de raison de s'inquiéter. **

Peeta hocha la tête. Malgré son optimisme légendaire, son échange avec Katniss l'avait pas mal remué et il savait que bébé ou pas, il ne supporterait pas de perdre Katniss. Il leva la main jusqu'à sa joue et la regarda avec tendresse.

**_Je t'aime.**

Katniss caressa la main de Peeta qui était sur sa joue.

**_Je t'aime aussi. Et tu sais quoi ? Tiana espère que, si nous avons une fille, un de ses garçons tombe amoureux d'elle. Je lui ai dit que les femmes de ma famille avaient plutôt tendance à choisir un bel inconnu plutôt que leur ami d'enfance.**

Peeta sourit fièrement.

**_Un bel inconnu, tu dis ?**

**_Oui, un irrésistible et très bel inconnu qui arrive et vole notre coeur pour l'éternité. **

**_Je l'aime bien cet inconnu. Il sait y faire.** plaisanta-t-il en posant ses lèvres contre les siennes.


	17. Hope

Bonjour à tous, voici enfin le nouvel OS.

Comme vous le constatez nous postons moins souvent, car nous sommes très démotivées sur ce projet. Bien sur nous avons quelques reviewers fidèles et nous les remercions au passage, mais globalement, nous sommes complètement découragées par le manque d'engouement pour cette fic.

Alors profitez en pendant que vous avez encore quelques chapitres à lire car cela ne va certainement pas durer pour les raisons expliquées ci-dessus.

Nous espérons tout de même que vous apprécierez ce nouveau chapitre et n'oubliez pas les reviews, si vous voulez nous remettre au travail et nous redonner du courage.

On remercie chaleureusement **Haloa** qui a partcipé a ce rp et qui a fait le personnel médical, dont la sage-femme. Elle est aussi sage-femme de métier et tout ce qui est dans cette fic est médicalement correct. Bien sur Haloa est une gentille sage-femme qui ne drague pas les maris des patientes en réalité.

Bonne lecture, **veronique2** et** supergirl971**.

* * *

Katniss et Peeta arrivèrent à la maternité. Peeta portait les bagages. Elle n'était pas emballée à l'idée de donner naissance, mais en même temps elle ne supportait plus son ventre énorme. C'était la première fois pour tous les deux et ils étaient donc un peu perdus à l'entrée. Katniss n'en menait pas large mais elle ne voulait pas montrer son anxiété.

**_Bon, qu'est ce que qu'on fait ? **demanda t-elle.

**_Je peux vous aider ? Vous avez l'air perdus. **demanda la sage femme qui avait vu le couple s'attarder devant les ascenseurs.

**_Oui !** s'écria Peeta, soulagé. **Ma femme a perdu les os il y a environ trente minutes. **

**_Peeta, j'ai pas perdu les os, j'ai perdu les eaux, e-a-u-x ! ** fit Katniss agacée. **Dis Peeta, tu ne vas pas me faire le coup de tes blagues nazes alors que je vais accoucher ? **

Katniss avait toujours du mal avec l'humour particulier.

**_Allons ! Il est inutile de lui crier dessus, un si beau jeune... Euh, jour ! Un si beau jour !**

Katniss qui n'était pas d'humeur, regardait de travers la sage femme mais s'abstint de tout commentaire.

**_Bon, alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Je ne veux pas que ma femme accouche dans le hall. **rappela Peeta.

**_Bon pour commencer, il faut vous rendre aux admissions de l'hôpital, il n'y a que quelques formulaires à remplir.**

**_Peeta va les remplir, mon chéri. Où pourrais-je m'asseoir ? **dit Katniss qui avait pour l'instant de faibles contractions.

**_Venez par ici ! Essayez seulement de ne pas mettre de l'eau partout, quelqu'un pourrait glisser.** dit la sage-femme en conduisant Katniss jusqu'au banc le plus proche.

**_D'ailleurs, je vais arrêter de dégouliner quand ? J'en peux plus d'être mouillée comme ça. Peeta, il faudra que tu penses a appeler ma mère et Haymitch, on est partis si vite.**

**_Oui ma puce, je le ferai dès qu'on t'aura installé. J'y vais, ça va aller ? **demanda tout de même Peeta qui sentait l'angoisse montée.

**_Est-ce que j'ai le choix ? **grommela-t-elle.

Pour simple réponse, Peeta l'embrassa brièvement.

**_Bon, Monsieur, vous suivez le couloir droit devant vous et vous prenez à droite. Il vous faudra sa pièce d'identité, sa carte de prise en charge, votre livret de famille si vous êtes mariés... Euh... Vous êtes mariés ? **

**_Oui, depuis 15 longues années. **répondit Peeta.

La sage-femme qui délaissait déjà Katniss sur son pauvre banc inconfortable, fit la moue avant de se retourner vers le beau jeune homme.

**_Dommage.**

Katniss adressa un regard furieux à son mari. Elle n'avait pas apprécié le fait qu'il dise 15 «longues» années, comme si c'était de la torture. Elle regarda la sage femme.

**_Vous n'êtes pas de Panem ?**

**_Si, mais il y a eu tellement de rumeurs à votre sujet... Sur le fait que vous jouiez la comédie...**

**_Oui, bah sachez que notre mariage est réel.** rétorqua Katniss d'un ton sec.

**_Je vois ça. Enfin, quand on voit votre ventre je veux dire. Il est évident que vous n'avez pas fait semblant ! **

**_Ca, c'est sûr ! **sourit Peeta en faisant un clin d'oeil à son épouse. **Faut vraiment que j'aille régler ces trucs administratifs. A tout de suite, mon coeur. **

Katniss commençait à sérieusement regretter toutes ces fois, où elle avait sauvé la vie à son époux. Il était obligé de parler comme ça ? Pour qui passait-elle maintenant ? Une obssedée du sexe ?

**_Oui c'est ça, va remplir les papiers.**

**_Et donc... C'est votre premier enfant ? **

Katniss se demandait sérieusement, si cette sage femme ne le faisait pas exprès. En plus elle avait remarqué les grands sourires qu'elle adressait à son mari.

**_Oui.** dit-elle sans plus d'explications.

**_Un premier enfant au bout de 15 ans... Avez-vous eu un problème de stérilité ? **

Katniss n'espérait qu'une chose que ce ne soit pas cette femme qui l'accouche.

**_Oui, bah je ne suis pas une inconsciente qui va mettre au monde un enfant dans un pays encore instable après la guerre. Je voulais être sure que mon enfant naisse dans un pays libre. **

**_Avec tout l'argent que vous avez gagné, ça ne devait pas causer de problème ! **

Katniss sentit une contraction et comme elle ne supportait pas cette femme venait juste de dépasser les bornes. Elle s'approcha dangereusement de la sage femme dans l'unique but, de lui mettre un bon coup de poing au visage.

**_Me revoilà ! Je ne vous ai pas trop fait attendre ?** demanda Peeta tout sourire.

C'est à ce moment là que le poing de Katniss frappa la joue de la sage femme.

Peeta écarquilla les yeux, complètement sous le choc.

**_Katniss !** s'écria-t-il en se penchant pour aider la sage-femme, qui était tombée sous l'impact. **Est-ce que ça va ?**

La sage femme se remettait doucement assise.

**_Waouh quelle droite ! Ce n'est pas des étoiles que je vois, c'est toute une galaxie ! **

Peeta était inquiet, néanmoins la sage femme se relevait déjà, un sourire aux lèvres à l'attention du jeune homme.

**_Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, j'ai l'habitude ! Inquiétez-vous plutôt pour vous ! Là, elle a ses toutes premières contractions. Dans quelques heures c'est vous qu'elle frappera sous l'effet de la douleur. Oh et les insultes vont pleuvoir elles aussi, ce sont les hormones, que voulez-vous !**

Katniss n'était pas étonnée que ce ne soit pas la première fois que cette sage femme recevait un coup. Ca n'avait rien avec les hormones.

**_Oh non, là ça n'a rien avoir avec mes hormones. C'est vous que je voulais frapper. Je ne vous permet pas de me tenir de tels propos.** Elle se tourne vers son mari. **Elle a dit que vu que nous avions «gagné» beaucoup d'argent et dit qu'on ne devrait pas avoir de problème ! Comme si l'argent réparait tout. **

**_Katniss, la violence n'est pas la solution, encore moins dans ton état. Et puis, je suis sûr qu'elle ne voulait pas te froisser en disant ça. N'est-ce pas ? **dit Peeta en se tournant vers la sage-femme.

**_Non je vous l'ai dit, c'est habituel dans son état. Sa mauvaise humeur passera après l'accouchement, les kilos en trop par contre eux... **

**_Bon il est hors de question que j'accouche ici. **fit Katniss, très énervée. **Je préfère encore accoucher dans les bois qu'avec cette femme. Comment oses-tu prendre sa défense ! Dire que c'est pour toi que j'en suis arrivée là. **

**_Je ne la défendais pas, je disais juste que tu n'avais pas à la frapper pour autant. Tu aurais pu te casser quelque chose.** rectifia Peeta avant de se tourner vers la sage-femme.** Bon, on peut y aller maintenant ou vous vous voulez continuer à parler du poids de ma femme ?** demanda-t-il un peu sèchement, ayant parfaitement entendu sa remarque.

**_On y va. Suivez-moi, je vais vous examiner et voir si vous êtes en travail. Oh et pendant que j'oublies, je commence mon service et serai là 12 heures, donc oui, c'est moi qui vais vous accoucher. ****Je suis la seule dispo, désolée. **répondit-elle sèchement tout en arrachant le dossier d'admission des mains de Katniss. **Suivez-moi, on va prendre l'ascenseur, le cabinet d'examen est situé au deuxième étage, et je le répète, essayez de ne pas vous répandre partout. Au fait, je n'ai pas eu le temps tout à l'heure de répondre à votre question, mais oui vous allez continuer à perdre les eaux, jusqu'à l'expulsion du bébé. J'espère que vous avez mis une serviette éponge.**

**_On ne savait pas pour ce... détail.** l'informa Peeta.

**_Non, je n'en ai pas mis. **Katniss prit la main de son mari qu'elle broya avec force. **Il va me falloir ton soutien si tu ne veux pas que je lui arrange une deuxième fois le portrait à celle-là. Elle sait qui je suis tout de même !**

D'habitude, elle n'aimait pas qu'on la considère avec les égards qu'on lui devait, mais cette sage-femme n'avait vraiment aucun respect.

**_Calme toi, ça va aller. Tu n'auras qu'à te concentrer sur moi et tout ira bien. **lui dit Peeta.

Katniss suivit la sage femme à contre coeur, tandis que les contractions s'intensifiaient.

Arrivés dans le cabinet de consultation, la sage femme tendit un petit pot à Katniss.

**_C'est pour une analyse d'urine. Essayez de ne pas viser à côté. **

**_Je voudrais vous y voir.** fit Katniss en entrant dans les toilettes.

**_Tu veux que je t'aide ? **proposa Peeta qui ne savait pas trop quoi faire pour aider sa femme pour le moment.

**_Tu veux tenir le petit pot en dessous pendant que j'urine ? **dit Katniss incrédule.

Peeta se sentit rougir et haussa les épaules.

**_Bah... Si tu sens que tu ne vas pas y arriver... Tu sais, avec ton ventre et tout ça...**

**_Ca ira, j'ai fait pipi du haut d'un arbre avec une jambe brulée, je crois que je pourrais m'en sortir sans toi. **fit Katniss en refermant la porte derrière elle.

**_Bon si vous le voulez bien , je vais vous poser quelques questions en attendant, sur le passé médical de votre femme. J'ai besoin de connaître ses antécédents.**

**_Je vous écoute.** accepta Peeta.

**_Quel âge a-t-elle ? **

**_34 ans. **

**_Elle m'a dit que c'était votre premier enfant. Un problème de stérilité semble-t-il. A-t-elle fumé pendant son adolescence, pendant sa grossesse ? Des antécédents de drogue, d'alcool ? Répondez honnêtement.**

**_Ce n'est pas pour un problème de stérilité que nous avons attendu autant. Katniss n'a jamais fumé et elle boit occasionnellement d'habitude, mais elle a tout arrêté depuis qu'on a appris la nouvelle. Pour ce qui est de la drogue... Elle appréciait un peu trop la morphine fut un temps. Mais ça remonte à quelques années.** expliqua Peeta.

**_Et côté chirurgie, des blessures particulières ? L'appendicite, les dents de sagesse peut-être ? **

**_Elle a été opérée du tympan droit, on lui a enlevé la rate et elle a reçu des greffes de peau sur les brûlures les plus graves. **

**_Des brûlures ?** demanda la sage femme d'un air dégouté.

_«Qu'est-ce qui peut plaire à ce beau jeune homme chez sa femme ? une folle furieuse cette femme certainement, vu la façon dont elle m'a frappé tout à l'heure...»_ pensa la sage-femme.

**_Et sur le plan psychiatrique là aussi, a-t-elle des antécédents particuliers ?** poursuivit-elle.

**_Vous n'en auriez pas vous, si vous aviez été envoyée dans une arène à deux reprises ? Et je ne parle même pas de la guerre qui a suivi et dans laquelle elle a perdue sa petite soeur.** dit Peeta en la fixant froidement.

**_Excusez-moi, mais je me dois, professionnellement parlant, de vous poser toutes ses questions, et je dois également considérer votre femme comme Madame tout le monde !** s'exclama haut et fort la sage femme.

**_D'autres questions ?** l'invita-t-il à poursuivre dans un soupir. On ne l'avait pas informé de cette partie fastidieuse de l'accouchement.

**_Peeta, à l'aide !** s'écria la jeune femme.

La pauvre Katniss avait correctement fait pipi dans le petit pot comme demandé, mais avec la douleur et le poids du bébé, elle n'arrivait plus à se relever. Elle était toute rouge de sueur, parce qu'elle avait essayée de se relever sans succès.

Peeta se précipita dans les toilettes.

**_Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?** paniqua-t-il.

**_Je ne peux plus me relever.** soupira Katniss.

Peeta s'approcha et passa un bras autour d'elle pour la soutenir, tandis qu'elle-même s'accrochait à lui par les épaules.

**_Tu vas pouvoir marcher ou je demande un fauteuil roulant pour toi ?**

**_C'est bon, maintenant que je suis debout. Merci mon chéri. Madame la sage femme, vous pouvez venir ramasser le pot de pipi. **fit-elle gaiement.

**_Mais bien sûr, vous voulez une autre serviette pour les fuites ? **

**_Ah merci, je veux bien.** Elle tourna la tête vers Peeta. **On dirait qu'elle est plus aimable. Enfin c'est pas trop tôt. Dire que je ne voulais pas que ma mère m'accouche, ce que je regrette maintenant.**

**_Monsieur, aidez votre femme à se déshabiller, afin qu'elle s'installe sur la table d'examen. **

**_Hum... Toute nue ?** demanda Peeta.

**_Non, seulement le bas. Le bébé ne sortira pas en haut, encore que... **

Katniss se déshabilla sans rien dire.

**_Je suis obligée de m'allonger ? Parce que sur le dos ça fait vraiment mal.** dit-elle avant de se décider à franchir le pas.

**_Ca ne va pas durer longtemps. On va commencer par écouter le coeur du bébé. Vous le sentez bien bouger ? **

**_Oui.** fit Katniss qui réalisait de plus en plus qu'elle allait vraiment accouché, que tout était réel, que dans quelques heures, elle aurait un enfant.

Peeta lui, observait attentivement la scène. Son coeur commençait à s'emballer. Leur bébé serait bientôt là, pour de vrai. Certes, il avait posé ses mains et sa tête chaque fois que celui-ci s'était manifesté, mais le tenir dans ses bras et le voir de ses propres yeux serait sans doute incomparable.

La sage femme commença par poser ses mains sur le bas ventre, déterminant la position du bébé. Celui-ci avait la tête en bas, et le dos à gauche. Elle mit une couche de gel sur le ventre, ce qui fit frémir légèrement Katniss. Le gel était froid. Un appareil à ultra-son dans une main, une autre sur l'appareil d'échographie, voilà c'était parti. Au rythme de 140 battements par minutes, le coeur du bébé tant désiré, s'affichait sur l'écran et raisonnait dans la pièce.

Le visage de Peeta exprima alors une multitude de sentiments, la joie, la peur, l'émerveillement, le doute, sans parler de la foule de questions qui fusaient tout à coup dans son cerveau concernant son rôle de père.

Katniss elle, écoutait les battements de coeur.

**_C'est normal qu'il batte si vite ?** s'inquiéta-t-elle.

**_Rassurez-vous, c'est tout à fait normal. Le coeur d'un foetus peut battre entre 120 et 160 pulsation/minute. Un vrai cheval au galop ! On passe à la suite ?**

**_La suite ?** répéta Peeta, curieux de savoir quelle surprise ils allaient encore avoir.

Katniss était rassurée, mais passer à la suite, elle n'était pas prête. Soudain tout devenait bien trop réel. Bien sur elle savait qu'elle n'allait pas rester enceinte à vie. Elle avait même eu envie parfois que cette grossesse se termine pour retrouver le plein usage de son corps, retourner dans les bois et chasser. Les émotions l'envahissaient, l'angoisse revenait, les larmes montaient.

**_Je ne peux pas le faire. **s'écria-t-elle soudain entre panique et désespoir.

**_Chérie, on s'est préparé pour ça pendant des mois. Bien sûr que tu peux le faire. Et puis, il faut que le bébé sorte, il ne peut pas rester là dedans éternellement.** tenta de la réconforter Peeta.

**_Justement, il est en sécurité à l'intérieur. Peeta, je ne peux pas donner naissance à cet enfant. La vie est cruelle, le monde est cruel, il va souffrir. Et s'ils n'attendaient que ça, que j'ai un enfant pour réinstaller les jeux ? Tu y as pensé ? Et s'il y avait un renversement ou qu'il voulait me punir ? **

Elle paniquait. Son coeur s'emballait, la faisant trembler de terreur.

**_Katniss, il faut que tu te calmes, ce n'est pas bon pour le bébé. Ecoute, tout ne tourne pas autour de nous. Même si nous avons longtemps été l'attention principale des habitants de Panem et particulièrement du Capitole, il faut que tu comprennes que les choses ont changées et ne sont pas prêtes de redevenir ce qu'elles étaient. Nous avons dépassé le stade des Hunger Games, la paix règne à nouveau et notre enfant ne risque rien. Mais si c'était le cas... **reprit-il rapidement, voyant qu'elle s'apprêtait déjà à contester. **Je le défendrai au péril de ma vie. Jamais, tu m'entends, jamais je ne laisserai qui que ce soit s'en prendre à vous.**

**_Ecoutez votre mari un peu. Il a raison, le monde ne tourne pas autour de vous. Bon le reste est vrai aussi. Ce bébé ne peut pas rester où il est indéfiniment ! Il faut qu'il sorte et oui, vous allez y arriver ! Comme des millions de femmes l'ont fait avant vous ! Bon maintenant passons à l'examen du col proprement dit, autrement dit, voyons voir si la porte est ouverte ! **

Katniss grimaça. En plus d'être sur dos, les contractions semblaient plus forte et plus fréquentes. Elle prit la main de Peeta qu'elle serra de toute ses forces à cause de ses appréhensions.

Ce dernier grimaça à son tour, mais ne dit rien. Il savait qu'avoir la main broyée n'était rien en comparaison de ce que Katniss endurerait très bientôt.

**_Qu'est ce que vous allez me faire ? **questionna Katniss.

**_C'est simple, vous allez vous détendre, respirer un bon coup et écarter les cuisses. J'ai besoin de connaître la dilatation du col de l'utérus et je n'ai qu'un seul moyen pour ça, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire !** Puis se tournant vers Peeta la sage femme ajouta :** Vous pensez que ça va aller ou je risque de me prendre un second coup de poing dans la figure ? **

**_Euh... Je vais la tenir, juste au cas ou. **dit tout de même Peeta en passant derrière sa femme pour lui prendre les mains.

**_Bon allez y qu'on en finisse.** rala Katniss.

Attendant la fin d'une contraction, la sage femme réalisa l'examen. Katniss était déjà à 3 cm de dilatation ce qui signifiait que le travail était bien commencé.

La future mère se rhabilla, aidée de Peeta. La sage femme l'installa ensuite dans la salle de travail proprement dite. Allongée, perfusée et le coeur du bébé monitoré en permanence, l'attente commença.

**_Je passerai vous voir toutes les heures et dès que j'ai les résultats de la prise de sang que je viens de réaliser, on pourra faire intervenir l'anesthésiste qui soulagera vos douleurs. Vous souhaitez bien avoir une péridurale ? **

**_Oui.**

Une fois la sage-femme partie, Peeta en profita pour téléphoner à la mère de Katniss. Il l'informa que cette dernière avait perdue les eaux et qu'ils étaient dans le service de maternité. Le jour J était enfin arrivé. Quand il eu raccroché, il revint aux côtés de Katniss et déposa un tendre baiser sur son front.

**_Comment tu te sens ?**

**_J'ai mal. C'est horrible d'être sur le dos.** fit en faisant un petit mouvement.

**_Tu veux que je te fasse un petit massage ?** proposa Peeta.

**_Je veux bien. J'en ai déjà marre et ça n'a pas commencé. **grimaça-t-elle de douleur.

Il l'aida à se redresser et se plaça derrière elle pour la masser.

**_Je sais bien, mais là on est au bout du tunnel. Plus que quelques heures et on tiendra notre petit ange dans nos bras.**

**_Aie aie aieuuhh... C'est facile de dire ça, c'est pas toi qui accouche.** Elle avait les larmes aux yeux.** Merde , j'avais oublié ce qu'était la douleur. Mais vas-y plus doucement bon sang ! **

**_Excuse moi. Là, c'est mieux ? **demanda Peeta en faisant moins de pression.

**_Faut pas exagérer non plus, je sens rien là ! Plus bas. Putain, mais c'est pas possible !** Elle guida sa main sous le bas de son dos. **Là, c'est pas compliqué non ? **

Peeta ne dit rien, se laissant guider par sa femme qu'il savait tendue et de mauvaise humeur à cause de la douleur et de la peur.

**_J'y arriverais pas. Je suis fatigué, j'ai envie de tout casser, ça fait un mal de chien et... Rraaahhh ! J'en ai assez, enlève tes mains de moi, je supporte plus ! **cria-t-elle.

**_D'accord, d'accord, mais calme toi. La sage-femme a dit qu'on te ferait la péridurale dès qu'elle aurait les résultats de ta prise de sang. Tu n'auras plus mal, mais en attendant il faut que tu essaies de rester calme. Essaies de te souvenir de nos cours préparatoires à l'accouchement. Tu sais, ce qu'on a vu sur la respiration. **dit Peeta pour tenter de l'apaiser.

Katniss essayait mais rien ne venait.

**_J'ai tout oublié ! Comment veux-tu que je pense à tout ça alors que j'ai juste envie de hurler. Mais qu'est ce qui m'a pris de m'embarquer là dedans ? Comment tu veux que je me calme, je vais avoir un enfant ! Un enfant ! TON enfant ! Oh mon dieu, qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? Mais qu'est ce que tu m'as fait ?** Elle le regarda d'un air furieux. **Aaaaaaaah ! **fit-elle en sentant une autre contraction.

Peeta la regarda d'un air penaud et lui caressa le dos en attendant que ça passe.

**_Ca va aller. Tu paniques un peu et c'est normal, mais tu verras, tout ira bien. Tu oublieras tout ça dès que tu le tiendras contre toi, j'en suis certain.**

Soudain, elle se mit à sangloter. L'idée d'avoir un enfant, de l'aimer, de le perdre...

**_Je te préviens, si ça tourne mal, je te tue et je me tue après.**

Cette fois, Peeta la pris dans ses bras.

**_Katniss... Je suis là, avec toi. Tu es entourée de personnes compétentes, qui font ça à longueur de journée et jusqu'à maintenant, notre bébé est en parfaite santé, alors cesse de penser au pire.**

Elle lui saisit sa main et alors qu'une contraction venait, la lui broya de toutes ses forces sans aucun remords.

**_Et ça, c'est que dalle par rapport à ce que je ressens.** fit-elle, d'humeur changeante.

Peeta serra les dents sous la douleur, mais ne s'offusqua pas. Il savait que c'était uniquement la douleur et la peur qui parlaient.

**_Tu peux me faire souffrir autant que tu veux, si ça peut te soulager.**

A ce moment là, Madame Everdeen et Haymitch entrèrent dans la petite salle.

**_Oh ma chérie ? Comment ça va ? **

**_La sage femme me hait et j'ai mal. **geignit Katniss.

**_C'est sûr qu'avec ton amabilité et ton tact légendaire, elle a dû t'adorer.** ironisa Haymitch. **Et tu t'attendais à quoi ? Tu vas accoucher, c'est loin d'être une partie de plaisir, gamine. **

**_Tu as de la chance que je sois clouée sur ce lit ! J'aimerais t'y voir, j'ai l'impression qu'on me brise les os à intervalles réguliers !** Elle bouscula Peeta de la main. **Défends-moi toi au lieu de le laisser insulter ta femme ! **

**_Euh... Oui, Haymitch sois plus compréhensif. C'est pas toi qui t'apprête à expulser un bébé. **dit Peeta pour ne pas contrarier sa femme, même s'il était d'accord avec son mentor au fond.

Haymitch leva les yeux au ciel.

**_Tu sais très bien que j'ai raison. Tu dis ça uniquement pour pas qu'elle passe sa rage sur toi. Déjà qu'en temps normal, ce fauve t'en fait voir de toutes les couleurs, là c'est multiplié par dix.**

**_Il a raison, tu mens mieux que ça d'habitude. Dire que je fais ça pour toi et voilà ce que j'ai en récompense. Tu me trouves mal aimable et pas assez endurante à la souffrance, mais tout le monde n'est pas monsieur parfait et surtout hypocrite comme TOI ! **

**_Enfin Katniss, tu devrais mieux parler à ton mari.** fit Elénor.

**_Quoi c'est moi qui souffre et qui me sacrifie et c'est lui qu'il faut que je ménage ?** s'écria-t-elle.

**_On t'a pas dit de le ménager, seulement que veux-tu qu'il fasse de plus ? Comme tu l'as dit, c'est toi qui le porte cet enfant, pas lui. **rappela Haymitch.

**_C'est ça je suis une mauvaise épouse maintenant !**

Son humeur changea encore et elle se remit à pleurer.

**_Personne n'a dit ça ! Et voilà, maintenant c'est la fontaine...** râla leur mentor avant de recevoir un coup de coude de la part d'Eléonor.

**_Vous n'avez aucune compassion pour elle. Vous les hommes, ne savez pas combien c'est difficile. Enfanter est très angoissant et très douloureux pour toutes les femmes et après tout ce que ma fille a traversé, vous me faites honte.** gronda Eléonor.

**_C'est vrai, excuse moi ma puce.** reconnut Peeta en embrassant sa tempe.

**_D'accord, j'ai peut-être été un peu brusque et je reconnais que c'est pas facile pour toi, mais sérieusement, il faut que t'arrêtes de changer d'humeur toutes les deux secondes. C'est très perturbant et pas que pour moi. J'imagine même pas ce que doit ressentir la petite chose là dedans. **fit Haymitch en montrant son ventre d'un mouvement de la tête.

**_Sur ce point Haymitch a raison. Ton bébé doit ressentir ton stress. Positive un peu. Dites nous déjà comment vous allez l'appeler cet enfant selon que ce soit une fille ou un garçon ? **dit Eléonor pour changer les idées à sa fille. Elle s'essuya les yeux, puis prit un mouchoir ou elle se moucha bruyamment.

**_Eh bien, après des délibérations plutôt difficiles, on a choisi Hayden si c'est un garçon et Hope si c'est une fille. **répondit Peeta en laissant à sa femme le temps de se reprendre.

**_Oui, on ne voulait pas que notre enfant porte le poids du passé avec son prénom. **ajouta Katniss.

**_Oh ce sont deux jolis prénoms !** fit gaiement Elénor en regardant Haymitch.

**_C'est vrai qu'ils sont beaux. Elle ou il, sera très chanceux, vous avez bien choisi.** approuva Haymitch avec un sourire ému en regardant Peeta et Katniss.

Il n'en revenait toujours pas. Lui qui les avait vu tout jeunes, après toutes ces années, ses protégés allaient devenir parents.

**_Peeta montre nous les vêtements que vous avez prit pour quand le bébé sera là. **demanda Eléonor qui faisait tout pour distraire Katniss sur des petites choses simples et heureuses et cela semblait fonctionner puisqu'elle s'était calmée.

Peeta récupéra le grand sac dans lequel ils avaient mis tout ce qu'il fallait, et en sortit toutes les petites tenues pour fille et garçon qu'ils avaient préparés et les étala sur le lit, près de Katniss.

**_Oh qu'est ce que c'est mignon. Dire que je vais être grand-mère, ça ne me rajeunit pas.** fit Eléonor la larme à l'oeil. Katniss regardait les differentes tenues, en pointant deux elle dit.

**_On lui mettra ça le premier jour. **

**_Peeta tu as pris l'appareil photo ?** demanda Haymitch qui avait comprit que la stratégie de sa compagne fonctionnait et décida d'y mettre de la bonne volonté.

**_Oui, j'ai même acheté deux cartes mémoire et deux batteries au cas ou y'aurait un problème de place ou de chargeur.** répondit le futur père. **On va lui faire un super album ! **

**_Et si on faisait une photo de nous tous, pour lui montrer plus tard, comment on était juste avant sa venue au monde ?** proposa Eléonor.

**_Oh non, je suis affreuse là. **râla Katniss.

**_Non.** objecta Peeta en lui prenant le visage entre les mains. **Tu es la plus belle maman que je n'ai jamais vu. La grossesse te va comme un gant et je t'interdis de penser le contraire, c'est clair ? **

Katniss grimaça. Peeta mis le minuteur en marche et ils s'installèrent tous autour d'elle. L'appareil captura deux images à la suite et on pouvait y voir Peeta embrasser sa femme sur la joue par surprise sur l'une d'elle.

**_Bon... Allez, on va vous laisser tous les deux. On a déjà du soudoyer le personnel pour venir vous rendre visite.** fit Eléonor. Elle s'approcha de sa fille qu'elle embrassa sur le front. **Tout va bien se passer ma chérie. Malgré tout, tu as survécue à bien pire et Peeta est là.**

**_J'ai quand même peur... Je... J'aurais du accepter que ce soit toi... Je suis désolée. **

**_C'est pas grave. **

Eléonor avait été déçue que sa fille n'ait pas voulu d'elle pour l'accoucher. Sans doute, sous le coup, encore de la trahison qu'elle avait ressentie à cause de sa relation avec Haymitch.

**_Peut-être pour le prochain ?** plaisanta Haymitch pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Voyant sa femme de nouveau perdue dans ses pensées, il lui caressa la joue afin qu'elle le regarde.

**_Tu seras une mère formidable. La meilleure qui soit.** lui assura-t-il avec un tendre sourire.

Elle lui prit la main doucement cette fois et la portant à ses lèvres. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître la sage-femme.

**_Alors ?** lança la sage-femme à la jeune mère.** Comment sont les contractions maintenant ? **

**_Toujours aussi intenses. Elle en a une toutes les cinq minutes, d'une durée approximative de 60 secondes je dirais.** répondit Peeta qui les avait soigneusement compté mentalement.

Katniss avait la bouche ouverte.

**_Tu chronomètres ?**

**_Bah... J'avais rien d'autre à faire à part te regarder souffrir... **expliqua-t-il maladroitement.

**_Bon, est-il possible qu'on me change les draps ou quelque chose, parce que je suis trempée.** fit Katniss.

**_Mais certainement ! Je vous examine et je vous change ça ensuite !** dit la sage femme tout en sortant d'une armoire un autre drap et une autre alèse pour refaire le lit de Katniss.

Après un examen rapide, la dilatation du col étant maintenant de 5 centimètres, la sage femme refit le lit de Katniss et lui annonça la venue prochaine de l'anesthésiste.

**_Bien, maintenant vous allez vous asseoir et vous tourner de ce côté de façon à être en face de votre mari !**

**_Peeta aide-moi.** **Ca fait mal, je n'y arriverais pas toute seule.** dit Katniss qui n'arrivait pas bien à bouger. De plus, elle souffrait énormement avec ses contractions.

Peeta s'approcha pour lui porter secours. Une fois assise et face à lui, il reprit la parole.

**_C'est beaucoup 5 centimètres de dilatation ?** demanda le futur père, un peu perdu.

**_C'est pile la moitié ! Il faut 10 centimètres pour laisser le passage au bébé, c'est tout de même sa tête qui va passer en premier ! **expliqua la sage-femme. Maintenant revoyons ensemble la position. **Madame, vous allez reculer vers moi et vous pencher un peu. Faîtes le dos rond, comme les chats ! Oui penchez vous encore ! **

Katniss fit la grimace.

**_Quoi faut que je re-bouge ? Mais j'aimerais vous y voir.**

Elle regardait Peeta avec un air désemparé.

**_Allez ma puce. Pense au fait qu'après tu auras un immense soulagement. Ca mérite bien un petit effort, non ?** l'encouragea son époux.

Katniss n'arrivait pas à tenir en place une seule seconde. Le rythme des contractions était maintenant soutenu et elle n'avait que peu de répit entre deux.

Faire le dos rond ? Comment y parvenir quand son ventre a triplé de volume et ressort de sorte qu'on ressemble à un dromadaire ? Et puis la pesanteur ressentie dans le bas ventre est plus grande une fois assise.

_«Le bébé donne des coups de pieds sous mes côtes et prend mon estomac pour un punching-ball !»_ pensa Katniss, emmêlée dans ses perfusions et tous les câbles qui la reliaient au monitoring et à l'appareil à tension !

**_Peeta, bassine, vite !** ordonna-t-elle prise de nausées en plus de tout cela. Elle se retenait, mais tout dépendrait de la rapidité de Peeta maintenant, auquel cas, ça n'allait pas être beau à voir.

Heureusement, ce dernier réagit à la vitesse de l'éclair et put placer la bassine à temps devant elle. Décidément, un accouchement ne se passait pas du tout comme il le pensait. Mark lui avait pourtant raconté son expérience à l'accouchement de Josh, mais malgré cela, il se sentait légèrement dépassé.

Katniss vomit de la bile principalement. Elle releva la tête et il lui fallait toujours bouger. Elle était en nage et elle en avait marre.

**_J'en ai ras le bol !** s'écria t-elle.

Elle fit son possible pour s'installer comme elle pouvait , tout en grimaçant.

**_Mais merde ! C'est pas possible. Y'en a encore pour longtemps ? J'en peux plus ! Peeta, mais fait quelque chose bon sang ! **

**_Euh... Oui, bien sûr... **balbutia le futur père en agitant le brumisateur avant d'asperger le visage de sa femme.

**_Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ?** râla Katniss qui dont le visage dégoulinait maintenant.

**_Tu m'as dit de faire quelque chose...**

**_Oui, mais tu peux me prévenir et ne pas m'en balancer comme ça, je suis ruisselante maintenant !** soupira Katniss.

**_Excuse moi. Je vais t'éponger.** dit-il en s'exécutant délicatement avec une serviette.

**_Bon, on peut revenir à la position du dos rond ? **Les interpela la sage femme, un brin énervée. **Je vous ai demandé de faire comme les chats ! Vous avez déjà vu un chat ?**

**_Le dernier chat que j'ai vu, j'ai voulu le faire cuire en pot au feu !** hurla Katniss. **Alors elle va se calmer la sage-femme parce que j'ai mal et je ne peux pas bouger, j'ai des nausées, on m'inonde le visage et vous voulez que je fasse le chat ? Je vais vous le faire le chat, celui qui grogne et qui crache et qui griffe. **

**_C'est bon, on va se calmer ! L'anesthésiste arrive et s'il vous voit comme ça je vous promet qu'il va faire demi-tour sans vous soulager ! Vous la voulez la péridurale, oui ou non ? **

**_Oui, elle la veut !** intervint Peeta avant d'obliger sa femme à le regarder. **Je sais que tu as mal, mais c'est le seul moyen d'avoir un soulagement, Katniss.**

**_Donne-moi la main mon chéri. Je sais que tu as du subi bien pire et j'essaye d'y penser à chaque contraction, mais... Aaaaah ! Qu'est ce que ça fait mal ! Je ne suis plus taillé pour la douleur. **grogna Katniss.

Peeta lui prit la main et la pressa légèrement tout en caressant son visage de l'autre.

**_Tu es plus forte que tu ne le penses. Depuis ton plus jeune âge tu l'as prouvé, quand tu as porté ta famille à bout de bras. Tu peux tenir. Tu peux le faire, aies confiance en toi.**

**_Oh Peeta, comment faisais-tu pour tenir pendant qu'ils te torturaient ? Si tu as des conseils donne-les moi. J'ai l'impression qu'on me déchire de l'intérieur et notre bébé prend mon ventre pour un punching-ball. **

**_Je pensais à toi. A l'espoir de te revoir un jour. C'est la perspective de pouvoir te tenir à nouveau contre moi, comme dans le train, qui m'aidait à tenir.** avoua-t-il avant d'ajouter. **Au début en tout cas. Après mes pensées sont devenues un peu plus morbides et tout se mélangeait à force de venin de guêpes et de lavage de cerveau.**

**_Bon en parlant de guêpes, si vous vous prépariez à la piqûre que l'on va vous faire ! Je vais chercher l'anesthésiste, en attendant essayez de ne pas bouger et quand il sera là, essayez de ne pas lui vomir dessus.**

**_Pas bouger. Ca ne devrait pas être bien difficile.**

Katniss tenait la main de son mari qu'elle broyait à chaque contraction. Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit et la sage femme entra accompagnée de l'anesthésiste, un beau jeune homme blonds aux yeux bleus. Il était élégant et souriant.

Peeta se redressa quand l'homme s'approcha et un sentiment de jalousie et de possessivité le traversa tout à coup. C'était bête, mais il pensa qu'il aurait dû être le seul homme à voir Katniss dans cet état et dans cette tenue. La sage femme avait écartée les pans de sa tenue d'hôpital, ce qui offrait une vue imprenable à l'anesthésiste sur le dos et la naissance des fesses de son épouse.

**_Bonjour. **fit Katniss avec un large sourire.

Voir une nouvelle tête lui était agréable, de plus, il était vraiment beau à regarder.

**_Bonjour Mademoiselle Everdeen ! Je suis le Docteur Evan Gray. Votre position est parfaite, ça va être facile de vous piquer si vous ne bougez pas.** annonça l'anesthésiste tout en évitant le regard de Peeta. Ce dernier se tenait pourtant devant Katniss, la bassine toujours dans les mains, il était difficile de ne pas le voir.

Ca faisait longtemps qu'on n'avait pas appelé Katniss par son nom de jeune fille. Malgré elle, elle rougit.

**_Je suis toute à vous. **dit-elle.

Peeta fronça les sourcils en observant Katniss sourire et rougir ainsi face à l'inconnu, surtout que la minute d'avant, elle grognait en lui broyant les phalanges.

_"Comment ça, toute à lui ?"_ s'insurgea mentalement Peeta avant de reporter son attention sur l'homme qui avait osé appeler sa femme par son nom de jeune fille. Il ne pouvait pas laisser passé ça, surtout que l'anesthésiste ne lui prêtait aucune attention, alors qu'il était debout juste en face. Il ne l'avait même pas salué. Quel toupet !

**_C'est Madame Mellark, pas Everdeen. Nous sommes mariés et je suis le père du bébé. **lança froidement Peeta, très mécontent.

**_Oh ! Vous aurais-je froissé Monsieur... Mellark ? Je suis désolé. C'est que je suis un grand fan de votre femme, mais ce n'est guère le moment de vous montrer jaloux, votre femme souffre !**

**_Je ne suis pas jaloux ? C'est ridicule, de quoi pourrais-je être jaloux ? **se défendit Peeta.

Katniss soupira devant la mauvaise foi de son mari.

**_Docteur, vous allez me soulager n'est ce pas ?** fit-elle d'une voix mielleuse.

**_Bien sûr, je suis là pour ça. Je vais commencer par une petite piqûre, c'est juste une anesthésie locale. Vous ne bougez surtout pas. **

Le médecin piqua le dos de Katniss après une brève désinfection. La jeune femme, par réflexe, broya les mains de Peeta qui s'était vu débarrassé de la bassine par la sage-femme. Katniss serrait également les dents, ressentant comme des décharges électriques partant du dos et lui descendant dans les jambes. La sage-femme perçut son tressaillement et la rassura, tout se passait très bien, le cathéter passant simplement près des nerfs, provoquait ce genre de désagrément. C'était bon signe, cela signifiait que c'était bientôt fini. Dès lors que l'anesthésiste injecta le produit, Katniss se détendit.

**_Et voilà c'est en place, il ne reste plus qu'à vous remettre sur le dos. D'ici 15 minutes, vous ne sentirez plus rien ! **

**_Merci.** fit la future mère. **Vous allez rester dites moi ? **demanda Katniss qui avait apprécié l'intervention douce de cet homme. Moins brutale que la sage femme et plus rassurante que son mari qui avait l'air un peu dépassé par les événements.

**_Vous n'avez pas à me remercier c'était un plaisir de vous servir. Euh... Enfin, de vous soulager. Vous devriez bientôt ressentir des fourmillements dans les jambes et dans les pieds. Sur ce je vais vous laisser, j'ai d'autres patientes à voir. **L'anesthésiste se retourna ensuite vers la sage-femme, reprit de ses mains sa blouse blanche, mais s'apprêtant à franchir la porte, il se retourna vers Peeta pour ajouter avec un clin d'oeil :

**_Pour les fourmillements dans vos doigts, par contre, je ne peux rien faire ! Ils disparaîtront tout seul ! **

Peeta serra les dents, une forte envie de lui mettre son poing dans la figure se faisant sentir, néanmoins il ne répondit rien.

Mais de quel droit flirtait-il avec sa femme juste sous ses yeux ? Et puis c'était quoi cette façon de se moquer de lui ? Se fichait-il donc de qui il était ? Et Katniss qui rentrait dans son jeu avec sa voix mielleuse, ses sourires et en plus, elle voulait qu'il reste. Mieux valait être sourd que d'entendre ça !

Katniss remarqua que son mari était jaloux et cela la divertissait, surtout que la péridurale commençait doucement à agir.

**_Oh, Peeta, il te faisait une petite blague. Toi qui aime ça d'habitude... **fit Katniss plus détendue.

**_Ouais, bah je n'aime pas ses blagues à lui. Et pourquoi voulais-tu qu'il reste d'abord ? **demanda-t-il tout à coup.

**_Parce qu'il est gentil et charmant.** Puis elle chuchota. **Plus aimable qu'elle. J'ai l'impression d'être un bout de viande avec elle. Alors que lui, il était délicat, attentionné...** Elle voulait en rajouter plus, mais elle décida de ne pas trop le torturer.

**_Bon bah les amoureux, je vous laisse aussi.** annonça la sage femme d'une voix amusée, après avoir aidé Katniss à se recoucher. **Je reviendrai vous voir dans une heure. Vous voudrez un petit café ? **demanda-t-elle à Peeta.

Peeta fit la moue en entendant la réponse de sa femme. Il lâcha Katniss et alla se vautrer dans le fauteuil à côté, l'air boudeur.

**_Je veux bien, merci. **dit-il à la sage-femme.

**_Très bien, alors à tout à l'heure. Oh et vous bien sûr...** dit-elle en s'adressant à Katniss. **Vous ne buvez rien ! **

Katniss décida de lui tirer la langue comme à une petite fille. Puis elle tourna la tête vers son mari.

**_Rrroooooohh, tu boudes ? Tu es jaloux, allez avoue. **

**_Comment ne pas l'être quand j'entends sa longue liste de qualités ! Tu veux pas qu'il prenne ma place tant qu'on y est ? **

**_Ah... C'est vrai qu'il a tout ce que j'aime, sourire ravageur, blond aux yeux bleus, de l'humour... Il me fait penser à mon mari. D'ailleurs tu sais où il est parce qu'il devrait être près de moi en ce moment, mais il n'est pas à porté de main.** le taquina-t-elle.

**_Sûrement parce qu'il n'a pas envie de l'être, vu comment tu lui broies les mains pendant que tu souris à l'autre débile.** marmonna Peeta en croisant les bras.

**_Ah oui c'est une grosse crise de jalousie. Enfin Peeta, tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis, je souffre le martyr pour donner naissance à ton enfant ! Je te signale que je l'ai mieux pris lorsque tu fantasmais sur cette chanteuse. Comment s'appelait-elle déjà ? Rafraîchis-moi la mémoire. **

**_Ca n'a rien à voir. Là on est à l'accouchement de notre enfant. **rectifia-t-il en appuyant bien sur le "notre".** C'est notre moment à nous et toi tu flirtes juste sous mon nez ! C'est un manque total de respect ! **

**_Je ne flirtais pas, j'étais aimable et flatté. J'ai le droit tout de même. Non mais je rêve ou tu me fais vraiment une crise de jalousie ? Je trouvais ça mignon, mais la ça devient lourd. Enfin, Peeta... En plus tu n'as même pas vu que je l'ai fait exprès parce que tu as dit que tu n'étais pas jaloux.** fit-elle déçue par la mauvaise foi de son mari.

Peeta soupira en passant une main sur son visage fatigué, puis finit par se lever pour s'approcher d'elle.

**_Excuse moi, mais avoue que ce n'était pas très malin de rajouter de l'huile sur le feu avec ce type.**

**_C'est juste que d'habitude c'est toujours toi qui à les groupies et les flatteries, même la sage femme te fais de l'oeil. Pour une fois que c'était moi et que les rôles étaient inversées...**

Peeta finit par esquisser un sourire et déposa un baiser sur son front.

**_Eh bien maintenant, je sais ce que ça fait. Satisfaite ?**

**_Oui.** dit-elle, puis elle fronça les sourcils.

**_Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? **

**_Peeta, appelle la sage femme, vite ! Je... Il pousse ! **lança-t-elle en panique.

Katniss ne savait pas très bien ce qui se passait mais soudain une forte envie de pousser la prenait. D'abord passagère, elle se faisait maintenant pressante.

Un courant d'adrénaline lui traversant l'échine, Peeta se rua hors de la chambre. La sage-femme était entrain de remplir un des dossiers de soins quand il l'aperçut.

**_Venez vite ! Je crois que ma femme accouche !**

Pendant ce temps, Katniss bougeait dans tous les sens, cherchant une position qui la soulagerait. La douleur des contractions avait disparue, alors pourquoi celle-ci ne cédait pas ? L'anesthésie ne faisait donc plus effet ? Et en plus, Peeta venait de fuir ! Bon en vrai il était parti chercher de l'aide, elle le savait, mais s'il ne revenait pas ? Ou s'il revenait trop tard avec la sage-femme ?

**_Peeta ! Peeta !** hurla Katniss, paniquée.

**_Je suis là ! J'ai fait aussi vite que j'ai pu ! Ca va ? Elle va s'occuper de toi, ne t'inquiète pas. Tout ira bien.** assura Peeta en la prenant aussitôt dans ses bras, comme pour se faire pardonner de l'avoir laissé, même si c'était nécessaire.

**_Il arrive, Peeta ! J'ai envie de pousser ! Qu'est ce que je fais ?** dit-elle voix incertaine.

**_Vous ne poussez pas ! Attendez que je vérifie quelque chose. **

La sage-femme souleva rapidement le drap qui recouvrait Katniss. Aucun examen n'était nécessaire, le haut de la tête se voyait déjà. Le bébé ne manquait pas de cheveu, ce qu'elle fit remarquer.

**_Alors ce que je peux déjà vous dire c'est qu'il ou elle est brun et semble très pressé de venir ! Lui au moins n'aura pas attendu 15 ans !** ajouta-t-elle dans un demi sourire.

Si Katniss n'était pas en train de faire tout son possible pour ne pas pousser, elle serait en train de l'étrangler.

Peeta ne prêta même pas attention à la remarque de la sage-femme. Il sentit son coeur redoubler d'ardeur dans sa poitrine. Tout ce qu'ils attendait depuis des mois se concrétisait. Dans quelques instants, ils seraient officiellement parents et il tiendrait très bientôt dans ses bras un petit être brun. L'angoisse montait en même temps que la joie.

**_Je peux pousser là ? Il faut que je pousse, je peux pas tenir ! **cria Katniss.

La sage femme installa rapidement Katniss sur les étriers. La position n'était pas idéale pour Katniss, car revenue sur le dos, l'envie se faisait plus pressante encore d'autant que la douleur au niveau des reins était revenue.

**_Dites moi ce que je fais bon sang ! Je men fous, je pousse !**

La sage-femme dirigea la lumière sur la partie exposée de Katniss, histoire de montrer le chemin au bébé et d'éclairer la star du jour !

**_C'est bon. Tout est prêt. Peeta, mettez-vous à côté d'elle.**

Peeta vint se placer à côté de la tête de Katniss et lui prit la main.

**_Ca va aller ma puce, je suis là t'en fait pas. **murmura-t-il en lui caressant le visage.

Katniss poussaient a chaque contraction. Elle était en sueur et la douleur insupportable à chaque contraction.

Le jeune homme détestait voir sa femme souffrir ainsi, mais malheureusement, c'était un passage obligé pour donné naissance. Il aurait voulu l'aider davantage, prendre un peu de sa douleur pour la soulager, mais tout ce qu'il pouvait faire se résumait à lui tenir la main, lui chuchoter des paroles rassurantes et attendre. Il se sentait plus inutile que jamais à cet instant.

La sage femme avait fini d'installer son matériel, elle avait notamment posé une serviette sur le ventre de Katniss, afin d'y déposer son bébé une fois celui-ci né.

**_Alors il arrive ?** fit Katniss en poussant de toutes ses forces.

Elle avait mal, mais bien sur elle n'allait pas se laisser abattre alors qu'elle était dans la dernière ligne droite, alors elle y mettait toute son énergie.

**_Il vient doucement, millimètre par millimètre, mais il vient ! C'est votre premier enfant, il fait le passage pour les autres comme on dit !**

Katniss préféra ignorer la sage-femme et se concentrer sur ce qu'elle avait à faire.

**_Tu t'en sors très bien ma chérie ! Notre bébé sera bientôt là ! Continue, tu y est presque !** l'encouragea Peeta.

**_Argh ! Non, mais le prochain qui me dit que la nature est bien faite, je lui mets mon poing dans la figure ! La femme n'est pas faite pour accoucher c'est pas possible ! J'ai l'impression que ça ne passera jamais ! **geignit Katniss.

**_Non, mais qu'est-ce que vous croyez ! Evidemment que ça va passera, mais ça prend du temps ! C'est la tête d'un bébé qui avance, pas une boule de bowling ! Allez courage ! Inspirez, bloquez votre air et POUSSEZ ! **

Katniss obéit parce qu'elle n'avait pas le choix, mais le courant ne passait vraiment pas entre elle et la sage-femme.

**_Peeta, tu peux me soutenir la tête s'il te plait ?**

**_Bien sûr.** dit Peeta en s'empressant de se placer derrière sa femme, calant la tête de celle-ci contre son torse afin de la soutenir pendant ses efforts.

Katniss, elle continuait à pousser. Son visage était rouge brique. Elle haletait.

**_C'est très bien, il progresse. Vous avez bien compris ce qu'il fallait faire, bravo. Encore deux ou trois poussées comme celle-ci et votre bébé sera là. En attendant la prochaine contraction, reposez-vous. Au fait, monsieur Mellark, vous ne m'avez pas dit si vous vouliez couper le cordon ?**

**_Oh ! Oui, oui bien sûr que je veux le couper !** dit Peeta à la fois anxieux et heureux.

Katniss était concentrée et ne pensait qu'à une chose : en finir. Deux ou trois poussées, avait dit la sage femme. Elle ne pensait plus qu'à cette phrase.

**_Je suis fiers de toi. Tu t'en sors très bien. Je t'aime, tu le sais ça ?** dit Peeta en embrassant le sommet de sa tête.

**_Ouais. **fit Katniss en reprenant sa respiration entre deux poussées. **Alors on en est où ? **

La contraction reprit, plus intense encore que la précédente. Elle avait l'impression d'être déchirée de l'intérieur. Meurtrie dans ses entrailles, le bas du corps en feu, voilà tout ce que la future mère ressentait à cet instant.

**_Il arrive, une dernière fois et il est là !** lui cria la sage-femme, sa voix tentant de couvrir les cris de Katniss qui avait recommencé à pousser.

Peeta regarda en direction de la sage-femme qui d'un instant à l'autre, sortirait leur bébé au grand jour. Ca paraissait tellement irréel, pourtant cet enfant qu'il voulait depuis 15 longues années serait bientôt là, en chair et en os. Peeta ne l'avait pas encore vu, qu'il l'aimait déjà comme un fou.

_"Et s'il me déteste ? Et si je n'arrive pas à être un bon père ?"_ douta mentalement Peeta.

Soudain la sage femme cria à Katniss de ne plus pousser. La tête était sortie et le reste suivait lentement. Peeta retenait son souffle, jusqu' à ce que le cri du nouveau-né retentisse dans la pièce. La sage femme soulevait à présent le bébé au dessus du ventre de Katniss, lui présentant sa bouille toute ronde.

**_Félicitations Madame, vous avez réussi !**

Katniss regarda son bébé. Elle était épuisée et elle avait du mal à réaliser. Elle le fixait comme quelque chose d'irréel et elle resta sans voix. C'était une fille.

Peeta avait les larmes aux yeux.

**_Elle est magnifique... Tu y est arrivée Katniss, notre petite Hope est là ! **dit-il en embrassant brièvement sa femme avant de reporter son regard émerveillé sur leur bébé.

_C'est vrai qu'elle est magnifique ! dit sincèrement la sage-femme tout en déposant la petite sur Katniss. Elle clampa le cordon à l'aide de deux pinces avant de tendre une paire de ciseau à Peeta. D'une main tremblante, il coupa enfin le cordon.

Katniss prit la petite dans ses bras. Elle était sous le choc. Hope était le plus beau bébé du monde et soudain un immense bonheur l'envahit. Son bébé, son enfant, sa fille. Elle qui n'avait jamais pensé pouvoir être mère. Elle qui avait fait le deuil d'être mère alors qu'elle n'était qu'une adolescente, était maman. Elle embrassa son bébé sur le front. L'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour elle était si fort. Malgré tout, aucun mot ne sortait de sa bouche, à la place ce furent des larmes de joie. Elle pleurait tout en souriant et regardait Peeta avec émotion, reconnaissance et fierté.

Au contact de sa mère et bien au chaud dans sa serviette, la petite Hope se calmait. Ses yeux s'ouvraient sur le monde et sur le visage de ses parents.

Peeta observait tendrement les deux femmes de sa vie. Ses yeux larmoyants, brillaient de joie.

**_Coucou toi... C'est papa... **murmura-t-il à sa fille, ému tandis qu'il prenait sa main minuscule. **Oh ! Elle me regarde !**

**_Elle a tes yeux.** fit Katniss ravie de voir le bleu des yeux de Peeta dans ceux de sa fille.

**_Et tes beaux cheveux. Je l'imagine déjà avec ses deux petites couettes, comme tu faisais quand je suis tombée amoureux de toi.** **J'espère qu'aucun garçon ne tombera amoureux d'elle avant ses trente ans, et encore !** ajouta-t-il sans prêter attention à ce qui se passait autour.

La sage femme continuait son travail sans toutefois les interrompre dans la découverte de leur bébé. Le placenta sorti, elle avait rallongé Katniss et se faisait la plus discrète possible. Son rôle était fini.

**_Peeta, elle vient juste de naitre...** fit Katniss attendrit avant de s'extasier. **On est parents ! Je suis maman ! **Elle prit la main de Peeta pour la serrer dans la sienne, tout en ayant l'autre sur son bébé. **Il va falloir prévenir Maman et Haymitch, leur dire que c'est une fille.**

Pour Katniss c'était la fin des douleurs, elle retrouvait enfin une position confortable, allongée sur le côté gauche, la petite Hope à ses côtés cherchant à présent le sein de sa mère.

**_On dirait qu'elle est affamée. **constata Peeta dans un sourire.

La sage femme intervint une dernière fois, aidant Katniss à trouver la bonne position pour elle et son bébé. Le mamelon en bouche, la petite Hope tétait vaillamment.

**_Bon et bien, je vais vous laisser maintenant. **annonça la sage femme. **Encore bienvenue dans ce monde Hope ! **

**_Attendez !** intervint Peeta. **Ma femme et moi tenons à vous remercier pour nous avoir accompagné dans ce moment aussi pénible que joyeux. Vous faites un travail formidable. **

Katniss laissa dire son mari, trop occupée à regarder son bébé téter. Si ça fait plaisir à Peeta de la remercier. A ce stade, elle s'en fichait.

**_Mais de rien, cela fait toujours plaisir de voir un jeune couple accueillir leur premier enfant, c'est attendrissant. Je vous souhaite une belle vie à tous les trois. Et c'est sincère.** dit-elle avec un clin d'oeil.

Peeta lui sourit, puis retourna aux côtés de sa famille.

**_Ca valait le coup d'attendre. On a fait du beau boulot.** dit fièrement le jeune père en les regardant.

La sage femme ferma la porte derrière elle. Katniss appréciait de se retrouver seule avec sa famille.

**_Je suis contente que tu n'aies jamais laissée tomber Peeta. Merci. Tu avais raison, c'est la plus belle chose qui pouvait nous arriver. Elle est si jolie. Merci et je suis désolée d'avoir été aussi horrible avec toi sur ce sujet toutes ces années.**

**_C'est pas grave. Après tout ce que tu viens d'endurer, je pense que tu es largement pardonnée. Et puis, c'est toi qui l'a porté ces neuf mois, c'est toi que je dois remercier. Tu me fais le plus beau cadeau du monde et je ne pourrais être plus heureux que je le suis maintenant.** avoua Peeta, ému.

Katniss admirait Hope. Elle était si petite. Cette dernière avait fini de téter. Elle sourit tendrement au deuxième amour de sa vie.

**_Je crois qu'elle a besoin d'être avec son papa. **dit-elle. **J'ai lu que les papa pouvaient eux aussi faire du peau contre peau. Ca te dirait Peeta de la prendre contre toi ?**

Ravi de la proposition, le jeune papa ôta sa chemise et prit pour la première fois sa fille dans ses bras, l'installant contre son torse. A moitié endormie, celle-ci se lova un peu plus contre lui en lâchant un petit soupir qui ressemblait à de la satisfaction. Peeta sourit, complètement chamboulé par tout ce que ce petit être suscitait en lui. Il regarda alors Katniss qui observait la scène en silence et dit simplement :

**_Merci.**


	18. Information importante

Bonjours à tous. C'est **Supergirl971**.

Je tenais à **mettre les choses au clair**. Plusieurs d'entre vous ont mal perçu notre précédent message d'introduction et nous voulons clarifier les choses pour tout le monde, histoire de ne pas avoir à répondre en MP à chaque fois, surtout que certains n'ont pas de compte ff.

C'est quand même "drôle" de voir autant de gens se manifester **tout à coup**, quand on parle d'arrêter, alors qu'auparavant certaines ne l'ont jamais fait. **Comme quoi, écrire un mot n'est pas si compliqué**.

Bref.

Quand nous disons que nous songeons à arrêter par manque de commentaires, nous le pensons.

Excusez mon langage crue, mais **on s'en fout des statistiques** ! Certains pensent qu'avoir énormément de visiteurs atteste de la popularité et de l'engouement pour une fic, mais c'est faux !

Combien de fois ais-je cliqué sur des fics pour presque aussitôt refermer la page, car elles ne me plaisent pas ? Combien de fois ais-je continuer de lire une fic juste pour lui donner une chance sans jamais qu'elle me plaise ? Pourtant j'ai gonflé leurs stats de visiteurs ! On ne peut pas se fier à des stats pour connaître le point de vue des lecteurs.

Ensuite, nous ne sommes pas là pour comptabiliser des reviews, mais **les reviews sont** **le seul moyen** pour nous auteurs de **savoir ce que vous lecteurs pensez** de notre travail ! N'est-ce pas notre droit d'en réclamer ? Ne serait-ce que : "J'ai adoré, la suite !" ou "C'est de la merde, mais j'attends de voir comment ça va se terminer" ou bien "Merci de nous faire partager vos écrits".

On ne demande pas grand chose bon sang ! Alors quand on vient **nous sermonner parce qu'on osé avouer notre découragement face à l'indifférence**, je trouve ça lamentable. C'est encore plus découragent en fait et là, ça nous donne encore plus envie d'arrêter. Surtout que vous en conviendrez, ça ne prend que quelques secondes pour taper un mot en fin de page, qu'il soit positif ou négatif. Je le sais, je suis aussi une lectrice avant tout.

Que les choses soient dites : nous écrivons parce que c'est devenu une passion !

Nous ne sommes en aucun cas obligées de partager quoi que ce serait même plus simple pour nous, car beaucoup ne savent pas que Véronique2 et moi-même, sommes sur deux fuseaux horaires différents. Nous avons **6h de décalage**, ce qui est **très compliqué** quand on doit se donner rdv pour écrire ensemble.  
Nous avons chacune nos vies respectives bien remplies avec des impératifs contraignants et écrire un chapitre nous demande plusieurs jours. Rajoutez à cela, la relecture, la correction, la mise en forme pour pouvoir poster quelques chose de potable sur ff.

De plus, quand nous parlons d'arrêter, nous ne sommes pas ingrates, **nous pensons à tous ceux qui ont toujours laissé un mot** et nous comptons bien leur envoyer les chapitres déjà écrit en MP si demain nous arrêtions de poster sur ce site.

Sachez malgré tout, que nous continuerons d'écrire. Je l'ai dit plus haut, c'est une passion. D'ailleurs nous sommes déjà sur un nouveau projet, mais quant à savoir si nous le posterons ici, nous réfléchissons encore à la question...

Petit mot de **Veronique2** pour finir :

Personnellement, je n'écris pas pour moi ! Quand on ecrit pour soit, on n'a pas besoin de le mettre sur un site pour être lu ! Je m'explique :

Ecrire, à mon avis, c'est** PARTAGER**.J'écris un peu pour moi, beaucoup pour vous. Je partage mes histoires et mes idées et les reviews sont la possibilité pour vous de me faire **PARTAGER** en retour ce que vous avez pensé du récit que je vous ai **OFFERT**. Tout partage va dans les** DEUX SENS**.

Les reviews sont comme l'essence qu'on met dans une voiture, ça permet de rouler. Dans mon cas, les reviews me motivent pour écrire. C'est bête, mais pour ma part, c'est important de savoir si vous avez ri, pleuré, hurlé, si vous avez aimé ! C'est ma récompense, mon essence.

J'écris pour partager, pas pour moi. Si j'écrivais pour moi, je ne publierais pas, je n'écrirais même pas, ça resterait dans ma tête où je me contenterais d'imaginer l'histoire, voilà.


	19. Trop, c'est trop !

Bonjour/bonsoir à tous.

Nous tenions à remercier tous ceux et celles qui nous ont laissé un petit mot de soutien et qui ont compris notre démarche. On avait vraiment besoin de dire ce qu'on avait sur le coeur.

On espère que cet OS vous plaira, bonne lecture.

* * *

Cela faisait trois mois maintenant que Katniss et Peeta étaient devenus parents, trois mois qu'ils étaient dévoués corps et âmes à leur bébé. Ils ne dormaient plus dans leur chambre, mais dans celle de Hope, où ils prenaient même des tours de garde pour veiller sur son sommeil. Au moindre mouvements de leur petite fille, ils étaient là. Peeta n'allait plus à la boulangerie, ni au studio, et encore moins à la galerie. La seule peinture faisait à présent, c'était un énième portrait de Hope et de Katniss.

Katniss et Peeta étaient assis près de leur bébé qui dormait dans le salon.

**_Quelle petite merveille.** chuchota Katniss à Peeta pour ne pas la réveiller.

**_C'est vrai. On a fait du beau boulot tous les deux.** approuva fièrement le jeune père.

**_Oui, elle les plus beaux yeux du monde, comme son Papa. Elle est parfaite, tellement jolie. Regarde comme elle dort bien.**

Katniss n'était jamais avare de compliments pour son enfant.

**_Elle a le même air que toi quand tu dors.** sourit Peeta.

A ce moment là, on frappa à la porte avec insistance et bruyamment.

**_Mais quel est l'abruti qui va réveiller mon bébé ?** chuchota Katniss à Peeta fâchée.

**_Je vais voir, reste là.** dit Peeta en se levant rapidement pour ne pas laisser le temps à l'intrus de faire plus de vacarme.

Il ouvrit la porte quand Haymitch s'apprêtait à frapper une nouvelle fois. Il était accompagné de Madame Everdeen.

**_Bonjour Peeta.** fit-elle.

**_Oh... Bonjour, Eléonor. Haymitch.** ajouta-t-il avec un mouvement de la tête en guise de salut. **Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ?**

**_Hope.** fit Eleonor. **On est venu la voir.**

**_Eh bien entrez, mais vous arrivez au mauvais moment, elle s'est endormie.**

Katniss qui était en train de veiller sur le sommeil de sa petite, les vit arriver d'un mauvais oeil.

**_Non, mais ça va pas de frapper comme une brute quand ma puce dort.** gronda-t-elle en chuchotant.

**_Du calme maman ours, ton bébé chéri ne nous a même pas entendu.** répondit Haymitch.

**_Katniss, on sait tous que Hope a un sommeil de plomb. Vous ne devez pas tout arrêter dès qu'elle s'endort.** dit Eléonor inquiète.

Katniss elle vérifia que Hope dormait toujours, puis tourna la tête vers Haymitch.

**_Oh, excusez nous de prendre soin de notre enfant.** lança-t-elle ironiquement à voix basse.

**_Personne n'a dit de ne pas en prendre soin, mais admet que vous la couvez trop. C'est vrai quoi, ça fait trois mois que vous vivez reclus, il n'y en a plus que pour Hope. D'accord, elle est mignonne et c'est en quelque sorte votre petit miracle mais, et vous deux dans tout ça ?** demanda le mentor.

**_Haymitch a raison. Je ne suis pas sur qu'à long terme ce soit bon pour elle. Enfin, vous ne la quittez jamais des yeux et c'est au sens propre. Par exemple là, elle devrait faire sa sieste en haut dans sa chambre pendant que vous feriez autre chose en bas. Sans compter que vous ne nous l'avez jamais confié. On aimerait bien la garder de temps en temps.**

Eléonor s'adressait davantage à Peeta qu'elle pensait plus raisonnable.

**_Vous voudriez qu'on l'abandonne toute seule à l'étage ? Je trouve pas ça très prudent.** rétorqua son beau-fils à son plus grand désarroi.

Eléonor regarda Haymitch, désespérée. Il lui avait bien dit que Peeta n'était pas mieux. Il lui avait raconté l'histoire des débuts de Cupcake ou Peeta ne laissait jamais la petite chienne seule.

**_Mais enfin Peeta, elle ne risque rien. Et tu ne vas même plus travailler.**

**_Vous ne pourriez pas parler moins fort ?** grogna Katniss

**_Et si on allait dans la cuisine pour discuter un peu.** suggéra Eléonor.

**_On ne peut pas laisser Hope seul sur le canapé, elle pourrait tomber.** dit Peeta.

**_Ca bouge pas des masses à cet âge là et on sera juste à côté. Allez, ce qu'on a à vous dire est important.** s'impatienta Haymitch.

**_Le mieux serait de la monter dans son lit dans sa chambre. Elle dort si bien qu'elle ne se réveillera pas. Et on pourra discuter sans la déranger.** conseilla Eléonor.

**_Je ne laisserai jamais mon petit amour toute seule dans une pièce.** rétorqua Katniss.** Peeta a raison ce n'est pas prudent.**

**_Enfin Katniss, tu te rends compte que vous faites des tour de gardes pour la veiller, même la nuit ! Enfin, vous n'êtes pas dans une arène. Et vous devez l'habituer à ne pas vous voir tout le temps.**

**_Mais nous sommes ses parents. C'est normal qu'on soit avec elle, surtout à cet âge.** intervint Peeta.

**_Oui, mais vous êtes excessifs et tout ce que vous allez gagner, c'est que Hope va finir anxieuse et angoissée, si un jour elle ne vous a pas dans son champs de vision. C'est vrai, dès qu'elle cherche un peu son hochet vous êtes là à lui donner tout de suite. Laissez là un peu faire.** conseilla Eléonor. **On s'inquiète, mais et votre couple dans tout ça ?**

**_Quoi notre couple ?** demanda Peeta.

**_C'est quand la dernière fois que vous avez fait l'amour ?** questionna Haymitch de but en blanc.

Katniss piqua un fard.

**_Mais enfin, Hope est notre priorité et puis, ça ne te regarde pas.**

**_J'en conclus que ça fait des mois. Et ça ne vous fait rien ? Ne me dis pas que t'en as pas envie Peeta, parce que je ne te croirais pas.** lança le mentor à un Peeta rouge tomate avant de reprendre.** Mais vous êtes pas possible tous les deux ! Parce que vous êtes parents, la vie s'arrête. Plus de sexe, plus de sorties, plus d'amis et vous trouvez ça normal ?** s'énerva Haymitch.

**_Tu ne peux pas comprendre.** fit Katniss furieuse. **Toi, tu n'as jamais eu d'enfants.**

**_Katniss...** intervint Peeta.

**_Non, laisse.** dit Haymitch. **Tu as raison, je n'ai jamais été père, mais tu oublies un détail. Je vous connais depuis que vous avez 16 ans et je vous considère à présent comme mes enfants. Je veux le meilleur pour vous et tu ne peux pas nier tout ce que j'ai fait pour que vous arriviez là où vous en êtes aujourd'hui. Et moi, je dis que votre comportement avec Hope n'est pas sain. Tout tourne autour d'elle et ce n'est bon ni pour elle ni pour vous.**

**_Katniss. Il a raison, au début on a laissé faire, mais maintenant on s'inquiète. Vous êtes trop extrêmes avec cette petite. Depuis qu'elle est née, on ne l'a même pas eu quelques heures pour nous. On ne peut la voir que sous votre surveillance et comment dire... On ne demande pas de ne pas prendre soin de votre bébé, on vous demande d'être des parents normaux pour cette petite. Vous avez l'air fatigué aussi parce que vous ne prenez pas le temps de vous reposer un peu. On s'inquiète vraiment.**

**_ Pas la peine de t'inquiéter, Maman. Au moins je suis là pour mon enfant pas comme certaines. Si tu crois que je vais écouter tes leçon alors que tu nous a laissé crever de faim.**

Madame Everdeen se sentit mal, mais ne se laissa pas abattre.

**_Katniss la situation était différente et que je sache, toi et ta soeur, on vous a élevé correctement avec ton père. Jusqu'à son décès, vous n'avez jamais manqué de rien. Et c'était loin d'être aussi facile de prendre soin d'un bébé de mon temps.**

**_Chérie, ils n'ont peut-être pas tout à fait tort...** dit doucement Peeta en prenant la main de sa femme pour l'apaiser. **C'est vrai qu'on a pas eu un moment à nous depuis que Hope est née et... J'avoue que ça me manque un peu.**

**_Ca me manque aussi, mais on est aussi tout le temps ensemble...** Elle tourna la tête vers Hope. **Tu te vois passer un instant sans elle ?**

**_Non, c'est vrai...** admit Peeta en suivant son regard.

**_On ne vous demande pas de ne plus passer du temps avec elle, mais d'en réserver aussi pour vous en tête à tête et à vos amis, à nous, à ton activité professionnelle Peeta, et à la chasse pour toi, Katniss. On dirait que tu as oublié combien tu aimais te retrouver en forêt. Et toi Peeta, la peinture était ton passe-temps favoris. Hope ne doit pas changer qui vous êtes, au contraire, elle doit apprendre à connaître ses parents et tout ce qui les passionnent.** expliqua Haymitch.

**_Elle n'a que trois mois !** retorqua Katniss. **On va très bien, on n'a pas besoin de vous.**

La petite Hope commença à se réveiller.

**_Oh, ma toute belle vient de se réveiller.**

Haymitch et Eléonor s'approchèrent.

**_Tu as bien dormi mon amour ? Tu as besoin de quelques choses, tu as faim ? Tu veux ton doudou ?** fit-elle en lui tendant la plus.

**_C'est exactement de ça que l'on parle, Katniss. Laisse lui le temps d'émerger et de décider ce qu'elle veut au lieu de tout de suite l'assaillir. Ca n'est pas bon pour elle. Peeta, laissez la vivre un peu ! Elle a trois mois et vous êtes dessus constamment, je ne sais pas qu'elle genre de petite fille elle va devenir, mais si vous continuez comme ça...** dit Eleonor, frustrée. **Enfin vous m'inquiétez vraiment.**

Voyant qu'ils ne réagissaient pas, Haymitch s'approcha et prit Hope dans ses bras.

**_Puisque c'est comme ça, on la prend pour le reste de la journée. Ca vous ouvrira peut-être les yeux.**

**_Quoi ?** Katniss se leva d'un bon.** Rends moi mon bébé Haymitch.** gronda-t-elle, ce qui effraya un peu le bébé qui commençait à pleurer.

**_Katniss, ce n'est que pour une journée et une nuit, on vous la rend demain. Profitez un peu de vous deux, renouer avec l'extérieur.** dit Eleonor.

Mais Katniss elle, était prête a se ruer sur Haymitch pour récupérer son enfant.

**_Vous êtes sûre que vous saurez gérer ?** demanda un Peeta inquiet, à l'attention d'Eléonore, car il savait que c'était elle qui avait le plus d'expérience. **Sauf votre respect, ça fait longtemps que vous n'avez pas pouponné...**

**_Peeta, comment tu peux laisser faire ça ?** s'écria Katniss, furieuse après son époux.

**_Enfin Katniss une journée, une nuit. Ne fait pas l'enfant.** dit Eleonor. **Bien sur que je saurais en prendre soin et en plus maintenant je suis médecin. Elle ne risque rien.** dit-elle ensuite à Peeta

Peeta s'en voulait d'être tenté par la proposition d'Eléonore, mais Haymitch avait raison, ça faisait pratiquement 5 mois qu'il n'avait pas fait l'amour à Katniss et il avait beau adorer sa fille, ça commençait à faire vraiment long.

**_Ma puce, on ne s'est pas retrouvé seuls depuis sa naissance, j'ai envie de passer du temps avec ma femme, comme avant... On peut bien faire un essai, non ?**

**_Tu sacrifies ta fille pour une partie de jambe en l'air ?** s'indigna-t-elle.

**_Non ! Je... C'est pas ça que j'avais en tête... Enfin, pas uniquement...** avoua-t-il d'un air gêné. **Et je ne sacrifie pas notre fille, je la confie à ta mère et Haymitch, c'est différent.**

**_J'arrive pas à y croire. Les hommes...**

Katniss se rendit soudain compte qu'Haymitch et Eleonor avaient pris la poudre d'escampette.

**_C'est pas vrai, ils sont partis ! Et ils n'ont pas pris les affaires du bébé !** dit-elle en panique.

**_Katniss, calme toi. Ta mère a eu deux enfants et elle est médecin, elle sait y faire.** tenta de la rassurer Peeta.

**_Traitre !** lança Katniss.** Je vois clair dans ton petit jeu. Tu ne penses plus avec ton coeur, ni ton cerveau, mais avec ton entre-jambe ! Et bien tu peux toujours courir, ta fille mérite mieux que ça !**

**_Allons, n'en fait pas tout un drame. On ne l'a confié à personne depuis qu'elle est née... Et puis, c'est pas comme si c'était à de parfaits inconnus. Moi je dis qu'on devrait simplement profiter de ce moment à deux au lieu de se prendre la tête.** rétorqua Peeta en s'approchant d'elle pour l'enlacer.

Elle s'écarta immédiatement.

**_Ne me touche pas. J'arrive pas à y croire. Tu sais quoi, profites de ce temps là pour utiliser ta main. Moi, je vais récupérer mon bébé.**

Peeta soupira.

**_Tu perds ton temps, Haymitch ne nous laissera pas la reprendre.**

Elle se dirigea vers la porte de sortie, mais avant fit un crochet par le placard où son arc prenait la poussière.

**_Ca, c'est ce qu'on va voir.**

**_Attends, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire avec ça ? Je te signale que Hope est là bas, tu pourrais la blesser par mégarde.** s'affola Peeta en se précipitant pour l'empêcher de partir avec.

A ces mots, Katniss se calma. Elle réalisa l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait. Soudain, elle lâcha l'arc et les larmes commencèrent à perler dans ses yeux. Elle donna alors un petit coup sur le torse de son mari.

**_C'est ta faute ! Voila pourquoi, je ne voulais pas d'enfants. Je deviens folle d'inquiétude, j'ai peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Mon bébé d'amour, mon petit bébé... Pourquoi tu m'as fait ça ? J'y survivrai pas s'il lui arrive quelque chose. Si elle n'est pas constamment avec moi, je ne peux pas la protéger et on va me la prendre.**

Elle était en panique et faisait une crise d'angoisse, chose qui ne lui était pas arrivée depuis sa grossesse.

**_Sssshhh, calme toi...** murmura-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras. **Personne ne va te la prendre. Elle est avec ta mère et Haymitch, elle ne risque rien, mon amour. Aies confiance, tout ira bien et avant que tu aies pu dire ouf, elle sera à nouveau chez nous.**

Katniss était effrayée. Elle avait tellement peur pour sa fille, elle n'y pouvait rien. Elle sanglota un moment dans les bras de Peeta.

**_J'ai besoin de savoir qu'elle est bien et elle doit avoir son doudou avec elle, sa couverture préférée.** implora-t-elle.

**_D'accord. Allons la voir.** accepta Peeta, qui lui aussi, mourrait d'envie de voir sa fille.

Ni une ni deux, Katniss rassembla les affaires de sa fille et en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire, le couple frappait a la porte d'Haymitch.

Celui-ci vint ouvrir, nullement surpris de trouver les jeunes parents sur son porche.

**_C'est à quel sujet ?** demanda-t-il, faisant mine de ne pas le savoir.

**_C'est ça, fait le malin.** râla Katniss qui avait les bras plein d'affaires pour Hope.

**_On ne va pas vous la rendre maintenant, alors vous pouvez retourner d'où vous venez.** rétorqua le mentor.

**_Laisse moi la voir et lui donner ses affaires au moins !** insista Katniss.

**_Non. Elle dort comme une masse, alors tu la regardes d'ici et je récupère ses affaires.**

Katniss pinça les lèvres. Elle du se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour entre apercevoir son bébé.

**_Je pourrais appeler la police pour kidnapping.** menaça-t-elle.

**_Ta mère a soigné le chef de la police y'a pas longtemps. Elle lui expliquerait la situation et toi tu aurais perdu ton temps.** dit Haymitch d'un air blasé.

Elle tourna la tête vers son mari pour avoir un peu de soutient.

**_Peeta, tu le laisses me parler comme ça ?**

**_Haymitch, tu pourrais au moins nous laisser entrer pour la voir de plus près...** dit le père pour rallier la cause de sa femme.

**_Non. J'ai dis que je vous la rendrai demain, un point c'est tout. Maintenant, fichez moi le camp et trouvez-vous une activité de couple sympa.** conclut le mentor en claquant la porte.

**_Espèce de gros connard !** hurla-t-elle à la porte.

**_Katniss !** la réprimanda Peeta. **Ecoute, on a réussi à la voir et elle va bien. Rentrons maintenant, on perd notre temps, il ne cédera pas.**

Katniss était vraiment de mauvaise humeur. En plus, sa petite lui manquait horriblement. Depuis sa naissance, elle ne l'avait pas quitté une seule minute. Ils rentrèrent à leur maison et elle s'installa sur le canapé, perdue dans ses pensées.

Peeta, qui l'observait depuis un moment, soupira. N'y tenant plus, il vint la rejoindre sur le canapé.

**_Hey... Ca te dirait d'aller faire un tour en forêt ? On pourrait faire un arrêt dans notre cabane, qu'en dis-tu ?**

**_Et s'éloigner de Hope un peu plus ? Et s'ils ont besoin de nous ?** fit-elle.

**_C'est vrai, mais on va pas rester dans ce canapé assis à rien faire ?** dit Peeta en lui caressant le bras.

Peu lui importait l'endroit où ils iraient, du moment qu'il pouvait à nouveau profiter librement du corps de sa femme.

**_On peut bien faire un tour en forêt.** concéda-t-elle. **Mais si tu crois que tu auras ton heure de galippette, tu te mets le doigt dans l'oeil.**

Peeta fit la moue.

**_Mais... Ca fera 5 mois qu'on n'a rien fait...**

**_On est parents maintenant, on a des responsabilités ! Tu es un père et je suis une mère avant tout. C'est toi qui je te le rappelle m'a harcelé pendant 15 ans pour avoir cet enfant !**

**_Je sais, d'accord ? Mais ça ne veut pas dire que la vie de couple s'arrête pour nous. On est mariés, Katniss. Mais peut-être l'as-tu oublié ?**

**_Bien sur que non.** répondit-elle. **Mais notre vie ne peut plus être la même, Peeta.**

Elle ne comprenait vraiment pas où il voulait en venir. Il était papa maintenant. Un papa aussi poule qu'elle et là elle avait l'impression que seule elle l'était dans l'exagération.

**_Alors quoi ? Ca veut dire qu'on ne fera plus jamais l'amour, toi et moi ?** demanda Peeta, légèrement exaspéré.

**_Mais enfin... Tu es vraiment obsédé ! **

Faire l'amour était a dix milles lieues de ses préoccupations, ils étaient parents maintenant.

**_Réponds à la question, Katniss.**

**_Mais qu'est ce que tu veux que je réponde ? C'est vraiment pas une des mes préoccupations.**

Peeta n'en revenait pas.

**_Wow... Alors, parce qu'on est parents, on doit seulement s'en tenir à ce rôle, si je comprends bien ?**

Katniss fronça les sourcils.

**_Mais notre fille est bien plus importe que nous, non ?**

**_Ce n'est pas comparable, Katniss. Bien sûr que notre fille est importante, mais et nous dans tout ça ? Que fais-tu de nous, de notre couple ?**

Katniss ne savait pas quoi répondre. Depuis la naissance de Hope, tout avait changé, toute son attention était concentrée sur elle.

**_Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire. On est mariés, on a un enfant...**

**_Et on ne fait plus l'amour. On dirait deux colocataires qui s'occupent d'un bébé. On pourrait tout aussi bien faire chambre à part, le résultat serait le même.** l'interrompit Peeta. **Est-ce que... Tu n'as plus envie de moi ? Je ne te fais plus d'effet, c'est ça ?**

**_Quoi ?** Katniss ne se voyait pas un seul instant pouvoir faire chambre à part. **J'ai pas d'envie... Je veux dire...Tu es papa et je suis maman, je ne vois plus les choses comme avant. Mais je t'aime toujours et je ne supporterais pas qu'on fasse chambre à part. C'est juste que... Le sexe, c'est vraiment pas ma priorité.**

**_Je n'ai pas dit que ça devait être une priorité, seulement que le sexe doit avoir sa place dans un couple. Et puis, la Katniss que je connais a toujours adoré s'envoyer en l'air et ce, depuis la première fois ou on l'a fait. C'était même toi qui prenait les choses en main le plus souvent, je te rappelle. Etre parents ne veut pas dire abstinence. J'ai envie de toi, Katniss.** dit-il sans détour cette fois.

**_Oui mais moi, je veux mon bébé avec moi. fit-elle. Elle me manque et je m'inquiète alors je n'ai vraiment pas la tête à ça.**

**_Tu en es sûre ?** demanda-t-il en se levant et en se débarrassant de son t-shirt.

Elle regarda Peeta avec étonnement.

**_Qu'est ce que tu fais ?**

**_Je me déshabille.** dit simplement Peeta en s'attaquant à son pantalon.

**_Bon ok, allons y. Qu'on en finisse, si tu y tiens tellement. **fit Katniss en soupirant.

**_Sérieux ?** fit-il, surpris.

**_Oui, montons.** fit-elle d'un ton pas plus emballée que ça.

Au moins, une fois terminé, elle pourrait peut être le convaincre d'aller reprendre Hope à ses kidnappeurs.

Peeta sourit et lui prit la main en l'attirant à l'étage. Il voyait bien que sa femme n'était pas excité à l'idée, mais il espérait que dans le feu de l'action, elle retrouverait la passion qui l'animait avant la naissance de Hope.

Katniss retira ses vêtements et s'installa sur le lit.

Son mari en fit de même avec le reste de ses habits, avant de la rejoindre. Il commença par l'embrasser dans le cou, sur la poitrine, le ventre, histoire de la chauffer un peu.

Mais Katniss n'était pas là. Toutes ses pensées étaient concentrées vers sa petite Hope. A se demander si sa fille allait supporter de ne pas voir ses parents près d'elle pour la première fois.

**_Tu pourrais y mettre un peu du tiens...** dit-il au bout d'un moment, ne supportant plus son manque de réaction.

**_Je suis désolée, mais je me demande comment Hope va réagir quand elle nous verra pas près d'elle à son réveil.**

**_C'est un bébé, Katniss. Tout ce qui compte pour elle pour le moment, c'est manger, boire et dormir.**

**_Tu veux dire qu'elle n'a aucun sentiments pour nous ?** fit-elle choquée.

**_Je n'ai pas dit ça, mais elle ne perçoit sûrement pas les choses comme nous.** dit-il en reprenant ses baisers.

Katniss ne répondit pas. Elle soupira, Hope ne quittant pas son esprit.

Ne supportant pas de faire l'amour dans ces conditions, Peeta n'alla pas plus loin et roula sur le dos à côté d'elle, fixant le plafond en silence. Katniss ne s'en aperçut même pas.

**_Allons la chercher.** dit Peeta en s'extirpant du lit pour s'habiller.

**_C'est vrai ?** fit Katniss retrouvant toute sa vitalité. Elle sauta du lit et une fois rhabillée, elle s'agrippa à lui pour lui faire une tonne de baisers sur le visage.

**_Oh merci, merci. Je t'aime tu sais.**

**_Ne perdons pas de temps.** dit-il en guise de réponse, encore un peu déçu par son manque de réaction face à lui. Elle n'était jamais restée insensible face à lui.

Ils décidèrent d'entrer dans la maison via une fenêtre ouverte au premier étage. Ils savaient qu'Haymitch ne les laisserait pas entrer par la porte. Peeta fit la courte échelle à Katniss qui grimpa sans difficulté et utilisa un drap pour ensuite faire monter Peeta qui avait plus de mal. Il n'avait jamais été très bon à ce jeu. Mais enfin, ils furent dans la chambre. A pas de loup, ils s'avancèrent vers la porte quand soudain, ils se retrouvèrent piégés dans un filet, suspendus dans les airs.

**_Qu'est-ce que...** commença Peeta en se débattant avec Katniss pour pouvoir sortir de là, en vain. **J'en reviens pas, Haymitch nous a tendu un piège !**

**_Argh, je le hais ! On s'est fait avoir comme des bleus ! J'aurais du m'en douté, c'était trop facile !** râla Katniss.

A ce moment là, Haymitch ouvrit la porte et regarda ses deux intrus pris aux pièges dans son filet.

**_Je constate que mon coup de filet a marché comme sur des roulettes.** sourit le mentor.

**_Descends nous de la tout de suite !** ordonna Katniss.

Madame Everdeen entra à son tour.

**_Haymitch, tu avais raison.**

**_Bien sûr que j'avais raison. Peeta, tu te retrouves enfin seul à seule avec ta femme et au lieu d'en profiter, tu la laisses t'entrainer ici ? Tu me déçois beaucoup, gamin.**

**_J'ai essayé, mais elle n'arrivait pas à s'enlever Hope de la tête. Allez, fais nous descendre.**

**_D'accord, mais avant ça souriez. dit en Haymitch en sortant un appareil photo avant de capturer l'instant. Hope sera contente de voir ça plus tard.** rigola-t-il en les libérant.

Katniss pestait contre Haymitch. Ce dernier la prit sans ménagement par le bras pour la mettre dehors et il claqua la porte derrière elle. Peeta lui était encore à l'intérieur, interloqué.

**_Nous devons te parler, Peeta.** fit Eleonor.

**_De quoi ? Et c'était vraiment nécessaire de la mettre dehors de cette façon ?** répliqua le jeune homme.

**_C'est vrai Haymitch. Tu n'y es pas allée de main morte.** confirma Elénor.

Haymitch roula des yeux pour toute réponse. Eléonor secoua la tête avant de reprendre.

**_En fait, Peeta... Comment dire... C'est embarrassant. Tu sais, quand on est une jeune maman, y'en plus que pour le bébé. Notre monde tourne autour de notre enfant. Et Katniss qui ne pensait jamais en avoir, enfin tu l'as connais, elle est encore plus extrême et forcément la vie de couple en pâtit. Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'il faut que tu rallumes la flammes de vos premiers jours.**

Elle donna un coup de coude à Haymitch pour l'aider.

**_Ce qu'Eléonor essaie de te dire, c'est que tu dois chauffer ta femme. Fais-la te désirer, vends lui du rêve. Il faut qu'elle apprenne à faire la part entre Peeta, le père et Peeta, le mari. Tu piges ?**

**_Oui, mais j'ai essayé tout à l'heure et ça n'a rien donné. Elle est restée là, inerte. On aurait dit qu'elle jouait la morte.**

**_Euh, eh bien...** fit Eleonor embarrassée de discuter de cela avec son genre. **Tu l'as séduite ou tu as été plutôt direct ? Parce que je sais que ça fait des années que vous êtes mariés et qu'il n'y a jamais eu ce genre de soucis entre vous, mais Haymitch a raison, rallumer la flamme, c'est séduire de nouveau. Il faut qu'elle arrête de te voir comme le papa de son enfant. Tu dois la faire te redécouvrir.**

Elle redonna un coup de coude a Haymitch parce que parler de ça la gênait énormément vu que Katniss était sa fille.

**_Oui, fais en sorte qu'elle redevienne accroc à ton corps. Il faut qu'elle ait à nouveau envie de te sauter dessus.** ajouta Haymitch.

**_J'ai bien compris ça, mais elle est obnubilée par Hope. Je peux pas rivaliser, il n'y a que ça qui compte, son rôle de mère.** expliqua Peeta.

**_Oui, mais tu n'as sans doute pas fait les efforts qu'il fallait. Je connais un peu les hommes. Ils manquent vraiment de subtilité parfois, quand ils n'ont qu'une chose en tête et que la routine s'est installé. Imagine que tu viens de la rencontrer et que tu veux qu'elle craque pour toi. Soit dans cet état d'esprit.** fit Eléonor. **Il faut que je fasse chauffer le biberon. Je vous laisse.**

Peeta soupira. Séduire, voilà que ce qu'il avait fait il y a des années, s'avérait particulièrement difficile. Katniss et lui s'étaient tellement cantonné à leurs rôles de parents, qu'il ne savait plus se comporter comme mari et femme.

Peeta fut gentiment mis à la porte par Haymitch après cela. Katniss elle, était toujours sur le porche.

**_Ah, te voila. Pourquoi ils ne t'ont pas mis à la porte en même temps que moi ?**

**_Ils voulaient me parler.** dit Peeta en commençant à marcher en direction de leur maison.

**_De quoi ? De Hope ? Tu as pu la voir ? Elle va bien ? On lui manque pas trop ? Elle a pleuré ? Elle avait son doudou ?**

**_Katniss stop ! Notre fille va très bien, alors il faut que tu te calmes.**

**_Je ne faisais que demander.** protesta-t-elle.

Etre maman était si nouveau, si important pour elle après toutes ses années de déni. Elle même se faisait peur parfois de cette immense amour qu'elle avait pour sa fille et la peur de la perdre. Une partie d'elle, lui disait de se calmer, de se rassurer, mais c'était une chose à laquelle elle ne s'était jamais préparée. Elle était désorientée et excessive.

**_Hey...** dit-il en s'arrêtant pour qu'elle le regarde. **Je sais que tu t'en fais pour Hope, mais elle va bien, alors serait-il possible que juste ce soir, tu essaies de te détendre en passant un bon moment avec ton mari ?**

**_Je peux essayer. Tu sais... Je... Je suis perturbée. Avoir ce bébé... J'étais pas prête et maintenant, ce petit être est si précieux... J'ai la sensation que si je ne suis pas prêt d'elle, je suis une horrible maman.**

**_Tu ne l'es pas, je t'assure. Mais ton angoisse de mère te fait oublier ton rôle d'épouse. Tu me manques, Katniss...** avoua-t-il en lui caressant la joue.

**_Mais tu sais que je t'aime toujours et je ne veux pas faire chambre à part, je suis juste un peu perdue.**

**_Je sais, mais il faut que tu apprennes à faire la part des chose, chérie. Tu es maman, mais tu n'es pas que ça, tout comme moi je ne suis pas que le père de notre enfant. Nous sommes mariés et j'en ai marre qu'on joue aux colocataires. J'aimerais retrouver l'amour et la passion qui nous unissait.**

**_Je vais essayer.** déclara-t-elle.

Peeta sourit, comblé par sa réponse. C'était un début.

**_Bien. Rentrons maintenant. Je vais nous concocter un super dîner, tu vas voir.**

**_D'accord.**

Et tenant sa promesse, Katniss décida de se changer. Depuis l'arrivée de bébé, elle était plutôt du style habits confortables et qui ne craignaient pas la bave et autres joyeusetés. Alors ce soir, elle décida de mettre une petite robe simple, mais jolie. Redescendant, elle regarda la cuisine où Peeta s'affairait.

Ce dernier, qui mettait tout son coeur dans le repas qu'il concoctait, espérant ainsi marquer des points auprès de sa femme, ne se rendit pas compte tout de suite qu'elle était là. C'est seulement quand il releva la tête pour essuyer sa joue de sa main farineuse, qu'il l'aperçut. Subjugué par la vision d'une Katniss en robe, Peeta resta sans voix en la dévorant du regard.

**_Ca faisait longtemps. Je rentre encore dans mes robes.** fit-elle timidement.

Elle était aussi curieuse de savoir ce que son mari avait cuisiné. Depuis l'arrivée de Hope, les repas se prenaient sur le pouce.

**_Je vois ça...** réussit-il enfin à dire après s'être éclaircit la voix. **Ca te va toujours aussi bien.**

**_Merci. Tu as fait des pains au fromage ?**

**_Oui, ça fait longtemps et je sais que tu aimes ça. J'ai aussi fait une tarte maison avec une salade composée en accompagnement. Manque plus que le dessert.**

Katniss se lécha les babines d'avance. Elle se décida à mettre la table et alluma même quelques chandelles. Ca faisait si longtemps.

Une fois la tarte sortie du four, Peeta s'excusa auprès de Katniss, puis monta se préparer. Lui aussi décida de mettre une belle tenue pour l'occasion avant de redescendre, ne souhaitant pas faire attendre sa femme plus longtemps.

Une fois la tarte sortie du four, Peeta s'excusa auprès de Katniss, puis monta se préparer. Lui aussi décida de mettre une belle tenue pour l'occasion avant de redescendre, ne souhaitant pas faire attendre sa femme plus longtemps.

Katniss était ravie de voir son mari bien apprêté. Il était vraiment beau.

**_Tu es très élégant.**

**_Merci. Il fallait bien que je me mette au même niveau que ma femme, mais je te rassure, tu restes la plus belle.** sourit-il.

Katniss sentit ses joues rougir un peu. Ils dégustèrent leur repas a table correctement et apprécièrent le fait de pouvoir se poser et de manger un vrai repas.

**_C'était délicieux, Peeta.**

**_Tant mieux. Ca faisait longtemps qu'on avait vraiment pris le temps de s'asseoir pour manger.** constata-t-il en se levant pour mettre un peu de musique. Puis, il revint vers sa femme et lui tendit la main. **M'accorderiez-vous une danse Madame Mellark ?**

Katniss sourit a la fois surprise et intimidée. Elle lui prit la main.

**_Tu veux danser ?**

**_Absolument.** sourit-il en l'attirant contre lui avant de commencer à bouger en rythme.

Elle appréciait cette proximité et Peeta était un très bon danseur. Son sourire était étincelant et petit à petit, elle le trouva à nouveau très séduisant.

**_Ca m'avait manqué... Te tenir ainsi contre moi.** avoua-t-il.

**_Oui et puis maintenant, je n'ai plus un gros ventre qui nous sépare.** plaisanta-t-elle.

Peeta émit un rire.

**_C'est vrai. J'adorais ton ventre rond, mais il faut avouer que ça a quelques inconvénients.** dit-il en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Le baiser sur la joue, lui provoqua un petit frisson et soudain, les lèvres de Peeta devenaient très tentantes. Elle s'approcha de lui, se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa doucement.

Peeta, qui voulait y aller pas à pas, frissonna, agréablement surpris par l'initiative de sa femme. Le baiser était à la fois tendre et sensuel, ce qui n'avait pas été le cas depuis longtemps. C'était même devenu assez rare ces derniers temps, puisque Peeta, elle et le bébé ne se quittaient jamais, alors pas de raison de s'embrasser pour se dire bonjour ou au revoir. Et quand ça arrivait, c'était assez machinal.

Quand le baiser fut rompu, elle regarda son mari dans les yeux avec un amour infini. En effet, être ainsi, au calme, tous les deux, sans se soucier de Hope, lui avait manqué. Peeta l'époux, lui avait manqué aussi et c'est seulement maintenant qu'elle s'en rendait compte.

Peeta leva une de ses mains et lui caressa la joue, son regard plongé dans le sien. Il savait qu'elle l'aimait, mais il voulait s'assurer qu'elle le désirait toujours autant.

**_J'ai besoin de savoir, Katniss... Est-ce que je te fait toujours de l'effet ?**

Pour toute réponse, Katniss l'embrassa dans le cou avec une passion retrouvée.

Peeta ferma les yeux et inclina la tête afin de lui offrir un meilleur accès.

**_Tu n'as pas répondu...** souffla-t-il.

Elle se détacha de lui et l'embrassa sur la bouche tout en lui déboutonnant sa chemise.

Peeta lui rendit immédiatement son baiser, cette fois plus fougueusement. Sa femme, son corps, cette intimité entre eux, lui avaient terriblement manqué, si bien qu'il frémissait en anticipant la suite des évènements.

Un peu plus tard, les deux époux étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre dans leur lit.

**_J'avoue. Ca m'avait manqué de faire l'amour avec toi. Tu as été fantastique.**

**_Toi aussi, mais merci de le reconnaître, parce que je commençais sérieusement à douter de mes capacités de séduction, je n'ai plus 20 ans après tout. confia Peeta.**

**_Oh, tu n'as peut être plus 20 ans, mais tu es devenu un homme incroyablement beau. Je suis désolée, de t'avoir un peu délaissée, mais être maman est une véritable révolution pour moi. Elle caressa le torse de son époux. Mais je ferais la part des choses maintenant, entre la mère et l'épouse. Peeta, ça m'a vraiment fait du bien d'être a nouveau avec toi comme ça. J'avais oublié à quel point j'adore partager cette intimité avec toi.**

Peeta sourit et déposa un baiser sur le sommet de sa tête.

**_Moi aussi, alors faisons en sorte de ne plus l'oublier... Je ne dis pas qu'on doit le faire tout le temps comme avant, puisqu'il y a Hope, mais essayons de trouver des moments rien qu'à nous de temps à autre, tu veux bien ?**

Katniss en fit la promesse à Peeta. Lorsqu'ils récupérèrent Hope au grand soulagement de Katniss, cette dernière prit la résolution de laisser Haymitch et sa mère la garder une fois par semaine. Ils apprirent aussi à ne plus être constamment avec la petite. Ils retrouvèrent leur chambre conjugale et des repas réguliers, à table. Peeta se rendit de nouveau à son travail en semaine, même si c'était bien moins souvent qu'avant la naissance de sa fille. Katniss retourna elle aussi en foret et imaginait déjà le jour où elle pourrait y emmener sa fille et lui apprendre tout ce qu'elle sait sur la survie. Juste au cas ou...


	20. Flashback

Salut tout le monde !

Beaucoup s'inquiétaient de savoir si le précédent OS était le dernier. Eh bien, la bonne nouvelle est non, car en voici un nouveau. La mauvaise par contre, c'est que celui ci est le dernier que nous avons écrit pour le moment, donc on ne sait pas ni quand ni si vous en aurez un autre.

Quoi qu'il en soit, nous espérons que vous l'apprécierez autant que les autres. Merci à tous nos revieweurs au passage, vos commentaires nous réchauffent le coeur.

Bonne lecture et à bientôt (peut-être)

* * *

Quand Peeta ouvrit les yeux ce matin là, à force de tousser, il ne se sentait pas bien du tout. Il avait terriblement froid malgré la grosse couette qui le recouvrait et le fait qu'il s'était couché tôt parce qu'il devait travailler ce matin ne changeait rien au fait qu'il ressentait une intense fatigue, comme s'il avait passé une nuit blanche. Sa femme elle, dormait toujours à poings fermés.

**_Katniss...** appela-t-il doucement au bout d'un moment.

Cette dernière ouvrit les yeux doucement. Elle se tourna pour voir ce que voulait son mari. Il était très tôt et d'habitude il ne la réveillait pas quand il partait. Hope ne se réveillerait pas avant encore deux bonnes heures normalement. Elle écarquilla les yeux en voyant son mari, manifestement en souffrance.

**_Oh mon chéri, tu as une tête horrible. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?**

**_Je sais pas ce que j'ai, mais j'ai super froid. Tu pourrais fermer la fenêtre ?** demanda-t-il alors qu'une nouvelle quinte de toux le secouait.

**_Je l'ai fermé dans la nuit.** dit Katniss, inquiète.

Elle posa sa main sur son front. Il était brulant.

**_J'appelle ma mère.**

Elle se leva d'un bond, sans attendre la réponse. Elle se saisit du téléphone et au bout de quelques secondes, sa mère répondit. Elle revenait de sa garde de nuit et était sur le point de se coucher. Cependant, vu le ton très contrarié de sa fille. Elle accepta de venir sans délais.

Katniss fit un saut dans la chambre de Hope pour voir si sa fille allait bien. Elle dormait paisiblement. Puis elle revint au pas de charge vers Peeta.

**_Tu veux quelques choses mon chéri ? De l'eau ? Qu'est ce que je peux faire ?**

**_J'ai froid. Tu pourrais me donner une autre couette ?** demanda-t-il en claquant des dents.

**_Oui, tout de suite.**

Elle installa une couette aussi vite qu'elle pu. Et puis, elle amena un thé bien chaud.

**_Tu devrais boire ça pour te réchauffer un peu.**

Peeta fit la grimace en sentant l'odeur du thé, alors qu'il adorait ça habituellement.

**_C'est gentil, mais j'ai pas soif, j'ai juste envie de dormir.**

**_Une gorgée pour me faire plaisir.** insista Katniss qui voulait absolument qu'il s'hydrate.

**_D'accord, mais rien qu'une.** abdiqua finalement son époux en se redressant difficilement pour boire.

Il avala une gorgée et malgré la chaleur que lui procura le liquide, il trouva le goût horriblement amer. Il se rallongea et fit tout de même l'effort de remercier Katniss.

**_Maman ne devrait plus trop tarder. **l'informa-t-elle.

A peine eut elle prononcé ces mots qu'elle entendit frapper à la porte. Elle dévala les escaliers, encore en nuisette et ouvrit à sa mère qui se retrouva devant le malade en moins de temps qu'il ne fallut pour le dire. Katniss attendait à présent, anxieuse, le diagnostique de sa mère.

Madame Everdeen ôta son stéthoscope après avoir fini d'ausculter Peeta.

**_La bonne nouvelle, c'est que je sais ce que tu as et que ça se soigne assez bien. La mauvaise, c'est que ça va prendre du temps et tu vas être pas mal malmené dans les prochains jours.**

**_Ce qui veut dire ?** la pressa Katniss.

**_Peeta a contracté une pneumonie. C'est une infection des poumons qui peut être plus ou moins grave selon si elle est dû à une bactérie, un virus ou un champignon. Je vais devoir te faire une prise de sang et prélever un échantillon des sécrétions pour le faire analyser. Ensuite, en fonction des résultats, je te prescrirais l'antibiotique adapté.**

**_Une pneumonie ?** répéta Katniss sous le choc.

Voila tout ce qu'elle avait retenu. Elle devint soudain pale comme un linge. Pour Katniss, la pneumonie était une maladie très grave et on en mourrait. Elle en avait les larmes aux yeux.

**_C'est pas possible...**

**_Ma puce, ça va aller. Ta mère va me soigner, tu verras.** dit Peeta en prenant la main de sa femme.

**_Il a raison, il n'y a pas raison de paniquer. Comme je le disais, pris à temps ça se soigne très bien. Dans quelques heures, dès que j'ai les résultats, on commencera l'antibiothérapie. Ca prendra quelques jours avant que la fièvre ne retombe et qu'il n'ait un réel soulagement, mais ça ira. Le traitement est très efficace, je t'assure.** ajouta Eléonor.

**_Je ne veux pas te perdre. Je n'y survirerai pas.** dit Katniss en serrant la main de son mari.

**_Tu ne vas pas me perdre. Allons, tu crois sincèrement que maintenant que j'ai tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu, je vais me laisser vaincre par un petit virus de rien du tout ? Hors de question.** assura-t-il malgré son état de fatigue.

**_Il faut que je te fasse les prélèvement Peeta. Plus vite ce sera fait, plus vite on commencera le traitement.** intervint Eléonor, qui malgré ses paroles rassurantes, ne sous estimait pas une telle maladie.

Le jeune homme acquiesça et lâcha à regret le main de sa femme pour donner son bras à sa belle-mère. Cette dernière lui fit d'abord la prise de sang, puis tendit un masque à Katniss et en mit un elle-même avant de le faire expectorer afin de prélever un échantillon de ses sécrétions.

**_Je vais apporter tout ça au labo et je reviendrai avec les antibiotiques adéquats. En attendant, je veux que Katniss garde son masque en ta présence. C'est une maladie très contagieuse. D'ailleurs Katniss, au moindre doute, si tu ressens l'un des symptômes de Peeta, tu dois m'en informer, on ne sait jamais, vu que tu as passé toute la nuit avec lui. Je vais appeler Haymitch pour qu'il vienne récupérer Hope. Elle devra rester chez nous jusqu'à ce que toute menace soit écartée. Oh ! Et très important, tu devras l'hydrater régulièrement, quitte à le réveiller. La fièvre le fera sûrement délirer un peu, ne t'en étonne pas, c'est normal.**

La mère de Katniss partit aussitôt sur ces mots. Laissant sa fille dans l'inquiétude.

Elle s'approcha de son mari et lui caressa les cheveux. Le soucis qu'elle se faisait transparaissait dans son regard.

**_Je ne te quitterai pas de la journée. Dis moi tout ce dont tu auras besoin, d'accord ?**

**_Ta présence me suffit amplement.** sourit-il faiblement, les paupières lourdes.

Katniss le laissa quelque seconde pour amener une bassine d'eau et un gant de toilette. Elle épongea Le visage de son mari.

**_Tu as entendu ce qu'a dit Maman, alors finis ton thé ou peut-être préfères-tu que je t'apporte un verre d'eau ? Et ne me dis pas non, car tu vas boire, soif ou pas soif.**

Peeta soupira.

**_Puisqu'il le faut, je vote pour l'eau. Ce sera sûrement moins amer que le thé.**

Katniss le fit boire un grand verre d'eau. Il but doucement et avec peine. Quelques minutes plus tard, ce fut autour d'Haymitch de frapper à leur porte. Il portait un masque. Il venait chercher Hope. Ils montèrent tous deux au premier étage.

**_La petite dors encore. Je te laisse avec Peeta quelques instants. Tu lui donnes tout ce qu'il veut, moi je vais préparer les affaires de Hope.** l'informa Katniss.

Haymitch entra dans la chambre.

**_Alors ? C'est pas la forme à ce que m'a dit Eléonor.**

**_Pas vraiment, non.** dit Peeta sans essayer cette fois de cacher sa souffrance. Devant sa femme, il essayait de faire bonne figure, mais ça l'épuisait encore plus.

**_Ouais t'as une sale tête et on dirait que ta femme est sur le point de faire une attaque de panique.** Le mentor s'installa près de son protégé. **Tu sais, elle le sentira si tu fais semblant que tu n'es pas si souffrant et elle se fera encore plus un sang d'encre. Elle imaginera le pire, alors n'essaie pas de jouer au brave.**

**_Je ne veux pas qu'elle s'en fasse autant, c'est tout.** expliqua Peeta.

**_Tu sais très bien comment elle est. Elle s'en fait tout le temps, même quand tu n'es pas malade. Alors suis mon conseil, ne joue pas au fort et laisse la s'occuper de tout. Si elle sent qu'elle a un peu de contrôle, ça la rassurera. Par contre, mon pauvre, tu vas devoir te la taper non stop.** dit le mentor en se mettant à rire.

**_Ce n'est pas un problème, c'est ma femme après tout.**

Katniss entra dans la pièce.

**_C'est bon tout est prêt pour Hope.**

**_Bon, je te laisse gamin, je vais jouer au papi, jusqu'a ce que tu ailles mieux. Ca n'est pas pour me déplaire d'avoir la petite.**

Katniss et Haymitch laissèrent Peeta, le temps que la jeune mère puisse lui confier Hope et donner ses dernières recommandations. Elle avait le coeur lourd, mais n'osa pas prendre dans ses bras sa petite, comme elle avait passé la nuit auprès de son mari, par précaution. Puis, elle revint au chevet de son mari.

**_Hope est partie. On prendra de ses nouvelles par téléphone.** annonça t-elle.

**_Je suis désolé.** dit alors Peeta.

**_Ce n'est pas ta faute. Toi, tu dois te reposer et moi je suis là pour tous tes besoins. Peeta, je t'aime tu sais. Tu dois te battre, promets-moi.**

**_C'est promis, Katniss. Ne t'en fait pas, ça ira mieux dès que j'aurai commencé le traitement, tu verras. En attendant par contre, j'ai vraiment besoin de dormir.** avoua-t-il, épuisé par le combat intérieur que menait son corps contre la maladie.

**_D'accord, mais bois une petite gorgée encore avant de t'assoupir. Et sache que je reste à tes cotés.** dit-elle d'une voix douce.

Peeta s'exécuta bon gré mal gré avant de reposer sa tête sur l'oreiller en fermant les yeux. Tout son corps frissonnait malgré les deux couettes chaudes posées sur lui et sa toux ne lui donnait que peu de répit, ce qui l'épuisait d'autant plus.

Katniss se sentait impuissante. Elle ferma les rideaux puis vint s'asseoir sur un fauteuil à ses cotés. Elle ne le quitterait pas des yeux.

Au bout d'un moment, Peeta se mit à s'agiter un peu et commença à murmurer des phrases dans son sommeil, si bien Katniss due tendre l'oreille pour essayer de comprendre.

**_Non... Pourquoi faites-vous ça... Laissez-les tranquilles... Non...**

Katniss comprit que Peeta devait faire un cauchemar. Elle se saisit du gant de toilette, qu'elle mouilla à nouveau et essuya doucement son visage. Devait-elle le réveiller ?

**_Shh... C'est un cauchemar**, murmura t-elle. **Tout va bien.**

Elle lui prit la main avec beaucoup de délicatesse. Pourtant Peeta continua de s'agiter.

**_Arrêtez, je vous en prie... Laissez-les...** répéta-t-il.

Elle ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire.

**_Mon amour, ssshhh... Tout va bien, personne n'est en danger.** dit-elle doucement tout en faisant une petite pression rassurante sur sa main.

Cela sembla apaiser Peeta un instant, pourtant il reprit.

**_Darius... Lavinia... Il faut... Je dois les aider...**

Le coeur de Katniss fit un bond. Son premier réflexe était de le réveiller immédiatement, mais elle se retint de le faire au dernier moment. La raison était simple. Peeta ne parlait jamais de sa captivité au Capitole. Il déviait toujours le sujet lorsqu'elle l'abordait et elle avait fini par capituler. Elle avait un peu honte de profiter de l'état de Peeta pour connaitre la vérité sur un passé qui lui était totalement inconnu, mais Peeta était muet comme une tombe sur le sujet. C'était l'occasion.

**_Qu'est-ce qui se passe Peeta ?** demanda-t-elle.

Les yeux de du jeune homme se mirent à s'animer sous ses paupières tandis que ses pensées retournaient dans le passé...

_Voilà quelques jours maintenant que Peeta était retenu prisonnier au Capitole et il n'était pas le seul. Dans les cellules voisines se trouvaient Johanna, Annie, Darius et Lavinia._

_Snow et ses sbires avaient commencés les interrogatoires dès le début, mais jusqu'à maintenant, Peeta n'avait pas cédé. Il faut dire qu'ils n'avaient pas encore employé la manière forte. Quelques coups par ci par là, mais Peeta savait que ça n'allait pas durer et que les choses allaient bientôt se durcir._

_Il comprit que ce jour était arrivé quand il vit les hommes du Président entrer dans la cellule où étaient détenu Darius, l'ancien Pacificateur du District 12 et Lavinia, à qui on avait tous deux coupé la langue. _

_Snow avait bien sûr fait en sorte que chacun puisse voir ce qui se passe depuis sa cellule, afin de ne rien manquer du "spectacle"._

_Un frisson de terreur lui parcourut l'échine quand il vit les gardes les attacher à deux chaises avant de balancer une bassine d'eau sur les deux prisonniers._

_**_Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?** demanda alors Peeta en se rapprochant des barreaux de sa cellule. **Hé ! Je vous parle !** cria-t-il en voyant que les hommes reliaient des câbles sur eux sans se préoccuper de lui._

_La voix de Johanna, qui se trouvait dans la cellule à sa droite, retentit._

**__Ils vont les torturer en les électrocutants._**

_Peeta tourna la tête vers elle un instant avant de reporter son attention vers les deux prisonniers._

**__Ils ne peuvent pas parler, pourquoi vous en prendre à eux ? Vous allez les tuer si vous faites ça !_**

_**_Ils font ça pour qu'on se sentent mal et coupables, pour qu'on parle. Allez tous vous faire foutre !** hurla Johanna._

_Annie qui était dans la cellule de gauche, se cachait les yeux avec ses mains._

**_Nous sommes prêts.** dit l'un des gardes dans son micro.

_Peeta le vit alors hocher la tête en regardant vers une des caméras fixée au mur. Il savait que Snow venait de donner son feu vert derrière son écran de surveillance, ne voulant sûrement pas louper une miette de leurs réactions._

_Il serra alors les poings, en regardant Darius et Lavinia, impuissant face à ce qui allait suivre._

_Lavinia décéda sur le coup, suite à une erreur dans la puissance du voltage, mais pour Darius, cela prit des heures. Johanna insultait les gardes, Annie s'était recroquevillée en boule et se bouchait les oreilles. Les pacificateurs posaient des questions au pauvre muet qui ne pouvait bien entendu pas répondre._

_Une fois terminé, les pacificateurs laissèrent les corps sans vie à la vue des trois otages. Annie ne regarda pas et s'approcha des barreaux pour se saisir de la main de Peeta qui était à proximité._

_Ce dernier, encore bouleversé par ce à quoi il venait d'assister reprit un peu ses esprits à son contact et tourna la tête vers elle. Il comprit qu'il lui fallait du réconfort et même si lui aussi en avait grandement besoin, il fit l'effort de la rassurer du mieux qu'il put._

**__Ca va aller, Annie. On va sortir de là et retrouver les personnes qu'on aime. Même si ça doit prendre un certain temps, je trouverai un moyen, je t'en fais la promesse._**

_**_Ne lui dis pas n'importe quoi, Peeta. Si tu crois qu'on va pouvoir s'enfuir d'ici, tu te mets le doigt dans l'oeil et ils ne viendront pas à notre secours non plus. On n'est pas important pour eux, pas assez pour tout risquer pour nous. La seule façon qu'on a de sortir d'ici, c'est les pieds devant.** dit froidement Johanna._

_**_Ne l'écoute pas, Annie. Il y a toujours de l'espoir, il faut continuer d'y croire.** insista Peeta en lui pressant légèrement la main._

_Johanna leva les yeux au ciel._

_**_C'est ça, fait le joli coeur, mais ça sert à rien de lui mentir. Elle est peut-être cinglée, mais ça veut pas dire qu'elle est idiote. Elle connait bien mieux que toi les rouages du Capitole.** s'énerva la jeune femme._

_**_Si tu as déjà renoncé à sortir d'ici, sache qu'en ce qui me concerne, j'ai bien l'intention de revoir Katniss un jour, c'est clair ?** s'écria-t-il, lassé par son pessimisme. _

_L'espoir, c'était tout ce qui lui restait..._

Dans la chambre, près de lui, pendant qu'il délirait, le coeur de Katniss sursauta à ses mots. Elle se doutait bien, mais l'entendre dire, même dans un délire, qu'il avait l'intention de la revoir alors qu'il était prisonnier au Capitole, lui remplit le coeur de joie. Il n'avait jamais abandonné.

**_Mon amour...** lui souffla t-elle à l'oreille alors qu'il revivait un autre moment de sa captivité.

_Aujourd'hui, ça avait été au tour de Johanna d'être interrogé. Peeta cette fois, n'avait pas assisté à sa torture, car elle avait été emmené dans une autre pièce, mais connaissant à présent le fonctionnement de ces hommes, il se doutait qu'ils se fichaient royalement qu'elle soit une fille ou pas. Pour eux, ça ne faisait strictement aucune différence._

_Alors que les gardes la ramenaient enfin et que Peeta pensaient qu'ils allaient la jeter dans sa cellule, ils le surprirent en ouvrant sa cellule à lui._

_**_Tiens, occupe toi d'elle, ça te fera les pieds !** lança l'un d'entre eux en lui balançant une Johanna à moitié consciente dans les bras._

_Elle était trempée jusqu'aux os et tremblait de tout son être. Elle n'avait plus de force dans son corps. Les yeux étaient injectés de sang. Elle trouva malgré tout la force de murmurer :_

**__Qu'ils aillent se faire foutre._**

_Peeta, quelque peu rassuré de l'entendre, ne put retenir un sourire._

_**_Content de voir que tu as toujours la force de manifester ton mécontentement.** dit-il avant de reprendre son sérieux. **Que t'ont-ils fait ?**_

_**_Des chatouilles. Putain, j'ai froid. J'ai besoin de chaleur humaine.** déclara-t-elle._

_**_Viens la.** dit Peeta en l'attirant un peu plus contre lui, voyant bien qu'elle grelottait vraiment._

_Johanna se blottit contre lui et l'agrippa avec force. Etre dans ses bras, était un pur réconfort dans cet endroit glacial et sans âme. Annie les regardait encore perturbée par les cris de Johanna qui résonnaient dans sa tête._

_**_T'es jalouse, Annie ?** plaisanta-t-elle._

_Annie ne répondit pas. Elle ne parlait pas beaucoup._

_**_Laisse la tranquille.** s'amusa Peeta en faisant un clin d'oeil complice à Annie._

_**_On voit qui est ta préférée. Elle te plait la petite Annie on dirait. Tu sais qu'elle n'est pas libre, alors que moi oui.** lança Johanna._

_**_Jo'...** soupira Peeta en secouant la tête._

_La jeune femme s'assoupit dans les bras de Peeta épuisée._

_Annie elle, fixa longuement Peeta comme fascinée par quelque chose et au bout d'une demie heure, elle déclara._

**__Tes yeux bleus sont aussi profond que la couleur de l'Océan. Ils sont magnifiques._**

_Pris de court par le compliment, pour le moins inattendu, Peeta rougit jusqu'au oreilles._

**__Hum... Merci... Les tiens aussi sont très beaux._**

_**_De quoi ?** fit Annie._

_**_Tes yeux... J'aime la couleur de tes yeux. Si j'avais toujours mon matériel, j'aurais bien aimé te dessiner.** avoua Peeta._

_**_Eh ben, ça flirt dur à ce que j'entends.** dit Johanna. **Que dirait Finnick s'il savait que tu dragues un autre, hein Annie ?**_

_**_Rien, parce qu'on ne flirt pas. Nous sommes justes des amis qui se complimentent l'un l'autre. Tu devrais essayer, histoire de savoir ce que c'est.** rétorqua Peeta._

Katniss qui n'entendais que les mots de Peeta ne comprenait rien. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils. Faisait-il un rêve avec elle dedans ? Pourquoi Peeta démentirait un flirt ?

Elle passa le gant humide sur le visage de son mari pour tenter de faire baisser la fièvre tandis que Peeta revivait toujours des moments de son passé.

_**_Oh, tu veux des compliments, Peeta, alors sache que je t'ai toujours trouvé très sexy, fort et vigoureux.** fit Johanna en l'embrassant dans le cou._

_**_Sexy, tu dis ?** s'étonna-t-il avant de froncer les sourcils.** Jo' qu'est-ce que tu fais ?**_

**__On va bientôt mourir Peeta. J'ai besoin de réconfort et je suis sure que toi aussi. Ils vont sans doute débarquer d'un moment à l'autre pour me remettre dans ma cellule. J'ai envie de profiter de mes derniers instants._**

_Elle embrassa Peeta sur les lèvres sans retenue, alors qu'Annie poussait un petit cri de surprise._

_Peeta mit un moment avant de réagir et de la repousser. Ce n'était pas désagréable, loin de là, mais c'était mal._

**__Johanna, non. On ne peut pas faire ça._**

Katniss avait la bouche ouverte. Les yeux prêt à sortir de leurs orbites.

**_Faire quoi ?** dit-elle par réflexe.

Elle serrait les poings, l'oreille tendue aux mots de Peeta.

_**_Et pourquoi pas ?** fit Johanna. **J'ai vraiment eu une journée de merde, j'ai failli y passer et plus rien n'a d'importance de toute façon.**_

_Elle l'embrassa pour la seconde fois._

_**_Pour moi, si.** dit-il en la repoussant une nouvelle fois.** Tu es vraiment très belle et dans une autre vie, j'aurais sûrement dis oui sans hésiter, mais... J'aime Katniss et quand je la reverrai, je ne veux pas ressentir de culpabilité.**_

_**_Mais qu'est ce que tu crois ? Elle est dans les bras de son beau brun surement à l'instant ou l'on parle. Tu sais, "son cousin".** rétorqua Johanna, qui n'appréciait pas trop d'être rejetée. **Allez un baiser, un vrai, que je ressente ça une dernière fois. Elle embrasse sûrement l'autre en ce moment.** supplia Johanna qui avait besoin de ressentir quelque chose._

_Peeta sentit son coeur se serrer à l'idée que Katniss puisse être avec Gale. Que celui-ci puisse l'embrasser, la toucher, tandis que lui était coincé ici._

**__Même si ce que tu dis est vrai, je ne peux pas t'embrasser. Pas si j'en aime une autre, désolé..._**

Le coeur de Katniss se serra. Peeta valait vraiment bien mieux qu'elle. Elle avait parfaitement compris que Johanna avait essayé de lui prendre son Peeta. Et la connaissant, elle imaginait qu'elle avait du être très directe. Son sang ne faisait qu'un tour et la jalousie et le ressentiment étaient bien présents.

Elle se saisit de son portable et composa le numéro de son amie. A peine entendit-elle la voix de Johanna qu'elle s'écria :

**_T'as voulu coucher avec mon mari ? Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait ?**

**_D'abord, tu te calmes un peu, ensuite tu me dis de quoi tu parles.** répondit calmement Johanna.

Katniss fulminait.

**_Peeta est malade et dans son sommeil il parle, figure toi. Et il raconte bien des choses.**

**_Il est malade tu dis ? Et quel genre de choses ?**

**_Oui, il a une pneumonie, je suis à ses cotés. Argh ! Ne change pas de sujet ! Il délire et il parle de son passé manifestement, de sa captivité avec toi et Annie au Capitole et j'en apprends des choses ! Tu lui as fait des avances ! Comment as tu osé ? Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait au juste ? Je veux savoir !**

**_Attends, une pneumonie ? Mais c'est grave ça, non ?** demanda Johanna, vraiment inquiète.

**_Tout va bien, je suis là et il aura bientôt sa médication.** Katniss était survoltée. **Réponds moi Johanna ! Si tu crois que je vais laisser passer une chose pareille. Dire que j'apprends ça près de 20 ans plus tard !**

**_Y'a rien d'extraordinaire. A un moment, on s'est retrouvés dans la même cellule, il me tenait contre lui pour me réchauffer, j'en ai profiter pour l'embrasser et lui proposer plus si affinité et il a dit non. Fin de l'histoire.** résuma Jo' comme de rien n'était.

**_Fin de l'histoire ? T'en pince pour mon mari depuis quand ? J'aurais dû m'en douter, après tout tu te baladais nue devant lui en te huilant les seins.**

**_Sache que je n'en pince pas pour lui, mais ça n'empêche que je l'ai toujours trouvé sexy et que s'il avait accepté mes avances à l'époque, je m'en serais donné à coeur joie. Pour ce qui est de mon défilé de mode, je ne faisais qu'exposer mes atouts et ton mari, qui à moment là ne l'était pas encore, se rinçait l'oeil lui aussi, je te signale.**

Heureusement que Katniss n'était pas en face de Johanna, un coup de poing serait parti.

**_Comment as-tu pu me faire ça ? Heureusement que Peeta est un homme bien et qu'il n'aime que moi ! Je suis la mère de sa fille !** Elle était vraiment furieuse d'apprendre cet événement qu'elle ignorait jusque là. **Tu l'as embrassé ! Et dire que je m'inquiétais pour toi à l'époque et que je t'ai refilé ma morphine !**

Johanna leva les yeux au ciel.

**_Pas la peine d'en faire tout un foin, Katniss. C'était bien avant que vous ne soyez mariés. En plus je croyais qu'on allait tous mourir, sans parler du fait que tu n'étais même pas sûre de tes sentiments pour lui à l'époque.**

**_C'est complètement faux ! Bien sur que j'avais compris que je l'aimais. Je suis devenue folle quand il a été prit par le Capitole et j'en avais plus rien a faire de la vie quand il me l'ont rendu complètement changé !** se défendit Katniss.** Tu savais très bien que je l'aimais et tu as quand même essayé !**

**_Tu sais comment il est, tu l'as épousé, alors tu ne me reprocher d'avoir tenté ma chance. Et puis, on sait toutes les deux que tu as trouvé tout le réconfort dont tu avais besoin dans les bras du grand brun pendant que nos vies ne tenaient qu'à un fil.**

Katniss se mordit les lèvres. C'était différent pour elle bien sur. Elle voulait juste ressentir qu'elle était encore en vie.

**_Tais toi, tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. Gale était mon meilleur ami. Et... Et, je voulais juste ne plus être seule... Même a ce moment là, je pensais à Peeta.**

**_Voilà, tu l'as dit. Tu voulais juste ne plus être seule, tout comme moi dans les bras de Peeta.** rétorqua Johanna.

Katniss soupira.

**_Je dois te laisser.** fit-elle en voyant soudain les yeux grands ouverts de son mari.

**_C'était qui ? Pourquoi tu criais ?** demanda Peeta d'une voix devenue rauque à force de tousser.

**_Rien d'important mon chéri.** dit Katniss en se précipitant à son chevet.** Je suis désolée de t'avoir réveillé. Tiens bois.** ajouta-t-elle en lui servant un verre d'eau.

Peeta but une gorgée avant de repousser le verre.

**_Tu n'as pas répondu à mes questions.** lui rappela-t-il.

**_Rien, je te dis. Comment te sens tu ? Maman ne devrait plus tarder avec les médicaments. Ca devrait te soulager.**

**_Je t'ai entendu élever la voix, Katniss. Pourquoi et contre qui criais-tu ?** insista son époux.

**_Johanna. J'ai appris qu'elle t'avait embrassé pendant que vous étiez captifs au Capitole et bon, je n'ai vraiment pas apprécié qu'elle te fasse des avances et en plus tu ne me l'as jamais dit !**

**_Je ne te l'ai pas dit parce que je n'ai pas jugé cet évènement important. Et puis, ça remonte à 20 ans, Katniss. Il y a prescription, tu n'avais aucune raison de t'emporter contre elle.**

Katniss haussa les épaules.

**_Que veux-tu, je t'aime à la folie et l'idée qu'une autre que moi ai pu poser ses lèvres sur ce qui m'appartient... J'ai pas supporté. Elle s'en remettra.** Elle lui retendit le verre. **Allez bois, il faut que tu t'hydrates et tu ne m'as pas répondu. Comment te sens tu ?**

**_J'ai toujours froid et j'ai un peu de mal à respirer, mais ça peut aller.** résuma-t-il pour ne pas l'alarmer. **J'ai dormi longtemps ?**

**_Pratiquement deux heures. Tu as faim ?** demanda t-elle.

A ce moment là, la mère de Katniss frappa à la porte. Cette dernière alla ouvrir. Elles remontèrent toutes deux voir Peeta.

**_Alors ?** questionna Katniss.

**_Les analyses ont bien confirmés la pneumonie. J'ai récupéré les antibiotiques. Il devra en prendre trois fois par jour, en plus de ceux prescrit pour faire tomber la fièvre. Tiens, donne-les lui tout de suite.** dit Eléonor en lui mettant les cachets dans la main.

Katniss ne se fit pas prier pour faire avaler les médicaments à son mari.

**_Maman, est-ce qu'il faut qu'il mange ? Et s'il n'a pas faim, je le force ?**

**_Je t'entends je te rappelle.** se manifesta Peeta.

**_Tu dois t'alimenter Peeta, même si tu ne manges pas grand chose, il ne faut pas que tu aies l'estomac vide. Cette maladie est assez coriace, tu auras besoin de toutes tes forces pour guérir.** répondit Eléonor avant de se tourner vers sa fille. **Tu devras aussi lui donner un bain froid, ça aidera à faire descendre la fièvre plus rapidement.**

Elle regarda son mari avec un air déterminé.

**_Très bien. Je vais faire couler un bain.**

**_Je ne disais pas là, maintenant. Laisse un peu les médicaments agir, le plus important est qu'il s'alimente et qu'il s'hydrate. Et puis quand tu lui donneras le bain, veille à ce que ça ne soit pas trop glacé, son corps est bouillant, il ne faudrait pas qu'il fasse un choc hypothermique.**

**_D'accord. Je vais faire de la purée et une bonne soupe pour tout à l'heure. Merci, Maman.** dit-elle.

Eléonor qui était épuisée après sa nuit de garde, ne resta pas plus longtemps.

**_J'espère que je serai vite rétablie avec les antibiotiques. J'aime pas jouer les malades, en plus je ne peux même pas voir notre fille.** avoua Peeta, dépité par son état.

**_Oui, mais pour ça tu dois te reposer, t'alimenter et t'hydrater.** dit Katniss.

**_Je sais...** soupira-t-il avant de lui prendre la main. **Merci de t'occuper de moi, heureusement que je t'ai.**

Katniss replaça correctement la couette et l'oreiller de Peeta.

**_Essaye de dormir. Je ne bouge pas.**

Ce dernier hocha vaguement la tête en fermant les yeux, un sommeil profond l'emportant déjà. Il se retrouva de nouveau dans le passé, quand il était détenu au Capitole.

_Cela faisait quelques semaines maintenant qu'il était retenu prisonnier et il avait remarqué que Snow avait durcis l'interrogatoire. Il faut dire que Peeta lui donnait beaucoup de fil à retordre._

_**_Ne faites pas ça, vous voyez bien que ça ne sert à rien...** dit Peeta, épuisé par toute cette mascarade, au garde qui s'apprêtait à lui injecter une nouvelle dose de venin de guêpes._

_Pour la première fois, la porte s'ouvrit et le président Snow entra. Les gardes le saluèrent. Il était accompagné d'un scientifique._

_**_Voici donc notre cobaye.** dit ce dernier._

_Snow acquiesça et s'approcha de Peeta._

**__J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour vous, Peeta. Nous avons de grands projets pour vous._**

_**_Vos projets ne m'intéressent pas.** répondit le jeune homme._

_**_Qu'importe. Vous n'avez pas votre mot à dire. Je crois qu'il est temps que vous commenciez à voir Katniss Everdeen pour ce qu'elle est vraiment et nous allons vous y aider.** fit le President avec calme._

_**_Comment ça, ce qu'elle est vraiment ?** dit Peeta, perdu._

**__Enfin, elle vous a trahit, abandonné._**

_Il fit un signe de la tête et le scientifique inséra un dvd dans un lecteur. Le film montrait Katniss combattant aux coté de Gale._

**__Vous remarquerez qu'elle est en très bonne compagnie._**

_**_Gale est son meilleur ami, il la suivrait au bout du monde.** répondit Peeta en haussant les épaules._

_Snow eut un petit sourire en coin._

**__Vous êtes un grand naïf. C'est pour cela que je ne vous ai jamais considéré comme un danger. Votre amour pour elle est si aveugle que c'en est amusant, presque touchant._**

**__Je ne suis pas aveugle. Je sais que Gale est amoureux d'elle, je m'en suis toujours douté. Mais quelques soient leurs sentiments l'un pour l'autre, ce que vous essayez de faire, votre... Petite manipulation. Ca ne marchera pas._**

_Le venin de guêpes commençait à agir sur Peeta et Snow décida de passer un second extrait de la video sur laquelle, on y voyait Katniss et Gale avait abattu un avion du Capitole. Puis, sur la vidéo, ils se souriaient et s'embrassaient pour célébrer l'événement, sous les applaudissements de quelques soldats du 13. Bien entendu, des sosies avaient été incrustés dans la video, en lieu et place des vrais Katniss et Gale. Mais avec le venin de guêpes qui coulaient dans ses veines, Peeta ne pouvait pas voir la différence._

_**_Je sais ce que vous essayez de faire et ça ne marchera pas.** répondit-il néanmoins, mâchoire et poings serrés._

**__J'essaye juste de vous aider, mon ami._**

_Une autre vidéo commença. Celui d'un discours de Katniss avec un habile montage, des mots repris des nombreuses vidéos qu'ils avaient d'elle. Il pouvait faire dire ce qu'il voulait à "Katniss"._

_«Peeta Mellark est un traitre à notre cause. Son interview me demandant de me méfier du District 13 est une infamie. Il s'est vendu à Snow. Nous ne laisserons pas ce crime impuni. Sache Peeta que si nous brulons, tu bruleras avec nous.»_

_Peeta ne put s'empêcher de frémir. C'était pourtant surréaliste d'entendre Katniss dire une telle chose, mais le venin qui circulait dans ses veines, ajouté aux images qu'il voyait ne pouvait que le faire douter._

_**_Ce n'est pas possible. Katniss sait que... Elle sait de quel côté je suis, elle ne dirait jamais ça.** réussit-il à dire, avec moins de conviction cette fois._

**__Vous l'aimez tellement que vous l'avez idéalisé, Peeta. Mais qui est ici prisonnier et torturé pendant qu'elle mène sa rébellion avec son amant au district 13 ? Je dois malheureusement vous laisser. Si vous changez d'avis, je serais le premier à mettre fins à vos tortures._**

_Snow s'éclipsa sans attendre la réponse. Les tortures de Peeta continuaient, alliant électrocution, venin de guêpes et fausses images et interviews en boucle._

Katniss elle, avait comprit que Peeta rêvait à nouveau du passé. Il avait mentionné Gale et quelque chose qu'elle aurait fait ? Elle épongea le front de son mari et lui murmura quelques mots d'amour. Mais dans son délire, Peeta épuisé et confus se voyait ramener à sa cellule.

_**_Eh Peeta... Tu tiens le coup ?** demanda Johanna._

_**_Je... J'en sais rien. Tout est mélangé dans ma tête.** avoua le jeune homme en prenant sa tête entre ses mains._

_**_Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ?** questionna Annie d'une petite voix._

**__Ils m'ont injecté du venin de guêpes et m'ont montrés tout un tas d'images de Katniss... Snow est venu se rincer l'oeil en personne cette fois._**

_Johanna passa la main à travers d'un barreau pour se saisir du bras de Peeta._

**__Merde, j'ai déjà entendu parlé de ce truc. Ils sont en train de te laver le cerveau, Peeta. C'est la première étape pour faire de toi une mutation._**

_Annie acquiesça._

**__Oui, Finnick m'a parlé de ça aussi, des gens transformés en machine à tuer qui finissent dans la folie._**

_Elle se recroquevilla en position foetale après avoir dit ça._

_**_Ce qu'ils m'ont montré avait l'air tellement... Réel. J'ai vu Katniss parler, je l'ai vu avec Gale... Ca avait l'air d'être elle, je t'assure.** avoua-t-il, confus._

_Johanna ne savait pas quoi en penser._

**__Ils essaient de te manipuler. Il faut que tu sois fort. Elle et le 13 sont en train de lutter pour libérer Panem du joug de Snow. Peeta, tu la connais mieux que personne. Tu dois te fier à ça._**

_**_Je sais...** soupira-t-il en s'allongeant à même le sol. **Snow ne se démènerait pas autant s'il ne se sentait pas menacé. Je ne veux pas être une marionnette dans ses mains. Je préfère mourir que de servir sa cause.**_

Katniss écoutait les mots qui sortaient de la bouche de Peeta. Elle n'était bien sur pas surprise de les entendre.

**_Peeta...** murmura-t-elle en enlevant son masque malgré le risque, pour déposer un léger et rapide baiser sur les lèvres de son mari.

Ce dernier ne réagit pas, trop enlisé dans les pensées de son passé.

_Il se revit quelques jours plus tard, toujours dans sa cellule. Snow ne relâchait pas la pression et malgré les encouragements de Johanna et Annie, il se sentait faiblir face aux manipulations du Président._

_**_Je ne veux pas être son pion. Je ne veux pas perdre ce que je suis. Il ne m'aura pas, c'est hors de question.** dit-il tout à coup alors qu'il fixait le plafond._

_**_Ca va aller, Peeta.** fit Annie._

_Johanna elle, était plus inquiète. Peeta avait les joues creuses, le regard vide et parfois, elle ne pouvait plus mentionner Katniss sans que des insultes et des menaces de mort sortent de la bouche de celui ci._

**__Faut que tu tiennes, Peeta. Ils essayent de te retourner l'esprit et je connais Snow assez bien, pour savoir qu'une fois terminé, il te renverra auprès de notre Mockingjay pour la tuer. Je suis sure que c'est son plan._**

_**_Tu penses pouvoir nous sortir d'ici avant ?** questionna Annie._

**__Non. Johanna avait raison. On ne sortira pas d'ici, ou de moins pas tous._**

_**_Alors quel est ton plan ?** demanda Johanna._

**__Quelque chose de plus radical. Snow ne pourra plus m'utiliser quand j'aurai mis fin à tout cette mascarade._**

_**_Ca serait bien que tu arrêtes le petit jeu des devinettes, ça m'agace. Alors crache le morceau !** lança Johanna._

_**_Je compte mettre fin à mes jours. C'est plus clair comme ça ?** balança Peeta, sans ménagement._

Katniss sursauta à ses mots. Elle n'y tenait plus et décida de réveiller Peeta. Lorsque celui ci, ouvrit les yeux, elle n'attendit pas une minute.

**_Tu as voulu te suicider ?**

**_Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?** demanda Peeta, complètement confus suite à ce réveil brutal.

**_Tu parles dans ton sommeil. Tu as dit qu'il essayait de te changer. Sans doute Snow durant ton conditionnement et tu as dit que tu comptais mettre fin à tes jours !**

Même si Katniss, à l'époque, s'était souvent dit qu'il aurait été mieux pour lui d'être mort qu'en vie, retenu au Capitole, ses mots l'avaient malgré tout choqué.

Peeta soupira et détourna le regard en comprenant de quoi elle parlait.

**_Je... L'idée m'a traversée l'esprit, c'est vrai. Mais c'était il y a longtemps, Katniss.**

**_Juste une idée ?** demanda t-elle.** Je veux tout savoir, Peeta. De toute façon, tu dis tout dans ton sommeil alors je le saurais tôt ou tard. Tu ne me parles jamais de ce qui s'est passé la bas, même après 16 ans de mariage.**

Elle lui tourna la tête pour le forcer à la regarder.

**_Parce qu'il n'y a rien à dire. J'ai vécu des choses horribles là bas, point à la ligne.** éluda-t-il.

Bien entendu, elle n'était pas satisfaite de la réponse.

**_Et tu ne crois pas qu'il est temps que je sache ? Qu'il est temps que tu me dises ? Tu gardes tout ça pour toi. Je sais que... En fait non. Je ne sais rien et je veux savoir. Elle se saisit de sa main. Si tu en rêves, c'est que ça te hante toujours. Si je sais, je pourrais au moins t'aider. ****Je t'en prie, Peeta... Je suis ta femme. Je ne t'ai jamais rien caché de mes tourments. Tu sais tout de moi et pourtant, il y a toujours cette partie de ta vie qui m'est complètement inconnue.**

Après un moment de silence, Peeta prit finalement la parole.

**_Ce n'était pas qu'une simple idée... Je suis vraiment passé à l'acte quand j'ai pris conscience que je commençais à changer, que je devenais dangereux pour toi et que Snow finirait par obtenir ce qu'il attendait de moi.**

Katniss serra la main de son époux. Bien sur, c'était dur à entendre, mais elle comprenait. Elle aurait sans doute agit pareillement. Après tout, quand elle s'était réveillée en pensant qu'ils étaient au Capitole, elle avait voulu faire la même chose, a lui et à elle ensuite.

**_Je comprends.** Elle lui baisa la main.** J'aurais fait la même chose, mais je suis soulagée que tu n'aies pas réussi. Que s'est-il passé ensuite ?**

**_Johanna a hurlé comme une malade pour alerter les gardes quand elle m'a vu faire. Je lui en ai beaucoup voulu par la suite, même si je savais que c'était pour me sauver. Quand Snow l'a su, il était furieux. J'avais failli faire capoter son plan tordu. Après ça, il a décidé qu'on mangerait tous avec nos mains. Il avait trop peur que je recommence ou que les autres cherchent à m'imiter.**

Katniss caressa la joue de son époux avec tendresse.

**_Je vais devoir rappeler Jo' pour la remercier. Sans elle, on se serait pas là, mariés avec une merveilleuse petite fille. Comment tu te sens ?**

**_En général ou par rapport à ça ?** demanda Peeta.

**_Là maintenant, comment tu te sens ? Tu es encore chaud. Les médicaments font effet ?**

**_Je sais pas trop. J'ai beau dormir, je me sens toujours aussi fatigué et courbaturé. Je doute que le traitement agisse dès aujourd'hui, il faudra sûrement être patient.**

**_Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? J'aimerais tant que tu ailles mieux. J'ai plein de projets pour quand tu auras retrouvé toutes tes forces.**

**_Ah oui ? Quels projets ?**

**_T'embrasser partout, te toucher, t'enlacer... Te caresser...** fit-elle d'une voix douce et chaude.

**_Katniss... C'est pas bien de me dire de telles choses alors que tu sais que je ne suis pas état.** geignit-il, dépité de ne pouvoir rien faire.

**_C'est pour t'encourager. Le Dr Aurelius dit toujours que la motivation de l'esprit soigne aussi le corps. Je te ferai un bon massage aussi, je serais nue bien sur.**

**_Tu n'imagines pas à quel point j'aimerais pouvoir te faire l'amour, là tout de suite. Je déteste être malade.** marmonna-t-il en boudant.

**_Dès que tu iras mieux. Bois un peu d'eau.** fit-elle en le lui tendant.

Peeta ne se fit pas prier, ayant trop envie de guérir pour retrouver son épouse comme il se doit.

Katniss descendit ensuite pour aller faire chauffer une bonne soupe qu'elle lui apporta. Et pour le booster un peu plus, elle se saisit du téléphone.

**_Je vais appeler Haymitch et maman. Je veux qu'on puisse parler à Hope, qu'elle entende nos voix et qu'on entende ses gazouillis.**

**_Oh, bonne idée.** approuva Peeta, toujours secoué par une quinte de toux de temps à autre.

Katniss appela donc et après un petit débat agité, Haymitch consentit alors qu'il n'y voyait pas l'intérêt, à mettre le combiné à l'oreille de Hope.

**_Ma puce, c'est Maman. Comment tu vas mon petit ange ? Je te passe Papa.**

Et elle donna le téléphone à Peeta.

**_Allô, mon ange ? Je sais que tu ne dois pas comprendre grand chose, mais Papa voulait quand même te dire qu'il t'aime et que tu lui manques beaucoup. Dès que j'irai mieux, on pourra se retrouver tous les trois, tu verras.**

**_Bon c'est bon, je peux raccrocher là ?** râla Haymitch. **Ou faut-il que je vous envoie une photo de la petite en plus ?**

**_Ma fille me manque, tu pourrais essayer de te mettre à ma place deux minutes.** ronchonna Peeta.

**_Tout a fait !** renchéri Katniss. Mais tu as eu une bonne idée. **Envoi nous une photo, ou mieux une petite video d'elle. On pourrait même faire un chat vidéo.**

**_Ah non alors ! Si vous voulez la voir, vous n'avez qu'à prendre l'album photo qui lui est entièrement consacré !**

**_Il a raccroché !** fit Katniss, énervée. **Bon on l'a entendu quand même, elle a fait des petits rires. Tu les as entendu ?**

**_Oui, t'en fait pas. Merci, ça m'a fait plaisir.** dit-il, encore épuisé.

**_Je n'aime pas te voir malade. Rendors-toi, si tu as besoin, je veille sur toi. Je suis vraiment heureuse d'être ta femme et d'avoir eu un bébé avec toi, tu sais Peeta.**

**_Moi aussi, Katniss. Moi aussi...** souffla-t-il en sombrant à nouveau dans le sommeil.

_Peeta avait été torturé une énième fois puis balancé dans sans ménagement sa cellule. Il était si épuisé, qu'il n'avait même pas la force de se lever. Annie s'approcha alors de lui pour voir comment il allait._

_Elle tendit la main pour essayer de le toucher. Johanna avait été embarquée par les pacificateurs. Elle savait qu'il n'y avait qu'elle pour essayer de le réconforter._

**__Peeta, c'est Annie._**

_Il tourna la tête vers elle au son de sa voix, sortant un peu de sa torpeur._

**__Annie... Tu ne devrais pas être là, personne ne le devrait._**

**__Peeta, tu devrais penser à quelque chose d'agréable. Ferme les yeux et imagine toi, quelque part ou tu es bien._**

_**_Ca ne servirait à rien.** soupira-t-il._

**_Tu sais, ça m'aide. C'est là, où je vais quand c'est trop dur. Je me vois près de l'océan, avec mes parents. Un souvenir de quand j'étais petite. Ca m'aide à supporter.**

**_Je n'ai pas de très bon souvenirs d'enfance.**

**_Tu dois bien avoir un bon souvenir de quelque chose ? Avec Katniss par exemple ?**

_Peeta se raidit à la mention du prénom de la jeune femme. Il sentit tout à coup des sentiments contradictoires l'envahir la concernant. La haine, la colère, la tristesse, mais aussi l'amour. Il haïssait ce qu'elle était et ce qu'elle avait fait subir à son District et à sa famille, mais une part de lui éprouvait autre chose. Une chose toute aussi forte et dérangeante qui le bouleversait quand il pensait à elle._

_Annie vit que Peeta semblait contrarié._

**__Tu sais, je te l'ai jamais dit, mais j'espérais que tu gagnes les jeux l'année dernière. Finnick était un peu jaloux, mais... Tu étais si parfait._**

_**_Parfait ?** s'étonna-t-il en arquant les sourcils. **Et pourquoi Finnick était jaloux ?**_

Katniss, qui suivait tout des songes de Peeta, fronça les sourcils et tendit l'oreille.

**__Oh, eh bien, ta déclaration à la télévision et puis, du moment ou tu es entré dans l'arène, tu faisais tout pour protéger celle que tu aimais. Je veux dire, c'était wow, j'avais jamais vu ça. C'était admirable, et incroyablement... Tu étais comme un prince charmant._**

_**_J'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour elle... Mais ça c'était avant. D'ailleurs si je ne l'avais pas connu, je serais sans doute tombé amoureux de toi.** avoua Peeta._

Le coeur de Katniss s'arrêta. Elle avait dû mal entendre.

_**_Oh, ne dis pas n'importe quoi...** fit Annie timidement.** Je ne sais même pas ce que Finnick me trouve, mais c'est gentil quand même.**_

_**_Moi je sais ce qu'il te trouve. Tu es douce, belle, généreuse. Tu feras une bonne épouse, il a beaucoup de chance.**_

C'en était trop pour Katniss qui réveilla son mari sans trop de ménagement en le secouant.

**_Peeta !**

**_Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?** sursauta-t-il.

**_Rien, j'en avais assez de t'entendre compter fleurette à Annie et lui dire ô combien, elle est parfaite !**

**_De quoi tu parles ?**

**_Je te l'ai dit, tu parles dans ton sommeil et tu parlais d'Annie. Combien elle était douce, belle, généreuse, une future épouse parfaite et que Finnick avait de la chance.**

Elle avait du mal à cacher sa jalousie.

_Katniss... C'était il y a des années.

**_Oui, mais pour moi c'est tout nouveau. C'est pour ça que tu avais dit à Finnick de prendre soin d'elle sinon tu la lui prendrais ! Je comprends mieux maintenant. Et tu la trouves toujours à ton goût ?** demanda-t-elle.

**_Annie a toujours été jolie, mais c'est toi que j'aime. Tu le sais, non ?**

**_Tu la trouves plus jolie que moi ?** fit-elle boudeuse.

Peeta ne put s'empêcher de sourire et il leva la main pour caresser sa joue.

**_Tu étais, tu es et tu seras toujours la plus belle à mes yeux, Katniss.**

**_Je n'en reviens pas que tu aies pu flirter avec elle !**

**_Tu ne trouves pas que tu exagères un peu ?**

**_J'y peux rien. C'est plus fort que moi. Tu es à moi et rien qu'à moi. Je ne supporte pas l'idée que... Argh ! Faut que je te fasse couler ton bain !** dit-elle en secouant la tête.

**_Chérie...** dit-il en la retenant par la main alors qu'elle allait se lever. **Les autres ne t'arrivent pas à la cheville. Tu es la seule qui a su faire battre mon coeur et il en sera à jamais ainsi. Tu n'as strictement rien à craindre.**

**_Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu m'aimes autant. Mais même si je ne te mériterais jamais vraiment, j'espère que tu es heureux avec moi. Je sais que j'ai un sale caractère et je t'ai fait tellement attendre pour être papa. Mais tu es... Tu es l'amour de ma vie. Toi et Hope, mon coeur ne bat que pour vous.** dit-elle en lui baisant la main.

**_Tant mieux, parce que toi aussi tu es l'amour de ma vie, alors s'il te plait cesse de dire que tu ne me mérites pas. Tu es celle qui me fallait et j'espère que tu ressens la même chose. Maintenant, j'ai besoin de savoir une chose très importante.**

**_Quoi ?** fit Katniss surprise.

**_Viendras-tu avec moi dans le bain ?** fit-il en jouant des sourcils de manière comique.

Elle éclata de rire.

**_Bah dis donc, si tu me proposes ça, c'est que ça va mieux on dirait ?**

**_Normal, je ne pense qu'à toi et moi nus dans ce lit depuis tout à l'heure.**

Elle posa sa main sur le front de son mari. Pour tester s'il avait encore beaucoup de fièvre. Les médicaments avaient l'air de faire bien effet. Les produits du Capitol étaient toujours très efficaces.

**_Hum... Je suis censée te donner un bain froid pour faire baisser la fièvre, mais... Tu te sens vraiment mieux ?**

**_Un peu, mais je crois qu'un bain me ferait du bien. J'en ai marre d'être dans ce lit.**

**_Je vais faire couler un bain tiède alors, pour que je puisse supporter la température.**

**_Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu viens avec moi ?** sourit Peeta.

**_Eh bien oui, si tu te sens mieux.**

Elle se leva pour préparer le bain. Elle fit couler une eau ni trop chaude, ni pas trop froide. Leur baignoire était suffisamment grande pour accueillir deux personnes à la fois sans problème. Elle se glissa dans l'eau, entièrement nue et appela Peeta. Elle réalisa un peu tard, qu'il aurait peut être besoin d'aide pour venir jusqu'à elle.

Heureusement, ce dernier qui était assez débrouillard malgré son état, s'était déjà assis au bord du lit pour prendre une béquille qu'il gardait pour les moments ou il ne mettait pas sa prothèse. Il marcha donc tant bien que mal jusqu'à la salle de bain et découvrit Katniss, déjà installée.

**_Oh, mon chéri. Ca va ?**

Elle se releva et sortit de l'eau pour l'aider.

**_Ca va, t'en fait pas.** dit-il en avançant encore avant que son regard ne rencontre le corps entièrement nu de sa femme et qu'il ne la dévore littéralement du regard. **Oh bon sang... C'est moi ou tu es chaque jour un peu plus belle ?**

Même après 16 ans de mariage, elle se mit à rougir.

**_Aide moi à enlever tout ça, j'ai hâte de plonger dans ce bain avec toi.**

Katniss ne se fit pas prier. Elle le déshabilla avec attention, mais toute fois en restant très sage. Elle mettait un frein à sa libido, parce qu'elle n'était vraiment pas sure que c'était raisonnable dans son état.

Cela n'échappa pas à Peeta.

**_Je ne suis pas en verre, Katniss.**

**_Je sais, mais tu es malade.**

Elle l'aida à entrer dans le bain avec lui.

**_Ca va ? La température te convient ?**

**_C'est parfait. Viens, je veux te sentir contre moi.**

Katniss obéit et vint se blottir contre Peeta.

**_C'est agréable.** fit-elle remarquer.

**_C'est vrai. Faudrait qu'on prenne plus souvent des bains ensemble.**

**_Oui, mais c'est vrai qu'avec Hope, notre vie est un peu différente maintenant.** dit-elle en lui caressant le bras.

Peeta resserra son étreinte autour d'elle et plongea sa tête au creux de son cou pour y déposer ses lèvres.

**_C'est fou, même après toutes ces années, j'ai toujours autant envie de toi.**

**_Je sens ça.** avoua Katniss qui elle essayait de calmer ses propres ardeurs. **Mais le but, c'est de te relaxer Peeta, pour que tu te sentes mieux.**

**_Mais je me relaxe, grâce à toi. Et je connais une autre façon de m'aider à me sentir encore mieux...** minauda-t-il en continuant ses baisers.

**_Ah oui ? Laquelle ?** demanda Katniss qui se doutait bien que Peeta avait des idées coquines en tête.

**_Laisse moi te faire l'amour.** chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

Katniss frissonna d'envie a ses mots. Cependant, une chose l'inquiétait.

**_Peeta, je ne veux pas que tu te fatigues inutilement. J'adorerais, mais si après ton état empirait ?**

**_Comment veux-tu qu'il empire si tu me fais du bien ? Je te promet que ça ira. Tu n'auras qu'à rester au-dessus, comme ça mes efforts seront minimes.**

**_Je vois que tu as pensé a tout.** fit-elle, à moitié étonnée.

**_Je te l'ai dit, j'ai très envie de toi.**

Katniss embrassa Peeta sans retenue cette fois. Elle ne pouvait plus résister, car elle brulait de désir, elle aussi.

Ravi, Peeta s'empressa de lui rendre la pareille tandis qu'elle se retournait vers lui, de manière à le chevaucher. Malgré l'état de ce dernier, ils laissèrent leur amour s'exprimer librement jusqu'à ce que l'eau soit devenue complètement froide. Après cela, c'est épuisés, mais entièrement rassasiés qu'ils retournèrent s'allonger dans la chambre.

**_Tu vois que j'ai bien fait d'insister.** sourit Peeta, malgré la fatigue qui se faisait de nouveau sentir.

**_Oui.**

Il bailla et ferma les yeux avant de murmurer.

**_Merci de prendre soin de moi. Tu es merveilleuse.**

**_Repose-toi maintenant**. fit-elle avant de s'endormir à ses cotés.


End file.
